she will be back
by flowerchild77
Summary: Grissom overhears the team gossping about Sara, and Greg blaming Grissom for Sara's leaving, but that all changes once Grisom sets them straight. GSR
1. Chapter 1

"It's just not the same around here without Sara" Nick said

It had been a tough shift, bringing down a gang leader. Everyone was getting over the flu and Grissom had been its last target with him being called in out of his sickbed. "I blame Grissom for her leaving" Greg said "I'm pissed off that he didn't see here crumbling, even I saw her crumbling and I'm not even her boyfriend"

"Greg don't you think you're a little over the line here, you don't know what was happening to her that made her feel like she had to leave" Catherine retorted

"you know what guys, who of us can actually say we tried to help pull her back up, we can all say we saw her crumbling before our eyes but did any of us do anything to help her, I think if Griss hadn't been around she would have left a long time ago" Warrick said taking a seat at the break room table.

"no, Grissom was supposed to be her significant other, her other half her whatever and even he didn't do anything to try and stop her from leaving, he didn't even go after her, what's that say about Grissom, he just left her to do what she had to do and none of us have had any contact with her in months, how do we know she's ok, none of us have been able to get in contact with her, and we don't even know if Grissom's been in touch with her since she left, because he's been locked in his office and pulling doubles and not even letting us ask if she's ok, he hasn't said a word about her since she left" Greg huffed out angrily

Meanwhile out in the hallway outside the break room Grissom stood motionless with Brass, who was looking at Grissom to try and judge weather he was going to have to hold down Grissom from attacking Greg.

"OK, my office five minutes, no ifs ands or buts, we have some things to discuss and its not going to be in done in the break room for all to see" Grissom exclaimed

Grissom walked into his office with Brass hot on his heels. "What are you going to do Gil? We both know you have been in contact with Sara, I know she calls you almost everyday and she has called me about once a week, but that's only because I know her history, and I know what she's trying to do, burying her ghosts so she can sleep again at night and come back home happy and healthy and able to function like a normal human being again, hey her words not mine" Grissom sighed as he took a seat at his desk and pulled out a thick folder that said confidential on the front "about a week ago when I talked to Sara on the phone she was asking about the team and how everybody was and I told her about Greg's attitude toward me and how it was actually starting to bother me somewhat, and she told me that when she came back that she was going to tell the team about her mother and father the abuse and her time in foster care, she was going to try and explain to them why she needed to go away to bury her ghosts and why she had to do it alone, but she told me to show the team this folder of her records and explain why she had to go if Greg or anyone else's attitude toward me started to get out of hand, I think I'm at the point where they have to know what's going on with Sara because I'm literally sick right now and I don't need Greg's attitude anymore, I'm at my breaking point with him" Gil said as he waited for his team to come through the door. "ok buddy, you know what's best for Sara and yourself just don't lose your cool ok, it won't do you or Sara any good" said Brass, Gil just nodded as the team walked in the door "Take a seat" Brass stood by the door along with Warrick while Greg, Nick and Catherine pulled up seats across from Grissom's desk. "ok, I know you all miss Sara, and I know at least one of you has a couple things on there mind that you want to say to me but are either to scared about consequences or they just want to keep it to themselves, so right now I'm giving you all the opportunity to say whatever you want to me with no threat of suspension or decomp duty for the next 5 years, but just remember that after your done with what you need to say you're going to have to listen to what I have to say ok, no interrupting each other, I'll listen to what you have to say but you have to do the same. "ok" said the team. "So who's going first?"

"I'll go, I want some answers and if this is how I have to get them I'll speak up now, because Sara is one of my best friends and I haven't talked to her in months and I want to know why she just took off and didn't even say goodbye" Greg said angrily "first off I don't know what you heard outside the break room, but I said I blame you for Sara leaving, didn't you see her crumbling before your eyes, did you not realize that she was tired and she had bags under eyes, cases were starting to get to her more and more and you did nothing to help her, you just stood by and watched as she dissipated. She should have stayed on grave instead of switching to swing; it should have been you going to swing. If Sara had stayed on Grave we would have been able to keep an eye her and make sure she was alright. I'm pissed off that you haven't said a word about her to any of us in months, like your trying to move on. She waited a long time for you to get your head out of you ass and you can't even go after her and bring her back and let us try and help her with her problems, she could have come to anyone of us for help but she just bottled everything else up and left so that you wouldn't see her as weak, that's why I have been giving you attitude Grissom, you're being as ass, a robot with no feelings, you let her go and now she's gone and who knows if she'll be back" Greg said if a final huff

"Boy doesn't know the whole he just dug himself" Brass whispered to Warrick, Warrick just nodded

"Are you done Greg" he nodded "anyone else have anything to add" "I think were good" said Nick nervously, not believing Greg just said that to Grissom

"Ok, I'm going to say thins once and none of it leaves this room, understood, ok. First off on of the main reasons Sara and I never came out about our relationship was because of what was going on in the break room, gossiping, it's no one's business but ours what goes on in our personal lives, and after our relationship was out it actually hurt to hear the jokes and comments that went on behind our back, and I know none of you guys were behind those but they still hurt and did cause a few arguments between us, but we got over it and dealt with it, but the gossip that went on between you guys, like what I just overheard in the break room hurts, not only me but Sara too. Second of all, I was originally going to move to swing, I was ready to let Catherine take over as supervisor of Grave and I was going to move, I wanted Sara to stay on Grave, I wanted her to be with her friends, her family, but she didn't want that, she put in the paperwork behind my back to move to swing, she didn't want you guys to lose me as a supervisor, said it wouldn't be fair to you guys, she also wanted to try out a new shift for personal reasons, which I am not going to tell you because that is a whole other conversation that me and Sara have yet to have. Next on your list Greg, I did see Sara crumbling, so did Brass and believe me we both tried to help her, I even told her to take some time off. I could see her burning out, why do you think I left for a month last year, I was going down the same road she was on and needed to get away, but you don't realize how stubborn Sara is when she puts her mind to something. She was determined to stay and try and deal with her ghosts and work at the same time. I tried to get her to talk to me but she started to shut me out and I couldn't figure out why, and then she left. She phoned me a day after she left and apologized for leaving the way she did, but she realized I was right and she had to clear her head for a while so she can come back home happy, without the weight of the world on her shoulders. She has her reasons for not calling you guys, and when she comes back she will tell you why, and yes Greg she's coming back. I talk to Sara everyday when I get home from work. She does ask about you guys and how you all are doing, even when she's off dealing with her own problems, she's still worried about you. Catherine you asked me a while ago why don't I go after her and I told you she didn't want that, she meant that, I told her I would come out to Frisco the moment she called me, and she told me to stay put, that this was something she had to do on her own and when she was ready she would come back home, so I stayed here in Vegas."

"What's she doing in San Francisco Grissom" Nick said timidly

"That's what I want to get to next, Sara was going to tell you this when she came back but she told me that if things got more tense around here between us or if I felt I had to tell you guys I could, so here it goes" This is Sara's file right here, These first twenty pages or so are all past police reports about noise complaints, fighting etc, that was were called in about Sara's parents, this next stack of papers is hospital records of every injury that she got from her father from the time she was 4 to the age of 9, she spent more time in the hospital then probably all of you combined. These next stacks of papers are court transcripts and police reports from the night her mother killed her father for trying to molest Sara when she was 9. This last stack of papers is the 17 different foster homes and halfway houses she stayed in from the time she was 9 to 16. When Sara was 16 believe it our not she was excepted into Harvard, she was to smart for her own good, and she was determined to get out of the system and make a living for herself, so when she got accepted she left and not long after she got herself emancipated. She's been on her own since she was 16. But the thing is Sara never dealt with what happened to her as a child, physical scars will fade over time but emotional ones are a lot harder to deal with. After everything that happened to her in the dessert she realized that she never came to terms with them and in order for her to be happy she had to deal with her past. Right now she's in San Fran visiting her mother who she hasn't seen since she was 14 years old. She finally putting her demons to rest and getting to know a mother she never really got to know. I'm going to leave this for you to read, just put it back in my drawer when your done. So now that I have said what I need to, I'm going home, because I feel like crap, and I feel a migraine coming on and I'd like to be home before it happens, so if you can move from the door guys I'm leaving. I hope I have answered any of your questions that you have. And once your finished reading I hope you realize how hard it was for Sara to stay and to leave. Have a goodnight guys.

And with that Grissom walked out of his office, leaving four stunned coworkers and a angry looking Brass in hid wake.

"I had no idea" "I never thought" "Oh lord" "I feel like shit now"

Was said throughout the eerily quiet office, "I hope you guys all feel better now, especially you Greg, you finally got to say your peace and it came back to bite you in the ass didn't it, always thinking it was Gil's fault for Sara leaving, not realizing it could have been something totally different. I hope you got all your questions answered, because that took a lot for Gil to say what he just did. I don't think I have ever seen him that mad in a long time; I'm not sure what hurt him more the gossip or Greg's attitude. You may all think he's emotionless but he's not, Gil has a big heart, and eyes only for Sara, so when she comes back, which I know she is, your going to owe her an apology as well. As of now though, I'm putting in a week of leave for Gil because he's really sick. He's tired and drained and missing Sara and the flu is just making it worse. So if you will excuse me I will see you all later.

"well I feel like I just got smacked in the face anyone else" said Nick "I mean I know we all have ghosts in our past, but I never thought" "I know what you mean Nick, everyone knows my past, I was a stripper but I couldn't avoid that coming out when I started working here, but if I could have avoided that piece of my past along with my cheating ex coming out I would have. But Sara did, she kept her past private and only told Gil and apparently Brass, she's strong, look at what she has gone through in her life, no wonder she had to get away for a while, I would have probably been an emotional disaster a long time ago" "I think we all need to look at what we say around here, I don't think any of us realized how our talking, even if it was just about missing Sara, hurt Grissom, I mean they have known each other for how long, and managed to keep there relationship hidden for over two years, before it came out. And it didn't even come out on there terms, it came out because some serial killer decided to go after Sara, I don't blame Sara for taking off, I think she needed it, hell I needed it after my divorce and I only got it after Grissom suspended my ass. I think we all owe Grissom an apology. You Ok Greg"

"I'm not sure how to feel right now, I know I owe Griss and Sara an apology for my being an ass, but I also feel hurt and sympathy towards Sara, I cant begin to feel the hurt she must have felt but I know I hurt for her, I mean look at what she had to live through, beatings, hospital visits, foster homes, no one should live like that."

"Ok, how about this, why don't we go visit Grissom in a couple of days, and apologize and make sure he's feeling better, sound good" A round of yeah's broke thought the quiet office as everyone stood to leave and head home for a day, all thinking about how much of an apology they owe Grissom.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own CSI, wish I did but I don't

Do not own CSI, wish I did but I don't

"Hey Ecklie you have a minute" Brass said as he stepped through his office door

"I have about five before I have to go and meet with the sheriff about the gang leader case, what can I do for ya"

"I need you to give Gil the next week off, he's sick, the flu that's been going around the lab, well Gil was the last one hit, and it seems to be taking a toll on him. When you guys called him in yesterday, you pulled him out of bed after he apparently only had about 4 hours of sleep. Conrad you need to give him some time off" Brass said finishing his plea

"You know when I called him into work yesterday I thought he might be lying about being sick but after he came in I realized that he was actually sick, he looked like death and if I could have sent him home I would have but I had not only the sheriff and under sheriff breathing down my neck but the DA too. Tell him he's got the next week off and not to come in until he's actually feeling better and not looking like he's going to loose his lunch at the sight of food ok, is that all?"

"Yeah, thanks Conrad I'll be sure to let Gil know that" Brass said a little stunned that Conrad agreed to time off so easily

"You know I'm not always a tough ass, I realize that Gil looked like he was going to fall over today and when my employees look like hell I can be reasonable and give people time off" said a smug looking Ecklie, knowing he had the final word

"Thanks again Conrad, I'll see ya later" and with that Brass left the office intending to go over to Grissom's place and tell him he's got the next week off, but before he could step into the main hallway of the lab his phone rang "Brass" he said sighing, wishing he could just do what he had to do and then go home, "Jim"

"Cookie, how are ya doing, and why are you calling me this early in the morning, I usually don't hear from you until later on in the day"

"Yeah, well I couldn't get a hold of Gil and I've tried his cell and home and he's not picking up, and I had a favour to ask him, but seeing as he's not answering I called you"

Sara said on the other end of the line

"I'm not sure when you last talked to him Sara but Gil is sick, I mean really sick, the flu's been going around the lab for the past couple of weeks and it looks like its last target was Gil. But on another note what can I do for ya Sara" and as soon as Brass said Sara ears shot up around the lab intent on eavesdropping on the conversation, and with that Brass shot into Grissom's office looking for some privacy.

"Ok I'm out of earshot of every lab rat at the moment, what can I do for ya"

"Well that explains why he wasn't picking up his phone, when he gets sick he tends to shut everything off, damn this sucks"

"What's the matter Sara?"

"Jim can you come and get me at the airport?, I told Gil that when I was ready to come home I would surprise him and call him from the airport, and at the moment I'm at the airport and I am kind of stranded, I have no car, and it's going to take me forever to hail a cab, I swear ten flights including mine all landed at the same time, it's a madhouse here. And I really want to see him Jim; I miss him so much it hurts. And now he's sick, great timing eh?" Sara said on a sad sounding sigh

"Listen cookie, give me about twenty minutes or so and I'll be waiting out front of McCarran, ok, if it's busy I'll even turn on the lights" Jim said already walking out of Grissom's office chuckling

"I'll be waiting Brass" said a much happier sounding Sara

"Now see why can't I find a woman who would say that to me and actually make it sound like she wants me"

"Tell you what Jim, give me some time and I'll make it my mission to find you a woman who will be able to put up with ya ok"

"I'm going to hold you to that Sara, look I'm going to hang up now I just sat in my car, I'll be there shortly"

"Thank you so much Jim for doing this for me, you don't know how much it means to me" said a teary eyed Sara

"See ya soon kiddo"

"Bye Jim"

Twenty Five minutes later, and Brass was squealing his tires into the parking lot of the airport, looking for a tall brunette. Little did Brass know that Sara had seen him pull into the front of the airport and was already walking towards him. As soon as she came into view of his car Brass was out and walking briskly towards a smiling Sara. Jim couldn't believe how good she looked. Sara was glowing, her hair was a little longer then last time and it looked as if she had been working out, her arms were toned and she had a slight tan. She just looked a lot healthier.

"Brass did you just check me out" said a smiling Sara already giving him a big hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Sorry Sar, I'm only a man" said Brass making Sara stand in front of him so he could get a good look at her "You look good Sara, you're glowing, your time away did you good" "I feel a lot better Jim, but all I really want to do right now is go home and take care of my sick husband"

"What, husband, am I missing an important part of your love story"

"Crap I didn't mean to let that slip yet. Ummm ya, well about 6 and a half months ago he asked and I said yes, later that day, after we finished shift, we went to get a licence and then got an old friend of Gil's to marry us. I didn't want a big fanfare; I just wanted it to be us, that moment in time was just for us. Gil was surprisingly the one who actually wanted to wait and at least invite you guys, but I ah convinced him otherwise, little did I know I would be leaving a few weeks later, but I'm home right, so take me to him Jim" Sara said on a higher note remembering there wedding.

"hey Sara, it's ok, I just didn't know you two got married, Gil never said anything, I'm happy for ya I really am, so lets go get you home, I cant wait to see his reaction when you walk in through the door, this is going to boost his spirits a lot. He's umm how do I say this, he's been kind of down this last week, he's not only sick, but he pulled almost a triple shift that ended this morning, the sheriff made Conrad call him in even though he was clearly sick, and then he had some problems with the team, namely Greg to deal with today as well. So it's been a bit rough, but seeing you is going to put a spark in his step again"

"I heard about the case from Gil the other day when we talked, said is was a difficult case. The gang leader did you catch the him?, and what is with Greg and the team, can't they just relax. What happened this morning with them Jim" said an annoyed Sara thinking about why Greg decided that it was Gil's fault for her leaving. Did they not realize that she was burning out and just needed to be for a while, not having to face death everyday.

"I'll give you the short form Sara; yes we caught the guy and threw him in jail never to see the streets again. But after we ended the case me and Gil were walking toward the break room when we overhear how the team misses you and slightly gossiping about you and then we get to hear Greg rant about how he thought it was Gil's fault for your leaving town, next things next the team is piled into his office and Greg lets his anger out for all to hear. I don't think I have ever seen Gil that eerily calm before, anyways he let Greg rant, and then he had his say, and let's just put it this way; he not only put Greg in his place but the whole team too and then left for home. He ah, he also told them about your past Sara, he didn't want to, I know he didn't but he was finally put into a corner and I think he realized the only way he was going to get the team off his back was to tell them."

"It's ok Brass, I told him that if he had to he had to, and I know it would take a lot for him to finally break down and tell them, so I'm guessing that little announcement about my past left them all a little stunned"

"You can say that again, after Gil left the team was in complete shock at what they heard, and then I had my say, and basically told them they own him some big time grovelling because all of there assumptions they had about you're leaving came back to bite them in there ass. So you can expect them to call or stop by sometime soon to ask for forgiveness although I'm hoping they will wait until he's back at work."

"Thanks for the heads up Jim; I'm just still in shock that Greg thinks so little of Gil"

"I think he was just mad at the whole situation Sara, he's only been a CSI for a few years, and he's only a level 2 right now, so I don't think he gets what you were going through like me and Gil did. We have both have had our burnouts, hell Gil left for a month last year and I have had my bouts where you just have to leave for a bit. The guys have never had to do that before, and I think that's where Greg didn't understand. Look don't worry to much about it right now, just go take care of Gil, get him better so that I can take you out for a celebratory dinner for your wedding that I didn't know you had" Jim said as he pulled into there driveway

"Thanks for the ride Jim, I'll give you a call tomorrow ok, oh and please don't tell the guys I'm back yet, I want some time alone with Gil before we get bombarded with questions" she said as she jumped out of the car already grabbing her bags

"No problem Sara, here I'll help you with your bags and then I'll go, the house looks pretty dark so I'm guessing he's sleeping and won't even know you're here yet, this is going to knock his socks off you know"

"Come on Jim I got this bag you have my other one I just want inside of my house" Sara said as she was grabbing her bag and already heading up the stairs with her keys in her hands ready to unlock the door

"I'm coming, I'm coming, not as young as I used to be" mumbled Jim

"Thanks Jim" said Sara as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "for everything, I mean that, you were there for me as much as Gil was, I can't thank you enough for that"

"No need to thank me, just go in there and make him happy ok, I'll see ya later cookie"

"Bye Jim" said Sara as she turned and unlocked the front door and took a deep breath and waked inside the familiar doorway. Hank must have heard her unlock the door because as soon as her bag hit the ground she found herself full of ninety pound dog. "hey baby" she said quietly "I missed you, yes I did, have you been a good boy for daddy, you haven't eaten any of his socks again have you" whispered Sara as she gave him a good rub to his belly

"Come on boy let's find daddy, where is he, is he sleeping, let's go find him" and with that Sara walked up the stairs into there bedroom and found a passed out and feverish Gil sleeping soundly on his side of the bed, he didn't even stir when Hank jumped back onto the bed at his feet.

He must be really sick if he didn't even feel the dog jump on the bed. And with that Sara stripped down to her underwear and found one of Gil's old sweatshirts threw it on and crawled into bed beside Gil. As soon as her body hit the bed and she faced him his eyes fluttered open

"Hey" she said softly"

"I'm not dreaming, your really here right now" he said groggily

"I'm here to stay babe. Rest, go back to sleep I'll be here when you wake up ok"

"Ok" as his eyes were already shutting. The only noticeable difference in his appearance in the last minute was the slight smile that graced his lips. And with that she turned over and spooned her body up close to Gil.

His hand wrapped around her in a protective hold one that she couldn't move from, and his face was buried in her neck smelling her hair, making sure she was really there and he wasn't dreaming. And with that he fell back into a deep sleep thanking his lucky stars in heaven that she was laying there beside him again.

Ok so I have a few more ideas for this story, but let me know what u think. I love the fluff, and there will be more to come as well as a little angst. But please be kind and review


	3. Chapter 3

8 hours later, Grissom rolled over and found that his fever had broke but his head still hurt like hell

8 hours later, Grissom rolled over and found that his fever had broke but his head still hurt like hell. At least his stomach wasn't in knots anymore he thought. Looking to his right he realized that the bed was empty, I must have been dreaming, I knew it was to good to be true, just wishful thinking on my part. Reaching over to her side of the bed he grabbed her pillow and brought it to his side willing his body to go back to the wonderful dreams he was having about the day he married Sara

"_Maybe we should get married" Gil said as Sara was letting a bee, a bug he knew she hated walk all over her hand, a startled Sara looked up shocked at the words that just came from his mouth and with that jolt the bee stung her on her hand. _

"_Ouch, damn that hurt"_

"_Here let me, don't pick the stinger out, it releases the poison into the bloodstream faster, you want to scrape it out. So ah, what do you think about you know…" _

"_Let's do it, let's get married"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Yeah" and with smiles plastered on there faces he leaned in to kiss her not realizing that they each had protective head gear on. "I guess I'm not the brightest crayon in the box right now trying to kiss my beautiful bride to be with a helmet on eh?"_

" _Well that makes two of us then, come on put your bees away and lets get out of these suits so you can kiss me like your supposed to bugman"_

"_Lead the way" and as soon as they were out of the cage that housed the bees and their helmets were off they looked at each other and all of the sudden Gil had his arms full of a beautiful brunette. What he didn't notice right away though was she had tears slowly trickling out of her eyes. As soon as he felt the wetness on his cheek he pulled her head away from there tight embrace and looked at her _

"_Hey what's wrong, what's with the tears?"_

"_Happy tears I swear" she said "I always knew you were my one and only, and if we never signed that piece of paper saying were officially married I would be ok with that, but deep down inside, that little piece of me really wanted to hear you ask me, and I think I'm just a little overwhelmed that you really did ask"_

"_Hey, listen to me ok" With hands on the side of her face he looked her in the eye "I had planned on asking you months ago, but then everything happened and I just could never find the right time, I didn't want you to think that I was only asking you because of Natalie, I wanted you to believe that I was asking you because you're my one and only, because I love you and only you, I want you to be my family forever, who knows maybe we can even add to that family if you ever wanted to. Marry me Sara, be my family, complete me"_

"_Yes!!" she said through more happy tears "I love you, and I want my family to be you, always you, and no one else. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, and if we ever added to ort family I would feel eternally blessed to have more of you in my life" And with that said the each leaned in for the most tender kiss either one of the has ever had. Lips touched gently with Gil's hands on the back of her hair, gently running his hands through her hair while he gently graced her bottom lip with his. Meanwhile Sara had woven her hands around his neck, wrapping her hands in his hair and kissing him with just as much passion that he was showing her. When the need for air became to strong they broke apart, gasping for air and looking into each others eyes with a passion to just leave and go home._

"_That was, wow. I don't think I have ever been kissed quite like that before" Sara said with a smile as bright as the sun on her face  
"I have never kissed someone like that before, I think I just added a whole new dimension to kissing you, I never knew I could kiss someone like that before, I'm glad I've only shared that kind of kiss with you" He said resting his forehead against hers._

"_Me to. You know I really don't want to go back to work right now I would much rather go home with you and show you how much I really love you there, but seeing as we both can't skip out because we will cause people to start gossiping about more us more then they already are, we should probably got back to work now."_

"_I guess, although I would really like to leave with you right now. How about this, I'll wait for your shift to end, see if you can leave early at all, if not it's ok, and then come to my office and we'll leave together. We can go get your wedding ring" Gil said smiling_

"_Are you saying you already have a ring picked out for me?"_

"_If I said yes, would you be mad"_

"_No chance in hell would I be mad, I trust you, I know you wouldn't pick something out for me that was horribly ugly, or at least I hope you wouldn't"_

"_Then trust me and meet me after shift and I'll take you to the jewellers'"_

"_ok, we better separate soon if were ever going to go back to work, then we can go ok" With one final lingering kiss to his lips she told him she loved him in his ear and turned to go._

"_I love you to" and turned with a smile on his face to go finish working with his bees._

_Shift seemed like it lasted forever, all he wanted to do was get Sara and get her ring. She was going to be so surprised. Not that I had to pick it out, it was my mother's ring, all I had to do was get it resized at the jewellers. But they were beautiful rings; a priceless triple set that his father had given to his mother. My mom had given the rings to me years ago, hoping I could find a woman to give them to, pass them on to, and share my life with someone that would be by his side until death He finally had someone to give them to and with that thought in his head I couldn't wipe that dopey look off his face. Catherine even asked if I was alright. I gave her some lame excuse that she seemed to buy._

_Soon enough, after much more say dreaming, Sara walked in my office door, closed it, walked around my desk and kissed me soundly on my mouth and asked if I was ready to go._

"_Yeah, I've been waiting for you to walk through my door for hours, let's get outta here." He said standing and putting on his jacket. _

"_You lead I will follow"_

"_I don't want you to follow me" he said turning around, "I want you to be by my side and I'll be by yours, forever. No walking in front of or behind, always equal, ok."_

"_Ok"_

"_Now let's get outta here"_

"_I'll be by your side" and the two left walking out of the lab doors into the morning sun. I opened her car door for her and she gave me a bright smile. It didn't take us long to get to the jewellers, and the ride was taken in a comfortable silence, only listening to the soft rock on the radio. Soon enough we were in the parking lot, I got out and opened her door for her I got a quiet thank you from Sara._

"_Mr. Grissom, so happy to see you again, are you ready to pick up you're rings"_

"_Yes Ken, thank you so much for holding them for me"_

"_No problem. I'm guessing this beautiful woman you have on your arm is the lucky lady" Ken said holding out his hand to shake._

"_Sara this is Ken, I've known him for a few years. I helped him out when his store got broken into a few years back"_

"_Well nice to meet you Ken"_

"_Likewise Sara"_

"_Now let me go get those beautiful rings" and he left through the back doors to get the rings._

"_You really did have a ring for me already"_

"_Yes Sara I did" and just as she was about to say more Ken came back into the room_

"_Here ya go Mr. Grissom, I hope they fit perfectly now" and he handed Grissom the box that held the three rings. I opened the box and smiled, looked up and saw Sara holding her hands, looking like she wanted to rip the box out of my hand. I silently chuckled and picked up the rings from the box and asked for her hand. _

"_May I"_

_She nodded and held up her hand._

"_My father gave these rings to my mother a long time ago. Just before she passed away, she gave them to me, told me to give them to the woman who would stand next to me, love and respect me for who and what I am. I have found that woman Sara, you're it for me." I slid the last of the rings on her hand. She looked at me and then down at her hand and she gasped._

"_Gil, oh my God these are beautiful" She held her hand in front of her face and looked at the rings. The outer two were a white gold with diamonds all the way around the bands, and the middle ring was a solid white gold with a beautiful diamond sitting in the middle. She couldn't stop looking at them._

"_Let's get married" she said_

"_I believe I already asked and you said yes Sara"_

"_No, lets get married today, why wait, I want to start my life with you now, I don't want to wait anymore"_

"_Don't you want to plan a wedding, invite our friends, and find a dress?"_

"_All I need is you Gil" she said softly while gently running her hand down my face_

"_I don't want to wait anymore, we have waited long enough, and I want to be able to go to sleep tonight knowing I'm your wife"_

"_Ok, lets go, I know a place we could go, an old friend of mine owes me a favour, I'm sure he will marry us" I said smiling, liking the fact that she wanted to get married right away._

"_Are you going to want a ring to, Mr. Grissom" Ken said smiling_

"_Ummm, what do you think honey"_

"_I think it's up to you, but I would like to put a ring on your finger too"_

"_Ok then, something simple, maybe just a solid band, no diamonds, do you have something like that here?"_

"_I have just the thing, all men's rings are fairly simple" and he pulled out a rack of solid bands" _

"_I like this one, what do you think Sara?" he said holding out the semi- wide solid platinum band._

"_I think that if you like it we should get it, you're the one who has to wear it"_

"_Then that's settled Ken, I'll take this one, it fits perfectly and I like it" _

_Not ten minutes later were the two walking out of the store with our rings in our hand smiling._

"_So how are we going to do this?" I said_

"_Well lets go get a licence and then why don't you drop me off at one of the bridal stores on the strip, I do want a dress, and I may have actually seen one I liked the other week" she said blushing and smirking at the same time._

"_That sound good, let's roll"_

_And with that we were off to the licence bureau. Within the next hour and a half we had gotten a licence and I was dropping Sara off at some bridal store just off the strip, leaving me to call father Dave and ask him if he would be able to marry us and then going home to grab my dark black suit with my black striped tie. Sara said it was her favourite suit, made me look even more handsome then I already was she told me. I called Father Dave, told him that I had asked this wonderful woman to be my wife and that she insisted that we get married today that we didn't want to wait anymore. He agreed to marry us, trusting me, when I said I had found the woman to spend the rest of my life with. I told him we would be there in a few hours. He told us just to come in and he would be around all day. About two hours later I was picking up Sara in front of a hair salon. Apparently there was a little salon around the block from the bridal store and she was able to get her hair done._

_She was glowing, her hair was in loose ringlets, most of it pinned up on top of her head with loose strands framing her face. She had a little make-up on, just enough to show off her beautiful brown eyes._

"_You're gorgeous" I had told her. She blushed and said thank you, and said that I didn't look so by myself with my suit on._

_Fifteen minutes later we were pulling into St. Theresa's church. She grabbed her dress as I got her door and we walked hand and hand into the church. Father Dave was at the front, giving communion to a few older men and women who were there for a late afternoon mass that was held every Thursday for people who couldn't make it on the weekend masses. He saw us walk in and waved us up into the front. I guess he had told the few ladies and gentleman about us and our story that I had told him, and his parishioners had asked if they could watch us be married. Me and Sara looked at each other and nodded our consent to everybody with smiles on our faces._

"_Is there somewhere I could change" She asked_

"_Yes dear, Sister Ann do you think you could take Sara into the back room for me so I can have a real quick chat with Gil and then we can get this show on the road"_

"_No problem Father" Said the very tiny woman. She must have only been about 5 feet tall and about 95 pounds, but she had one of the warmest smiles._

_As they left Father Dave turned to me and asked if I was sure, that we were in this for the long haul._

"_Father I have known her for just over ten years, she has been more then a friend for the last two, she is my world father, she knows everyone of my quirks, what makes me happy and what upsets me. She knows how to keep me calm and keep me grounded. We want a family together. If anything father you should be asking her is she wants to marry me" _

"_I trust you Gil, if you want this woman as your wife, I will be honoured to marry you. I know you love her and from what I saw between the two of you when you walked in the door I know she loves you to."_

"_Father Dave" Sister Ann said "She's ready when you to are."_

"_Gil, you ready"_

_I simply nodded, nerves getting the best of me_

"_Well then Sister Ann, go get her and we can begin"_

_Two minutes later I heard a beautiful violin being played in the background and the doors at the end of the church being opened. I think I gasped when I saw her. Sara was glowing; she had a smile on her face the size of Texas. And her dress was stunning on her. A very elegant form fitting silk dress that ran all the way to her toes and had a very small train on the end. She was holding yellow daisies that Sister Ann had picked from the garden, insisting that she have flowers._

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today……" I think we both zoned out because the next thing I heard was Father Dave asking if I had the rings. I gave him hers while Sara gave him mine. He blessed them and then asked if I could take her ring._

"_Do you Gilbert Arthur Grissom Take Sara Elizabeth Sidle to be you wife, to love honour and cherish. Do you promise to stand by her in good times and bad, sickness and in health for as long as you shall live?"_

"_I do, with all of my heart" I said while sliding the rings on her fingers_

"_And do you Sara Elizabeth Sidle take Gilbert Arthur Grissom to be you husband, to love honour and cherish. Do you promise to stand by him in good times and bad, sickness and in health as long as you shall live?"_

"_I most defiantly do" she said while the ring was placed on my finger_

"_Well then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Gil you can kiss your bride now._

_I leaned in to her and she to me, we met halfway. I whispered I love you just before our lips touched. That kiss was just like the one we had shared earlier that day. Soft and Tender, but with more passion that surprised us both. Before we knew it the few people that watched us get married we clapping in the background as we separated and the priest introduced us to our audience._

"_Gil Sara, congulations. I could not be happier for you. I'm honoured that you let me do this for you. Now get out of here and start your honeymoon." Father Dave said chuckling at the end of his speech._

"_Thank you Father" Sara said "this day means so much to me, I'm glad we shared it with you and our lovely crowd._

"_Thanks Father. We will be back here again sometime soon, but for now I am taking my beautiful new wife home."_

_We left the church right after that and were on our way to start a new life._

"That was some day" I said mumbling, realizing I couldn't fall asleep.

"What was some kind of day" I heard in the room. I opened my eyes then and there she was. Sara, standing in the doorway of our bedroom, in my big old sweatshirt holding a tray of soup, crackers and juice.

"You're really here, I'm really not dreaming, I thought I was dreaming last night"

I watched as she walked into the room, came beside me, set down the tray on the table beside the bed, climbed on top of me straddling my thighs leaned down and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm really back, and I'm staying." Leaning her forehead against mine "I did what I needed to do and then I realized I needed you. I missed you so much, I'm so sorry I had to leave, but I think it was for the best. I feel at peace with my past now, I can live my life again. We can live again, and be happy together again"

Then I kissed her, with a little more urgency. I kissed her like a dying man striving for his last breath. We finally broke apart when the need for air became too strong.

"I love you so much, but if you ever have to go again, take me with you, I was lost here without you in my life"

"I love you to bugman. But don't worry; I don't plan on leaving again without you by my side."

I got off his legs and stood up on the floor

"So are you going to tell me what you were thinking about? You can tell me as you eat, I brought you some soup, Brass said you were sick, and you still don't look very well. Its chicken noodle; I know your mom always used to make it for you when you were sick as a kid, so I thought this might help" Sara rambled on

"Honey your rambling again. Look I'm feeling better with you just here with me again, but the soup does look good, I think I can finally eat something again. I was actually thinking about our wedding day and how gorgeous you looked"

"That was a good day, I'm glad we did it that way, just me and you and the old people in the pews."

"Me too, it was less pressure on everybody involved" Gil said as he coughed after eating some of the soup.

"Just relax Gil, let me take care of you for once. And as soon as your better we can discuss other things to make you feel better" Sara said some what huskily

"mmmmm, don't talk like that to me honey, because I really want to do a lot more then kiss you but I don't want you to get sick, there's already enough chance you're going to get it just by kissing me"

"Don't worry about me right now. Just finish your soup and your tea, and then we can cuddle up here on the bed for the rest of the day and I can tell you all about what happened while I was away, and you can fill me in on what's been going on with the team"

"Sounds like a plan to me"

The rest of the day was spent with the curtains drawn, and the two of us huddled on the bed, relaxing in the comfort of each others arms

Ok so I know this was a long chapter and mostly fluff but I wanted to write about how I think they got married with my own twist on it. I do think they got married on the show.

Father Dave and Sister Ann are real people. When I do occasionally go to church father Dave is always a hoot. Sister Ann is really only about 90 pounds, but she is one of the sweetest people you can ever meet. She used to sub. Teach a lot, and she was always fun to have around.

The next chapter I hope to have the team in it, possibly come knocking on Griss' door to apologize and then get a surprise when they find that Sara is back. I'm thinking there is going to be a little angst as well from not only Some of the team but Sara as well, especially where Greggo is concerned. Stay tuned, I'm hoping to be able to post again tomorrow.

Oh and if you are curious as to what the rings actually look like, here's the link:

/ic/mcfina/sections/weddingengagementrings.html. They really are beautiful rings, and to me it looked like something Sara would wear


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Own CSI. I really wish I did. But then I think it might turn into the GSR show with the others thrown in for good measure

It had been two days since the team had all piled into Grissom's office and was made to feel like the world's biggest asses. Since then shifts had been reasonably quiet, just a few B&E's and a clear cut suicide. As there second shift came to an end the team all quietly piled into the break room looking for a nice cup of coffee to end the day with.

"Hey guys" Catherine said quietly as Nick, Warrick and Greg all looked up

"I was thinking, it's been two days since Gil has been gone and none of us have been able to get a hold of him. I tried calling him but his cell is turned off and so is his landline. I wanted to apologize about my behaviour to him and I was thinking about stopping by his place after shift. Plus I would like to make sure he hasn't dropped dead from the flu that has been going round.I talked to Brass yesterday, said he was doing a lot better, he just sounded stuffed up, I guess he just has a cold left. Anyways, I was wondering if anyone else wanted to tag along" She said looking up for answers

"You know what Cath; I'll tag along with ya. Griss has always had my back and even after all the crap I have gotten myself into in the past he has never assumed the worst from me, and we all did that to him when Sara left, we all figured she left him. I owe Grissom and apology, so yeah I tag along with you when your ready to go" Said Warrick leaning over to pour another cup of coffee.

"Ya, I'm in to. I felt like crap after that meeting in his office. I honestly had no idea what was happening to Sara before she left. I just figured she was tired of dating Griss and she left. I didn't know she was off to fight personal demons. I guess what Grissom says is true in this aspect, don't assume, it makes an ass out of you. I'm with you guys, I would like to talk to him.

What about you Greg, you in?"

"Ummmm, I don't know"

"What!! Greg you need to apologize more then any of us, we all know that. You looked like you wanted to take his head off in his office"

"I know that Nick, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to face the music yet. I made a big ass out of myself, I had no proof to back up my assumptions and it really did come back to kick me in the ass"

"Then what are you waiting for Greg, it's better to bite the bullet man, get it over and done with so when Griss comes back to work everyone can work together in compatibility with one another again." Said Nick, clearly frustrated at the fact that it sounded like Greg was chickening out.

"Nick its not like I don't know I owe Griss an apology, I know I do, hell I should be grovelling at his feet, I just, I don't know. I'm still mad at the fact Sara left and no one could stop her. I think I am madder at myself for not trying to help her ya know"

"Greg, I don't think anyone could have stopped her. She needed to go; I think I understand her reasoning that she left. It's hard to deal with your own demons when you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. I think Sara stayed as long as she could, but in the end the other side won out. That side that has probably been eating away at her for years. So common Greggo, suck it up and come with us to face the music. Maybe we can form a united front so he won't go as hard on us" Catherine said smiling at the last part.

"Fine, just let me grab my stuff and we can go, ok"

"Let's roll guys"

Five minutes later everyone was headed out towards there cars when they spotted Brass also leaving the lab and hoping into his car.

"Hey Brass" Catherine yelled across the parking lot

Jim looked up, "Yeah Cath" he said walking towards her

"Were going over to Gil's place, you know face the music. Do you ah maybe want to tag along, be our backup in case it turns ugly"

"Oh no, I will be no one's backup. You guys got yourselves into this mess by just assuming the worst. You deserve what he gives you at this point.

But I will tag along; I was actually headed over there now anyways"

"Hey then you can lead the way, I know he moved, I found his address from the office, real nice area, so how about we all follow you then"

"Ya I guess we could do that. Does he know your coming guys?"

"No, none of us have been able to get a hold of him in a couple of days, so we figured we could just pop by and see how he is"

"Ok then" Brass said inwardly cringing at the idea. This could be bad, I have no way of warning Gil and Sara that the team's on there way over "follow me then" And everyone hopped into there cars.

MEANWHILE AT GIL AND SARA'S

"Well that was a welcome home I will never forget" Sara said trying to catch her breath

"That makes to of us, that was amazing" he said running his fingers up her bare arm and kissing her on the side of her neck.

"MMMMM, I'll give you forever to stop that" Sara sighed contently

"As much as I would love to keep going, I can't. The flu is gone but the cold is making me catch my breath"

"It's ok; I'm not ready for round two yet. I actually wanted to get up in a minute anyway. I need a shower and Hank needs to be let out"

"I'll let him out, go have your shower"

Gil rolled out of bed, found his boxers and his housecoat and left to let the dog out in the backyard while Sara leisurely strolled into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, Gil was eating a piece of toast at the breakfast bar and Sara came out of the bathroom in a pair of hip hugger jeans and a black tank top with a low cut in the front.

"Wow, what did I do right in my life to deserve you, you're beautiful" Said Grissom looking her up and down

"The sun in San Fran did you good. And your wearing your rings, there glistening in sun"

"Hmmm, I feel better. And all you had to do right in your life to deserve me was to love me and you did. And I haven't taken the rings off since I left. Every time I looked at them I remembered when you put them on" She said smiling "The shower is yours"

"I loved your face when you saw them" he smiling at the memory and getting up off the stool

"Sorry there's not much food in the house at the moment, I haven't been able to grocery shop in about a week"

"It's ok, toast is good"

"I'm in the shower be out in ten"

"Kay" After he had turned in the shower Sara set to work. Closing all the curtains so the room was bathed in darkness with only a slight glow from underneath the curtains. Candles that had been strategically placed around the room month's ago were lit; the satellite radio on the TV was turned on to slow songs. Looking around the room she smiled. Thinking that she hasn't danced with him in a long time. Dancing with Gil is one of my favourite things to do with him, its like were making love with our clothes on. Hearing the bathroom door open a shocked Gil walked out of the bathroom to hear music playing and candles glowing while the room was bathed in darkness.

"Dance with me"

"You don't even have to ask" And grabbed her hand and held it close to his heart while the other one wrapped around her waist. Her free hand went to the back of his neck

The lyrics floated in the background the two held each other close and swayed to the song

If I only had two words left to say to you.  
With my last breath I'd come face the truth to you.  
You've never left my side, even when I fell behind.

Thank-you, thank-you for the life you've given me.  
Thank-you for sharing all your love and all your dreams.  
Thank-you for every tear of happiness I've cried.  
Thank-you for laying down beside me here tonight.

When I close my eyes, I say a prayer for one more day with you.  
And when I wake, I embrace the one who pulls me though.  
Who pulls me through the storm when I can't go on.

Thank-you, thank-you for the life you've given me.  
Thank-you for sharing all your love and all your dreams.  
Thank-you, for every tear of happiness I've cried.  
Thank-you for laying down beside me here tonight.

You've never let me down.  
Its like you don't know how.  
Thank-you, thank-you for the life you've given me.  
Thank-you, for sharing all your love and all your dreams.  
Thank-you.  
Thank-you.

OUTSIDE THE FRONT DOOR

"Wow this place looks nice" exclaimed a surprised Catherine, "Well let's see if he's awake" Said a very surprised Nick.

"Nick it's 10:30 in the morning, I'm sure he's awake" Warrick looking around the front porch.

"Yeah well it's real dark, the curtains are closed. Hey Brass did Griss know you were coming by this morning?"

"No, I just thought I would stop in and make sure he's still breathing, but seeing as there's no sign of life coming from the house, I think we should probably go"

"No way Jim, I'm going to knock, I hear his dog in the backyard, means he's probably up, right"

As Catherine was speaking she was knocking at the door. She knocked three times and he didn't answer the door.

"Cath maybe we should just go. Come back tomorrow or something" Greg said trying to get out of talking to Grissom for another day.

"You just want to get out of apologizing for another day, were here, lets just see if he's awake"

"What are you going to do Catherine, just walk in? His door is probably locked."

"Well let's see" And she turned the handle "It's open, let's see if he's awake"

Catherine opened the door further, they all heard the music

"I know that song played it for a girl a while back, that's some pretty romantic stuff he's got playing" Nick whispered. Hoping that Grissom didn't have some woman in there.

"Listen to those lyrics, man I wonder why that's playing " said Warrick as they all shuffled into the front hall.

Man I hope there dressed thought Brass. That would be embarrassing for everyone here. I hope Gil's not to pissed everybody just barged into his house.

They all quietly walked through the front

"Gil" Cath called out softly. No answer

"Well I guess we follow the music" She said

They all followed her and walked into the front room where all there eyes almost fell out of there heads and gasped. Gil and Sara were in a tight embrace with there eyes closed swaying softly to the music in the background.

"Sara" Greg gasped out and with that Sara and Gil came out of there trance on one another to open there eyes. Gil looked up then put his head into her shoulder and mumbled "Are the guys really in the room watching us" Sara only nodded "we could kick them out, pretend that they never came" He said looking into her eyes

"No, there here now, let's get this over with, maybe even discuss just barging into other people's homes without permission" She said looking back at the guys to Gil, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips and then breaking there embrace and going to open the curtains while Gil went to blow out the candles and let Hank in from the backyard, completely ignoring the guys as they did so.

"Are either one of you going to look and acknowledge us" said Catherine, mildly irritated that they were ignoring her and the team.

"Well hello Catherine, what brings you into our lovely home uninvited" said a mildly rattled Sara, knowing she had the last word on that.

Yep she's pissed, and I'm sure Gil is just as mad as her right now. Brass could hear him hollering for the dog that wanted to stay outside.

"Here he will come for me" and Sara yelled "Hank, baby come inside for mommy and daddy and I'll give you a treat." Two seconds later a ninety pound boxer came barrelling through the door intent on getting his treat, but seeing the still shell shocked guests in the front room he stood still, sitting dutifully by his masters slightly growling at the intruders

"It's ok boy, there good people even if they do tend to piss you off occasionally" Gil said as he walked into the kitchen to get the dog his treat mumbling that Hank doesn't listen to him as well as Sara

"That's because he loves me more Gil"

"See I give him treats and he still loves you more, how does that work, he should love me just as much"

"It's because you give him baths while I give him tummy rubs, of course he's going to love me more" Sara said chucking

"Well are you guys gonna make yourselves comfortable and come in or just stand there all day, cuz if you are me and Gil can go back upstairs" Sara said indicating that they should come in.

"Hey cookie" Brass said coming over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Looks like the bugman is feeling better, a little of your special medicine I presume" As Sara's cheeks flushed Brass chuckled and whispered "I tried to get them outta here, but Cath wouldn't take no for an answer"

"It's ok, although I thought you learned your lesson about coming in unannounced" Sara said back to Brass.

"Yeah thought I did, at least you were wearing more clothes this time and not headed towards the finish line"

"Shut up Brass, we said we would never talk about that again" Said Gil coming back into the room

"Are you guys really going to stand like statues all day or can you move. Seeing as you barged into our home I assume you have a reason for being here"

"Uhhhhh, yeah Griss, but I think we all a little shocked at the moment seeing Sara" Warrick said finally finding his voice

"When did you get back Sara" Warrick said walking towards her and looking at her silently asking her if he could give her a hug. Sara nodded and said

"Jim picked me up at the airport a couple of days ago. Gil was supposed to do it but he was a little green at the time so Jim volunteered to come get me."

Meanwhile Nick, Catherine and Greg came beside the two all ready to give Sara a hug as well.

"Hey Nicky"

"Hey Sar. I'm so glad your back" Nick said releasing her from the hug

"Me too Nicky, me too"

"Ok my turn to hug her" Said Cath and embraced her in a rather sound hug "You doing ok Sara"

"I'm doing a lot better then ok Cath, I'm back home where I belong" She said smiling at Gil who was sitting in his lazy boy with Brass on the couch. And Hank at Gil's feet.

"Hey Greggo, are you going to stand there all day or come over here and hug me like everybody else"

Greg coming out of his trance refocused his eyes and gave her a hug that knocked the wind out of her

"I'm so glad your back Sara, so glad"

"Greg you're starting to cut off my air supply here, can you loosen up the choke hold you have going on"

"Sorry Sar, I'm just happy your back"

"It's ok Greg, I'm happy to be back too" Sara said releasing him and going over to stand in front of Gil until he moved over slightly so that she could sit with him on the big chair while all the others sat on the couch and Greg found the big bean bag chair on the floor.

"So now that you have welcomed yourselves into our house unannounced care to tell us why you're here, I know why Jim is here, figured he would have been here yesterday, but I'm a little surprised you four are here." Finished Gil

"We came to apologize Griss" said Nick "We had no right to talk behind your back and no right talking about Sara when we didn't know what was really going on"

"He's right Griss, we had no right to assuming anything about what was going on with Sara" warrick said while Catherine nodded her head to agree with Warrick

"I think none of us really understood what Sara was going through. Am I right Sara when I say that you were burning out and just needed to be able to breathe without the smell of death around you?"

"Something like that Cath, I never intended for my leaving to cause so much tension between you guys, I just needed to get away and get some answers"

"Did you get them Sara, your answers? Grissom kind of told us about your past after I unleashed my anger towards him"

"I got most of my questions answered Greg. I know you guys now know about my past. I'm not sure how much detail you guys got but Gil told me he told you. I was going to tell you guys about it when I got back, but after talking on the phone with Gil I realized that may not be an option. I told him to tell you guys only if he had to. So I'm guessing the tension must have been high for him to do it" Sara finished somewhat disappointed in the team.

"I think you can blame that tension on me Sara" Greg said sheepishly "I blamed Grissom for you leaving when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Grissom for jumping to conclusions like that. I'm a CSI, I should know better, but I listened to that little voice inside my head, telling me I should blame you for Sara's absence. So I'll take some sort of punishment for my behaviour, decomps, garbage dumps, you name it I'll do it"

"Greg, I accept you apology, but I'm not going to make you suffer through all of the decomps and garbage dives, I think I'll split that up between you guys" finished a smiling Gil, who then sneezed and the coughed.

"You ok" Sara said running her hand through his hair

"I'll be ok, but I think I'm going to go get some medicine and some water. Anyone else want anything?"

"Do you have some coffee Gil? Cuz if you do I could use a cup" "Me to" "If you don't mind" "coffee would be good" "count me in to" was heard throughout the room

"Be back in a few minutes then"

"Ok Greggo, time to face me, I have a few questions for you, and some for you guys too"

"I'm all ears Sara. I'm ready for it"

"First of all I know you were mad when I left, but who were you more mad at, me because I left and never told you or Gil because you though he drove me away?"

Crap, I knew she was going to ask me this, ok time to face the music Greg

"At first, I was mad at you. You just left, never told anyone you were leaving, you were here working on a case one day and then you were gone. But then about a week or to later, Griss wouldn't stop moping around the lab and I figured it was because you had left him and skipped town because you didn't want any of us to choose between you two. That made me angry Sara. I knew you were hurting, I could see it when we talked that you were having a hard time. And then you were gone all of the sudden and my head just jumped to all these different conclusions, never figuring in what the real problems were. I'm so sorry Sara; I never thought you left to face old demons"

"It's ok Greg; I just needed some answers out of you. Believe when I say that when I came home and got some answers out of Gil, I was pissed that you would think so little of him. That you all would think so little of him. Believe me when I say if it wasn't for him I would have been gone a long time ago. He may not show it at work that much but Gil does have a really big heart. He cares about you guys more then you know. You three are like his sons and your like a sister he never had Cath. He really is proud of you all, even if he doesn't say it" Sara said with a few tears in her eyes

"I'm a little speechless at the moment Sara. I know Griss cares, I think we have all seen that, especially when Natalie happened. I just think we take advantage of him. We all think of him as the tin man, no feelings. Greg even accused him of that. I think he was just an easy target for us to use to vent our feelings on." Said Nick looking ashamed

"What are with all the long faces guys" Said Grissom coming into the room with a tray full of hot coffee. Setting it down on the table for everyone to grab a mug.

"Don't worry about it Gil, just having a little chat with the guys on how some things are going to change. Right guys"

All nodded in understanding, realizing they can't use Griss as an out to express there anger on anymore

"Sara, can I ask you about you past, why you never said anything to us before?" asked a brave Catherine "I understand if you don't want to share but Gil showed us your records and foster home stuff. And I think we would all really like to know that your ok, and that if you ever need another shoulder to cry on or vent at apart from Gil and apparently Brass were all her for you"

"Like I said before I was going to tell you. The reason I didn't say anything a long time ago was because it was private and really hard to talk about. I didn't want everyone knowing my past, I was ashamed of it and it's not something I wanted to parade around. It took a lot from Gil to get the whole story from me. I think I told him a little bit over a period of months" Gil just nodded to the team indicating that was true. "Jim knows what happened and some details, but has never pushed for more. I wasn't ready to tell him more. But if you guys are willing to listen today, I can tell you my past, my demons and why I needed to leave.

Ok, so I'm going to leave this chapter here, bit of a cliff-hanger. I wanted to go on more but this chapter was getting kind of long. I promise to continue on in the next chapter. It may be kind of sad so be prepared.

If you want to know what song that was they danced to it was by Johnny Reid, it's called thank you. I highly reccommend downloading it, if you hear it and read that part of the story it makes for a really good visual. i'm actually addicted to the song right now

I also realized that the website for what the rings look like never completely showed up. So if your curious here it is: /ic/mcfina/sections/weddingengagementrings.html

Reviews are always welcome. Stay tuned


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own CSI, I really really wished I owned billy Petersen though

I don't own CSI, I really really wished I owned billy Petersen though. MMMM goodness

"I don't remember the abuse until I was about four." Sara started while she was cuddled up in to the side of Gil while holding his hand. "My brother was about 10 at the time. There was a lot of screaming in my house. And it was usually over really stupid little things. My mom didn't clean the floor or have dinner ready for my father. My brother had got a bad grade on a test or a teacher called the house because of his behaviour at school. I don't remember the exact moment the abuse started with me but I remember leaving my dolls out on the floor and he tripped over one. My dad gave me a pretty hard swat to my lower back left a nice bruise. I had never been that scared in my life when he hit me. I had never seen him hit my brother or mother at that point so when he hit me I was terrified. The man who was supposed to protect me from the bogeymen and monsters was hitting me on the back. That was the first time he hit me. About a week later I had seen him smacking my mother across the face. They were arguing. He came home late. He had gone to the bar after work, and when he stumbled in the door drunk he was demanding his supper form my mother. When she wasn't preparing it fast enough he smacked her across the face. I remember watching it from the living room. I was supposed to be sleeping but I had to go to the bathroom when I heard voices. I was curious so I went to go take a look. I almost wished I hadn't. My mom had two black eyes for a couple of weeks from my father's fists. She didn't leave the house much in that time. If we needed something from the store she would give me and my brother some money to run to the corner store to go get what we needed.

It went on like that for a long time.

When I was six I had my first visit to the emergency room. My wrist was broken. There was a little chunk of food plastered on to a plate I had washed and when my father saw it he grabbed me by the wrist, hard, from the living room floor and dragged me into the kitchen to rewash all the dishes while my wrist was broken. When my mother came home from picking up my brother from his friends she saw me in the kitchen washing dishes again and then heard me crying softly as she approached. It was then that she realized that something was wrong. She turned me around and saw that my wrist was swollen and turning purple and blue. She finished the dishes for me real quick and then we went to the ER. Luckily it didn't take long there .I remember the doctor asking me what happened and my mother told him I fell off my bike when I was playing. He believed her. Had no reason not too. I was in a cast for a few weeks and then a brace for a few more.

By the time I was eight trips to the hospital were fairly routine. Scrapes and cuts that needed stitches. A few more broken bones for me and my brother. At one point my mother had to wear an eye patch because my father hit her in the eye and burst some blood vessels.

Then one day, it was the summer I remember that, I was playing inside, I think it was hide and seek. I was looking under my brother's bed for him and I found a bag. I grabbed it and looked at it. I thought it was a bag of dirt. I showed my mom. Turned out it was his bag of weed. Fourteen years old and my brother was already into drugs as an escape. My mother was furious at him and he was grounded for two months. I remember her taking the weed outside, opening it up and spreading all over the garden so my father would never know. My brother was furious at me. He told me he hated me. How was I supposed to know what weed looked like I was eight. My father never found out he was grounded. We somehow managed to keep it a secret from him. I don't know how we pulled that off. Probably a good thing we did or else he probably would have broken some part of his body. James, that's my brother, he eventually forgave me. Then he became my protector. I don't know what changed in those few months that he was grounded but not long after he was taking the punches for me. He actually started reading to me at night. We would go out to the beach and find a place to sit and we would build sandcastles or go swimming, something to take our minds away from home. I loved him for doing that." Sara said sniffling

"Can you guys give me a minute here" and with that Sara got up from Gils embrace and stepped out the back door.

"Is she going to be alright Gil" asked a worried Cath

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to go check on her alright" and got up to head outside

"Oh god, I don't know how she lived through this" said a teary eyed Cath

"She's a survivor Catherine" Brass said "she's strong willed and will never back down. But all she really needs now is our support and not pity

The all nodded towards Brass

OUTSIDE

"You gonna be ok" Grissom said enveloping Sara in a hug

"I will be as long as you keep holding me in that chair. I just needed a minute before the next parts of my past come up. Those parts are the hardest to talk about"

"I know. Sara you don't have to do this. If you're not ready to keep going, hell if you're never ready to finish it for the team that ok, they will understand."

"No I need to finish. They need to know. I want them to know, to understand me. Just hold my hand and don't let go ok"

"I'll never let go Sara" As Grissom kissed her on the head.

"Ok let's keep going guys" Said Sara walking back into the room and snuggling up next to Gil on the lazy boy.

"You don't have to do this Sara, if you want to quit its ok" Said Warrick while the others nodded there heads

"Its ok guys I just needed a second there. I want to finish this ok"

Nods of understanding flowed throughout the room while Gil held her hand a little tighter

"The winter just after I had turned nine my life went to hell in a hand basket. One night about a month before Christmas my brother was out with some of his friends. He had a few older friends that he would go joyriding with on the weekends. My mother didn't like the fact that his friends were older but she didn't say to much because it was the freedom he got while out of the house. One Saturday night he was out joyriding with his buddies when they were in a car accident. It was a head on collision. Drunk driver vs. 3 teens in a car. James died on impact and his two buddies died in the hospital not long after" Sara said lightly sniffling. "The driver was four times the legal limit and he decided to drive. He was going 80mph in a 50 zone. The car my brother was in was totalled. And guess what, the drunk walked away by some sort of miracle. He smashed up his car, but walked away with a 3rd degree concussion, broken arm and a broken leg. He was charged and was sentenced to jail. He was supposed to serve 15 years but I later found out he only served 6. Got out because of good behaviour. He killed three people and he gets out of jail for good behaviour. Can you believe that?" Sara said swiping her eyes, noticing that everyone else in the room also had tears in there eyes as well.

Gil kissed her on the side of the head and whispered that she was doing good and that he loved her with every ounce of his body.

"James' funeral was a few days later. We cremated him and spread his ashes in the ocean. I thought that after James had died that my father would become less abusive. For a whole two weeks he never started a fight with any of us, and there was no hitting or slapping. It was very calm for once in my house. When I thought he had changed I was wrong. His anger got the best of him and sooner or later he was screaming at me or my mother again and we were getting noise complaints from out neighbours. They would call the cops. Cops would come and go after my father would give them some bullshit excuse. Our routine of hospital visits started again, and yet no one would do anything. Cops, nurses, doctors, none of them did nothing.

By spring it really started to escalate. Fights were getting worse and the stench of alcohol was getting stronger on my father. Then one night I remember my father coming home real late. I was in bed reading a book me and my brother had read that past summer. Moby Dick. It's still my favourite. I heard my father shuffle up the stairs and I turned off my little light and made it look like I was sleeping. He opened my door and sat on my bed. I remember him putting his hand on my leg, and then trying to pull at my pj bottoms. I jolted; I looked at him with big eyes trying to figure out what he was trying to do. I was nine, I never really thought he would try and molest me. I remember getting off the bed and I had backed myself into a corner, he told me he was going to make me a woman. I was terrified. I knew what he wanted to do to me after looking into his eyes. The next thing I new he was coming at me and I let out a deadly scream. Next thing I know is my mother coming into my room with a knife. She stabbed him, right in front of me, again and again. There was cast off on the walls and I had blood on my clothes. I watched as the life drained out of his body and his eyes glazed over. After he died my mother was sitting down with her legs drawn up rocking back and fourth, her eyes were so out of whack. They were dilated and looking around the room like crazy. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I was scared, my father was dead and all the sudden my mother looked like some crazed lunatic. So I just curled myself into a corner and waited for something. Although I didn't have to wait long, 10 minutes later the cops were at our house. I guess my scream was enough to scare the neighbours. A lot of that night is still a blur after that. I remember this young cop puking his guts out on the side of the lawn. I remember the social worker that took me away. I still don't know her name, but she gave me her hand to hold and I held on for dear life. The social worker asked me if I had any family, and I said no. I never met any aunts and uncles and my grandparents were dead. She took me to a halfway house and I stayed there for a few weeks and then I moved into my first foster home. A couple who was just trying to get money out of the system by taking in kids for the money. They abused me to. Not so much physically as emotionally. It didn't help that I was also known as the girl whose mother killed her father. Six months later I was sitting in a court room with a lawyer asking me questions about what happened. I had told them about the abuse and how no one ever did anything. The trips to the hospital and the cops that came by the house because of noise complaints. The people like my neighbours who saw the cuts and bruises and broken bones and who also did nothing. They asked me about my mother and I told them that she was my only protector I ever had. She may have killed my father but it was to stop him from coming after me. To bad the judge and the juries never listened to what I had to say because they sentenced my mother to go to a hospital for the criminally insane for a while for evaluation and then to a woman's jail to serve time for the death of my father.

I was able to go see her in the hospital for a while, that place creeped the hell out of me. Here was my mother, who finally put my life ahead of everything else and now she is locked up in some hospital with ten different medications in her body, being evaluated for her mental stability. She stayed there for a couple of years. I think it did more bad then good though. She lost all of her spark for life there. After the hospital she moved to a regular woman's jail. It wasn't much better there. I visited her there once every couple of months until I was fourteen. After that I couldn't do it anymore. She basically just sat there and stared at me while I spoke of how my life was. After I stopped going I never saw her again until I went and saw her myself when I left.

Between the age of nine and sixteen I moved to loads of different homes. No one wanted me long enough to get to know me. When I was sixteen I put in an early application to Harvard just as a chance and they accepted me. I had to write a few tests but when I passed them with flying colors they gave me a full scholarship. As soon as I got in, I found myself a lawyer who did pro bono work and paid her what little money I had from my part time job and got myself emancipated. When I got to Harvard I was put into a dorm where all the younger "gifted" students were. I finally was able to start fresh. I met people who didn't know all about my past. I even started dating a little bit even though I was still nervous around other people, especially guys. But after a while life started to get easier a little a time. I wasn't having as many flashbacks to the night my father died, or the abuse I suffered. Life was finally starting to look up. I managed to use my scholarship for all four years I stayed there. I studied hard. Then I managed to get in to Berkley on another scholarship. I went, mastered in physics and partied. By the time I was at Berkley I was going on 21. I was dating more and going out to clubs, doing what normal 20 something year olds do.

When I was 23 I got interested in forensics and managed to wiggle my way in to the San Fran crime lab. I learned everything I could from the CSI's there. I was a level 3 by the time I was 26. That summer I was asked to go to the academy of forensic science and attend a couple of seminars. Guess which one was first on my list to go to?"

At that Gil put his head into her shoulder and everyone else's faces lit up a little bit with this new information.  
"A seminar on entomology taught by a doctor Gilbert A. Grissom. That's where we met. Where I asked one too many questions on anthropology just to talk to him before he finally asked me out for coffee. That's where our friendship started. It was a lot different back then"

"Yeah it was, but you're still the same woman who came up to me and wouldn't stop talking" Said Gil smirking at her

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Probably Not" he said gazing in her eye's

"Wow Sara, your one tough broad you know that. You have been put through the ringer more times then one person should and you have come out stronger every time for it. I think everyone would agree with me when I say we all love you and admire you for who and what you are and what you do." Said Brass leaning over and hugging Sara

"He's right Sara, I know I love and respect you that much more. You have trusted us with you past. I don't think were ever gonna think of you as less then a sister, a family member and a friend. I'm proud to have you as my mentor. You taught me everything you know, which is apparently a lot more then me because you finished a lot more school then I did. I love you Sara. I'll always have your back" said Greg standing up and hugging Sara as well.

"Sar, I love and respect you. I have since we first met, well maybe not the love part right away but I always respected you as a person and what you stood for. Thank you for always being my side. I will always be by yours" Nick said as he got up to hug her.

"I always knew you were as tough as nails. Can never bend Sara Sidle over backwards. And you just proved that theory with your story. I know if I ever need a kick in the ass you would be the one to give it to me. You have before when I was in trouble and I hope you never stop having my back cuz' I'll always have yours" Warrick said squeezing his way over to Sara to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug

"Sara I don't know what to say, I think you have actually rendered me speechless for once" Catherine said chuckling "I think that if I ever need a role model for Lindsay, you're going to be on the top of that list. You are strong, caring, compassionate, and tough as nails and you love with all your heart. I think you're my role model Sara." Catherine said as she to got up to hug Sara.

"Can I ask one last thing Sara?"

"Ya Cath"

"What happened when you went to see your mom?"

"I was finally able to put my father's death to rest. She gave me some answers that I needed for a long time, like why she never left. I found out that she was scared to leave. She was afraid that if she took us and ran he would come after her. He actually told her that. I also found out that as soon as she saw my father enter my room that night she was ready to kill him if she had to. I never really blamed my mother for anything. She tried to protect me and my brother, but after she was sent away I just couldn't look at her anymore with glazed over eyes like I wasn't even there. I told her that when I saw her. She understood. That's partially the reason she never looked for me to much. She did keep track of me a little bit though. She said she would search me on the net every once and a while to see my accomplishments. She told me she was proud of me and that I turned out pretty good considering the childhood I had. Right now were at the point where we don't have a real tight mother daughter relationship, but were working on correcting that. We plan to keep in touch, and she wants to come out her and meet Gil and see where I live. So I think were going to be ok."

"That's good Sara, you deserve to be happy. And if what you had to do makes you happier then you were before I'm glad you left" said Greg

"I am to" said Gil while everyone looked at him like he was crazy

"What, I knew she needed to get away for a while. I told her, but her stubbornness won out and she stayed until she couldn't. But she fixed herself and brought a new full of life Sara back in her wake. I couldn't be happier for you to be my wife Sara" Gil said mumbling the last part into her neck

"WIFE" yelled Catherine

"Yeah that's Sara Sidle Grissom now guys as Sara held up her hand for all to see her beautiful rings

Thought I would leave this chapter on a happier note. I have some more ideas floating around my head, especially where work and family come into play. Who knows maybe I'll even bring in Sara's mom Laura into the picture sometime soon.

Please review, I'm hoping to post another chapter soon


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own CSI. I really wish I did because then GSR would always be around

"WIFE" yelled Catherine

"Yeah that's Sara Sidle Grissom now guys" as Sara held up her hand for all to see her beautiful rings

"When in God's name did you get married? And why was there no wedding? Why weren't we invited" Stood a pissed off Catherine

"After all the years we saw you two pussy footing around each other. That stupid little game you both played. Then we finally find out you two have been together for over two years after everything that happened with Sara and Natalie, and were shocked but happy for you even though we were never told about the two of you being together." Catherine spoke sharply at the two newlyweds while they just stared and tilted there heads and let her finish her rant.

"Why? After everything that happened would you not let us watch you get married? Did you not think it would be something that we would have liked to see? The great Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle get married who would have thought."

"And you Jim, don't look all innocent there, you don't seemed so shocked that there married. Were you there when it happened?" Catherine finished while standing up with her hands on her hips

"Well are you going to answer me?" Catherine looked on

"Can I go first Gil" Jim asked, Gil just nodded

"First of all Catherine I wasn't there when they got married. Hell I didn't even know they got hitched until Sara accidentally let it slip on the way back from the airport. Trust me when I say this Catherine, I am just as upset as you when I didn't see a wedding" Said Jim on a final huff

"Guys, blame me" Sara said "After Gil proposed to me and took me to get the rings I told him I didn't want to wait" Sara got up off the chair to walk towards the far ledge in the corner of the room to grab a picture to show the guys "Here Catherine, look"

On the picture was Grissom and Sara at an alter of a church sharing there first kiss as husband and wife

"We didn't even know our picture was taken. Sister Ann, the sweet old nun there who helped me get ready took that. We never knew. A week later it was sent to out address in that beautiful frame. She and Father Dave wrote us a beautiful note with it saying how much love and happiness he felt when he married us" Sara finished

"Believe it out not I actually wanted to wait and plan a wedding. I wanted you guys there. But Sara kind of won that debate. I am just as guilty as she is for not having a wedding. I could have insisted that we wait, but in all honesty I wanted her to be my wife as soon as could be. I didn't want her to change her mind"

"You now I would never change my mind" Sara said looking him in the eye

"Ya I know that in reality but like Greg said before, sometimes that little voice in the back of you head get's the best of you." He said right back

"Well then I guess congrats are in order for the two of you. But before anyone else say's anything else can you just answer a couple quick questions for me Sara"

Nick said as she nodded

"I thought you were anti-marriage? And why a church Sara? I know your religious beliefs are a little skewed"

"Nick I never said I was anti-marriage. Hence the ring on my finger. I said I was anti-weddings. When you get married you shouldn't have to spend thousands of dollars on a day that is meant for the people getting married. I believe that when you get married the most important thing is what is said between husband and wife. The vows they say to one another like the ones me and Gil recited.

Why a church, because first of all Gil knew the priest who preached there. Father Dave. He really is a sweet man, very clam mannered, very polite. And can preach about God and then discuss baseball or golf with you.

I know my religious beliefs have always been a little skewed. Believe it or not I was raised as a catholic even though we never went to church. I was baptized and had my first communion. After my brother and father died my own beliefs started to waiver. Then after becoming a CSI and seeing what we see, you could see how my beliefs were challenged. Sooner or later I just stopped believing.

Then after the miniature killer I needed a distraction. On Sunday when I was still home healing and Gil was off from work he asked me if I wanted to go to church. I wasn't sure but he asked me to come along with him. I was bored at home so I went along. I remember meeting Father Dave and he was so nice to me. Said Gil had talked about me a lot which I found surprising seeing as I didn't know he really went to church. I found out that day that Gil goes when he can, even if he has to sit in on a mass with a bunch of eighty year olds in the middle of the week. After that day in church I realized that God cannot control everything and make everything perfect. So little by little I started to believe that religion isn't such a bad thing to have. It helps keep you grounded when you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. So when I asked Gil if we could get married right away and he took me to St. Theresa's I was actually really happy that Father Dave was marrying us. I was actually quite surprised that he married us right away. Usually you have to go through marriage counselling and the whole works, and Father Dave had only met me once at that point but he was kind enough to do it." Finished a beaming Sara then telling the gang about there wedding day, how they managed to do everything to get ready in a few hours.

"You mean to tell me that you found a dress and got your hair done in a hour and a half" Catherine said shocked

"Yep, simple as can be"

"Where on earth did you find a dress so fast? When I married Eddie it took me over a month before I found a dress!"

"Well after a case one day, I was walking past a bridal store and looked in the window, that's where I saw that dress. It was beautiful and made me really stop to take a look at it. I must have stared at it for ten minutes, and then my phone rang and snapped me out of my trance. I told myself that if we ever did get married, that would be my dress. Then low and behold Gil asked me two weeks later. Guess it must have been fate."

"Well now, now that all questions have been answered Congratulations" Exclaimed Nick getting up and giving Sara a bear hug that lifted her off the ground.

"Griss man, you pulled a me, got married and never told anyone. I'm happy for you both" Warrick said while giving Griss a firm handshake and then going to give Sara a Hug.

"Well seeing as I already gave Sara a kiss of congrats, Gil congrats for finally getting your head out of your ass and marrying her. Just know this. You ever hurt her and I mean EVER hurt her, your ass is mine" Brass said with a smirk on his face

"Brass his ass is mine I'm not sharing with you"

"Ewwww Sara bad mental picture" Said Greg "I just had a flash of you Brass and Girssom. Not that I wouldn't picture you but I would rather not picture Jim or Griss in any sort of sexual act"

"Let's change the subject shall we" Said a blushing Gil

"Yeah let's" agreed Brass

"Ok my turn for hugs" said Greg hoping over to Sara with a smile on his face. As soon as he got a hold of her he whispered in her ear "I'm really happy for you Sara, but if anything ever goes wrong I will always be available for you" Greg said grinning into her hair

"I'll keep that in mind Greg but I'm kind of stuck with him now"

"And I'm kind of stuck with you two" Gil said coming up behind her and wrapping him arms around her and smiling

"Ok Gil let her go so I can hug her now and then I want to check out these rings, I still haven't seen them up close yet" And with that the two separated and Cath and Sara embrace in a friendly hug

"Man that right there is like every man's wet dream, two beautiful women" Greg whispered to Nick and Warrick, so low the Brass and Gil who were talking a few feet away couldn't hear

The two men just nodded at Greg

"Oh my God Sara there beautiful"

"That's what I said when he took me to the jewellers"

"Now I know why you married him right away" Catherine said looking at the beautiful three ring set

"They look old, Gil where did you find these?"

"My father gave those rings to my mother when he proposed, spent every last dime he had on them, said he saved all his money for over a year and then keep paying for them for two more years on top of that. He wanted my mother to have the best even though she thought it was way too much money to spend on a ring. He said she deserved the best. I thought Sara deserved the best to. That's why those rings are sitting on her finger"

Gil finished smiling at his wife and her smiling back.

"You two really are good for each other you know" Cath said

"We know Cath" Said Gil and Sara

"Hey Sara are you going to come back to work" Nick asked quietly as they all seated themselves around the room.

"Sorry for bringing down the mood guys, but I would really like to know if were ever going to work with you again Sara"

"Yeah Sara are you going to come back and make sure none of use guys step out of line" said Greg

"Ummm, that's something I have to talk to Ecklie about. I'm not sure he will want to have me back at the lab after I left.

I also want to go back to school. While I was away I applied to back to Harvard's doctorate program for physics and I got accepted. There even going easy on me for tuition funds because I'm only a couple credits shy of my doctorate. I really want that. I have worked really hard to get my masters and I always knew that I would go back for my doctorate. I realized though that if I don't do it soon, I may not ever do it. So one day when I was in San Fran and I had phoned Gil and told him about it he said I should go for it. That way if I can't handle working as a CSI anymore I can teach or get another job. Plus it would look really good on my resume" Said Sara smiling at the fact she was going back to school

"If I manage to get my job back I can only work part time. I don't think I want to handle school and work both full time"

"Are you going to come back to nightshift?" Asked Nick

Gil answered this "She will be back on grave guys. I will see to it that she is working with us again. I may not always play politics but it doesn't mean I don't know how. I know how much leverage I have at the lab and I know Ecklie can't afford to loose me. I am willing to quit if she won't be put back on grave, and I know for a fact Ecklie or the sheriff will not fire me. The only thing that will have to change is who does Sara's supervision." Gil finished turning to Catherine

"If Sara's back on graveyard you are going to have to be Sara's supervisor, are you ok with that?"

"I would be happy to be her supervisor" Catherine said smiling. Realizing that nightshift could be put back together again

"I know for a fact that nightshift is the short handed shift right now. We have been given Ronnie to train, but were still the shorthanded shift so I think if you propose that reasoning to Ecklie he will hopefully consider it. But if he doesn't go for it the I would use your position as a threat Gil" said Brass

"That was the plan Brass. I don't want to just come out and say if you don't hire Sara back to nightshift I'm quitting. I am hoping he will reason with me. I know for a fact that he won't like the fact it will only be part time right away but I think once he realizes he will have two people who have doctorates hired at his lab it is going to make the lab look good and in turn make him look good too." Gil said looking at Brass

When Ecklie first found out and made us separate shifts I'm pretty sure he did it out of spite. That was our punishment for keeping out relationship secret from everyone. He even told me that we could have just had Catherine do Sara's supervision if we had said something. But we all know that if we would have come out with our relationship he would have split us up anyways. Between that and lab rats gossiping behind our backs if we were to come out we decided to keep our personal lives personal. It was as simple as that." Gil finished while Sara was rubbing hank's belly with her foot while sitting in the lazy boy.

" Griss I think I know why your dog like's Sara more then you" Said Nick looking at the boxer that was flipped on his back with his back all four legs relaxed, all stretched out, his long skinny tail wagging happily and his tongue hanging out of his mouth with drool. The dog sighed contently.

"He's a big mama's boy. He will sleep along the bed with Sara when I'm not there. He will literally stretch out along her. Do you know how hard it is to move a ninety pound dog that seems to go into a deep sleep?" Said Gil chuckling

"Ahh he just loves's me." Said Sara getting up. "Anyone want anything while I'm up?"

"You know what I would love something but it is now past one in the afternoon and I am going to need some sleep before next shift" replied Catherine

"Yeah I think I'm going to head out to guys"

"I'm with them"

"Were going to have to get together, go out for a celebratory dinner once your feeling better Gil and after you have talked to Ecklie" Brass said standing up

"Party time guys, were going to have to go all out have a real big shindig, a very belated wedding reception"

"Well see Greg" Sara said, "let's just get through one thing at a time. I am going to be starting school in a month and I still have to have a meeting with Conrad"

"Don't worry Sara; I'll make sure the party is tasteful, nothing to over the top. Plus you guys owe us for the wedding. All were going to do is throw a reception. Plus it might look good if you have the sheriff come and celebrate with the rest of us. We can get together in a few days or I can call you and we can set a date ok"

"I guess there's no out to the party then" Gil said

"AH don't worry Griss, we'll make it good, won't we Cath" Warrick said pointedly at Cath

"Yes Warrick, nothing to over the top" Cath replied while crossing her fingers behind her back. Greg and Nick snickered and turned around so no one could see them silently laughing.

"Ok I'm outta here, Sara give me a hug before I leave" Brass said "we'll talk soon ok" "Ok Jim"

And with that everyone all gave Gil and Sara hugs and handshakes telling Gil to get better soon and walked out the door towards there cars. Once the front doors were closed Catherine yelled over to Brass

"Hey Brass, I will get the story out of you on how you found out about them and what you saw"

"No way Catherine, that was almost as embarrassing for me as it was for them. I would rather not picture that in my head. Sara's almost like a daughter to me and Gil, come on, do you want to picture your best friend half naked and pitching for home?"

"Hey I was just curious, figured I would get your side of the story before I meddle it out of Gil." Catherine finished knowing one way she would get the story out of someone

"See you later guys" Cath finished

"Later" and they all waved

"Well there all gone, the door is closed and locked, what would you like to do?" Asked Sara turning towards Gil

"Well" Gil replied while closing the curtains again and lighting the candles around the room

"I was thinking about asking my lovely wife to dance with me and then I was thinking about taking her upstairs to our huge master bedroom with out king sized bed and showing how much I really love her"

"Oh really"

"MMMMM"

"And if I refuse"

"Well then I guess I'll just have to try and seduce you" Gil said turning on the music.

Mazzy Star slowly played in the background as Gil walked up to Sara and grabbed her hand and pulled her close. The two danced to the music

_I want to hold the hand inside you  
I want to take a breath thats true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth  
You live your life  
You go in shadows  
Youll come apart and youll go black  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colors your eyes with whats not there_.

**With each passing lyric he pressed himself closer to her and nuzzled her neck.**

_Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think its strange you never knew  
_

**By this point she was running her fingers through his hair while his hand slowly drifted under her shirt and up her spine**

_A strangers light comes on slowly  
A strangers heart without a home  
You put your hands into your head  
And then smiles cover your heart_

Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think its strange you never knew

**With hands wrapped around he****r waist Gil slowly started to kiss the side of her neck. While his hand pressed her as close to him as she could get**

_Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think its strange you never knew  
I think its strange you never knew_

As the song ended Sara softly said "Take me to bed"

Gil graciously picked her up off the floor. One hand under her knees and one arm behind her back and carried her upstairs.

Once they got to the bed he gently lowered her onto it and hovered over her. He gently ran his hand down the side of her face down her neck where he kissed he pulse point and continued down towards her breast where his hands slowly gazed over her nipples. Once his hands reached the bottom of her shirt he slowly started to lift it upwards. Once her shirt was over her head, he kissed her hard. Sara kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. Once they broke she looked into his eyes and slowly started to undo the buttons in his shirt. One by one they came undid and she followed each button with a kiss to his chest. Once she reached his belt she felt hands over hers. "Let me" and he undid his pants and slid them down his legs leaving him in his boxers that had a noticeable bulge in them. After they were out of the way Gil set to work on her pants. Sara eagerly lifted her hips off the bed and Gil gently rolled her pants and panties down her long long smooth legs. He then took off her socks and slowly started to kiss his way back up her legs. Kiss by kiss until he was at the apex of her body. He gently opened her legs and kissed her inside thigh. Sara moaned with pleasure. Sara knew she wouldn't last long at this rate and wanted Gil to be in her when she came

"Gil" Sara said tugging at his hair. Once he looked up she said "I want you in me, please" Gil slowly sat up and got his boxers off and climbed up her body. Kissing every inch of her body as he went, spending a good amount of time lavishing at her breasts. He could hear Sara moaning in pleasure above him. He reached down and positioned himself at her entrance, finally looking her in the eye to see if she was ready. Sara arched her back and hips in response and within seconds he was fully enveloped in her. Body, mind and soul they were together. Gently starting to move in her Gil whispered "I love you"

"I love you back" and she started to meet his thrusts with her own.

"OH GOD, right there, don't stop" Sara said while digging her nails in his back, leaving marks. Within minutes Sara was falling over the edge into complete bliss. "So good, so good, don't stop, don't ever stop" Gil never did.

Moments later Sara felt him shift and knew he was close. "Let go babe, I'm right here" and with that Gil erupted and collapsed on top of both breathing hard.

Once there breathing was under control, he gently slipped out of her and spooned up next to her.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of making love to you Sara"

"Me either" and snuggled up into his chest

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Do you still want to start a family in the future? I mean I'm ok if you don't but I would really love to have a baby with you."

Sara turned around and curled her head into his shoulder

"I never not wanted a family with you. I would love to have a baby with you. Who knows we may have just made one there. I stopped taking the pill about a month ago. I forgot to renew my prescription and figured once I came back I would do it then.

Do you want to start trying?"

"Only if you're ready. I don't want to push you into something that you don't want to do yet."

"I'm ready Gil, if you're ready I'm ready" Sara said smiling

"Then let's make a baby"

And with that Gil rolled on top of her and made love to her until the late afternoon

Ok I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It took me a lot longer to write then I thought. I think my next chapter is going to focus on the meeting with Ecklie and the gang planning the wedding reception. It should be a fun one.

I'm not sure if I will be able to post tomorrow, I will try but if its not there it will be on Monday.

I am having fun with the songs. I have a whole list of GSR songs so using them in this fanfic is fun. The song in this chapter was Mazzy Star's Fade into you. If you haven't heard it I would recommend downloading in. Beautiful song.

This was my first smut scene I have ever wrote. Please tell me what you think

Please continue to read and review. I have been getting some pretty awesome reviews, they help me write faster. So the more reviews the faster I can post. I am always up for suggestions as well. I have a basic outline of this story but ideas are always welcome


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own CSI, I really wish I did though.

* * *

"Yes Helen"

"Mr. Ecklie, there's a phone call you on line one from Mr. Grissom"

"Ok thank you Helen, I can take that now"

"Conrad Ecklie speaking"

"Hi Conrad"

"Grissom, what can I do for you? Looking for more time off because frankly were really short staffed on Grave and just getting by so if you're feeling better we could really use you back."

"Actually that's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. I will be back to work tomorrow. I know that Grave has just been getting by this week and the guys could use a day off work. The reason I'm calling you though is because I would like to set up a meeting with you tomorrow regarding nightshift and hiring someone to help pick up the slack"

"Do you have someone in mind Gil?

"Yeah I do Conrad, she said she would be able to meet tomorrow with us before shift starts and she's even willing to start as soon as possible as well"

"Really? Well then I can squeeze you in for a meeting say around seven"

"Seven it is, I'll let her know that.

Oh and Conrad, Catherine is going to be in on this meeting as well too, seeing as she is the supervisor when I am not around"

"Fine fine Gil, look I have to go, I just got another stack of paperwork dropped on my desk, I'll see you tomorrow ok"

"Bye Conrad" and they both hung up there phones

Oh God I hate paperwork. Conrad thought looking at his sectary disdainfully because of the stack of work she dropped off on his desk that he needed to sign. I hope Gil has found someone that can help pick up graves' spirits again. There has been so much tension. Were also in trouble of dropping ranks in lab standings. If that happens I'm in trouble

"Willows" Catherine answered

"Hey Cath"

"Hi Gil, what's up? You're not due into work until tomorrow night. Unless of course you want to pull yourself away from Sara and come out here and help me with my DB in the dessert"

"No I think I'll stay home tonight" Gil replied chuckling "Actually I wanted to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Would you be willing to come in a little early tomorrow? Say around Seven. Me and Sara have a meeting with Conrad and I was thinking if you were there too you could help explain that you would be Sara's supervisor and how we can all work on the same shift"

"Yeah I guess I could come in. Does Conrad know that Sara is the one you want to hire?"

"Nah I thought it would be fun to surprise him"

"I think you're going to knock his socks off when he sees Sara come through that door tomorrow along with everyone else in the lab. The team and I have managed to keep it pretty quiet about Sara coming back. The only people we told were Doc and David, and they both told me that as soon as she's ready we are to march her down to the morgue so they can give her a hug"

"Well if all goes well tomorrow Sara will be back on shift so Doc and Dave can see her then along with all the other lab rats"

"Ok Gil, I'll see you tomorrow night. And don't think you're off the hook with that party either Gil. Me and the team have thrown some ideas around and thought about a date so were going to have to talk soon"

"Tomorrow we'll talk Cath; if everything goes according to plan with our meeting we can talk party arrangements ok"

"Ok then, talk to you later. Have a fun last night off Gil and remember to always use protection"

"Bye Mother" And he hung up

"So" asked Sara

"So" Gil said coming up and wrapping his arms around her

"What did she say? Is she going to come tomorrow?"

"Catherine said and I quote "Have fun and always remember to use protection"

"Not what I meant Gil. Plus we don't need protection anymore remember"

"I know dear. Catherine said she would be there and that Doc and super Dave want hugs when you're back"

"Good, good. I want to see Doc and Dave tomorrow too. I've missed them" Sara replied while nuzzling Gil's neck.

"Mmmmmm, well what should we do with our last night off, home alone, where work can't interrupt us" Gil said while running his hands through her hair and down her neck.

"I could think of a few things. We could go for a walk with Hank or watch a movie. Haven't done that in a while OR we could do something that I really miss"

"Well those were not the answers I was looking for I'm willing to listen to you're last idea"

"Well I was thinking that you could come upstairs with me"

"Uh Huh"

"And then we can go into that big master bathroom"

"I think I love you're idea, please continue"

"Then we could light some candles and fill up the Jacuzzi, strip down and go have a long soak in the tub, and then make some new memories in there"

"I think I'm up for that"

"I hope you are to" Sara said while gliding her hand below his belt and rubbing softly already starting to feel a hardening underneath

"You keep doing that, we will never make it to the tub" and he grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. When they reached the bathroom Gil turned to start and run the water, testing it to make sure it was at the right temperature. When he stood up to start undoing his shirt he looked up and saw a beautifully naked Sara standing before him. With one hand on his shirt buttons he stared at her.

"Let me" Sara said softly as she stilled his hands and undid his shirt and pulled it out of his pants. Then she reached for his belt and jeans. When he just continued to stare at her she continued. The belt came undone and pants slid down while Gil wordlessly stepped out of them chucking his socks on the way. He finally came out his trance and he realized he was naked as the day he was born. He held up his hand and stepped in the tub. Once he sat down Sara followed suit resting her back along his chest.

She could still fell his hardness along her back. But before she could do anything about it Gil had reached around to her front and started to caress her breasts. Pinching her nipples, making them stand hard. As Sara's head slipped back to his shoulder Gil found the perfect opportunity to place small kisses along her neck while slipping his hands further south. He slowly caressed her thighs, then circling her clit. One two three times and Sara was purring with pleasure. He oh so slowly pressed one finger into her opening, he slowly pumped in and out of her and then added another finger. Faster and faster he thrust his finger in her, feeling her hips starting to move along with his hand. Sara started to moan with delight. Then he felt her go rigid, her orgasm starting. Gil never let up, he keep going until he felt her muscles stop clenching his hand.

After Sara had managed to catch her breath she turned around and kissed Gil hard on the lips "Thank you"

"Anytime"

And she kissed him again, gliding her hands down his chest and down to his hardened flesh. She grabbed him and stroked. Up and down and over the tip every so slow. "Sara. Honey you keep going and I won't last to much longer" Gil said while he buried his head in her neck and grabbed her ass gently lifting her up. As Sara felt the grab she sit up a bit and placed him at her opening. In one thrust they were connected as one. She started to move, never talking her eyes off of him and him off of her. Thrust for thrust there eyes never left one another. As her eyes slid shut she moaned "Oh God I'm close, so close" Gil knew he wasn't going to last much longer and slid his hand over her clit once again. "Look at me Sara, open your eyes"

As she opened her eyes he stroked her clit again.

"Keep you eyes open honey, I want you to look at me when you come" Never keeping there eyes apart she came hard

"MMMMM, don't stop" She panted. Her muscles clenched and Gil could feel his resolve slipping.

"Sara" he said as he unloaded in her

Foreheads pressed together panting hard the looked at each other. "That was good" she said

"Glad you thought of this"

"MMM, me to" Sara said as she glanced at the floor and started laughing

"What's so funny Sara?"

"Look at the floor, we made a mess" and with that Gil started laughing seeing the floor soaked in water

THE NEXT DAY

"You ready for this Sara" Gil said as he buttoned up his shirt

"Yeah. I'm ready to come back to work. I need to work. I need to know I make a difference again"

"You always make a difference even if you realize you can't be a CSI anymore. I'll be here beside you and so will the team. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do. Are you ready to go?"

"Just let me put on my shoes and we can go"

CSI PARKING LOT

Gil pulled into his assigned parking space. He got out and went around to open Sara's already opening door.

"You know you don't always have to open my door ya know"

"I know, I just want to" he replied as he shut her door and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of. Sara blushed. When he turned around and Sara looked up they realized they had an audience

"Catherine. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you mother installed good manners in you. I see you still open doors for women."

"Hey it's how I was raised. I can't help that it's just a compulsion to do it now"

"I know Gil, I'm just teasing. Are you two ready for this. Battle with Ecklie

"Yes, I want my job back. And if we have to head off with Ecklie I'm willing to do it" finished Sara.

"Shall we ladies" and the three walked there way to Ecklie's office. By the time they had reached the lab doors people were already looking up with shocked expressions. Hodges had his mouth hung open while Wendy and Mandy looked up waved and gave big smiles. Sara smiled right back. Henry and Archie waved enthusiastically excited that Sara was back in the building. Lab rats were starting to trickle out of there domains all ready to ask questions and give hugs.

"Guys go back to work" Gil said "after we meet with Ecklie we can all meet in the break room and we can have our own meeting there ok" the rats went back into there labs shocked but happy that Sara was home.

"Sir, Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows are ready to see you now" said Helen

"Good, send them in please"

"You can go in now, he can see you" Helen said to the three

"Thanks for not saying who the third person was Helen" Gil said

"No problem Mr. Grissom" She replied

Catherine opened the door, Gil followed and Sara tagged along in the back. To Say Conrad Ecklie was surprised when he saw Sara Sidle entered the room was an understatement.

"Ms. Sidle. It's a surprise to see you here" Ecklie said playing dumb. Knowing full well Sara wanted her job back "Gil just called me yesterday asking about filling the position on graveyard. I'm guessing that's why you're here"

"Yes Conrad" She replied

"Look Conrad" Gil said politely "I'm just going to lay this out on the line straight for you ok" He nodded

"We need someone back on graveyard. The shift is starting to slacken without the extra help. We both know that our shift is the busiest and also has the highest solve rate of all shifts. Sara is back and ready to work. I have discussed this with Catherine and she is willing to do Sara's supervision and evaluation's. Right Cath"

"Right Gil. Conrad we need an experienced CSI on grave that doesn't need training. This last week has been hell. I haven't had a day off and the guys haven't either. Between training Ronnie who asks a million questions a shift and Greg who can handle a lot but he's not a level three yet. We really need the extra help right now." Catherine Said never talking her eyes off Conrad.

"Really Ecklie, I'm ready to work again. I know I left rather abruptly but I had some personal business that I really needed to take care of. Old ghosts that needed burying. I can tell you now that they are buried and with the help of Gil and my friends around me they can help me deal with anything in the future that ever comes up. I promise" Sara said finishing

"Sara I understand about burying ghosts. I have also had to do it. They have a way of sneaking up on you when you don't expect it. I hope you don't get mad at me for this but I took it upon myself to look into your records. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Now a lot of those past cases make sense. After I finished reading I took it upon myself to put you on personal leave, a sabbatical if you will. I figured that if you decided to never come back I would turn your resignation in. And you know what? I was ready to do that when Gil called and said he had a replacement.

Sara, welcome back to grave. That is if you want to work on grave" Said Conrad looking smug that he bested Gil.

"To say I'm a little surprised is an understatement. Although I am a little pissed off that you know my past without my consent. But knowing what you know now about me I hope you realize that I'm not always perfect and that I may need a helping hand every once in a while.

I also want you to know that when I start work again it will not be full time for a while"

"Excuse me, Sara we need someone full time"

"Conrad" Gil said "Listen"

"I'm all ears"

"While I was away I reapplied to the Harvard doctorate program and was accepted. I'm going back to school to get my doctorate and cannot do both work and school full time. After I have finished school and have gotten my doctorate I will be back to work full time for as long as I can"

"As long as you can, I don't understand Sara"

Sara looked at Gil for his consent on the subject

"Me and Gil want to start a family Conrad. I'm not getting any younger and Gil isn't either. If we want to have a child we have to do it soon. And if I have to put that above work I will" Sara finished to a smiling Gil and a shocked Catherine and Ecklie.

"A baby guys, you're serious"

"Yeah we are Cath, but were trusting you to not say anything it case it doesn't happen ok" Catherine nodded to Gil.

"Well Conrad, what do you think, can I have my job back"

"Welcome back Ms. Sidle" said a shocked but pleased Ecklie. Knowing that having Sara back on Grave was going to help bring spirits back up in the lab. Not to mention that he was going to have two people with doctorates working in the lab. This was going to make everyone working look well. Especially him.

"Conrad" Gil said

"Yes"

"That's Sara Sidle Grissom now, we got married in October." Grissom said smiling while standing up

"Well then Congrats are in order then" Conrad said while shaking Gil's hand and smiling at Sara

"Conrad me and the team are throwing them a reception seeing as none of us were invited to the wedding, as soon as a date is set, you will have an invitation"

"I better have one, I want to be there" Conrad said while sitting down again

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a mountain of paperwork and Gil I think you're desk is at high as mine, you may want to get started on that when you get to your office.

One more thing before I leave, I know I don't have to say this to you to but remember no PDA's on company time ok."

"Thank you again Conrad"

"Yes thanks"

"Bye Conrad"

And they all walked out of the office towards Gil's office. Once inside the vicinity of Gil's office they all let out a visible sigh of relief.

"That was easier then expected"

"I know, I thought we would have to try and reason with him a little more. I had no idea he put you on a sabbatical Sara, no idea, he never said a word to me" Gil said "are you ok with him knowing the details of your past" He said while putting a hand on her arm

"Not completely, but I really don't have a choice in the matter. He knows I can't change that and if it helps him understand where I was coming from that's alright." Sara said smiling.

"You ready to work and see your people. Shift is almost ready to start"

"Yeah"

"Not so fast you two, I want an answer first" Gil and Sara turned towards Catherine

"A baby guys. Really, a geek baby for us to fawn over"

"Yes Catherine, we just started to try. We had discussed family before and after I left. We both decided that we wanted one. But you have to remember Cath I am 36 it may take a while it may not even happen at all. So were going to give it a year, if I can't get pregnant then we will discuss other options but until then were going to do this on our own. Remember that when you calling us in our nights off ok" Sara said beaming

"Just don't say anything to anyone Cath. Please. You're lucky we told you that much. Please can you just keep it to yourself? If we do get pregnant you will be the first to know ok" Finished Gil while fishing through assignments.

"Hey guys I can keep a secret when I have to. Your's is safe with me. But I want you to promise me that I will be the first to know ok"

"Yeah Cath I promise" Sara said

"Well then, let's get to work"

And the three walked down the hall to the break room where the team was drinking coffee waiting for the boss to show up for assignments

"Hey guys" Sara said coming in behind Grissom "I'm back"

And with that the guys came up and surrounded her with hugs welcoming her back

* * *

Ok so this chapter is done. I really didn't want to make Ecklie the bad guy. I know he can be as ass but I think he does have a heart under there somewhere.

Next chapter will have the lab rats in it. The party will be set and we will work Sara's first case.

Please keep reading and reviewing


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok everyone, I want everyone to gather round" Catherine stated to all the lab rats, CSI crew, Brass and Doc and David who worked they way up from the morgue to see if the rumours were true and Sara was really back

I Don't Own CSI, but I'm having a lot of fun playing with the characters

"Ok everyone, I want everybody to gather round" Catherine stated to all the lab rats, CSI crew, Brass and Doc and David who worked they way up from the morgue to see if the rumours were true and Sara was really back.

"Before hugs and kissed are exchanged I want everyone here to give these two" Catherine pointed to Gil and Sara "a round of applause. Little did we know that they were together for two years before anyone found out, except Brass over there, I will get that story out of you by the way"

"No you won't Catherine" Brass, Gil and Sara said in unison

"Anyways like I said little did we know they were together and having a torrid office love affair under everyone's noses to then find out that about seven months ago back in October that Gil proposed" At that, techs jaws dropped while Gil blushed and Sara looked at her feet knowing what was coming

"Of course Sara said yes, we all know they are meant for each other" everyone in the room nodded

"But what we didn't know is that they went and decided to get married that day. Again they managed to keep everything under the radar.

Everyone I would like to give a round of applause to Mr and Mrs. Gil Grissom!"

The crew started the clap and slowly after shock wore off from everyone around the room joined in. All that could be heard was the sound of clapping

"Ok ok enough enough" said Gil as he raised his hand and looked at profusely blushing Sara, not used to having that much attention on her

"Yes were married and if your all good we'll invite you to the party Catherine is insisting that we have seeing as there was no real wedding for you all to attend."

"You guys really got married" Dave said quietly

"Yeah David we did" Sara replied

"I'm happy for you" He said coming up to her, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek"

"Congratulations Gil and Sara" Doc said giving Sara a warm hug and Gil a slap on the back

"Thanks Doc" replied Gil smiling

"So when's this party" asked a curious Hodges

"Yes Catherine, when have you planned this party for?" asked a just as curious Sara

"Well you know being Sam Braun's daughter does have its advantages around here. And I just so happened to have a room booked at Mandalay Bay. The Mix restaurant is expecting everyone there on Saturday April 12th at 6:00p.m. For dinner and dancing. It's already paid for so no one has to worry about money. The only thing you have to pay for is and liquor you consume, which shouldn't be a lot seeing as we all have to be at work at midnight, well everyone except these two." Finished looking at Gil and Sara

"I know you guys didn't have a honeymoon and I think I speak for everyone here that everyone deserves a honeymoon right"

The room nodded profusely

"So after the party you are booked in the honeymoon suit and you two have until Tuesday morning to swim, relax, get a massage or just leave the do not disturb sign on your door for four days" Catherine said to the blushing pair.

"Cath this is too much, you didn't have to do that" Said an astounded Sara

"I know I didn't but I think I speak for everyone here when I say you deserve it. You two have been put through the ringer this past year. So accept it and say thank you Catherine"

"Thank you Catherine" Sara said coming up to her and giving her a hug.

"Oh before everyone leaves" Catherine said "It's formal, so tux's and dresses are a must"

"I guess that means shopping for us Mandy" Wendy said

"This is going to be good" She replied

"Shopping, I hate shopping" Sara mumbled

"Well you don't have to worry Sara; you already have a dress, that one we saw in your wedding picture"

"No Cath, no" She said looking at Gil for help but just getting a smirk in response

"Yes Sara. You looked beautiful in that dress and I think everyone here deserves to see you and Gil in your very best." Said Catherine

"Look it's either that or I take you shopping and find another dress for you. I know you don't own many"

"Fine, but it's just for that night, after that it goes into the closet"

"I knew I would win that" replied a smug looking Catherine

"Yeah yeah yeah"

"Ok guys, I hate to break this up but it's time to work" said Gil

"Awwww that sucks" replied Archie leaving to head back to the A.V. lab.

"I'm just not in the mood to work tonight" said Mandy

"I'm with you, it's just one of those nights, I can feel it" replied Wendy leaving as well

"I'm always ready to work boss, night and day, I am always ready to work" Hodges said looking at Grissom and sucking up

"Stop sucking up David and get to work"

"Yes sir" sighed Hodges walking out of the lab

"Man that guy never stops sucking up, he's such a teacher's pet" Greg laughed out

"Greg you were almost as bad when you were in the lab so I wouldn't talk too much"

Said Grissom, smirking at the camaraderie in the teams antics.

Greg was slumping in his chair while Warrick, Nick, Cath, Brass and Sara all laughed at him. Just like old times he thought. Just with the addition of Ronnie who seems happy that Sara is back. Work is going to be fun again.

"Alright guys, there's only one case tonight and were all working it. Three DB's found about an hour away on the side of the road. Looks like they have been dumped there from what the report says so far, so grab you kits and we can hit the road

As the team dispensed Gil turned towards Sara

"Are you going to be ok tonight?"

After a deep breath she said "As long as you're around I will be" and smiled softly.

"Follow me to my office real quick, I have something for you"

"Ok, but you realize were both at work and if we got caught it would mean big trouble for both us of right" Sara said while walking beside him smirking.

"Get you're mind out of the gutter Sara, that's not what I meant" as Gil walked around his desk to grab a box and open it.

"After we got married I had an order sent in to have this made for you" Gil said while holding up a new vest with the words Grissom on the front of it.

"It was for when you were ready to wear it"

"I'm ready to wear it now Gil, thank you." Sara said while he helped her put it on

"You know if the door was closed and we didn't have an audience in the hallway, because I know there all listening and watching I would kiss you, but you're just going to have to wait until later"

"I can live with that" He replied.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, I just have to stock my kit real quick"

"No need, its right here fully stocked. I had Catherine stock it for me for when we got your job back" Gil said while grabbing both kits

"Shall we" he said

"We shall"

Five minutes later the team was all out waiting in the parking lot.

"Here they come, finally" said Greg

"What took you guys so long? Hanky panky in the workplace Sara, I'm shocked"

"Very funny Greg" Sara said while smirking at him

"I was actually getting my new vest, see this difference Greg"

Greg looked at her chest

"Greg I believe she said look not stare at her chest" Gil replied while staring Greg down

"Sorry boss" said Greg stepping behind Nick and Warrick hoping that his boss wasn't going to kill him

"Nice vest Sara" said Ronnie finally speaking up. "It's going to be fun working together again. It's good that it says Grissom. Everyone around here said you to belong together.

And I promise when were working tonight I'll limit my questions. Scouts Honor"

"Thank you Ronnie"

"Ok guys how are we going to do this" Said Nick

"How bout Sara, Ronnie and me in one car and the boys in other car" replied Cath

Everyone nodded, grabbed there gear and spare bags and headed out.

IN CATH"S CAR

"So how's married life Sara?"

"So far so good, I'm having no complaints"

"That's cuz' you're getting laid on a regular basis" Catherine said while chuckling

"Yeah well that always helps" Sara replied

"So Ronnie" Sara said changing the subject "How have you been since I've been gone. Worked any good cases"

"I've been good; I found your old vest in my locker after you left. I still have it to. I kept in my locker as a reminder what this job can do to you if you're not careful.

I hope I just didn't step over the bounds there. Everyone said you were burning out. After the miniature killer people were saying you finally snapped. Oh God stop me before I say something really bad" Ronnie said finishing her ramble

"Ronnie it's ok. I was burning out. I needed a break. I didn't snap like everyone says. I was close though. I didn't want everyone around me seeing me self- destruct and that is part of the reason I left" Sara said over her shoulder

"But she's back here to stay right Sara"

"Yeah Catherine"

"You know what you just reminded me of Ronnie?"

"What?"

"Me"

"Huh, you might have to explain that Sara" Ronnie said while Catherine listened on while driving

"It's a little known fact that when I'm nervous I ramble. I don't do it to often, and I think Gil's the only one to actually see me do it, but the same thing happens to me"

"I feel like an idiot when I can't shut up"

"I know the feeling" replied Sara "When I first met Gil I was so nervous I couldn't shut up. I remember asking him all these questions about anthropology. I wanted to ask him out but my mouth was moving to fast for me. About 10 minutes later he finally stopped me and asked me for coffee so he could finish answering all my questions. I was so happy when he asked me. I was literally jumping for joy inside my head" Sara said while chuckling

"Love at first sight" Said Catherine

"Something like that" Sara said dreamily

"Speaking of love Sara, just how did Jim find out? I know there's a story behind that and you know if you don't tell I'll get it out of Gil and that may only be part of the story because we all know how he likes people to fill in the blanks" Asked Catherine

She's right about that, if she get's Gil to talk she will only get half the story, at least if I tell her there will be no filling in the blanks Sara thought

"Whatever I say in this car stays in this car right. If not my mouth is shut"

"Promise" replied Cath and Ronnie

"Ok here it goes" Sara said while looking out the window

"It had been a really long day, I had been off and I was bored at my apartment and I had a key to Gil's so I decided to go over there"

_Oh my God, can this day get any longer? All I want to do is go over to Gil's and be with him. Hmmm, I have a key. Never actually used it but it could be a nice surprise. I could cook dinner/breakfast, maybe even wear something fun. Oh I like this idea. _

_Uhhh, I hate shopping though but I'm doing this for Gil, remember that. I kept that motto as I walked into Victoria's Secret_

"Oh this is going to be good" Said Cath

"Do you want me to finish"

"Please"

Ok so I went into Victoria's Secret

_I started to look around; I wanted to see if anything caught my attention first. As I was browsing along the wall I found this little baby doll set. It was a red top with a red thong to go along. The top part was solid silk red and it was bikini style. It then had long mesh fabric attached to it. Completely see through with a slit that went all the way to between my boobs. With the underwear it looked hot. Well at least I don't have to wear it long. So I bought it. Figured I'd knock his socks off._

_After Victoria's Secret I went to the grocery store. See what would catch my attention. I ended up making crepes filled with jam. So I got my stuff and lugged it all into Gil's home, which to this point I had never let myself into. I put the stuff away and headed up to his shower. After that I watched TV for a bit and then went to sleep. I woke at 6:30 in the morning after I had the alarm blaring in my ear. So I finally rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to straighten my hair until I realized I left my straighter at home. So after an hour dealing with my curls I had my hair presentable. Kind of piled on top of my head with loose tendrils coming down. Then I went down into the kitchen and started getting breakfast together until I heard my cell go off. I groaned, figuring that I was being called in. "Sidle" I answered _

"_Hey"_

"_Hey, where are you?"_

"_I'm on my way home then I figured I would come over there"_

"_Umm there's no need to do that"_

"_Oh, ok then, I can just hang around the house today"_

"_No Gil, that's not what I meant, what I wanted to say was that I kinda let myself in, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast"_

"_Oh, ok then, for a minute there I thought I wouldn't be able to see you today"_

"_Not a chance bugman, plus I may have another surprise for you if you're good" I said in my best seductive voice. I must have gotten my point across because the next thing I hear is "I'll be home in fifteen minutes" and then a dial tone._

_Fifteen minutes on the dot I heard the car door slam and the front door opening._

"_MMMM, smells good in here" Gil said while wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. _

"_If you don't stop doing that we'll never eat"_

"_I'm willing to skip breakfast if you are"_

"_No I'm not, I spent all morning making these and you are going to enjoy these" I said as I turned around to grab the plates with the jam filled crepes on them_

"_Then let's eat so I can get to dessert"_

_We filled in breakfast with small talk. He told me about the case of the child being molested by her father, saying how difficult the case was and that he needed a distraction this morning .I figured my surprise would be a good distraction. I did enjoy the view of Gil scarfing down his breakfast ready to move on to better things. _

"_Finished" I said _

"_It was wonderful thank you"_

"_Why don't you go out to the couch and relax, I'll clear the dishes and then I'll be back with your surprise ok"_

"_Ok"_

_So I cleared the table and then went upstairs to change. When I came back down in my baby doll outfit Gi_l'_s mouth fell open. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop until I heard him say "Wow"_

"_That's all I get, wow, after all the trouble I went through to get this all I get is wow?' _

"_How about beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, sexy the list goes on here Sara"_

"_I get it" I said while I walked over towards him and straddled his lap._

Let's just say things started to get pretty heated there. Then the next thing I heard was

"_Oh God, Holy Crap Gil. I didn't know you had a woman over. I just thought we could knock back a few drinks after shift. I saw the lights on and the front door was unlocked, thought I would let myself in. Didn't mean to interrupt Jim was rambling and it would have been funny in any other situation then the one we found ourselves in._

_So ah Gil, whose your lady friend. "Theres the Jim Brass I know and love" I thought_

_I could tell Jim was close to laughter, I could hear it in his voice, not to mention the fact that Gil was bright read and I was still straddling his lap facing the other way._

"_Gil, give me the blanket on the end of the couch" I whispered. He handed it to me and I covered myself up as much as I could with it. I slowly got up off of Gil, making sure it was ok for me to get off of him as well. I slowly turned around. _

"_Hey Jim"_

"And the rest is history." Sara said

At this point Ronnie was laughing trying to catch her breath and Catherine has tears coming down her eyes.

"Oh my God Sara, that is too funny. Jim caught you" Said Cath

"That's almost like your dad walking in on you" Ronnie said

"Yeah I know. I don't know who was more embarrassed at that point. I could barely look Jim in the eye, Gil was looking at his feet trying not to laugh, his nervous habit, and Jim couldn't look at me. Finally I said to Jim, while wrapping the blanket tighter around myself, "Can we just forget this ever happened" Jim agreed and left quickly, almost running out the door, saying congrats and that he wouldn't say anything. I called him the next day and asked to meet him for lunch. We ended up going out and I told him all about me and Gil and how we wanted to keep it quiet. He complied, saying that if he ever messed up to come to him and he would set him straight." Sara said as she finished her story.

"Oh my God Sara, that must have been so awkward" said Cath as she pulled up to there crime scene.

The girls were still giggling as they hopped out of there Denali.

As they looked across to the guys pulling up the girls realized that the guys and Brass were all laughing as they stepped outside of there Denali.

"Oh God Brass, you really saw Sara half naked" Said Greg picturing the sight of Sara half naked

"Greg stop picturing my wife half naked" Yelled Grissom

"Yes Sir" he said while the guys all laughed.

"Well I guess I know what you guys were talking about" said Sara

"Man Sara, that story is classic" said Nick

"Totally Sara, Brass man catching you guys in the act, too funny" exclaimed Warrick

"Hope you're not mad Sara, they wouldn't stop bugging me about how Brass found out so I figured I would tell them before Catherine got some half assed story from somewhere else"

"No problem, I actually ended up telling Cath and Ronnie when she was pestering me in the car. So much for keeping personal life personal eh?"

"Don't worry, that was just one story, not the end of the world" And with that Gil got situated around the crime scene.

"Ok guys, Cath, me, you and Warrick got the bodies, Nick and Greg I want you doing the perimeter. Sara and Ronnie, I want you looking for tire tracks, footprints and anything else ok"

Everyone nodded. "Oh and guys" Everyone looked up, "It look's like it's going to rain"

And with that everyone set to work on there tasks, hurrying so that they could preserve as much evidence as they could.

Ok everyone thanks for the kind and wonderful reviews.

My next chapter will focus on the crime committed, and what it's like for Sara to be back on shift with everyone. There will also be a big rain scene where the guys get stranded at a motel in the middle of nowhere. I'm hoping it to be funny and sweet as well.

The chapter after that I think will be the Party. If you have any ideas or songs that you think should be mentioned let me know. I want Gil and Sara to have "a song" I'm just not sure what it should be yet. Please if you have ideas post them. I would love to hear them.

Laura should be making an appearance as well. Gil and Laura meet for the first time. This could be fun.

Please again keep reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

i do not own CSI but i really wish i did

* * *

"Hey Ronnie" Sara said, "I found some footprints, do you want to cast them while I keep looking"

"No problem" She replied

"Hey Grissom" David said

"Hey David. How's the weather coming here? Has the storm hit yet?"

"No not yet but it looks like it's going to start coming down any minute. Do you mind if I check liver temp and go so you don't loose any evidence"

"That would be great David. Thank you"

David got to checking the three bodies, all females.

"According to liver temp the girls have been dead for about 4 hours Grissom. I'm going to wrap them up and go now ok."

"Yes David, go"

Within minutes all three bodies were loaded into the van and they were on there way.

"Hey guys" Grissom said as everyone looked over

"We may want to start picking up the pace; the weather is not looking good"

And just as that was said the heavens broke loose.

"Greg man, get that shot while I get this one" Nick yelled while snapping shots as quickly as possible

"Ronnie go get a tarp from the Denali real quick so we can set it over the footprint and tire tracks" Sara said while taking off her windbreaker and putting it over top of the cast.

Not the smartest thing to do but I have to preserve evidence, she thought

"I'm on it" Ronnie said while running towards the Denali

"Cath, Warrick, grab what you can from where the bodies were, pictures the works, we have to save as much as we can.

Where is Brass?" Grissom said irritably

"I'm over here buddy, helping Sara with casts" Brass yelled over

The scene at that moment was chaos. Everyone was running around, looking like chickens with there heads cut off.

"Nick that's all were going to get man. All the rest of the shots have been destroyed. Let's get out of the rain"

"Let's see if anyone else needs help first"

"Sara, Ronnie, You need any help?' Nick yelled.

"No Nick. We got what we could. Just lifting up the casts now. Go get out of the rain" She yelled over. With that Nick and Greg hopped into a Denali.

"Griss, we got what we could. The rest is gone now. Let's get out of here" Warrick yelled over the rain

"I know Warrick, grab you kit and camera you two and get in the Denali" Gil yelled back as he started to walk briskly over to Sara, Brass and Ronnie. Cath and Warrick hopped in a Denali

"How are you guys doing over here?" asked Grissom.

"Were just pulling up the last cast now Grissom" said Ronnie while Sara was folding up one tarp and Brass was holding one over Ronnie's cast.

Gil finally looked over to Sara and realized she didn't have her jacket on

"Sara where did your jacket go, you're going to freeze out here"

"I needed it to cover the tracks when it started to rain to preserve them"

"Here give me that and get into the car before you get sick" Said Gil taking the small tarp from her and making sure she went into a car.

"Ok were done" said Ronnie "Can we get out of the rain now"

"Yes" both Gil and Brass replied. All three happed in the Denali's.

In one Denali were Nick Greg, Warrick and Catherine. The other consisted of Brass, Gil, Sara and Ronnie

Everyone was trying to catch there breath while Sara sat shivering.

"You ok Sara" asked Ronnie

"Just cold. I'll be fine once I'm warm"

"Gil look at these roads, there starting to wash out. We can't drive in this" exclaimed Brass

"I know Jim. Look there was a motel about a mile down the road; we can all just bunk down there for the night ok"

Gil picked up his cell phone and called Cath.

"Catherine"

"Cath we can't drive home in this. It's too bad out here, before we know it the roads are going to be washed out. There was a motel just down the road. Follow me there ok"

"You got it Gil"

"Guys" Cath said looking over her shoulder, "Looks like were going to be staying at a motel for the night. Roads are bad and Gil doesn't want us driving to far."

"Slumber party, I get to share with Catherine" Greg said

"No you don't Greg, I'm sure we will be able to get a few rooms" Catherine Said crossing her fingers.

"Let's go"

Ten minutes later they were pulling up outside the now packed motel.

"What the, where did all these people come from, this place was deserted a couple hours ago" Said Gil

"Well let's go see if we can get some rooms" Brass said

The three got out while Ronnie stayed in the car with the evidence. Within another minute the other Denali pulled up.

"Ronnie" She answered her phone

"Hey Ronnie, did Gil and the guys go into see if they could get some rooms"

"Yeah Catherine. I don't know how much luck he's going to have though. It seems like everyone decided to get off the roads."

"Well let's hope he can get a couple." Cath replied

Inside the motel lobby check- in

"Excuse me" Gil said

"Yes, one minute sir. Were a little busy tonight. Always happens when a storm hits, no one want's to be on these back roads.

"Ok" The receptionist said looking up from her work

"Do you have any rooms available?" he asked

"Your just in luck, I have one double room left."

"That's it, you wouldn't happen to have one more would you. I have another car full of people"

"Sorry sir, take it or leave it, but it doesn't look like this storm is going to let up"

"Just take it Gil, we can figure out sleeping arrangements when we get in there." Sara said

"OK, I'll take it. You wouldn't happen to have any spare beds that we could use?"

"I have three, but you're going to have to bring them to the room yourself"

"Sara call the guys, tell them to come in here and get there beds"

"Ok"

"Well this is going to be interesting Gil" Brass said

"Tell me about it" Gil said taking the room key

"Stokes"

"Hey Nicky, you have to come inside and get your beds"

"Umm Sara, the beds are usually in the room" he replied getting strange looks from the guys in the Denali

"I know that Nick, but we could only get a room two beds in it. That's all that was left so we took it, but they did have a couple of portable beds too. So get Warrick and Greg and grab your beds"

"Ok Sara we'll be in a minute" Said Nick hanging up.

"Come on Warrick and Greg we have to get our beds. There was only one room left so they took it but they had spare beds that we could use. Cath pop the back so we can thrown them in quick"

The door opened and the guys came in soaking wet.

"These our beds" Asked Warrick

"Ya. We'll meet you down in our room. Last one on the block" Said Sara shivering

"Come on, let's get you warm before you get sick" Gil said while taking off his jacket and putting it around her.

Five minutes later they were all starting to pile into the room

"Move guys so we can get these beds in the room" asked Greg

The room parted like the red sea and the guys dropped there beds on the floor.

"Well this is going to be fun" Said Catherine

"Two single beds, three portable beds and a couch"

"Well I get a bed" Said Gil "Sara and I can squish"

"I knew there was a reason I married you" She said

"And I thought you loved me"

"That too"

"Ok enough with the mushy stuff who else gets a bed" asked a wet Catherine

"I think I'll let you guys decide that" replied Gil "But until you guys figure that out I'm taking the shower. You need to get warm before you get sick" Said Gil while grabbing Sara and there bags and starting the shower

"Just remember we have to shower in there too and the walls are thin, so please no sex in there" Yelled Brass

There was no reply just the sound of water turning on.

"Ok who else gets a bed" replied Catherine

"Want to go head to toe Cath" asked Jim "Promise I won't try and cop a feel"

Catherine looked at Jim sceptically for a minute "As long as you keep your hands to yourself"

"Scouts honour"

"Were you even in the scouts?"

"For about a month, then I quit"

"Ok who wants the couch?" said Nick looking at it like was the most uncomfortable thing in the world.

"Well, let's rock paper scissors for it. Ronnie you can have a bed, one of us we'll take the couch"

"Are you sure" she asked

"Yeah. Take it before we change our minds" replied Warrick. And the guys started there game.

"Ha, I beat you both, gotta love rock man" said Warrick beating both guys who had chosen scissors

"Ok Greg me and you, prepare to get beat" Said Nick

"No way, you ass is grass" said Greg

"One two three"

"Yes" said Nick who had chosen paper.

"Paper beats rock man, you get the lumpy couch"

"Damn. So close to" Greg said flopping on the couch, grabbing a spare blanket as he went.

"Does anyone snore here" asked Ronnie

"You might want to plug your ears Ronnie. Nick and Greg are like lawn mowers. This isn't the first time we have had to share hotel room before"

"Lovely" said Ronnie falling onto her bed

"Sorry guys, I'm soaked, cold, and tired. I am a little cranky"

"No worries, you have nothing on a cranky Sara" replied Jim

"Let's get comfy shall we" Jim said

"As long as you stay on you're side we'll be good Jim" said Catherine who was now starting to shiver.

"Are you guys almost done in there some other people are getting cold out here" She yelled

Inside the Bathroom

"So cold" said Sara

"Come on get in the shower, I'm right behind you" As Gil said coming up behind her and embracing her in the shower trying to convey some of his body heat to her.

"Any Better" he asked

"Yes" She said

"Hell of a first night back huh?"

"You could say that again. One worth to remember" Sara said as she turned around in the hot spray. For Five minutes they just stood close under the hot water.

"We better get out before the guys think were having sex in here" Sara said while shutting off the water and grabbing a towel.

"Are you any warmer?"

"Yeah just hold me close when we sleep, if we manage to get any with the lawnmowers in there" Sara said while chuckling

"We'll just have to bury our heads in the pillows" Gil said smiling

"_Are you guys almost done in there, some other people are getting cold out here"_

"Guess we better get out of here" Sara said

The door opened and Sara and Gil came out.

"Jeeze Cath we were just drying off. Not having a party in there. We were coming out" Said Gil while Catherine was already making a beeline towards the bathroom.

"Ronnie you get the shower next, you were out there as long as Sara was, you should actually be IN THERE NOW" Gil yelled the last part "But it seems the shower is already going"

"That's ok Grissom. I can wait" Ronnie replied

"I think I'm going to try and sleep now before the snoring races begin" Sara said while crawling into the tiny bed. Gil was right behind her, getting in on the other side and spooning her

"Ahh look at the lovebirds" Nick said

"Nick, do you want to be on decomp duty with Greg" Gil said slightly irritated

"No Sir, I'll shut up now"

The next thing that was heard was snoring. Everyone looked over to the couch and noticed that Greg had taken off his shoes and socks and somehow had managed to change without anyone noticing and was fast asleep curled into a ball underneath the covers

"And here I thought I would try and sleep before he could. So Much for any sleep tonight" Sara sighed

"We have pillows honey remember that" And with that Gil buried his head under a pillow

"I married a smart man" Sara said while turning over to face Gil, lifting up his pillow a bit to give him a peck and then to curl into his neck.

"Man, never thought I would ever see that" Nick said to Warrick Ronnie and Jim while looking at the now still forms on the bed

"There good for each other" Replied Brass looking at the two

"I wish I could have found someone like that" Said Warrick. "You know someone who knows you inside out, loves you for who you are"

"You can still find that person" Ronnie spoke up "Just because you couldn't find that person with your ex, doesn't mean she's still not out there.

I Mean look at us, we haven't found that person yet, doesn't mean we give out hope that you soul mate isn't out there" Ronnie said while indicating to her Nick, Brass and Greg

"She's right Warrick" Said Nick "I'm still hoping to find that special someone. I mean look at how long it took for Griss to get his act together and go after Sara. Who knows maybe you're special someone is who you least expect it to be, maybe even around the corner" Nick said looking at the bathroom door hearing the water stop.

"Don't man, just don't go there ok" Warrick replied sadly

"Ok, I won't"

"Ronnie the shower is yours" Cath said while combing her hair out

"Thank you" she said while running into the shower

"Awww look at those two"

"Those two are still awake thanks to Greg snoring. Can we please stop talking" Asked Sara

"You have been awake this whole time" asked Warrick

"Yes Warrick"

"You heard what we were saying"

"Yes Warrick" replied Sara

"Ummm think you could forget what you heard?"

"Goodnight Warrick" said Gil "And consider it forgotten Warrick"

"Ohh, what were we talking about" Asked Catherine

"Nothin' Cath, Nothing" replied Warrick sadly

Within the hour everyone had showered except for Greg who was still snoring away on the couch. Nick was stretched out on his back, one arm hanging off the bad and another over his head snoring loudly. Warrick had his head tucked under a pillow, trying to drown out the sound, but it wasn't really helping. Ronnie just lay there, turned onto her stomach face in the pillow. Catherine and Brass were squished together on a single bed, head to toe. Jim was sleeping soundly, the noise never bothering him. Cath was turned to look at the ceiling, trying to will herself to sleep but having a hard time with all the snoring going on the room. Gil and Sara were wrapped up in each others arms but not sleeping. They both had there eyes closed but could not sleep. Gil had started to rub her back softly while Sara ran her fingers along his chest. Nothing sexual in the touch, just comfort. Relaxing in one another. That was until

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

With that scream everyone was sitting up or falling off there beds' trying to figure out what was going on.

"What the hell" Brass said stumbling out of the bed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"That's coming from a few rooms down Brass, someone could be in trouble we have to go check it out" Nick said while getting his shirt on.

"Just let me grab my gun and I'm out the door" Brass said "Who's got my back?"

"Right behind you Brass" Nick Said

"Me to" Said Warrick and Greg grabbing there gun's

"You girls stay in here, Gil watch from the door, anything goes awry get the girls into the room and close the door ok"

Gil nodded as Sara was already on the phone with dispatch calling for backup at the motel'

"Brass ETA is 20 minutes for the closest unit"

"Ok, come on guys and stay behind me" And the three left out the door in the pouring rain listening for anyone in distress.

"Stop, please stop, I'll do whatever you want just don't shoot, please" a girl pleaded

"Shut up bitch" Said a man from inside the room four doors down.

By now Gil was telling people to quietly go back inside and that there were cops around trying to dispense the situation

"On the count of three guys ok" Nick Greg and Warrick nodded

"One, two Three" And the door went flying open

"Las Vegas Police, Put your hands up and drop the gun" Brass ordered the man. The man in turn grabbed the girl and put her in a chokehold pointing the gun at the girls head

"I'll kill her man, I'll do it. All I want is to get out of this place. Let me go and she doesn't get shot."

"I'll tell you what, why don't you drop the gun. Your surrounded you dumbass, you shoot her your as good as dead. You put the weapon down and no one gets hurt. You haven't killed anybody, right now your only looking at keeping someone against there will. If you kill her you're looking at murder, do you want that?" Said Brass

'They haven't found the other bodies yet, and by now the rain has probably washed all evidence away' thought the man 'I could get out of this with a good lawyer'

"Ok here's my gun" said the man lowering it to the floor and letting the girl go. Brass was on the man in seconds, handcuffing him and taking him outside to where the police cars were pulling up. "You have the right to remain silent…" Said Brass

Inside the girl immediately ran behind Nick who turned around

"Are you ok miss, are you hurt"

"I'm ok, I'm ok. Thank you so much. He he was going to rape me." She sobbed "I was his last girl. There were four of us. He killed the other ones and dumped them. I'm not sure where we were, but I don't think it was far from here" the girl said while starting to sob in Nick's shoulder

"Mam, your ok, your going to be ok" Said Nick. "This police officer here is going to take you to the police station now and get you warmed up, ok. Then were going to take your statement and then you can go home. Is there someone we can call for you" Nick said to her.

"My mom. She's probably worried sick. I never came home last night. I always phone if I am staying at a friend's house" the girl sobbed

"Ok as soon as you're at the station, we can call your mom ok"

The girl just nodded as the female police office came into the room to take the young girl out.

"Look at that, the rain stopped"

"Like all is right in the world for a minute again. We catch the bad guy and then the rain stops" Sighed Warrick "What do you think happened here?"

"I don't know man, but I think we just caught our murderer and looks to be rapist too. I'm glad we managed to get as much evidence as we could out there. When we get back we can nail him" Greg said.

"Let's go tell Griss and the girls and then get out of here" Warrick replied. And the three started back towards there room where everyone was already packed and ready to go. They all silently headed down to there cars while Brass caught a ride with one of the other police officers

Ah hour and a half later the team found themselves back at the lab, going through the motions considering they were still on there shift. Evidence was dropped off and the team met up in the conference room

"Victim's names were Grace Keller, Marie Turner, Phoebe Hicks and our hostage was Amy Reed. All aged between 17 and 20 with Amy being 17." Said Grissom

"Amy said she was abducted at the park and subdued around 5:30. She was playing basketball at the park and she was the last of her friends to leave. She was thrown into a van where she met the other victims. They pulled into an abandoned warehouse where Richard Johansson, our suspect raped our victims. He started with Marie and then Phoebe to go after Grace next. After he raped them he killed them. At this point we don't know why he left Amy." Finished Grissom

"The tire tracks that we casted at the scene match his van." Said Sara

"His footprints we found also match his shoes that Brass had collected at the station" Added Ronnie.

"Doc sent scrapings from under the victim's fingernails to DNA and Johansson's DNA was collected at the station. We should know for sure that's his DNA soon" Catherine Said

"Doc also said that all three girls were raped, tears and bruising along the vaginal walls indicate that"

"He also said that all three girls were stabbed and then strangled to death" Warrick added "Did we ever find a knife at the scene" asked Warrick

"When his van came in we searched it" Said Nick with Greg nodding

"We found it in between the passenger seat and sent it to DNA. There was also a lot of blood in there as well, we photographed all of it" Finished Greg

Four hours later, once DNA had been matched and the evidence was in Brass sat in the interrogation room while the team looked on from outside.

"Ok Richard, we got you on three murders and rapes and the attempted rape and murder of Amy Reed"

"Whatever man, you have nothing. Rain washed everything away, dust in the wind"

"Not exactly my friend. The CSI crew got to the scene before the rain started and the bodies were transported to the corner's office before all hell broke loose. Photos were taken, DNA was collected and Tire treads and footprints were cast. And guess what, everything matched back to you" As Brass finished the suspect visibly shrank and started to rock back and fourth muttering "they wanted it, asked for it" over and over again

"Oh No buddy you're not playing the insane card. Your going to tell me" Said Brass angrily but with no prevail. The man would not talk.

"Take him to lockup, he's being charged with rape and murder" Yelled a pissed off Brass

"And call the doctor, see if he's faking or not" He added

"That just sucks" Sara added, "He's going to plead insanity and get sent to a hospital instead of jail where he belongs" Sara finished angrily

"I know how you feel at the moment; he killed three women almost four. I'm pissed beyond belief" Replied an angry Catherine

"Guys let's just go home. It's been a long shift. At least we can say we caught the guy and one way or another he is being put away" Finished Gil

As he finished everyone walked out of the back room and headed for there lockers and then to there cars. As Gil and Sara walked to there car he put his hand on the small of her back as a sign of comfort. He opened the door for her and closed it. As soon as he was inside the car and started it he grabbed her hand and never let go. Knowing the case was making her mad. Hell it was making him mad but he wasn't going to let that show.

They drove up the driveway and into the garage. Gil got out and opened her door and led her inside. Sara immediately walked into the master bath and got into the shower. By the time she was finished Gil was lying in bed waiting for her.

"Are you ok" he asked as she settled down beside him.

"I will be. I have to learn to let these cases go. I'm really going to try." Sara said as she cuddled up beside him. Gil kissed her on the lips softly. It was meant to be a comforting kiss but Sara deepened it.

"Love me Gil" Sara asked

Gil gently rolled on top of her and loved her all morning.

* * *

OK so chapter 9 is done.

I'm really not that good at writing Cases I would much rather write about personal drama and fluff, but a case had to be thrown in. Next chapter will be the party. Everyone is going to be there, even Sara's mom.

If you have any song selections that you think should be heard at the party, fast or slow let me know.

I don't think I am going to get into a Warrick/ Catherine relationship. I know there's a tension there but I don't think it will ever be played out on the show so I'm not going to do that in this fic.

Just a warning to all readers, there will be smut coming up, so the story may be moved into the M section

Please keep reading and reviewing


	10. Chapter 10

I Do not own CSI. I Really Really want to own William Petersen though

* * *

"Sara" Gil yelled from downstairs

"What time did you say your mother would be here?"

"Any time now Gil. Why are you so nervous?" Sara said while coming down the stairs and standing in front of Gil.

"I've never really met past girlfriends mothers before. What happens if your mother doesn't like me? What are we going to do then? I really want her to like me." Gil said rambling and Sara started to laugh.

"Honey" Sara stared by wrapping her arms around his neck

"My mother is going to like you, she will probably love you. She has to like you. She has no choice in the matter. If she wants a relationship with me she is going to have to have one with you as well. Were married, we come as a package deal now. Plus I told her all about you when I was in Frisco, even showed her your picture. She told me and I quote "He is very handsome Sara, as long as he makes you happy I am sure we will hit it off. All I want is your happiness"

"She really said that?"

"Yes Gilbert, she really said that" Sara finished by giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Now go get changed so that when her taxi shows up we will be ready" Sara said while slapping his butt while he was walking upstairs to the bedroom

Ten minutes later the doorbell was ringing

"I'll get it honey. You just keep cooking over there" Sara yelled as she was walking towards the door. As she opened it she saw a tall slender woman there, long brown hair with some grey poking through. As the woman looked up she smiled

"Sara"

"Hi mom." Sara said smiling "Here let me grab you bags and you can follow me inside"

As Sara grabbed her bags Laura shyly followed Sara inside there wonderful home

"Sara your house looks lovely. It also smells lovely too, what's cooking?"

"Gil's in the kitchen cooking his veggie pasta. He can't leave the stove at the minute; if you leave while that's cooking it will burn fast"

"That's ok dear. But I am really excited to meet your husband. You have told me so much about him I feel like I know him already" Laura stated

"Come on, I will take you to one of the guest room upstairs and we can put your bags away and then you can meet my husband. And just to let you know he's a little nervous about meeting you so please go easy on the questions ok" Sara said as she put the bags into one of the spare bedrooms."

"Well I'm a little nervous to Sara so I think we will be ok. How many rooms do you have in this house?" asked Laura amazed at the beautiful house and following Sara downstairs

"We have a master bedroom and two spare bedrooms; we have a small office down the hall that we share that is packed wall to wall with books, like the bookshelves downstairs. We have our own bathroom in our room plus one up here and a smaller one downstairs. I am going to have to show you the back yard after to. It's huge, and it's great for Hank"

"Hank" asked Laura

"Hank is our dog, when you meet be prepared to be pumbled, He's about ninety pounds of muscle but he thinks he's a little lap dog" Sara said while chuckling and opening the back door to the huge backyard.

"Wow Sara, this place is gorgeous. How did you afford it all? Sorry none of my business"

"No it's ok. When we bought this house it was a dump. But the property had a lot of potential. You should have seen how high the grass was. We had to go over it twice with the lawnmower. The pool lining was ripped and gross. Inside wasn't much better. The house smelled like cat pee and the carpets were trash. Basically it needed to be completely redone. This house was a steal. We bought at really really cheap price. It had been on the market for two years so the value of the house just kept going down. It took about two weeks of discussion between us before we decided that we could fix it up, or have decorators come fix it for us when we didn't have time. So we took it. We lived at Gil's condo as we were redecorating the house. It took about half a year before we moved our stuff in here but it was well worth the time" Sara finished

"Hank" she yelled

"Come here boy" as soon as the boxer heard Sara he took off for her, ready to jump her as soon as he saw her.

"Down boy" she said as he came up to her. The dog sat on its haunches while he got a pat on the head.

"Mom this is Hank, Hank this is mom. Just hold out your hand first. I know he looks big but he's really a big teddy bear" Sara stated as Laura held out her hand for the dog to sniff and then lick. Laura patted him on the head and down his back and soon the dog was rolling over wanting his tummy rubbed

"See I told ya, big softy"

"Come on let's go inside so you and Gil can finally meet face to face"

"Ok, I'm right behind you"

As soon as they walked into the dining room they saw plates set and warm garlic bread on the table with a big bowl of pasta in the middle. Two seconds later Gil came out with a bottle of wine in his hand. Brown eyes met Blue. Laura held up her hand first.

"You must be Gil, Sara has said so much about you"

"You as well" Gil said shaking her hand

"It's nice to meet you Laura"

"You as well"

"Shall we eat" he said to the two women. Looking at Sara and then Laura noticing how similar they looked. Each had long brown hair and eyes. Both tall and slender and they each had that nervous smile on there faces

"You're going to love this pasta mom. It was a recipe from Gil's mother secret stash. I swear it's the best pasta you will ever try" She said while taking a heaping spoonful onto her plate. Laura followed suit. As soon as everyone had a plateful everyone was digging in

"Oh my, Sara I think I am going to have to agree with you on this. Gil this is fantastic. It's so creamy and the vegetables are so fresh. I guess it also helps that I am starving."

"Well eat up, there's plenty" Gil said pleased that everything seemed to be going good so far.

"So what were you two talking about while I was in there slaving over a hot stove" Gil asked

"Sara was telling me about the house and how you fixed it up."

"Yeah this place was a dump when we first walked through it. I think the realtor jumped for joy when we told him we were going to buy this house. No one wanted it but we saw the potential in it and took a chance that luckily worked out for us."

"It sure did. It's a beautiful home"

"Thank you" Gil said as he sipped his wine

"Can I ask you two a question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to and I may be completely over the bounds with it but I am really curious" Laura asked while crossing her fingers under the table

"Sure, I guess" Said Sara waiting for an uncomfortable question

"Well you have so much room here, are you two planning on having kids"

Please say yes she thought, I would love a grandchild.

As Laura was thinking Sara silently asked Gil if he was alright with telling her mother there plans. At his nod Sara started

"Mom" Laura looked up

"We bought this house on the pre-tense of adding to our family. We are actually trying now, we both decided that the time was right now so were hoping to have a baby one day." Sara finished while grabbing Gil's hand and squeezing

"Sara I am so happy for you. So happy. You have managed to find a lovely husband who can cook, always a plus in my book Gil. You have a job that helps people, and friends that you have told me about that are more like family to you. You have managed to find happiness and have built a wonderful life for yourself. I am proud of you. After everything that happened as a child I was always afraid you life would be different. But you changed that, you didn't let the death and abuse tear you down for too long. I am so happy you found me and we have managed to rebuild our relationship somewhat. Hopefully one day we will be close like a mother and daughter should be" Laura said with tears in her eyes.

Sara got up and went around the table and embraced her mother while Gil looked on with a tear on his eye.

"One day mom, one day we will have that relationship. That is a promise" Sara said into her mother's ear.

"Ok enough crying" Sara said smiling "Let's finish this so we can get to dessert. That's always the best part"

"If dessert is anything like dinner was I can't wait" Replied Laura as Gil got up and got the strawberry cheesecake from the kitchen.

"Why don't we eat dessert in the living room" suggested Gil

"Sounds good" Sara and Laura followed Gil into the living room with Hank on there tail. Laura settled in on the side of the couch with Sara on the other side. Gil went to his lazy' boy.

"Oh God Gil, this is heavenly. You're going to have to give me this recipe before I leave." Laura replied while devouring her dessert. Sara was doing the exact same thing. Gil just patiently ate his cheesecake.

"Are you sure about babysitting Hank and the house while were at the hotel for a few days?" Sara asked Laura

"Yes Sara, it's no problem really. Hank seems to like me and this way I don't have to worry about spending money on a hotel and you don't have to worry about Hank. I want you two to have a wonderful belated honeymoon. Relax, get a message, and make love. That's what honeymoons are for" Laura added

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright with it Laura" Gil said

"But I think we will enjoy out honeymoon right Sara" Gil said winking at the end

"Yes Honey"

"What time do the festivities start tomorrow Sara?" Laura asked

"Were supposed to be there around 5:00. People are going to start showing up shortly after and Catherine wants us there early so we can make a grand entrance and greet people later. You are going to meet the team tomorrow." Sara said

"Tell me about them Sara, I would like to know what I'm getting myself into" Said Laura

"There good guys, they have always had my back. Nick, Warrick and Greg are like brothers to me. Cath, well she is like the sister I never had. She likes to meddle in people's business but she is harmless. Doc and Dave are both gentle people. They will never say a harmful work about anyone. And Jim. Jim is like a father to me. He was more of one then my real dad ever was. He helped me get through a lot of tough times, including everything that happened after Natalie. He was always making sure I was ok. When he got shot a couple years back I visited him in the hospital every day, he was never alone. I think you will like him mom. He told me he was looking forward to meeting you" Finished Sara

"They sound like good people Sara. I would be happy to meet them"

For the next few minutes the room fell into silence. But not an uncomfortable one.

"Can I ask you some questions mom?" Sara said a little apprehensively

"You can ask me anything Sara"

"I know you don't like talking about your family or Dad's family but I need to ask you some questions about them"

"What kind of questions" Laura said a little uncomfortably

"Just some health questions. I have no idea what my family medical history is. I don't know why dad's father and mother died. I don't even know how your parents died. I have no knowledge of illness in the family. Hell I don't even know if you are or have been sick or on any meds. If Gil and I want to have a baby I would really like to know what I may be passing down to it. Gil's mother died of old age but she had osterolocis. But there is treatment for that now these days. And his Dad died of a heart attack. But I still have no clue on my part and I really need to know" Sara said looking into her mothers eye's

"Well" Laura started "I think I can help you out. As far as I know I am as healthy as an ox. No meds and I have had no problems in the past. As for your father, other then him being a drunk, he was healthy. Your father's father though, he was obese. Very over weight. I think he was diabetic but I'm pretty sure that was because of his weight. His mother died of natural causes. I believe she was 82 when she died. On my side we are a pretty healthy bunch as far as I know. Both of my parents died in there early 80's. Each of natural causes. Although my father did have a heart attack when he was about 60. But after that he was put on some medication to help and he lived for another 20 years.

I think I should let you know this part though Sara."

"What"

"If you and Gil want a baby you should prepare yourself for more then one"

"What, I'm not following here"

"I was a twin. My sister died when she was a baby. We were born premature and I was the only one to survive. When I was pregnant with you brother, he was also a twin. There were complications when they were born and the cord had wrapped around his neck. I guess his twin had died before I had even given birth. I also know that you grandmother was a twin. I'm not sure what happened to her, I do believe she died of natural causes at the age of 84. But I think you should know that multiple births run in the family" Laura finished to a now shocked Sara and Gil who had there mouths open, no words coming out

"I hope I just didn't deter your plans on a child Sara, I just thought a warning would be nice, I know it was a shock for me when I found out that I was carrying twins"

"Umm, I don't know what to say right at this moment. I am a little shocked but I don't think that will deter our plans. We could have a single birth or we could have four, although I doubt that would happen, but I would be happy. We can't predict the future and we can't be scared of it, if we were there would be no more babies in this world. And if me and Gil were scared of the future we wouldn't try to have one either." Sara finished

"Although I am a little nervous at the prospect of more then one at a time Sara is right. We have seen to many things on this job to make us want to not have kids, but it's the vision that out child could change the world or even a life that makes us want to take a chance on having a child together. And if there was more then one, I just think of it as more of Sara in this world." Gil said to the now teary eyed Sara and a smiling Laura

After that big revelation of family history the three lapsed into a comfortable conversation until Gil had to get ready for work and excused himself.

"Does working during the night ever bother you Sara?"

"Sometimes. Nightshift is the busiest of the night and we tend to get the most brutal cases. It also sucks that you sleep during the day. Everything get's a little messed up sometimes. But I don't think I would change it. At least not yet. I love my team and working with them. I didn't mind working swing but they weren't my guys. I think working with the team is the brightest spot of working grave." Sara said as she grabbed a photo of the team to show her mother.

"This is the team. That picture was taken after the annual softball game. Grave vs. Day's. We always kick ass. That year we won 15-4. I don't think we have let Day's win in over 9 years." Sara added

"You look like family"

"We are family" Sara said

"Ok, as soon as my shift is done I will be home. The guys all want to get out as soon as possible as well. Day's knows to be in on time so they can take over all cases. So as soon as I'm home I can shower, eat and then sleep until I have to get ready for the party."

"Sounds good" Sara said while walking towards the door with Gil

"Call me before you leave and I'll start breakfast so you don't have to worry about cooking when you come home.

Be safe tonight ok, and I'll see you in the morning"

"I always am Mrs. Grissom." Gil said while getting into his car

"I love you" He said while rolling down the window

"Love you more" She said as he started the car

"See you in the morning" He called out as Sara waved him goodbye

"You two are sweet together Sara" Laura said after witnessing the exchange.

"Thank you mom"

"I think I am going to turn in for the night. Feel free to stay up and watch TV or snoop around a bit but I am tired and I want to be able to stay awake tomorrow night"

"I think I'll head in as well" Laura said while following Sara upstairs

"Oh I forgot to tell you, we have a hair appointment tomorrow afternoon with Catherine and her daughter at this little place I found. It's the same place I got my hair done when I married Gil back in October. It's basically a bunch of older women but they do a really good job."

"Ok, wake me up in the morning and I can help you with breakfast ok"

"Sure. Goodnight mom"

"Goodnight Sara"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugggg, I'm up" Sara said hitting the alarm clock.

"Shower then breakfast" she sighed closing her eyes and snuggling back into bed. That was until she heard Hank start to whine, wanting to be let outside.

"Ok Ok I'm up, I'll let you out and then I'll have a shower" she said to herself while throwing the cover off of her and getting up to let Hank outside. She opened the door and felt the brisk spring air hit her face. 'Well that will wake you up' she thought. Sara truged back inside, started the coffee and hopped into the shower. Twenty minutes later Sara was knocking at her mother's door.

"Mom"

"Come in Sara. I'm awake"

"Good morning, did you sleep alright?"

"Beautifully actually. The bed in here is nice"

"I know that bed was in my old apartment, slept on it for a long time. The bathroom down the hall has a shower in it if you want one; I am going to start breakfast ok"

"I think I will, save me from doing it later with my hair done. I'll be down in 20 minutes or so ok"

"Take your time" Sara said while heading down into the kitchen.

'HMMMM, what to make, not eggs, mmm, French toast sounds good' she thought and started to get together the ingredients for French toast. A few minutes later the phone was ringing

"Hello Gilbert"

"Hey honey"

"Shut it guys" Gil said on the other end of the line

"What was that about?"

"Just the guys giving me goofy faces for calling you honey"

"Are they still there?"

"Yeah"

"Put me on spearkphone"

"Ok Sara you're on"

"Hey guys"

"Hey Sara, excited for the party tonight"

"Yes Greg. But I want to let you know that you better leave my husband alone or you're going to have to deal with a pissed off Sara, got it"

"Yes mam. No more teasing" Replied Nick

"Ok it's just me again; I'm leaving now so I'll be home in about an hour I have a quick errand to run"

"What kind of errand Gil"

"It's a surprise, you will find out tonight"

"Ok breakfast will be waiting"

"Bye Sara"

"Bye babe"

"Hey Griss what kind of surprise do you have planned for Sara?" Asked a curious Warrick

"I called a couple of her friends in from San Francisco to see if they would come out. It just happens that her three girl friends and her one guy friend can take time off work and come out for tonight as long as there back by Sunday night. There all CSI's out there. I have to make a quick run to the airport and pick them up; there flight should be landing right about now"

"Sara is going to be surprised Griss"

"That's the point Nick. See you guys later" waved Grissom

Twenty minutes later Grissom was pulling up to the airport looking for four of Sara's friends.

"Grissom" Someone yelled "Grissom, Grissom, over here" yelled someone else.

Grissom soon found them waved and walked towards them.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you could make it. This is going to make Sara's night"

"Were happy to come Gil" Said John "It will be god to see her even though we just saw her a couple moths ago"

"Grissom we were stoked that you called us out to come, us three girls have never been to Vegas and even though were only here until tomorrow afternoon we can still see a few of the sights and gamble a little bit before the party starts." Said a happy charlotte  
"I'm with char on this" Said Beth "I want to go see the fountain"

"Oh, we have to go see some of the strip to" said Michelle

"So where am I dropping you off at?" asked Gil grabbing some bags

"We got our rooms booked at Mandalay Bay where the party is so I guess there right guys" Said Michelle

"Let's go then shall we" said Gil putting the bags in the car

An hour and twenty minutes after leaving the lab Gil was finally home. Gil yawned as he opened the front door.

"Hey honey" Sara said while looking up from the paper"

"Good morning Gil" Said Laura also reading a section of the paper"

"Hi Laura, Hey honey" Gil said as he kissed the top of Sara's head

"Your breakfast is in the oven keeping warm. Eat Shower and then go to bed. You look like you could use the sleep"

"MMM smells good" as Gil pulled out the French toast

"I am tired, it was a long shift. Wasn't all that interesting just paper work. My eyes are tired.

Oh I meant to tell you that Ecklie decided to be a good guy and put the team on call for the night. Day and Swing shift are going to cover for night shift but if anything big comes in someone is being called in. Ronnie is also joining swing today to give them an extra hand"

"That's great Gil" exclaimed Sara "Now we can have a real party without a time limit on the fun for the guys. What about the techs?"

"Some of them still have to come in but Mandy, Wendy, Hodges, Bobby and Archie can all stay" Gil said finishing his breakfast.

"Go shower and then go to bed. Your alarm is set for 3:30. Me and mom should be back around 4:00 or so, ok, so go before you fall over"

"I'm gone" Gil said as he bent down to give Sara a kiss and head up the stairs

By 2:30 Sara and Laura were headed out the door to the hairdresser and by 2:45 they were waiting outside the shop waiting for Catherine and Lindsay.

"There they are mom" Sara said as Cath pulled into the parking space beside Sara

"Don't be nervous, there friendly ok"

"I trust you Sara" replied Laura

"Where on earth did you find this place Sara?" Asked Catherine

"The day I got married Cath. Trust me ok. The women are funny and they do a good job"

"Ok I trust you. You must be Sara's mom Laura. "Catherine said extending her hand. "I'm Catherine and this is my daughter Lindsay"

"Nice to meet you Catherine and Lindsay, Sara has told me a lot about you" Laura replied while shaking Catherine and Lindsay's hand

"I hope all good things" Catherine said smiling at Sara

"Don't worry Cath, it was all good. Should we go in now?"

"I guess" replied Lindsay looking at the salon hesitantly

"Don't worry Linds; just tell them what you want ok" Said Sara

"Ok, let's go"

An hour later they were all walking out of the salon with there hair done up. Sara had it in ringlets on top of her head like the day she and Gil got married and Lindsay also opted for curls except hers were all long loose ones. Cath had her's straightened and pulled back with wisps' hanging down. Laura had her long hair pulled half up with some added volume.

"Wow Sara, they did an awesome job, and the women in there are classic. All gossip mongers." Exclaimed Cath

"Yeah Sara I really love my hair, exactly how I wanted. Thanks for taking us here"

Said Lindsay

"See I know where to get my hair done. And I love the women in there, but only in small increments, they could get a little much everyday"

"I hear ya Sara. OK were going to go. We will see you in a little over an hour. Lindsay and I have to finish getting ready, right Linds"

"Right mom, see you guys later"

"Bye guys, see you tonight"

"Bye Ladies" said Laura. Cath and Lindsay just waved from the car

"So, what do you think mom"

"I think you have wonderful friends Sara" Laura said while giving her arm a squeeze.

"Thank you for being here, it means a lot" Sara said quickly and giving her mother a hug which surprised Laura. She stood still for a second but then returned the embrace.

"Come on let's go finish getting ready for tonight"

* * *

OK so that's chapter 10, wow, I wasn't sure if I would get this far, but I'm still going.

I wanted to have this chapter the party but went a different route. I wanted Laura there and I wanted to have Gil meet her before the party.

The description of the house is almost exactly like my brothers. He bought an acre lot with a pool and it was a dump. The grass really had to be mowed twice because it was so tall. Luckily everyone in my family are pretty handy and we managed to fix up the house pretty good so that my brother his wife and 3 boys could move in. The only difference was it took a little longer to remodel, but he also redecorated a lot more.

Chapter 11 will be the party. I am starting to write it already. And I found there song. I think it's perfect for them.

I am also starting to set up Sara's pregnancy. No she is not pregnant yet but she will be soon. I have a great idea for when they will conceive. It will be based around the one year anniversary of her abduction for which I have an awesome idea for.

Please keep reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own CSI, but I own this story and i am having way to much fun writing it

* * *

"Your going to knock everyone's socks off in that dress you know" Gil said while putting on his shoes and staring at Sara while she blushed.

"He's right you know Sara, your glowing in that dress" Added Laura.

"Thank you. I don't usually wear dresses but I love wearing this one"

"It's your wedding dress honey, I would hope you love wearing it" Said Gil coming up to her

"And I'll have even more fun taking it off" He whispered in her ear so only she could hear

"Gil stop talking dirty to my daughter in front of me." Replied a smiling Laura

"I may not know what you said but by the look on Sara's face I have a pretty good idea what it was"

"Shall we go" Said Gil changing the subject

"Are our bags in the car for the weekend Gil" Sara asked

"Yep, all we have to do is give them to check in and were all set for the weekend"

"Then let's get this party started" Sara said happily

And the three walked out to the car and headed towards Mandalay Bay. Twenty five minutes later they were pulling up. Walking into the building they went to check in while Laura figured out what floor they had to go to for the restaurant.

"So what floor are we on mom" Sara asked

"Looks like we have to go to the 15th floor. The map says that's where the restaurant is"

"Ok then let's go shall we" Gil said

Five minutes later the elevator doors were opening up to a beautiful restaurant. All done in white with little bits of color thrown in here and there.

"Wow" Said Laura

"I know" Said Sara"

"God this is beautiful Gil, we are going to have to do something for Catherine after" Sara said to a still stunned Gil

"Come on, let's go in and find the guys" Sara said while grabbing Gil's arm and snapping him out of his trance. Laura followed behind, Nervous about meeting the team.

"Gil, Sara, Laura, over here" Yelled Catherine

"Hey guys" said Gil and Sara

"Wow Sara, that picture we saw of you guys at the church didn't do you justice, your beautiful" said Brass coming up and giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Sara he's right you're stunning" added Greg, coming up and giving her a hug, while Nick and Warrick came up as well and told her how good she looked

"Gil you clean up pretty good to, I can see why Sara likes that tux so much" Coming up to Grissom and giving him a hug

"Thank you Catherine"

"Guys" Said Sara "This is my mom Laura, Laura these are the guys, Jim, Nick, Warrick, Greg and Catherine who you met this afternoon."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Sidle" Said Greg holding out his hand

"You as well Greg and please all of you call me Laura, Ms. Sidle makes me feel a lot older" she replied while shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you Laura" Said Brass "Sara has told me a lot about you"

"You as well Jim. Thank you for being there when my daughter needed it"

"That was always my pleasure"

"Mam" Nick said in his Texas drawl holding out his hand "Nice to put a face to a name"

"You as well Nick, Sara has told me so much about you. You're like a brother to her"

"And she's like another little sister to me"

"Well it looks like I'm last Laura, Hi I'm Warrick, I hope Sara has said good things about me" Warrick said while extending his hand

"Sara has not said one bad word about any of you. It's all been all good things" Laura replied.

"Well now that introductions have been made when is everyone else supposed to get here" Asked a curious Sara

"Well it's about ten to six now so anytime. Why don't you two go get a drink and then go towards the back so that when everyone is here you can make a grand entrance" Said Catherine

"Catherine that really isn't necessary" Said Gil

"Nonsense, now go before I make the guys drag you back there"

"Come on Gil; let's just go get a drink and relax in the back corner, Cath will come get us when she needs us, right Cath"

"Yep, now go"

"There going to hate that your making them dance right away Cath" Said Warrick

"Payback for not being at the real wedding"

"Did you ever get out of Sara what 'there song' was?" Asked Nick

"No, nether one of them would tell me"

"Well lucky for us we all picked out some songs that we thought were appropriate for them" Greg added

"Why are they not going to like dancing right away?" asked Laura

"Well" Said Brass "Those two don't show a lot of public displays of affection. I have never known Gil to readily admit his feelings in front anyone unless under dire circumstances. Sara is much the same. These guys didn't know they were together until Sara was kidnapped and I only found out by accident. Those two know how to keep the PDA's to a minimum" Brass said while the others just nodded

Twenty minutes later and the restaurant was packed. It looked like everyone from the lab was there and a few friends as well. Ecklie sat with the sheriff and his wife along with the under sheriff and his wife. The lab rats combined tables and were all sitting together. Mandy, Wendy, Hodges, Bobby, Archie and a few other lab rats surrounded the table enjoying the jokes flying around the table. At another table sat Doc and his wife and David and his wife with the DA and assistant DA also sitting at the table. At another table near the far end of the room sat Sara's friends from San Fran. Michelle, Beth, John and Charlotte. And at the front of the room sat the team with Lindsay, Brass and Laura with two open seats for Gil and Sara to fill.

"Excuse me everyone can I have your attention" Asked Catherine standing up to the microphone. As soon as the room quieted down Catherine continued

"As you all know were here to celebrate the union of Sara and Gil who secretly got married back in October and told no one. So I would like everyone to give a round of applause to Gil and Sara Grissom"

Everyone was standing and clapping as the two walked through the door. As soon as the crowd spotted Sara you could hear several whistles.

"Told you that you would knock there socks off" Gil whispered in her ear as they were heading towards there table.

"Not so fast you two" Catherine said on the Microphone. "Time for a little payback for not having a real wedding. I want you two on the dance floor for your first dance as husband and wife for us too see. And because you wouldn't tell us what your song was you're going to have to dance to one I picked out for you"

Gil and Sara easily went to the dance floor

"You know Catherine I don't mind dancing with my wife in front of everyone, and yes Catherine I can dance, so I think you're little plan backfired" Said Gil loudly enough for most people to hear knowing that Cath was trying to embarrass them. Gil pulled Sara to him and the sound of Newton Faulkner's 'I need something' flowed throughout the room

I'm sick and tired of getting no where  
guess it'll all work out

And I don't mind any more  
and I don't mind any more

And I need someone to put my trust in  
cuz I aint trusting my self

I'm scared of failure, so scared of success  
I guess it'll all work out

And I don't mind it any more  
and I don't mind it any more

Ooohhhhhhh yeah

And I don't mind it any more  
and I don't mind it any more

As the song ended the crowd again stood and clapped as Gil and Sara made there way to their seats. The two were slightly red from all the attention but laughed at it all. Dinner was served right after. Sara was shocked that everyone was eating vegetarian dishes.

"Catherine, you didn't have to make everything vegetarian"

"Don't worry; I think everyone here is enjoying the seafood menu. Fish and shrimp are always good. It's nice and light so people won't feel overly stuffed. Just look at the guys" Catherine chuckled. Sara looked over to them and saw all of them stuffing their faces full of shrimp.

"I guess your right"

After Dinner was served Catherine made her way back up to the microphone that in the middle of the room.

"Ok everybody, let's have the festivities begin. We, the team and I have taken the pleasure of picking out some songs tonight for the lovely couple to dance too; don't worry Gil there all slow. But before the dancing begins the team and I have put together a little speech that we would like to share. Greg is going to begin.

"Griss, Sara I think I speak for everyone here when I say IT"S ABOUT TIME" Everyone in the crowd chuckled.

"No but really guys, I'm really happy for the two of you. You two deserve each other. We all saw you two play this cat and mouse game for years so this is really nice to see. Although now Sara you will never get a chance with me"

"Sorry Greggo I'm stuck with Gil now" Sara yelled while Gil grinned

"Really guys, congrats. Nick"

"Hey guys. Sara you're looking georgous tonight and Griss you clean up pretty well.

I remember my first meeting with these two. Griss you made me feel like part of the team right away, I couldn't have asked for a better mentor. Sara, I was the first member of the team to meet you. When I saw you I thought wow, maybe I have a chance with her, but after I saw you give one look towards Grissom I knew I didn't have a chance. But that's ok, you're my sister now. So Grissom if you ever hurt her you're going to have to deal with me and then the team. Congrats guys. Rick your next"

"My first meeting with Grissom was pretty memorable. Brass had just hired me as a level one and I was on my way to meet the famous Gil Grissom. You could say I was a little nervous. I went into the break room and I grabbed a cup of coffee and managed to spill it all over the front of my shirt. Griss found me in the break room with the front of my shirt soaked and he laughed at me. Then he introduced himself and the ice was broken. Ever since then he has always had my back. Thank you Griss. Sara, she was a whole other story. She came to investigate me. She could have had me fired to but it never happened. It took us a while for each of us to trust each other but now that we do I always know she is there for me to talk to when I need a friend to lean on. I wish you all the best guys. Jim you want next"

"You two are some story, one that we don't even know all the details to. You two have mentioned how you met, but never how your relationship started. We don't even know how it started three years ago. I do remember though the look on Gil's face Sara when he told me you were staying in Vegas. I never thought he could smile that big. Right then I new there was something there. And after a while I'm sure everyone else saw the chemistry too.

Sara it didn't take long for me to become your friend. And after a few years it became more then friendship. I started to see you as a daughter. Someone I wanted to protect. When I was shot and laying in a hospital bed drifting in and out of sleep I always knew you were there holding my hand. And I know for a fact it took a lot of convincing on Gil's part for you to leave so you could sleep. I don't think I ever thanked you for being there so I will say it now. Thank you Sara.

Gil buddy, I have known you for years. You have always had my back. I know you have had to make some tough decisions for me in the past and I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. I am so happy you finally pulled your head out of your ass long enough for you to see Sara. You two are made for each other and I wish you all the best for the rest of your lives. Catherine, last but not least"

"Gil you have been my best friend for years. You always covered for me when I couldn't come into work because of Lindsay or Eddie. You have been there to give me advice even when I didn't want it. You have been a shoulder to lean on when I needed it and I cannot thank you enough for always being a friend even though I didn't always deserve your friendship.

Sara when I first met you I won't lie, I thought you were a threat. I was used to being the only woman on grave and it gave me a sense of liberty to be the only woman. But after a while of getting to know you I new you were no threat. We were equals. I was also threatened by you because you had the power to take words out of Gil's mouth. I had never really been able to do that and I was a little jealous that you had managed to do it. But after working with you I realized why you could make him speechless. Not only were you beautiful but you were also intelligent. You knew stuff that only Gil knew. I don't think he has ever really been able to stump you. You two are equals in every sense of the word. You are both strong and intelligent people that will always have our backs. I couldn't ask for better friends then you.

So everyone please raise you glasses to a toast. Gil and Sara may you have your happily ever after" Catherine finished with taking a sip of her champagne while everyone else saluted. "Ok everyone let's…."

Catherine wait, we would like to say something" Called Sara as her and Gil walked up to the podium. Sara gave her a quick hug and stood up to the microphone while Gil also gave her a hug and came up beside her.

"Guys that speech was beautiful" Sara started

"I don't know what Gil and I did to deserve you guys but I am happy to call you all my family"

"That makes two of us. Really. Everything that you have done for us over the years I can't even describe the gratitude we have towards you. You have always been there for one of us weather it has been to vent at or to have a shoulder to lean on." Said Gil

"I think what were trying to say everyone is Thank you. We love you. I am so glad we had this party here tonight. Catherine you really went all out and we thank you for it. We couldn't ask for better friends. So now that that has been said let the party begin" Sara finished

Within minutes people were coming up to Gil and Sara wishing them the best.

"Gil" said Doc "Nice speech"

"Thanks Doc"

"She's glowing Gil" Al said looking at Sara who was a few feet away talking to David

"I know, she's happy"

"Keep her that way and everyone will be happy" Al said laughing

"Funny"

"Congratulations Gil, I really am happy for you two. You're meant for one another. I am glad you decided to have this party though. I finally had a chance to put on the dancing shoes and take the Mrs. Out"

"No problem Al. But if you will excuse me I have to go grab a few people over there. There old friends of Sara's that flew in for a couple of days and she doesn't know there here"

"Go ahead Gil I want to go say hi to Sara now anyways" And with that the two parted ways with Gil heading towards Michelle, Beth, John and Charlotte

"Hey Guys, enjoying yourselves so far?" Gil asked the four

"Grissom that food was amazing" Charlotte exclaimed

"I'm with charlotte on this one Gil, the food was spectacular" Added John

"You should know John you had a second serving" teased Beth

"Hey I'm a growing boy"

"In a man's body" Said Michelle

"Are you guys ready to go surprise Sara?" asked Gil

"Yes, I can't wait to see her face" Said Michelle

"Lead the way Grissom"

"Stay behind me ok, don't let her see you until I turn her around ok"

"No problem"

The five of them walked across the room with the four giggling behind Gil. As soon as Gil approached Sara she was talking to Doc and David. He held up his hand in front of his mouth as to not let Doc and David he was behind her. As soon as he was behind her Sara knew he was there but Gil was to fast for her and managed to hold her in front of him while he put one had over her eyes and whispered in her ear that her surprise was here. By then quite a few people were watching what was about to happen. Gil then turned her around so that she was facing her friends but his hand was still over her eyes. He slowly lowered her hands and within seconds she was being twirled, dipped, and given a kiss by John. Sara let out a shriek and the laughed. She was slowly stood up and Sara was smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you mean what are we doing here" John said stepping aside so that Sara could see her girlfriends. By now shrieks could be heard from throughout the room as Sara was laughing and hugging her friends. Everyone looking on intently, never seeing this side of Sara before.

"Griss" Said Nick

"Yes" Gil said while smiling and watching Sara with her friends.

"Are those Sara's friends from San Fran?"

"Yep"

"Aren't you a little mad at that that big guy over there who just kissed your wife" Nick asked while the rest of the team looked on.

"No Nick"

"Can I ask why, because if someone looking like that just kissed my wife I think I would be pretty angry"

"I have nothing to be jealous of Nick, John is gay. He is probably more attracted to you then he is Sara. Sara calls John her token gay friend. Every girl has one when they live in San Francisco"

"Oh"

"Damn why are the hot ones gay or taken" Mumbled Catherine

"Hey" Yelled the guys

"Sorry" Cath replied "Let's go meet these guys" she said changing the subject and walking towards Sara

"Are you going to introduce us to your friends Sara?"

"Yeah, Guys this is John, Michelle, Beth and Charlotte, Guys this is my team Nick, Warrick, Greg, Jim and Catherine"

"Nice to meet you" said John giving the guys a firm handshake.

"You as well" replied Jim. Meanwhile Greg was staring at Charlotte, trying to get the nerve to talk to her. When he finally did the cheesiest pick up line came out of his mouth

"You look like an angel, welcome to earth" Charlotte giggled

"Cute, now buy me a drink" she said as she grabbed his arm and walked to the bar.

"I cannot believe that just worked" said Warrick

"I Can" Replied John, Beth, Michelle and Sara

"Charlotte loves the corny pick up lines and Greg is the type of guy she usually dates. There always the cute and funny ones. She needs to laugh so she always finds one that can make her do that" Said Michelle

"Sounds about right" added Beth

"Why are the lights going down?" asked Gil "Catherine"

"Not sure Gil"

A minute later Greg was standing at the microphone.

"Hey everyone, Time for the dancing to begin, and the next song on the list to be played is from me. Griss, Sara if you could come out to the dance floor please."

"Everyone else is welcome to come dance; I know I'll be asking that pretty woman over there to dance, so everyone should be on the dance floor. DJ hit it please." A song by Headley was played. The song was new to Sara and Gil but they danced to it anyways.

They held each other close as the lyrics played out

I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back till I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to comin'  
And did you really look my way?  
Cause no one could've seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running backwards in full time

So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

Slowly other couples joined the dance floor. David and Al both danced with there wives. Nick and Warrick asked Michelle and Beth while John asked Catherine

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow failure through the fire  
I need you to know I will  
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need

And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try

Yeah Yeah Yeah

And I do wanna love you  
(If you see me running back)  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

Hold back your tears this time

Slowly Gil and Sara separated.

"That was a sweet song" Sara said. She then went over to Greg and gave him a hug

"Thank you Greg. I loved it"

"We both did Greg, thank you" Gil added and patted him on his back

"No problem, I thought the song fit you two and I am addicted to the song at the moment so it worked"

As the night progressed on more and more songs were played that everyone had danced to. Catherine made everyone get up to dace to Paul McCartney's 'Baby I'm amazed', Warrick had requested Etta James' 'At Last' and Brass got up to request Dean Martin's 'Dream a little dream of me' to which he also danced with Laura with.

By 10:00 the lights were coming back up and a cake was being wheeled out. A beautiful 3 tier cake with small yellow daisies all over it.

"Ok everyone, this was my idea" Said Nick

"Everyone needs a wedding cake, so this is my present to you two. So slice away because I want dessert" Said Nick while everyone else laughed along

The knife was handed to Sara and Gil put his hand over top of hers. Together they cut the first piece. Sara had a little smirk on her face as she turned to Gil.

"Don't you dare" He said while also holding his slice

"Don't worry, open up"

Together they fed each other with Sara sucking on Gil's finger a little longer then necessary and Gil blushed

"KISS" someone that sounded like Hodges said in the back round

"Yes Kiss Kiss" Someone else shouted

Gil raised an eyebrow and Sara quirked her head and smiled. The two leaned in and kissed lightly. Eyes closed on both sides Sara wrapped her arms around Gil's neck and leaned into him a little bit. They kissed until someone let out a wolf whistle and they separated smiling at the crowd. Minutes later the cake was taken back so that it could be sliced for everyone to enjoy.

"Ok everyone" Nick said coming back up to the microphone. "Time for my song of the evening. So Griss, Sara if you will" Nick said while indicating to the dance floor.

"I would like this song to be just them, if everyone listens to these lyrics I'm sure you will understand why.

Sara this song means a lot to me and I think it will for you to. They found us honey; against all odds we were saved. So DJ if you will please." A soft Celtic tune floated through the room as everyone observed the couple on the dance floor. Soon Reba McEntire's voice was heard

When the ground beneath you starts a-shakin', shakin'  
And you forget the place we came from, came from  
When you're lost and lookin' for your way home, you're way home to me  
I'll come out and find you

When the world around you starts a-movin', movin'  
And you should wonder if I still love you, love you  
If you feel the darkness comin', risin' inside  
I'll make a light to guide you back home

And after all the sky is fallin' down  
And after all the water's washed away  
My love's the only promise that remains

When your doubts have got you thinkin', thinkin'  
Nothing's ever really sacred, sacred  
And you're afraid you might believe it...  
Believe in me  
And I'll give you a reason

Cause the world around us keeps on movin', movin'  
And there's no doubt that I still love you, love you  
So when you feel the darkness comin', risin' inside  
I'll make a light to guide you back home

And after all the sky is fallin' down  
And after all the water's washed away  
My love's the only promise that remains  
My love's the only promise that remains  
My love's the only promise that remains

And after all the sky is fallin' down  
(After all the sky is fallin' down)  
And after all the water's washed away  
(After all the water's washed away)  
My love's the only promise that remains

AS the song ended Sara was wiping her eyes as were a lot of people in the room.

"That was beautiful" Sara said looking at Gil with tears in her eyes, a few more escaping her eyes. Gil was quick to wipe them away. He then kissed her and whispered he loved her in her ear.

As they left the dance floor Sara went straight to Nick to give him a hug. Nick embraced her as she came towards him.

"Thank you Nicky, I have no words to describe that song other then it's beautiful and I am glad you picked it for us to dance to."

"The pleasure was all mine honey"

"Hey you still owe me a dance, how about something a little more up beat ya."

"Sounds good"

"DJ play something a little faster would ya" Nick yelled. The DJ nodded and called everyone on the dance floor. Pat Benatar's 'I love Rock and Roll' filled the room and almost everyone was dancing. The lab rats were having a grand time with a circle being formed around Archie who was break dancing. Cath and Warrick were dancing with Nick and Sara. Greg and Charlotte soon joined them with Sara's other friends joined them.

Meanwhile Jim, Al, and Gil were at the bar getting drinks

"I thought you couldn't dance Gil" said Al

"Why does everyone think I can't dance? Just because I refused to dance with Catherine to one song years ago everyone thinks I can't dance" Gil said while laughing

"It was probably better off that way Gil. Just think about how many time you got out of dancing with Catherine" Added Jim

"Someone say my name" Catherine asked coming up behind them

"Rye and coke thanks" she said "So, what did I miss"

"Nothing much, just Gil telling us that he does knows how to dance" Al said while taking a sip of his whisky

"I saw that Gil, you owe me a dance here tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer. I have managed to dance with everyone on the team but you. Your next."

"Fine Catherine"

The Next song up was Jeff Healey's 'Angel Eyes'

"Ok Gil time to dance" Said Catherine grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the dance floor.

Hours later the party was staring to wind down. Gil went up to the DJ and requested the last song for the bride and groom for the night before they started there honeymoon.

"Ok everyone" The DJ said. "This is a special request from the Groom himself. I am to tell you all that this is 'there song' that you have been pestering them about for the past week. Also this is the last song for the happy couple. They want to go start there honeymoon. Gil and Sara congratulations on your wedding, the floor is yours."

The house lights went down and Gil escorted Sara onto the dance floor. He held he tight and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, Cheek to cheek they danced to the sound of Bryan Adam's 'When you love someone'

When you love someone - you'll do anything  
you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
when you love someone

As the music went on the crowd watched intently.

"I need to find someone like that" Said Catherine

"I hear ya Cath. I think we could all use someone like that" Jim said watching the couple on the dance floor hold each other in a tight embrace

you'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
there'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
but your lonely nights - have just begun  
when you love someone

"Man, look at those two; I don't even think they know were here anymore." Said Nick amazed by the duo on the floor

"I know, I don't think they can get much closer" Said Warrick watching

"I wonder what the story is behind the song" wondered Greg

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that is one story we will never know"

When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside  
and nothin' else can ever change your mind  
when you want someone - when you need someone  
when you love someone...

"What would you do if I twirled you and dipped you at the end of this song?"

"You wouldn't"

Gil just raised his brows and looked at her

"I tell you what I would do" Sara replied whispering in his ear everything that she was going to do to him that night

when you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
you'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice  
you'd risk it all - no matter what may come  
when you love someone... yeah  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
when you love someone

As the song was coming to and end Gil did as he said. He spun her out, brought her back in and dipped her low. There was whistles coming from the crowd and John yelled out

"I bow down to the master Grissom, I bow down to you"

Gil just looked up then back down to Sara and kissed her softly and brought her back up. She was blushing by the time she and Gil got off the floor.

"Ready to go" He asked

"More then ready. I have to own up to my side of the bargain"

The two started to make there goodbyes talking to Sara's friends first and thanking them profusely for flying out for the night. Next was the lab rats and then Ecklie, Sheriff and under sheriff. After those rounds were done it was Al and David. Last but not least was the team and Laura who were all sitting at the round table.

"Thank you for tonight guys. It was wonderful" Gil started with his arm wrapped around Sara's waist

"You really did too much, but it was a wonderful night and everyone enjoyed themselves. I know we did. So from the bottom of our hearts guys, thank you"

"The pleasure was all ours Sara" Said Jim

"We really had a lot of fun planning it. If I ever get married I know who to go to. Catherine." Nick added

"That's true. She gave us tasks to fill and put us to work but I think all went well" Said Warrick

"Mom are you ok getting home?"

"Yes Sara, Jim has offered to drive me home so that your car can stay here and I don't have to pick you up on Tuesday"

"Thanks Jim" Sara said while giving him a hug and Gil giving him a handshake.

"Hey where's my hug?" asked Greg to Sara

Hugs, kissed and handshakes were being passed around for the next five minutes until Sara grabbed Gil's hand

"Were going to head up now guys, we will see you in a few days"

"Be safe working and have a good rest of the night" added Gil. And together they walked hand in hand out the door to the callings of 'Have fun' and 'be sure to use protection'

"What a night" Catherine said

"Yes it was, I wish we could do this more often" Added Brass

"I think I'm going to head home for some sleep, it's late and my scheduled is going to be really screwed up after this for a while" Said Warrick

"I'm right behind you Rick" added Nick

"Well seeing as we came together, I'm with ya too. Night guys." Said Greg waving. The three were up grabbing there jackets and heading towards the door

"I think I'm going to call it a night too. Lindsay is going to fall over asleep in her chair soon if I don't get her home"

"Night Cath" Said Jim

"Goodnight Catherine, sleep well"

"Drive safe and have a good night" Cath replied

"Shall we" said Jim holding out his arm

"Yes we shall" Laura said while grabbing his arm and her jacket and walking out the door.

"That was some night" Gil whispered in her ear as they were walking in the door of there honeymoon suit

"Yes it was, and it's not even over yet" She replied closing the door and pushing him down on the bed.

* * *

The party is done. I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. I had hoped to get this out sooner but every time I tried to sit down and write someone was knocking on my door. By the time people had left my house CSI was on. Had to watch it. I Hope that was Sara on the phone at the end.

The song list for this was;  
Hedley- For the nights I can't remember

Dean Martin- Dream a little Dream of me

Jeff Healy Band- Angel Eyes

Etta James- At last (Pure classic)

Newton Faulkner- I need something

Reba McEntire ft. Justin Timberlake- The only promise that remains (highly recommend downloading to get the full affect)

Bryan Adams- When you love someone. I thought that song fit them perfectly. It seems like that could be there song to me.

Chapter 12 will probably focus a little bit on the honeymoon (possible smut). It will also focus on the two coming back to work and Sara starting school and trying to balance the two. We can also see some more Laura and the possibility of her relocating and if she and Sara are ready for that.

Please give me reviews. I love hearing you feedback. Also if you have any ideas I'm always open to including them


	12. Chapter 12

I Do Not Own CSI, I Do Not Own CSI, I Do Not Own CSI

I Do Not Own CSI, I Do Not Own CSI, I Do Not Own CSI. Hopefully if I keep repeating that it will sink in. LOL

* * *

"Ok guy's assignments" Catherine said while coming into the break room.

"Anything good Cath" asked Nick

"Well if you consider two DB's outside of stripporama and a B&E in Henderson good then yes"

"Ok Nick and Warrick I want you two on the double. Greg you get the B&E. Ronnie is off tonight seeing as she stayed all of yesterday to cover for us"

"That was some party" Said Warrick

"How much of it got caught on tape by Archie?"

"According to him he managed to get a lot. He got Gil and Sara kissing and dancing, even the twirl and dip was caught on tape. He also managed to get a lot of the staff dancing and having a good time. At least no one was drunk so we have no real embarrassing moments" Said Cath

"I wonder what Griss and Sara are up to now" wondered Greg

"Greg you shouldn't have to wonder too much. It's there honeymoon, my guess is that they haven't even left the room yet." Replied Warrick

"He's right, if that were my honeymoon I would hope to be locked in my room for the duration" added Nick

"Ok guys let's get this show on the road, to work!"

MEANWHILE IN THE HONEYMOON SUIT

Heaving breathing could be heard in the room and then giggling was added to the mix.

"What's so funny?" Gil asked while he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed up and down her arm.

"Look at us Gil. As much as I love strawberries, chocolate and champagne we made a total mess. You have chocolate smudges all over you and I'm not fairing much better" Sara said while pointing out the different smudges on there bodies.

"I have an idea. Stay here I'll be right back" Said Gil who grabbed his shorts and went into the luxurious bathroom. As soon as he was inside he looked in the mirror and laughed to himself 'we really did make a mess. At least it was fun making it' he thought. After he finished looking at himself in the mirror he turned around to the big Jacuzzi and ran the water making sure it was nice and hot. He then added some bubbles and lit some candles that were placed in the room. The small stereo that was in the room played softly in the back round. As soon as everything was set he made his way back out to Sara.

"Milady's bath awaits, come on its nice and hot" Gil said while grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bathroom.

"MMM it smells good in here, like a tropical breeze" Sara said while stepping in the tub.

"That would be the candles" Gil said

"Come here dear husband and get in behind me, you need washing to"

"I'll never turn an offer like that down" Gil said sitting down behind her.

"This is nice, I think I could stay like this all night" Sara said relaxing in front of Gil

"I think if we stayed like this all night we would be prunes walking out of here, but your right this is nice. Very relaxing. I think I need it after all that exercise we did since last night"

"Did I work you too much baby" she said teasing

"No but you did give me a run for my money. I don't think we ever tried any of those positions before. Not that I'm complaining but I didn't actually think we could bend like that"

"I hear you. I didn't think my legs could do that in the position we were in. But it was fun and very rewarding.

Were going to have to go to Chapters and get a karma sutra book. See what other positions we can do" Sara said thinking to the different positions they had managed to get themselves into

"It could be fun. Even make the baby making process more fun"

"Yeah" Sara said quietly

"Hey what the matter?" Gil said kissing her shoulder

"Nothing's wrong, I just think about how we will be as parents. Will we be good, will our child be a delinquent and drive us nuts, can we handle a baby? Those thoughts just keep popping in my head"

"Mine to, but you know what I think"

"Hmmmmm"

"I think you will be a wonderful mother. You have a big heart and have the patience to deal with just about anything Sara. Your heart is big and when you love something you love with your whole heart. No matter what our child turns out to be it will be loved no matter what. Me on the other hand, I'm nervous about being a dad. I hope I can be able to be there for him or her like my mother was for me."

"Gil" Sara said turning in his arms so the she was straddling his lap

"You're going to be a wonderful father. You have enough knowledge in that head of your to always have advice handy. I know you. You will always be there, good and bad times. Just look at your team Gil. Did you hear there speech at the party. You have always had there backs and been there to offer advice even when they didn't want it. The boys look to you as a father figure. Think about it Gil you may not have and biological children but you have three grown boys who still come looking for your guidance. I have no doubt in my mind Gil that you will be a great father" Sara said while giving him a soft kiss on the mouth

"Thank you Sara, I needed to hear that" Said Gil leaning his forehead against hers

"Ok now bugman wash my back for me" she said while turning around and leaning forward.

Gil picked up the sponge and wet her back before he added soap. He slowly washed her back in circles while kissing along her shoulders. Once her back was washed he brought the sponge up and wet her hair and then added the shampoo. When he heard her purring with pleasure he knew he was doing a good job. He gradually kneaded in the shampoo, massaging her scalp as he did so. He reached for the showerhead at the side of the tub and turned it on

"Lean you head back honey" As soon as the temperature was right he brought the water to her head. When the shampoo was gone Gil massaged in the conditioner and repeated the process. Once the conditioner was gone he kissed her shoulder again.

"MMMM, thank you, that felt wonderful"

"Anytime you need your back washed just ask"

"I will don't worry. Now turn around so I can do you"

"Honey you have already done me quite a few times already, I don't think I have the energy for another round yet"

"Haha very funny, just turn around so I can get the chocolate out of your hair"

As soon as he was turned Sara repeated the process Gil had done to her. As soon as she was finished Gil said

"I think I am ready for bed now, how about you?"

"Yeah me too, let's get out of her before we get even wrinklier" Sara said as she stood up and grabbed a towel, drying herself off and handing one to Gil to do the same. Once they were dried off and changed into pyjamas they walked out to there bed. When they saw it they stood still and stared at there bed.

"Well I guess we have to call housekeeping for new sheets" laughed Sara

"How do you suppose we explain this" Gil puzzled

"We don't. Gil it's the honeymoon suit, I'm sure they have seen worse. Hell we have seen even kinkier things working hotel cases." Sara said while walking over to the phone and calling housekeeping

"Hi this is Sara Grissom in room 2786 in the Honeymoon suit; I was wondering if I could have someone bring us some sew sheets…."

The Next Day

"MMMMM Gil we should make this a monthly event" Sara said turning her head from the table to look it Gil who was also enjoying his massage.

"I think we could arrange that Sara" said a muffled Gil not lifting his head up from the table. Simply enjoying the Swedish massage and the warm hands getting all the kinks out of his back. Meanwhile Sara had turned her head back down and let the warm oils and hands relax her muscles. Within minutes snoring could be heard from Gil and Sara was breathing hard.

"I Think there enjoying there honeymoon. This one had quite a few kinks in his back and I'm guessing it was from all the exercise he was doing" Said the small woman massaging Gil.

"I think your right. She had a few too. But she is very fit so it was nothing to bad. But I'm guessing there late night activities have started to wear them out. Jenny from housekeeping was telling the other staff about having to go up to change the sheets for a couple in the honeymoon suit. Said that there was chocolate, strawberry juice and what smelled like champagne on the sheets. And as far as I know this couple is the only one booked in the honeymoon suit" Replied the older woman massaging Sara

"More power to them. They look happy and in love. They came in here holding hands. You don't see that to much anymore these days. Hopefully they stay together"

"I'm sure they will. You could feel the love bouncing off them when they came in here. Now we better stop gossiping before they wake up"

An hour later Gil and Sara were enjoying a nice dinner in the hotel's restaurant.

"Sara have you talked to your mother about coming here to Vegas more often"

"A little bit. We managed to talk a little bit about it before we got our hair done. From what I gathered she is willing to come here as often as she can"

"What if she moved here?"

"What"

"What if she moved here? It would save on travel on both sides and you two could start to have that relationship that you wanted"

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure if I am ready for that, hell I don't know if she's ready for that. She has a life in Frisco. I don't want her to give that up."

"What if she's ready?"

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"A little. We had a few minutes to chat the other day and I had asked her what she thought about moving here"

"What did she say" Asked Sara while sipping her tea

"She said that if you were ready to have her here she would move. She is only working at a bakery in San Fran and said that she could find a job here to if she wanted, plus she could retire also. Apparently she has saved up a bunch of money over the years and can live decently if she decided to retire in the next few years. But she said she would only come if you were ok with it. Not before then. But it is her wish someday to be close to you not only emotionally but physically too." Gil finished while taking a bite of his apple pie

"This is good you should try some" He said with his mouth full

Monday came and went and soon enough it was Tuesday and time to check out.

"I'm glad we did this Gil. We needed it and deserved it. Although it wasn't the Bahamas it came close. We got to be with each other with no interruptions for two and a half days. It was fun"

"In more ways then one" Gil said while grabbing her hand and walking out towards the valet who had his car. Opening her door for her Sara stepped in and Gil closed the door right after. As soon as Gil was situated in the car he grabbed her hand and never let go.

"So are you going to talk to your mother about coming to live here?"

"Yeah. If she is ready for it I think I am too. Plus if we get pregnant I know she will want to be around to see her grandchild. She may not say it but I could see it in her eyes. That's why she asked if we wanted kids"

"I figured as much"

"When do you have to start your course from Harvard?"

"I have to go to UNLV tomorrow and see Professor Davies. He is going to set up the outline for me and go over the reading I have to do. Any assignments that get sent to me I have to hand in to him by the due date. Same goes for tests and the final exam. When I have to do those I have to go to his classroom and he is going to supervise me. Basically I can do most work from home so that's a plus."

"Sounds good, you will have to show me your outline when you get it tomorrow so I know when you need certain days off and when you can work"

The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence until they pulled into the driveway

"Is that Jim's car in the driveway" asked Sara

"Yeah. That's his licence plate. I wonder what he's doing here."

When they walked in the front door they yelled

"Were home"

"Where is everyone, Hank is not even around"

"Let's go look around" said Gil. The two made there way through the large house. As soon as Gil looked out the back door he saw them

"I found them Sara" Gil said while opening the back door

"Hey Laura, Jim"

"Gil your back, I didn't even her you come in the front door"

"We know" said Sara coming out

"We yelled for you but no one answered"

"You can get lost in house this big" Jim said getting up to give Sara a kiss on the cheek

"How was the honeymoon" Gil and Sara blushed

"Well by the looks on your faces I'm guessing it was good" Laura said while giving Sara and Gil a hug

"How was Hank" Sara asked while he rubbed up her leg and flopped over to his back wanting his tummy rubbed

"A big teddy bear. As long as I gave him a bunch of attention and let him out he was a big suck. He was pretty easy to handle"

"That's good. I figured he wouldn't be too much trouble" Gil said sitting in a patio chair beside Jim.

"So what brings you to our fine home in the middle of the afternoon Jim" asked a curious Gil.

"Well I came by to see if you two had came home yet but seeing as you weren't Laura asked if I wanted to have a cup of coffee and wait for you to show up. She offered and I accepted. We have been having a good chat out her for the past hour or so"

"About what Jim" asked Sara

"Life honey" Laura said

"Just our pasts and how they affect us now." She added

"Wow nothing like a serious conversation on a sunny day" Sara said

"Don't worry Sara; I am not ashamed about my past. And Jim is an easy ear to talk to"

"I know that mom. Jim has listened to me rant quite a few times in the past"

"That goes for me as well. Jim's been a good person to vent at when you need to and he knows that Sara and I are always willing to do the same for him, right Jim"

"Yeah Gil, I know that when I need to vent some frustrations you and Sara are always willing to listen to me" And with that said the foursome fell into a comfortable silence.

"Mom can I talk to you for a few minutes."

"Sure honey"

"Do you want me and Jim to leave you to alone Sara?"

"No Gil you guys can stay it's nothing bad. I just want to talk about where my mother and I stand for a couple of minutes"

"Ok honey" As Sara started to talk Jim and Gil quietly sipped on there drinks

"Ok mom. We have actually gotten to know one another a lot better then I would have ever expected us to. I never thought in a million years you would be back in my life again. Watching you crumble under my eyes when I was a kid was one of the hardest things I ever witnessed" Laura wanted to speak up but Sara held up her hand

"Please let me get this out ok"

Laura nodded

"Like I said watching that was hard. That's why I stopped coming by the jail house. After a while I started to live my life. I had to move on from my past. And I guess somewhere along the way I kind of forgot about you. I know that's a little harsh to say but it's the truth. But after everything that's happened in the past year I'm glad we have finally reconnected. I have realized that I need you in my life. You're my mother and you have always tried to protect me and even though now I'm too old for you to protect and I also have Gil to defend me now. What I'm trying to say is that I want you in my life. I want you here in Vegas. That is if you want to move here. Plus I know that if we ever have a child you will want to be in its life and I don't want it's grandmother to be thousands of miles away. I would want you here so you can help me try and figure out what the hell I'm doing" Sara rambled that last part out nervously

"Oh Sara. I don't know what to say other then that I would love to be here with you. I don't have anything keeping me in Frisco other then bad memories that I want to leave there. If you really want me here I'll come here. Sara you're my daughter and I will always want to protect you no matter what, I love you. But I'm going to ask are you really ready for me back in your life again?"

"Yes mom. I want you to move here."

"Then yes Sara I will come and live in Vegas. The town with all the shiny lights" Laura said while coming to Sara and giving her a tight hug and whispering 'Thank You' in her ear. Sara returned the embrace and said 'anytime' back in hers.

"Did I just hear straight, is there a future of a little Grissom" Asked a shocked Brass at the prospect of miniature version of Gil or Sara

"Yes Jim. Were trying. But please don't tell anyone ok. This is something we want to be able to surprise everyone with. The only people that know we are trying are Cath my mom and Ecklie.

Plus we all have to realize that I am thirty six. It may not happen for a while yet if at all so please keep it quiet" Pleaded Sara

"No problem cookie. But I think the prospect of a miniature version of you around here someday is something to look forward to"

"That's what I told her to Jim. I couldn't think of anything more wonderful then a replica of Sara around the house" added Gil.

The rest of the day strolled on with friendly banter between the four sitting outside on the back patio in the spring breeze.

The next afternoon Sara walked into Professor Davies office

"Ah Mrs.Grissom, nice to see you" he said extending his hand  
"You as well Professor" she replied while shaking his hand

"Well shall we get down to business. I have class in a little over an hour so were going to have to do this quickly" he said while indicating for her to sit

"That's no problem"

"Ok well here is a list of books you will need to buy and read over the next few months." He started while handing her a list of books.

"Next is your course outline. At the end of your programme you will have to do a presentation. Now I have arranged it so that you will be presenting to me and my junior physics class. Don't worry Sara" When he saw a look of panic flash across her face

"These students are in there first year of physics. What you will be talking about is something that they will have to learn in the coming years. It will actually be like teaching them for a day except it's only an hour or so."

"Ok. That's ok. I have presented in front of people before so I should be ok. I just tend to get a little nervous talking in front of people I don't know"

"That's ok. I think everyone is a little stage fright.

Ok next is your timetable for tests and exams. If any of those has to be changed I'll let you know. And if for some reason that date doesn't suit you let me know and I'll see if I can come up with another one. I know your job is very demanding at times and to always expect the unexpected. So for now these are the dates for which you will write your tests.

Most of the work you can do from home. You will not need to come to a classroom. I will email your assignments to you and you can email me you papers back. I will mark and grade them here and then send them to the head of the physics department at Harvard so he can have a look through. But I know him over there so he will trust my judgement on marking your papers. It shouldn't take long for you to get your marks after a paper has been submitted. I can easily forward the paper to Harvard and he can call me or email me back.

Sara I must say with your previous marks in physics and a master already under your belt this programme should be a cake walk for you. I don't think I have ever seen marks quite like yours. They are very impressive and I can't wait to read you papers."

"Thank you for you kindness Professor. I worked my butt off when I was in school. I had to keep my marks up because I was only there on scholarships and I had no money to pay for a Harvard and Berkley education. I studied hard and I will again. I am a stubborn woman and will make sure everything is done to the best of my ability"

"I have no doubt in that Mrs. Grissom"

"Sara, please call me Sara"

"Ok Sara. Well is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I think that is it professor. Thank you for taking time out of your day to meet with me"

"Pleasure was all mine Sara. Oh one final question for you. Just out of curiosity"

"Sure"

"Do you know a Gil Grissom?"

"Sure do, he's my husband" Sara said smiling at him

"No doubt. Tell him Thomas Davies says hello and to come around some time. I haven't seen Gil in quite a while although I think I know why now. He married a beautiful woman. Congratulations Sara on marrying the one man who I thought would be single forever"

"Thank you Professor I'll try and bring him around the next time I come in."

"You do that Sara. I'll see you in a few weeks for your first test ok"

"Until then. Goodbye" Sara said as she walked out of his office and to her car.

Twenty minutes later she was pulling into her driveway.

"Gil, Mom, I'm home" Sara called into the empty house

"Where are you guys?" She yelled

"Hey honey" Gil said at the top of the stairs. Sorry I was just hopping out of the shower. Your mom took my car and went to the mall for a bit. How was your meeting?" he asked coming down to give her a kiss

"It was good actually. Apparently you know my professor Thomas Davies"

"Yeah we go back a while. I used to teach a couple of courses at UNLV every once and a while and Thomas and me became friends. Although I haven't seen him in quite a long time"

"That's what he said, and then mentioned that he knew why. You married a beautiful woman"

"That I did. So how is your course laid out?"

"Pretty nicely actually. I can do all my work from home including submitting my papers. Professor Davies is letting me email those. I have to do a big presentation at the end of the year in front of his junior class. Basically like teaching for an hour. I have my test and exam dates. And he's flexible on those. He realized that my job could possibly get in the way, so he told me to call him if anything major ever came up. He will also be marking my papers and then sending them to the head of the physics dept. at Harvard for him to have a go through. Basically I should be able to get my doctorate in a matter of about four months of really hard work. I guess taking those last courses back when I was in school helped. If I wouldn't have I would be facing a lot more school now"

"Sounds good. Are there any days throughout the week that you can't work?"

"Well I have a lot of reading and assignment to do. If I can have Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Sundays if possible off that should be good"

"I think that can be arranged. Are you going to be able to work the odd shift that you need off?"

"I think so. I'm hoping that once I get back into the swing of things I will be able to balance work and school pretty well"

"I'm proud of you Sara" Gil said as he embraced her from behind and kissed her on the shoulder.

"You have done what you needed to do. Mend fences with your mother and lay your ghosts to rest. Now you are going back to school and getting a doctorate in physics. One of the most complicated courses known to man. Even I still get confused with complicated physics. I really am happy for you Sara"

Sara turning around in his arms said "I'm happy for me to. I have a loving husband who would go to the ends of the earth for me and a family who always has my back. I am finally at peace with my past now. I am just all around happy.

But do you know what would make me really happy right now?" she said seductively

"What would that be?"

"Taking me upstairs to keep practicing on making that baby"

"Well then" Gil said while picking her up. One hand under her legs another around her back

"Whatever my beautiful wife wants, my beautiful wife gets" he said while climbing the stairs and into there bedroom. Closing there door behind them.

* * *

Chapter 12 is done.

Laura is moving to Vegas. Should be interesting.

A fun honeymoon for the lovebirds. I loved the idea up chocolate strawberries and champagne. Something a little romantic but fun as well.

Back to School for Sara. I don't know about anyone else but I sucked at physics in high school. My head always spun in science class. Everything but biology. I was more of an English student. I also wanted to add that little part of Gil in there about physics. He's not perfect and he probably had a subject he wasn't great at, so I thought physics would be a fun one for him to have more trouble with. Luckily he has Sara by his side now

Chapter 13 is going to focus on the one year anniversary of Sara's kidnapping and laying her last ghost down to rest. It will feature the team as well.

Please keep reviewing


	13. Chapter 13

I Don Not own anything CSI but this story

* * *

Weeks passed and Sara managed to work out a schedule for school and work. It turns out that school was a lot easier then she expected it to be. Not that physics wasn't hard at times because they could make your head spin easily but she was able to fall back into school mode very easily. She wrote her first exam on May 1st and got her results emailed to her on the 12th.

"How did you do on your test honey" Gil asked coming up behind her while she sat at the computer

"Ninety five percent. I passed with flying colors. Professor Davies even wrote that at the top of the email before I could see my scores"

"That's great honey. We should go out and celebrate after. Maybe invite the team for breakfast after shift tonight. They have been bugging to go out for a team breakfast for a while and this sounds like the perfect time to do it. Celebrating your test score"

"I think I would like that" Sara said turning around in her chair and giving him a peck on the lips

"What kind of a kiss was that?"

"Sorry honey, let me try this" She said as she leaned down to kiss him soundly on the lips. Slowly letting her tongue come into play with his. When the need for air became to strong for either of them they broke apart.

"How was that?"

"More then I could ask for. Now I wish we really didn't have to go to work tonight. We could stay home and keep trying to make a baby" Gil said as he leaned his forehead against hers

"I know. I would much rather stay here and love you but there's work to be done and criminals to catch. Unfortunately there are criminals to catch and paperwork to be done. Maybe it won't be a busy night and we can leave on time and go to breakfast with the team"

"I really don't want to do paperwork" Mumbled Gil in a whining voice

"My poor baby. Having to do paperwork all night long. I'll tell you what, if you manage to finish a good stack of paperwork tonight I will give you a big surprise when we get home" Sara said while getting up from the computer chair and walking out of the office

"What kind of surprise Sara?

"Sara" no response

"Sara I'm serious what kind of surprise" Gil said while finding her changing in there bedroom smirking at him

"Now what fun would the surprise be if I told you what it was before I gave it too you"

"Just a clue" begged Gil

"HMMMM, it involves me and you"

"And a bed" he asked

"Sorry no more clues. I gave you one, that's more then enough"

"Please" he said following her out to the front hall to put on his shoes as she put on hers

"Nope. You're going to have to do some paperwork so you can get it"

"That's so unfair."

"No it's not. It will get Ecklie off your back about reports he needs signed so in turn you can stop complaining about him and you also get a reward from me, that is not unfair.

Come on Gil let's get to work before were five minutes late again and have the team teasing us about our sex life" She said while grabbing his briefcase and hand and walking towards the car.

Grissom just drove. Silent pouting that he didn't know what his surprise was and the fact that he had to complete a lot of paperwork tonight

"Hey Sara, your almost late. Wrap up the escapades early?" Asked Greg while the others in the room just gawked at him, not believing he just said that, to Sara of all people

"Oww" he screeched "That hurt" he said as he rubbed his arm

"Good, it was supposed to"

"Catherine do something, she hit me. That's abuse and your Sara's supervisor"

"Sorry Greg, I didn't see it happen. Although you deserved it. When are you going to learn not to talk about Gil and Sara's sex life?"

"But you talked about it" with this revelation Sara looked at Catherine with a pointed look

"Greg if you remembered correctly all I said was that it was probably hot and sweaty sex they were having. Plus there still in the honeymoon phase of being married so they should be having hot and sweaty sex. And that was just in response to you saying that you wondered what there sex life was like.

Other then that Sara I did not comment on your sex life with Gil, I promise. I learned my lesson about gossiping from Gil already and I don't want to be on his angry side" Catherine said while pleading at Sara not to be mad at her  
"Thank you Catherine. At least you and a few others know the meaning of privacy around here. Greg you need to learn to shut your mouth because if Gil would have heard that you would be on trash or decomp duty for the next month." She said to Greg who was still rubbing his arm where Sara had punched him

"And Greg" she said as he looked up "If you really must know our sex life is fantastic. Hot and sweaty just like Catherine told you." Sara said while Greg just gawked at her and the others started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Gil coming into the break room seeing his team laughing at Greg

"Nothing Gil. Sara just put Greg in his place and it left him a little speechless, that's all"

"Oh ok then. Ready for assignments" at everyone's nod he continued

"Warrick and Ronnie I want you to on a DB out in Summerland. Suspected suicide but there was no note so for now treat it as a murder"

Nick you got a trick roll out on the strip and Greg you get to go dumpster diving behind Luigi's Restaurant. There was a dead body found in the back dumpster.

Catherine and Sara you two have a bar fight turned ugly. Victim is at Dessert Palms hospital with a broken arm and a concussion. So far everyone in the bar had been detained until you can figure out what started the fight. Victim wants to press charges.

Ok that's it, get to work people"

"What are you going to do Gil?" asked Catherine

"Paperwork" he replied while walking out the door and Sara smiling at him

"What's with the smile Sara?" she asked

"I'll tell you in the car" and the two grabbed there kits and made there way to the car. With the guys following suit. Once the two were on the way to there scene Catherine asked

"So…. The smile Sara, I know that smile. I have used that smile to my advantage many times. Spill"

"It's nothing Catherine really. I just told Gil that if he managed to finish a good chunk of his paperwork tonight a surprise would follow. I figured that he could get a good stack of it done and get Ecklie off his back for a while, and if he did that rewards would follow" Sara said while looking out her window

"Nice Sara, using sex as a way for him to do paperwork is a good idea. If you keep that up I'm sure the paperwork will be done regularly" Cath replied while chuckling

"Well you do what you can. Plus this way I don't have to listen to him complain about Ecklie breathing down his neck for a while. It's a win- win situation for all of us. He gets his paperwork done and we both get sex. There is no downside to that" she said while smiling

"So is the sex that good Sara?"

"Oh look were at our scene, time to work Catherine"

"Oh come on Sara; just give me a little to go on. I'm curious"

"You do know curiosity killed the Cat right" she said while opening the back door and grabbing her kit.

"Yeah well I still have at least 5 more lives so come on spill"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Really"

"Yes already. I have to live vicariously through you at the moment. I haven't have sex in a year. Please just give me something"

"Ok just a little" Sara said while coming up beside her and walking towards the bar

"Let's just say that it's hot, sweaty, passionate, tender and always very fun. We have managed to get ourselves into some very interesting positions. Karma Sutra positions. But on top of all that Catherine, it's never sex between us, it's always love. Satisfied?"

"Damn. I'm jealous. I need to find myself someone like that. You wouldn't happen to know anyone would you Sara?"

"At the moment no Catherine. But as soon as I can I'll find you someone. But Brass is first"

"First for what?" he asked as he came up behind them

"You're first on my list to find a woman"

"I know, I'm still holding you to that"

"I think I have someone in mind to, but it will have to wait a while yet. I have to ask her"

"Wait you're setting Brass up Sara?"

"Hey I promised him I would. You're next on my list Catherine. Now let's figure out what started this fight shall we"

Eight hours later Sara was knocking on Gil's office

"Hey" he said looking up

"Hey. Well would you look at that. Almost all your paperwork is done. You've made me proud honey"

"So I still get my reward then"

"After breakfast with the team"

"Can we skip it and just go home"

"Nope, I told them it was your idea and that you were treating so we have to go. The team is going now, I told them we would meet up with them in a few. So grab your jacket and briefcase and let's go"

"Hey guys, over here" Nick waved from the corner booth in the back of the diner.

As soon as they came closer Catherine, Ronnie made room on there side so that Sara could squeeze in. Nick, Warrick and Greg were all on the other side while Jim and Grissom sat on the end of the table with chairs.

"What took you so long Grissom?" asked Warrick sipping his coffee

"Just signing off my last report and finishing the last of my paperwork."

Sara smiled and Catherine looked down and smirked

"So Gil, what's with the breakfast? Not that I'm complaining about a free meal but what gives" asked Brass

"This does" said Gil pulling out Sara's test and handing it out for the team to see

"Where…"

"I called Thomas and asked him to fax it over" Gil replied before she could finish asking how he got that

"Damn Sara, that's impressive" said Warrick looking at the test amazed

"Yeah Sara, your kicking physics ass" added Greg

"Ninety five Sara, your doing awesome" Nick told her

"I hated physics Sara, you're going to have to teach me a thing or two" Brass said looking at her test.

"Wow Sara" said Ronnie getting a look at the test

"Yeah wow" Cath added while looking over Ronnie's shoulder to look as well

By now Sara was blushing form all the attention from her test.

"Thanks guys, but can we just put this away now and eat breakfast?"

"Sara were just proud of you and complementing you on your grades" Said Brass

"I know, and I am not ashamed of them, far from it I'm proud of that. I worked my butt off for that. I just want don't want breakfast to focus on me and my grades. I want to talk about someone else for once"

"Ok then" replied Gil.

"Well what's new in everyone else's life at the moment?"

The next two hours were spent with laughter and friendly banter around the table.

The day came. May 17th. One year to the day that Sara was abducted. Sara rolled over in bed, looked up at the ceiling and then hugged herself closer to Gil.

"Are you ok" he asked when he felt tears on his bare chest.

"I will be, I'm just remembering. I almost lost you and everyone I cared about that day and I don't like the feeling it leaves in me"

"Do you want to go into work today? We can stay home and call in sick"

"No. I want to work. If I don't Natalie wins. I didn't leave Vegas to come back and let her win. I am going to work tonight"

"Ok. There will be no arguments from me. But if you need to talk I'm here ok."

"I know. There was actually something I wanted to do after work tonight and I want you to come with me"

"What is it?"

"I want you to go to the dessert with me. I need to go there and see it. To lay my final ghost to rest."

"After shift, we'll go. Hopefully it will be a slow night."

"That would be nice. Come on shower with me. Wash my back"

"You don't even have to ask" Gil said as he pulled her up and into the bathroom. He proceeded to turn on the shower and then undress her with so much tenderness it made her heart almost burst. She stepped in and he was right behind her. Wrapping his hands around her.

"I love you Sara" he said while kissing her

"I love you too"

"Now turn around so I can wash your back" As she did so Gil gently ran his hands up and down her back with a sponge and soap. Gently massaging her tension away. He then turned his attention to her hair. He washed it oh so tenderly and softly. Then turning her around to wash her front. Nothing sexual in the movements, just Gil trying to show how much he loved her by simple caresses. As soon as he finished washing her, her hands were full of soap ready to do the same for him. Desperately trying to convey how much she loved him through touch. After she finished with his hair and body she leaned in and kissed him hard and urgently. It took a second but Gil was soon kissing her back with equal passion. Kisses turned into caresses, caresses turned into forceful touches that soon turned to a need and want on both sides. They made love in the shower that evening until the water went cold and both were weak in the knees.

"I love you" he said looking her in the eye

"I love you more"

The lab was eerily quiet that night. Everyone knowing what the day signified. One year ago they almost lost a member of there unit. There team. There family. Sara walked into the lab with her head held high, smiling at the lab rats who were looking at her with only kindness in there eyes. As soon as she entered the break room the team was up on there feet with Nick the first one to give her a hug. Greg was next and Warrick followed. Catherine entered with Jim on her heels and as soon as they saw Sara they came over to her and silently gave her a hug and kiss each.

Gil came into the room just as Brass was giving her a hug and he smiled seeing her hugging him back.

"Ok guys" Everyone looked up "Looks like the criminals have kept a low profile tonight so make sure all you paperwork is up to date and if you finish that there is always cold cases" As Gil grabbed his coffee he looked at her and silently asked her if she was alright. Sara just nodded.

"Hey guys" Sara said

"Gil and I were going to go for a drive to the desert after shift. I ah, I ah have to go see it and lay it to rest. Would you come? I mean you told me to ask for your help when I needed it. I want your help to do this"

"I think I speak for us all Sara" Nick said

"That we will be there for you no matter what" Warrick finished

"Thank you. Just meet us outside after shift ok. I'm going to go do paperwork with Gil tonight"

The team just nodded to the couple leaving the room.

"This is going to be hard" Said Catherine

"But we have to be strong for her, she needs our support now. She's asking for it. When was the last time Sara has asked for anything?" Greg said while looking into his coffee cup

"Greg's right. Sara need's us today. So let's just go to help her through this" Brass added

Shift went by slowly and very quietly. There were no jokes being told and no games being played. And no one ever saw Sara leave the confines of Gil's office that night other then to go to the restroom. By 10:00 that morning everyone was waiting outside by there cars waiting for Gil and Sara to show up. Once they did everyone silently got in there cars and followed them to icebox canyon. The place Natalie Dell left Sara to die under a red mustang. As everyone pulled up behind them Sara went around the back of the car to grab a blanket. When the team saw her with a blanket they all followed suit, each grabbing one as well and then following the couple holding hands walking towards that place where the mustang once rested. Gil took the blanket and spread it out and sat with Sara sitting in-between his legs and curling up in him. The guys one by one spread out there blankets and sat on the ground, patiently waiting for Sara to say something. When she did it was a soft whisper

"I begged her not to do this. I begged with my life. I didn't want to die that way. I didn't want to be a crime scene for you to find. I must have yelled at her for an hour for her not to do it. But she wouldn't listen. All she wanted was payback. It wasn't fair." As Gil's hold on her tightened she continued

"I tired so hard to get out from under the car. So hard. I had to stop though for a while. My arm hurt so badly from pulling and it being pinned.

I came close to being a meal for a coyote. I remember that as soon as I saw it I stood at still as I could. I felt it sniff around and then something spooked it. When it ran I got really scared because something had spooked it. Then I heard it. Thunder. Within seconds of hearing it I felt it. Right then I knew I was in real trouble and started to panic. I was trying to get me arm and leg free. I managed to finally get my leg off the latch it was caught on. The water was getting higher and all I could think of was that I'm never going to see Gil again. Never be able to kiss or love you again. When I thought back to what could be our last time together I got sad and then I got mad. I grabbed the front mirror and started to try and wedge it between the car and rock so I could get my hand free." Sara looked up and saw that everyone had tears in there eyes; looking behind her she noticed Gil had some in his eyes too. She brought her hands up and wiped them away kissed him tenderly and turned back around to continue

"I didn't want those memories to be my last so I fought. I fought with all I had. Somewhere along the line the car shifted and my arm was free. I think that's when I realized God hadn't given up on me yet. I got out and walked away from the car, watching as the water rose higher and higher until it was submerged. Realizing that I was minutes away from drowning.

That's when I walked. I walked and walked. I saw a flyer as I was walking and I picked it up, it was saying that I was somewhere I knew I wasn't. After that I saw the hill. Decided that I had to climb it to see where I was. I knew I had to get to a road. Somewhere I could be found.

It took me a long time to get to the top. I had one arm in a makeshift sling and my leg was throbbing, but I made it to the top. Once I got there I thought ok, this is good, maybe there will be a road I can get to or something that could help me but all I saw was dessert. I tried walking down the hill again and fell. I rolled down three quarters of that hill. I think I blacked out at the bottom for a minute. It took me a while to get back on my feet. By now I was hurt and dehydrated. But I kept walking, clutching the mirror in my hand. My vision started to get a little blurry and I was now doing my times tables just to keep me sane. I know I fell a couple more times but I kept going. But I hurt so bad that I just couldn't do anymore. I managed to get to a shrub before my legs gave out and I was out cold in a peaceful bliss.

The next thing I know I'm in a helicopter and Gil is holding my hand, smiling at me." As Sara finished her story Gil kissed her shoulder

"It's over now honey, right here right now you have just proven to Natalie that she can't hurt you anymore"

"I know"

"I remember waking up in the hospital to find you passed out beside my bed holding my hand. I smiled then, knowing that I was safe, that I had more memories to make with you"

"As soon as he was able to see you Sara Gil never left your side. I had the luxury of telling the team about your relationship" Said Jim

"And once we were finally able to see you, even if it was just through the glass windows we were shocked" Said Greg

"Not only were you bruised and battered but Grissom was sitting on your bed and you were sitting up holding each other, clinging to one another for dear life" Added Warrick

"I think the thing that shocked us most was the fact that you were both crying and whispering in each others ears. I don't know what was said and it's none of our business to know, but I knew then that you were it for each other. You held each other so close. I saw Gil swipe at your tears and I think I started to cry then. That's when I told the guys we had to leave. We had to give you two time to heal. We could wait" Catherine said with tears in her eyes.

"I never knew you saw that" said Gil

"We didn't want to intrude so we left" Jim said

"As much as I hate what happened I'm glad in some way that it did. Natalie made me face the ghosts I had buried so deep I thought they would never come out. But since then I have managed to put my father's death to rest and mourn my brother like I should have. I managed to reconnect with my mother again after years of no communication. And now she's coming to live here in Vegas. After over twenty years of not having a mother it's nice to have one around again.

"I did leave a part of me here that day" Sara said while getting up and walking towards a small brush

"And today I came to get it back. I think I have now put myself back together again. Today I needed to tell you my side of the story and I needed you to listen. To know I never gave up hope of getting out alive." she said taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"I think I'm fixed now, or at least I'm fixed enough that I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown. I am finally at peace with me.

I have a family who is always there and a husband who I love more then life itself. I am happy, and I can finally move on now" She said turning and smiling at her family who was still sitting on there blankets

"Come on Gil, let's go home and make that baby" she smiled and he grinned. Gil picked up there blanket and they left hand in hand to there car.

"Did she just..."

"Are they really…"

"A mini Grissom"

"Yeah guys you heard right" Smiled Cath watching the two leave.

"They have been trying for a few months now. They both want it, so why not. I think it's a great idea" Said Brass

"Does anyone think there kid is going to like rule the world" Greg said smiling. Thinking that with there genes the kid is going to be born with an IQ of 150.

An hour later Gil and Sara were pulling into there garage. As soon as they were stopped Sara got out and headed inside, dropping clothes on the way and letting Hank out into the back yard as she made her way to the bedroom. Gil was not far behind her, smiling at the clothes that were appearing on the floor. By the time he made it to the bedroom Sara was laid out on top of the covers in the nude.

"I think you're a little over dressed Gil" she said coming to stand in front of him undoing the buttons in his shirt. It slowly came off and pants and boxers followed soon after. Gil laid Sara down underneath him, kissing every part of her he could. When there eyes locked Gil positioned himself over her and entered. Two souls becoming one and creating another.

* * *

Wow chapter 13 is done. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I think my favourite part of this chapter is the end. After everything that happened in the dessert and lying ghosts to rest Sara and Grissom deserved to be happy.

Chapter 14 is going to deal with a pregnancy test. Just a teaser.

Laura will also make an appearance. She's moving to Vegas.

I haven't given up on finding Jim a woman and I think I have found someone that can be his match.

Please keep reviewing


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own CSI or anyone on CSI but Billy is my fantasy

* * *

"Oh God" Sara said as she ran up the stairs into the bathroom to empty the contents of her dinner. Luckily Laura was out tonight at her new job.

Gil came home from the trip to the drugstore, a bag in his hand.

"Sara honey where are you?"

"In the bathroom loosing what was left of my dinner" She chocked out before she heaved again. In no time Gil was behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back

"Did you get them?" she said while sitting back from the toilet

Gil handed her a glass of water and said "Yes. But there was so many I just bought a whole bunch, figured I would let you pick" he said as he watched her brush her teeth

"Well let's get this over with then. Nothing to hard about peeing on a stick" she said while grabbing the first pregnancy test out of the bag. Gil just watched her.

"Are you going to watch me pee or can I have some privacy" she said turning around and still seeing him there

"I'll go. Sorry honey"

Sara closed the door behind him pulled out the test. 'Pee on stick for 10 seconds and the cover up end with cap. Wait for 3 minutes' she read to herself. OK here goes nothing.

A minute later she was coming out of the bathroom to see Gil standing across the hall waiting for her.

"I took two. They looked like the best ones to take so we should know in about three minutes weather were having a baby or not" She said coming to stand in front of him and hugging him. Leaning her head on his chest. In turn Gil wrapped his arms around her back and held her close.

"Do you really think your pregnant Sara?"

"I think so. The getting sick is usually a big sign. But I have also been a little more tired lately and I was supposed to get my period a few days ago. I think we did it Gil, I think we made a baby"

"You want to know something?"

"What"

"I think we made a baby to" Gil said while looking at his watch to see that five minutes have passed.

"Time's up. Let's go see if we made a baby"

The two walked into the bathroom and each grabbed a test. They looked at the results and then the box. Each did a double take to make sure they were reading correctly and smiled big grins. They looked up and smiled even bigger"

"Two lines"

"A happy face"

"Were pregnant" Gil said putting down the test

"Were pregnant" Sara said dropping her's. Within seconds they were in each others arms, holding each other close and smiling into each other's neck. Gil let go of her and bent down onto his knees and reached up to touch her stomach. A soft touch and then a kiss to her abdomen had Sara crying.

"I love you already" he whispered to her belly. With another kiss to her stomach he stood up and kissed Sara soundly on her lips.

"Thank you Sara. You have made me so happy. I'm going to be a dad. A dream I had given up on a long time ago. You have just fulfilled that dream for me." He said with tears in his eyes

"I should be thanking you Gil. Not only have you given me a family, but now we can make that family bigger. You have made me a mother. Something I always wanted but was afraid to do. I am not afraid with you by my side" she replied and kissed him again. They slowly moved into there bedroom down the hall still attached together with there lips. Hands slowly came into play with hers moving up his chest and his moving around the front of her waist. Buttons came loose and his shirt fell to the ground. Her arms came up and he threw it into the corner with her bra following not long after. Her hands travelled to the front of his pants and undid them until they were around his ankles. He slowly stepped out of them. His boxers came down next and he was left bare in front of her. She lightly pushed him down on the king sized bed. Gil made his way to the middle and Sara pulled down her pants and under ware and came to straddle his lap. His erection pressed behind her back. She leaned down to caress his chest while his hands came to test her core. Her hips jerked as well as his. She was ready. Sara got up and slowly sat down on his length. Inch by inch until he was fully engulfed in her. She started the pace slow but within minutes she was bouncing faster. Gil kept up to. Meeting each of her thrusts with one of his own. He was close, she could feel it. She grabbed his hand and guided it to her center. Gil got the hint and with a couple of flicks of his finger she was coming.

"Oh God, please don't stop" she panted out. Gil never did.

With the vice grip she had on his member it didn't take to many more thrusts and he was coming as well. With a loud grunt he came inside her.

With both parties spent Sara fell on top of Gil. Breathing hard Sara slowly climbed off of him rolled to his side and snuggled up to his side. Gil's arm went around her.

"Well if you weren't pregnant I think you would be now. That was… I have no words for that. I'm utterly speechless"

"Me too"

The phone ringing in the back round startled them both

"Damn, were not supposed to be in for another few hours" said Gil

"Just answer it and see what they want" Sara said while getting up to go to there bathroom attached to there room and start a shower.

"Grissom" he answered

"Hey Gil. I have a body out here covered in bugs. It looks a little over anyone else's head. Do you think you can come out?" Jim asked

"Yeah Jim. Give me an hour; I want to hop in the shower first"

"No problem buddy, this body isn't going anywhere"

"Bye Jim"

Gil hung up and went into the bathroom and stepped in the shower behind Sara.

"Body with bugs" she asked

"Yeah"

"Well you are the bugman. Figures they would call you first. I'm free tonight, can I tag along?"

"Are you sure you want to with the morning sickness?"

"Just keep me away from the body. I can do the perimeter. I should be alright" Sara said while stepping under the spray to wash the soap out of her hair.

Ten minutes later the two were stepping out of the shower drying off.

"Just give me 10 more minutes to dry my hair and I'll be down and we can go ok"

"Ok. Hey Sara"

"Yeah. When do you want to tell the team about you having a baby?"

"I think we should wait a little while yet. At least until we see a doctor ok"

"Sounds good. I'll be waiting downstairs ok"

"Kay" When the door closed Sara turned to stand sideways in the mirror, trying to imagine what she will look like in a few months.

"You're going to look beautiful with a pregnant belly Sara" Gil said coming back into the bathroom to grab his glasses

"You think"

"Yes I do. You look beautiful now and you always have and always will. With a flat stomach or a baby filled stomach" he said coming standing behind her and placing his hand on her stomach

"We have to go" he whispered

"I know, let me grab my shoes and we can go"

Twenty minutes later Gil and Sara were pulling up to there crime scene. Jim was there talking to the young man who found the body and Catherine was taking pictures of the body. When Jim saw Gil he waved him over.

"Do the perimeter ok" At Sara's nod he went over to Jim

"Hey Jim"

"Gil.

This man here is Jonathon Rikes. He found the body when he was out running"

"It's a little late to be out running isn't it" Gil asked the young man

"I work nights so when I have a day off I tend to stick to my schedule. That's why I was out running late" the man said a little defensibly

"I believe you actually. This man looks like he's been here awhile; it's just routine to ask those questions"

"Jim you can fill me in on the rest I'm going to go take a look at the body" Grissom said as he looked at Sara and winked smiled and walked towards the body.

"You seem chipper tonight Gil" Catherine said. She caught the wink and smile he gave Sara

"I'm just happy Catherine. Now what do we have?"

"Male Caucasian, look's like late thirties no ID. I saw a stab wound on his side. Doc will have to confirm that was the cause of death, but it looks like he bled out. You bug friends are going to have to tell you how long he's been here. Now what are you so happy about?"

"It's just been a good night Catherine that's all. I have a beautiful wife and a…" Gil caught himself before he let the baby part slip

"And a what Gil?" Catherine asked, knowing he was keeping something to himself

"And a dog who loves me" Gil lied

"Right"

"Let's get back to work shall we" he said as he turned to get his specimen jars and start picking off bugs from the body.

An hour later the three were back at the lab. The rest of nightshift was in now and waiting for assignments.

"Ok guys, Cath, Sara and I are already working a case so you guys get the others. Warrick and Greg you have a DB on the strip. Could be gang related. Nick you and Ronnie have an assault at the Mirage. Body guard vs. a hyper fan. It should be settled quickly. Ok guys that's it, get to work"

"I'll be in my office working the bug timeline. You two can divide and conquer the rest ok. Call me with any news" He said as he grabbed his coffee and went to his office.

"Well I have DNA and pictures to develop. Can you take autopsy?"

"Ummm, I have tire tracks to compare and I have to go find the shoes on sole mates. Do you want to take it?" Sara thought cringing at the idea of an autopsy

"Sara you will have that done in an hour. My stuff is going to take a while to do. So I am giving you the pleasure of seeing Doc."

Sara took a deep breath hoping that she could make it through autopsy.

"Ok, I'll call you with any news" Sara said as she left. Not looking back to see the smirk on Catherine's face.

"Hey Doc" Said Sara as she came in. The pungent odour of the body affected Sara a bit. She took a deep breath through her mouth and tried to tuff it out as she came closer to the body. Doc had his chest wide open and Sara gulped hard. Starting to feel her stomach in knots

"Victim it Timothy Jones. His prints were in the system for an old robbery charge. He died from the stab wound to his liver." Doc said while probing around the wound. "He would have bled out in minutes with the severity of the wound." Doc was still poking and prodding around his chest. Finally looking up and seeing a pale Sara.

"Sara are you ok you look a little…." He never got to finish his sentence because Sara was running towards the sink and throwing up the crackers she ate in the car on the way here. Doc came up behind her with a glass of water

"How far along are you Sara?" He asked as her head jerked up

"What, no I'm just a little queasy that's all"

"Sara when was the last time you got sick in autopsy? As far as I can remember that has never happened, even when you came in with the flu. So I ask again, how far along are you?" He said smiling

"I don't know yet." She sighed "I haven't made an appointment yet. We just found out tonight before work. I finally had Gil go to the store a get a test. It was positive obviously."

"That's great Sara, I'm happy for you.

Has the morning sickness been bad?"

"It just started kicking in a couple of days ago. I was lucky and didn't have to work. If I did everyone would know by now.

Doc" Said Sara pleading

"Please don't say anything. We want to tell people after we go to the doctor"

"No worries Sara, I won't say a word. My wife and I did the same thing. We never told a soul until we knew everything was alright" Said Doc giving her a hug

"Congratulations Sara. But get out of here before you get sick again. I'll come up with the rest of my findings ok"

"Thanks Doc" she said while stripping her scrubs and walking out the door

"Oh and Sara" he said while she turned around

"Tell Gil I have to buy him a drink as a congratulations ok"

"Will do Doc"

"Hey" Sara said coming into Gil's office

"Hi. Do you have anything to tell me about the case?"

"Yeah. Soul mates matched the footprint to a woman's Addidas running shoe and I matched the tire tracks to a 2004 Ford pick- up. Just so happens that the victim's girlfriend owns a 2004 Ford. Brass is over there now with Catherine and a warrant for DNA and the house. Doc said victim bled out after being stabbed in the liver. Died in minutes.

How are the bugs?" She said tiredly

"Well by my estimate the victim's been there for 2 days" He said coming up towards her.

"You look tired"

"I am tired. It was different at home. I was just doing my own thing, but work is different. I'm up all the time"

"Lay down for a bit. I'll wake you when we have something"

"I can make it. Plus it's 7. The doctor's office opens at 8. I want to call and see when I can get an appointment."

"I can call. Just lay down for a bit and relax."

She did as he told her to and laid down on his couch

"Doc says congrats by the way. I kind of threw up in autopsy and as soon as I did he knew" Sara said threw a yawn

"He wants to buy you a drink"

"I'll go see him after. Sleep Sara, just sleep."

As soon as her eyes shut she was out like a light. Her breathing evened out and he felt her relax. He kissed her on the head, looked at his watch and realized he had about a half hour before the doctors office opened up. He got up and made his way down to Doc

"Hey Al" said Gil coming in the autopsy doors

"Gil, nice to see you. I hear congratulations are in order" Said Doc and giving him a slap on the back

"Yeah. We just found out before shift started." He said with a smile

"You look happy Gil. Was this planned?"

"Yeah. We decided to start trying not long after she came back"

"Well that didn't take long, three and a half months is pretty fast for most people. I know it took me and my wife a little over a year of trying for our second child"

"I don't think we were expecting it to happen this quickly. I mean I'm 51 and she's 36. Sara was being pretty realistic when it came to our age, especially hers. She knew it could take a while to get pregnant.

But when we saw the positive tests she was glowing. She was so happy Al. This is something she has wanted for a long time"

"I'm happy for you Gil. Were going to have to go out for drinks some night."

"Sounds good, anyways I got to go. I have a doctor's appointment to make for Sara. She's passed out on my couch in my office and I told her I would call at eight"

"See ya Gil"

"By Albert"

Making his way back to his office he met Catherine in the hall.

"Hey Cath. What did you find at the girlfriends house"

"Oh we hit pay dirt there. Bloody knife and blood on Addidas shoes. DNA is confirming the match now; we have this one in the bag.

Hey where's Sara at? I wanted to fill her in too"

"She's sleeping in my office. School and work is starting to take its toll. Luckily she only has a couple more months to go" He replied casually

"Oh well I guess I'll just let her sleep. Want me to page you with results?"

"Yeah. Look I have a phone call to make. Let me know what you get"

"No problem" Cath said as she tuned down the opposite corridor smiling to herself.

'Avoiding autopsy, tired and a smile plastered on Gil's face. She's pregnant. I'll give them a couple more weeks if she doesn't say anything I'm going to ask.'

In Grissom's Office

Sara lay asleep peacefully on the couch sound asleep while Gil talked on the phone with the receptionist at Doctor Hines office.

"Hi my name is Gil Grissom and my wife is a patient of yours. Sara Sidle Grissom. Yes Sara Sidle. We took a pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive and we were wondering if we could get an appointment?

Thursday at noon. That would be great. Thank you, see you then. Bye"

"Thursday at noon" Sara asked sleepily

"Yeah, two days"

"That's good, I can't wait to go."

"Me too"

"How's the case going?" She said sitting up

"Looking like the girlfriend did it. Bloody knife and shoes were found at her house. Were just waiting on DNA to confirm. Brass has got her in holding until then"

"I like open and shut cases. Makes life so much easier sometimes"

"I hear you. Speaking if DNA" Gil said pulling his phone out and reading Catherine's text.

"DNA is a match. Cells found under the victim's nails are the suspect Carrie Summers and blood on the shoes and knife are a match to the victim. Want to go watch the interrogation?"

"Ya, let's go"

Ten minutes later they found themselves watching Catherine and Brass interrogate the suspect.

"Do you want to tell me why you killed your boyfriend?" Asked Catherine

"What are you talking about, I didn't kill anyone" Carrie said feigning innocence

"Evidence tells us otherwise. Your skin cells were found under the victims nails and you have some nice scratches on your arm. A bloody knife that was found in your house had Jonathon's blood all over it and the stab wound matched the knife. Also his blood was found all over your shoes and tire tracks we found at the scene match your truck. So I ask again, why did you kill your boyfriend" Stated Catherine knowing she had the killer and was making her mad by staring at her

"I caught him cheating. That rat bastard cheated on me. So I followed him to the park. I watched as he kissed her and felt her up. I watched as he had sex with her against a tree and I watched as she left. I grabbed the pocket knife I had in the car and came up behind him and stabbed him. I must have got him good to because he started bleeding fast. That's when he scratched me. I shoved his hand away and ran back to my truck and left." Carrie finished with an evil looking smile

"Well Jim, there you have it. She just confessed to his murder. Read her, her rights and lock her up" Catherine said as she got up and went out the door to find Gil and Sara watching

"Well, I have had past boyfriends that cheated but I never thought about killing them. Kicking there ass maybe but killing them no." Sara said to Catherine

"Been there done that. But I would never kill someone for cheating. Look at Eddie. He cheated for a year behind my back and I never killed him. That says something" Replied Catherine.

"What about you Gil, ever been on either side of the bench?"  
"No Catherine. I never cheated on any past girlfriends or Sara nor have I ever been cheated on in return. Guess I got lucky that way"

"Yeah you got lucky then." Cath said while walking with them towards the locker room.

"Well out case is closed and the guys have all dropped there files and reports on my desk and paged me that they were going home so I think it's time we do the same" Said Gil grabbing his jacket out of his locker

"Sounds good. I want to see Lindsay. She has a P.D. Day today so she's home. We were going to go to the mall and have some mother daughter time. So I will see you tomorrow Gil and you on Friday Sara. Bye"

"Bye Catherine" Gil and Sara yelled after her

"Ready to go home?" asked Gil

"More then ready. Plus I'm kind of hungry."

"Well then I guess I'll have to feed the two of you then when we get home" Gil said as he grabbed her hand and walked outside to there car.

"When is your mom moving in to her new house?" Asked Gil in the car

"In a few weeks. The couple there now is supposed to be out in a few more days and mom wants to paint and redecorate the house before we move everything in. Why, you're not going stir crazy with her living with us already are you?"

"No Sara I was just curious. I don't mind your mother staying with us. She's actually quite entertaining when she wants to be. She knows some pretty witty jokes."

"I know. She told me a horrible one the other day. I think she is going to like in Vegas. Plus she has already made friends with Jim"

"I know what your thinking Sara and I would be careful there."

"What. I'm not going to do anything other then invite Jim over for breakfast more often and keep her company when she's got the day off and I have to work"

"Just tread lightly Sara and don't get your hopes up to far. It could work out and it may not. But I do know Jim likes her. He's pretty much said as much to me but he knows he has to be careful with this.

I think the attraction is mutual between them. But I think your mother is going to go with the flow and be careful"

"I know Gil. But they both deserve someone in there lives and they are good for one another. I'm just going to help break the ice a little" replied Sara smiling at Gil as he pulled in the driveway

When they got in the door they were bombarded with hugs and an excited dog.

"Hank down" said a stern Sara whose mother had her arms around both of them in a vice grip.

"Mom as much as I love the hug you're cutting off our air supply" replied Sara breaking away from her mother's embrace. Gil followed suit and pulled away slightly

"Not that I mind the hug Laura but what's it for?" asked Gil

"Well ummmm, ok don't get mad because I completely found out by accident. After I came home from work last night I went into the bathroom upstairs. I ah, I found the two positive pregnancy tests in the garbage bin. That's why I bombarded with you with hugs. Are really pregnant Sara" asked Laura excitedly

"Yes mom" and was bombarded with another hug

"I'm so happy for you Sara, you to Gil." Laura said as she gave Gil yet another hug.

"Thank you Laura"

"How far along are you Sara?"

"I'm not sure but I'm thinking just after 4 weeks. My last period ended May 1st. And I know I was ovulating. Oh God Gil"

"What" he asked alarmed

"The dessert. I was at my peak that day. I had taken the ovulation test the night before and I was at a high fertility period that day."

"We conceived that day? You really think"

"Yeah I do. It feels right that it happened that day to. All my ghosts were finally gone. I felt at peace with myself after we all went out there that day. And when we came home, well you know what happened" Sara said smiling at the fact that after so much sadness happened on that day a year ago something good could come out of it a year later.

"Well now that you two are finally home and I have given you my hugs breakfast is waiting. That was my surprise for you as congratulations. So follow me so we can eat.

When the three made there way to the dining room Gil and Sara found a table full of food. Pancakes, eggs, waffles, toast and fruit were covering the table

"Who are we feeding Laura because this is too much food for all of us?"

"I noticed that too. I got a little excited and carried away"

"That's ok mom cuz' I'm starving and this food looks really good" Sara said already getting a plate and sitting down at the table. Gil smiled and Laura chuckled

"Yep you're pregnant Sara. You went for the waffles just like I did when I was pregnant with you"

"Really"

"Yes. That was my weakness. That and peaches. I could eat the two in heaping portions at all times of the day"

"You're going to have to tell me more about this pregnancy stuff."

"All in due time Sara. Eat first and then go to bed. You need the rest and you will find yourself tired a lot faster"

"Sounds good to me." Mumbled Sara

"Sara and I will know a little more after Thursday. We have an appointment with her doctor then" Gil said between bites of egg and toast.

"I can't wait to see you with a pregnant belly Sara. You're glowing already and you just found out. So my bet is in a couple of months you will be absolutely radiant"

"I hope so. MMMM that was good mom. I thoroughly enjoyed that"

"I hope you did because you polished off a lot of food there Sara" Laura said

"I think I'm going to hit the sack. Are you going to stay up or come to bed Gil" Said Sara getting up

"I'll be up shortly, I'm going to help clean up a bit and then have a shower" He said putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Looking up he saw Sara go pale

"Honey"

"Oh God I'm going to puke" Sara said running to the kitchen sink and loosing her breakfast.

"Easy honey" He said rubbing her back and holding her hair while Laura got a glass of water

"Here Sara drink this" Laura said holding out the water to her

"Thank you" she replied while taking a sip of it

"Morning sickness sucks Sara I won't lie to you, but it does get better"

"Why don't I take you to bed and you can lie down and sleep" Gil said guiding her to there bedroom

"Ok. Night mom"

"Night Sara, feel better honey"

* * *

Chapter 14 is done.

Yes she is preggers. Next chapter will start off at the doctor's office and then the team finding out.

Please leave reviews


	15. Chapter 15

I do Not own CSI or any characters on the show they are all owned by Jerry Bruckhimer but wouldn't it be cool if he shared

* * *

Thursday came slowly for the excited couple. After a long discussion with Laura on the Monday night Sara became extra excited at the prospect of a child living within her. It didn't help that Laura was just as excited.

Tuesday Sara had to go to UNLV to write a test and get a better view at what her presentation had to include. While Sara studied all Tuesday Gil went to work early again. Ecklie called him in for a last minute meeting for budget reports and evaluations and to make sure Catherine was in charge of doing Sara's.

Wednesday night at work Gil was excited. He knew that in less then a day he was going to see his child. At least it was busy at work that night and everyone had a case. Gil purposely paired himself with Ronnie because she wouldn't ask questions about why he was happier then usual.

Finally shift ended Thursday morning and Gil was on his way home to shower and change and then they would be on there way to the doctor's office.

"Hey buddy" Gil said opening the door to the overzealous dog who was rubbing against his legs. "I missed you to, now where's mommy" Gil said to the dog. When Hank heard the word mommy he immediately perked up and went upstairs. Gil followed and what he saw made his heart break at little. Sara was heaving over the toilet just having lost her lunch. Gil was behind her in no time rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be happy when this part is over. I think I'm learning though what I can and can't eat. I thought a grilled cheese would be good for lunch but I guess it wasn't" she finished while dry heaving again  
"Come on, drink this and let's get you into bed for an hour before we have to leave" Gil said while getting a glass of water and handing it to her.

"Thank you"

"No problem sweetie. Come on in bed" He said escorting her to the bedroom

"Lie down and sleep for a while. I'll wake you in an hour then we can leave ok"

"MMMM" she said already with her eyes closed.

Gil kissed her on the head and pats the bed for Hank to jump up on

"Sleep with mommy while I go have a shower and get ready ok buddy" Hank was already curled up next to her belly eyes closed and lightly snoring. Gil smiled at the two while he went into the bathroom to shower and change.

A little over an hour later Gil was sitting on the bed next to Sara

"Honey" he said brushing her cheek

"It's time to get up. Come on honey open your eyes we have to go to the doctor's office"

"MMMMM that hour went by fast. I was having the most wonderful dream" She replied while rubbing her eyes and sitting up

"What was it about?"  
"You and me and this big wonderful bed"

"Kinky"

"A little bit" she said smiling

"Come on time to get up. We have to go soon or were going to be late"

"OK just let me change and brush my hair quick and I'll be ready" she replied while getting out of bed. Standing a little too quick she felt a little light headed and sat down again

"Hey you ok" Gil asked worriedly

"Just a little light headed that's all. I guess I stood up a little to fast" she said while getting up slower this time

"See I'm ok. Just need to take my time"

Gil just looked on cautiously. 'Were going to have to ask the doctor a lot of questions' he thought

Twenty minutes later the two were on there way to Dr. Hines office

"Hey where was your mom this morning?"

"Oh she wanted to get some groceries and then go get a new outfit. She has a "date" with Jim Saturday night"

"Really"

"Yeah. I think there doing the dinner and dancing thing. Apparently mom asked Jim out. She asked me what I thought about her going on a date with him"

"What did you say?"

"I told her I thought they both deserved to be happy and that if they could find that with one another that's a good thing"

"So she asked Jim out?"

"Yes. Can you believe that? She called him the other day and asked him over the phone. I guess he sputtered out his answer because he was so surprised she asked"

"I don't think I can see Jim stuttering. I wish I could have seen his face"

"Me too. But there going out on Saturday and I'm happy for them"

"If it makes them happy then so am I" he said pulling into the parking lot

"Were here. Ready to meet our baby"

"Yes. Let's go"

Sitting in the waiting room Grissom started to get a little nervous. His left leg was bouncing, looking at all the other pregnant women around the room. Sara sat down next to him and put her hand on his leg.

"Take a deep breath and relax Gil." Gil did as he was told and slightly calmed down.

"Are you nervous at all?"

"Yes but I can hide it better then you can. Just relax everything is going to be alright ok"

"Ok"

"Sara" the receptionist called

"Dr. Hines can see you now. If you follow me I can take you back"

"Come on let's go" she said grabbing Gil's hand and following the receptionist to the back room.

"Just put this on and the doctor will be right in"

"Thank you" she said as the woman closed the door. Sara undressed and Gil folded her clothes as she handed them to him. Within five minutes the Doctor was knocking on the door and coming in

"Hi Sara how are you doing." The older woman said as she came in the door

"I'm good. A little nauseous but other then that I feel pretty ok"

"You must be Gil. Sara's husband. Nice to meet you" She said extending her hand

"Likewise"

"Ok Sara so you took a home pregnancy test and it was positive yes"  
"Yes" she replied

"And when was your last period?"

"The 1st of May I believe was the last day of it"

"How have you been feeling other then the morning sickness?"

"Tired. All I want to do is sleep this past week"

"That fairly normal in pregnancy Sara"

"She was also light headed this morning" added Gil

"Again that is also fairly normal and it will probably happen again" Dr. Hines said flipping through her notes

"Ok Sara before I check you out why don't you hop on the scale for me"

"125 pounds Sara. That's good. I'm just going to record that quickly. Why don't you go sit back on the bed and I will grab the ultrasound machine ok." Sara nodded

"Ok were going to do an internal exam first ok" She said while lubing up the probe that looked just like a…. before Sara could finish that thought the doctor was talking again

"Ok Sara legs in the stir-up. You know the drill."

"I hate this part" Sara mumbled putting her legs in the stir-up while Gil just sat by her head not actually realizing women had to go through so much trouble at a check-up

"Ok hopefully this isn't to cold Sara" Dr. Hines replied while starting the exam and looking at the pictures the probe was showing on the screen. Frowning slightly every now and then not saying a word. Gil had his hand in Sara's the whole time. Each had a death grip.

"Sara I'm going to go get the other ultrasound machine ok"

"Is there something wrong doctor" Asked a worried Gil

"No Mr. Grissom. The other machine is like a regular ultrasound but I can see a bit better. I have a few things that I want to take a better look at"

"Ok." He replied a little relived

"Sara you can put your clothes on now. We can just pull up your shirt for this ultrasound"

"Why do you think she needed the other ultrasound?" Wondered Sara aloud worriedly

"Sara I'm sure everything is ok. She just wants to take a better look" Gil said reassuringly hoping to convey to her that everything is fine even though inside he was a little worried

"Ok Sara" said Dr. Hines coming back into the room.

"I have the other machine now so why don't you lie back down and pull up your shirt"

"You know an old boyfriend years ago said that to me. It didn't work. You're lucky I like you" Sara said to Dr. Hines while pulling her shirt up

"I'm glad" she said laughing and turning on the ultra sound

"OH that's cold"

"Sorry Sara.

"Ok you two this is why I wanted to use this machine. Sara you are definitely pregnant. By the looks of it your about five weeks. I'm guessing conception was sometime around the middle of May."

"Yeah we kind of worked it out to the 17th of May actually." Gil replied. Still waiting to look at the screen

"Sara before I turn this screen I want to ask you a few questions first ok" Sara nodded

"Did you use any fertility treatments at all or conceive or used artificial insemination"

"No we did this all on our own. The good old fashioned way"

"Ok do multiples run in your family?"

"Yes. Twins on my mother's side. My brother was apparently a twin as well as my mother. Why am I having twins as well?" Sara asked holding Gil's hand with a death grip

"Twins no Sara" She said turning the screen around

"You're having triplets. Sara and Gil meet your babies"

No sound came from the room as the two looked at the screen

"Trip… Triplets. Doc are you sure?" asked Gil not believing what he was seeing on the screen

"Yes Mr. Grissom. Here I'll show you where they are positioned at the moment. So far it looks like there are two on the top, Here and here" She indicated "And one on the bottom. You can see all there hearts beating. All very steadily too I might add" Gil just watched the screen and the hearts beating. Suddenly realizing Sara hadn't said a thing in the past five minutes.

"Sara honey. Say something"

"Three babies. Were having three babies. Gil oh God three babies" she said while still looking at the screen with tears coming out of her eyes

"Are these good tears or bad tears honey" Gil said while wiping them away and finally looking her in the eye.

"Good tears. I mean a lot is going to change with three babies but we just went from the possibility of just having one baby ever to having three. Gil we just tripled our family." She said through tears looking back at the screen.

"Ok Sara I'm going to print you two out a picture and give you a cloth to wipe your stomach and then we can talk about what has to change"

"Dr. Hines I'm willing to do anything to keep me and the babies healthy" she said while wiping the gel away.

"That's good to hear Sara because your body is going to change fast. A lot faster then a normal single pregnancy.

So first things first. Your due date is about the 15th of February, but that is at a full 40 weeks and multiples usually don't get that far, especially triplets. I think you can count on birthing these three about mid January. Our goal is about 34 weeks. I have had a few mothers in the past who have had triplets around 34 to 36 weeks. Next you are probably going to get big fast. I am not going to lie to you Sara. Your back is going to kill you by the end. I would say that by five months you are going to look like you are nine months. So you can get an idea of what you will look like at 7 or 8 months.

Weight gain is good Sara. Right now your 125 pounds and I would like to see you start gaining about 2 or 3 pounds a week. By 3 months you should gain about twenty pounds.

Food and nutrition is something to take seriously as well. Lots of fruit and vegetables. Make sure your eating all the food groups"

"I'm a vegetarian, what can I take to balance the protein out?"

"Well pre natal vitamins are a must now as well as anything else high in protein. Nuts are a good way to do that and also taking a protein supplement as well.

Next is work. I know your job is very stressful and we want to keep your stress down to a minimum. So I would say cut back. For now I will let you decide your work schedule but if it gets to much or some of your check ups are off you can expect that I will pull you out of work and put you on bed rest got it"

"Yes mam. I think I'll talk to my supervisor tonight and tell her that I am on desk duty from now on. Do you think it's too early to tell people? Because as soon as I say I'm on desk duty red flags are going to go off" Sara asked

"That's up to you two and when you want to say anything. But if you don't tell it won't take long for people to start noticing. Within three months Sara you are going to have a very noticeable baby bump. But so far they all look healthy. Heart rates are normal and so is there size for this stage."

"Is there anything she should be avoiding now doctor" Asked Gil finally speaking up

"Anything that you wouldn't want a baby inhaling or eating you don't want it to be around it. Alcohol, smoke stuff like that. Also seafood. Be leery of raw fish. That is a no no. Soft cheeses as well. Contamination of Listeria in cheese is no unheard of. So it's best to avoid them. I will also give you a lost of meats that you should avoid in case you ever do decide to eat it throughout your pregnancy. I think that's it for now. Do you have anymore questions Sara or Gil?"

"How long does morning sickness last because it sucks?" asked Sara

"That I cannot say for sure. Every woman is different. Some women have it through the whole forty weeks and some woman barley have any. You're going to be a bit different though. In multiple pregnancies senses are heightened a lot more. You will feel sleepier then most and you may feel sicker as well." She replied

"Is Sara going to have a c- section or will she be able to do it vaginally" Gil asked

"Lots of doctors are still trying to determine the best way to deliver multiples. Most of the time a c-section is needed but lots of women deliver vaginally. A lot depends on the position of the babies and the strength of the mother. Right now it's up to Sara's body, but if you feel a c-section would be best later on we can arrange that as well. That is something for you two to talk about.

Sara from now on I am going to want to see you every two weeks. Here are some pamphlets on pregnancy to read over. I suggest lots of reading. Also before you leave make an appointment with the receptionist before you go. So Sara, Gil coagulations, but I have a few more patients so see so I will see you in a couple of weeks" Dr Hines said while getting up and walking Gil and Sara out the door.

The walk back to the car was in silence as was the ride home. The two still in shock that they were having three babies instead of one. As they walked in the door they were greeted with the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. They silently walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Seconds later Laura was walking out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. But as soon as she saw Sara and Gil her smile was gone and a look of panic was there.  
"Sara honey is everything all right. Did something go wrong at the doctors?"

"Sara" She said snapping her fingers in front of her face

"Huh. Sorry mom. Gil and I are in a little bit of a shock. Everything is fine. I'm ok and I am most definitely pregnant. Very pregnant" Sara said smiling at her mother

"You can say that again honey. I don't think 'very pregnant' is the proper term to use" Gil said laughing. Still in shock

"I don't understand. One of you care to explain" Asked Laura

"Mom come here sit down beside me, cuz if you're not sitting your going to be on the floor after" Sara said while making Laura sit. Once she was seated Sara grabbed her hand and put it on her stomach.

"Mom you're going to be a grandmother three times over. Were having triplets." Sara said more confidently.

"Three babies. Oh honey. That's great. I'm so happy for you" Laura said while rubbing her stomach a little

"Hey Gil if you finally say that were having triplets the shock starts to wear off" Sara said finally snapping out of her daze

"Well Laura here is a picture of out triplet babies." Gil said handing the picture to Laura.

"Your right Sara. Once you start to say triplets it get's easier."

"I'm so happy for you both right now I could cry" Said Laura with tears already coming out of her eyes

"We are too mom. But right now I think I'm glad you're in Vegas because apparently I am going to get huge fast. By five months I'm going to look like nine so I am going to need your help."

"I'll be here for whenever you need it. I mean it Sara. If Gil's at work and you need ice cream or anything, just call and I'll be here ok"

"Thank you" Sara said through a yawn

"Let's go to bed honey. We both have work tonight and we should get some sleep before then" Gil said while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards the bedroom

"Goodnight you two. Sleep well. I'll be gone before you wake to work so sleep tight."

"Goodnight" they called back

"So what do you want to tell the team when we get there?" Asked Gil driving

"Well we told Catherine we would tell her first. So I was thinking that I would go into her office when we get there and I can tell her I'm pregnant and can no longer work in the field. I'm desk duty bound. But that's all I'm going to tell her. While I'm in with Catherine I was thinking you can round up the gang, and the lab rats and Doc, David and Brass in the break room. Once there all there we can tell them I'm pregnant. Give Doc the sonogram picture. Once he figures it out and the picture is passed around we can tell them were having three."

"I like the sound of that." Gil said parking the car at the lab

"Time to get the show on the road. This is going to be an interesting night" Said Sara getting out of the car

"Hey Catherine Do you have a minute to chat before shift starts" Sara said coming into the office and sitting down

"Sure. What's up?"

"Ummm, I don't know how to say this but I'm pregnant. Gil and I are having a baby"

A loud squeak could be heard coming from Catherine's mouth.

"Cath keep it down. You're the only one who knows so far so keep your screams to yourself"

"Sorry Sara" Cath said coming around the desk to give her a hug

"This is great Sara. When are you due?"

"Sometime in mid February" Sara fibbed that last part

"Oh this is so exciting. Do you know the guys have been hounding me after that comment in the dessert you made about making a baby. They figured I would know all the details of when and if you're pregnant. I finally had to tell them to stop and that you would say something when you are"

"Gil's rounding everyone up now, were going to tell everyone before shift starts.

But what I really wanted to tell you other then the baby is that I am lab bound. I know I can work in the field for a while longer if I choose but I think I would feel more comfortable working in the lab. The doctor says that stress levels have to stay down. And Gil and I think it would be best if I stay in the lab. So I can do paperwork and help out some of the techs and so on but I am officially out of the field from now on"

"Wow. Never thought I would see the day that you would volunteer to stay lab bound. That's fine if you want to stay in the lab. The rules in the manual state that a woman can work in the field until three months but if she feels uncomfortable with it she can stay lab bound. I'm ok with you staying in the lab and I'm sure Gil feels the same way."

"Yeah he does. But he's really happy Cath. I think there will be smiles on plastered on our faces for a while"

"That's the way it should be Sara. You're supposed to be ecstatic when you're having a baby" She replied while hugging Sara one last time before getting up

"Well shall we go to the break room so that you two can break the news?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when we break the news. Oh and Catherine" Sara said while walking down the hall beside her

"Yeah"

"You may want to be sitting down" She finished while walking into the break room and finding it packed with the gang, lab rats, Doc and David and Jim

"Hey everybody quiet down" Gil called over the crowd. Once everyone quieted down in the room they all looked up at the expectant couple

"Ok everyone we have some news to tell you. As of today Sara will be staying out of the field."

"What"

"Why"

"Sara what did you do to piss Grissom off"

"Hey" said Sara

"First of all it was my decision to stay out of the field. Second of all there is a good reason for it. Thirdly Gil couldn't keep me out of the field as he is not my supervisor anymore" Sara said looking around the room

"There is a good reason I am staying out of the field and it has to do with my health"

"Are you ok"

"What's wrong?"

"You're not sick are you?"

"If you would let us finish without interruptions you will know the answer" Replied Gil

"At this moment I'm not sick although I was this morning and last night and pretty much everyday this week.

Other then that I am perfectly healthy and nothing is wrong.

What I'm trying to say is I'm pregnant" Sara finished

Woops of congratulations were heard throughout the room as everyone came up to for hugs and kisses for Sara and pats on the back for Gil

"Sara this is awesome honey" Nick said while giving her a hug

"Thanks Nicky"

"A baby Sara. Congratulations" Warrick said kissing her cheek

"This is so cool Sara. I am so going to be the coolest uncle this kid ever had" Greg said coming up to her

"I have no doubt Greg" She replied

"Way to go Gil" Said Catherine

"I'm happy for you. Although sleepless nights are something you're going to hate. But looking into your babies eyes is going to get you through it. I know that's what got me through with Lindsay" She said hugging him

"Well I'm sure we'll take you up on any help you're willing to give" Gil said hugging her back and turning to Jim who was behind him

"You did good Gil. Sara is radiating happiness right now. This is going to be good for her. You too" Jim said slapping him on the back and walking over to Sara to give a hug

After Hugs and kisses were passed around Sara spoke up

"Ummm guys. We got some more news. You may want to sit down.

Here Doc, David" Sara said handing him the Sonogram picture.

"Take a look at this"

Al put his glasses on and David hovered over his shoulder to take a look. Looks of astonishment came over there faces. David was the first one to recover and give Sara another hug. Doc dropped the picture on the table and did the same. Greg was the first to grab the picture but couldn't make out what he was looking at. Everyone gathered around Greg to try and look but no one could figure out why Doc and David had those looks on there faces. Even Catherine was having a hard time making out what the sonogram picture. Having Lindsay so long ago she couldn't make out the picture

"Ok are one of you guys going to tell us what were looking at cuz' it looks like a blur to us" asked Greg. Gil took the picture from his hands and sat down beside him while Sara stood behind Gil.

"Greg what you are looking at is a picture of our children." At the word of more then one baby jaws dropped and everyone huddled a little closer.

"Right here on the bottom is Baby number one, on the top left is baby number two." Gil paused and everyone figured he was done talking

"And right here on the top right is baby number three" He looked up saw a room full of stunned co- workers

"Gil, Sara congrats but me and David have to go back to the morgue. Work has to be done. As soon as you get you're stunned employees out of there daze come and see me. I owe you triple the drinks now." Doc said slapping Gil on the back while David hugged Sara.

"Congrats Sara. Come see me if you have any problems or questions ok" Doc said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"I will doc. Thank you" she said hugging him back

"See ya later Sara, Grissom" called David following Doc out of the room

"Bye David" they replied

"You know I never thought I would see the day we rendered them all speechless" Gil said taking a sip of coffee and talking to Sara. As soon as he looked at her she was pale and running out the door to the bathroom. That seemed to snap everyone out of there daze and Catherine was hot on Sara's heels although Gil was already going after her.

"I guess coffee is a no then" Gil said coming up behind her and holding her hair back

"It was just the smell. I don't know what it was about it today but it just made me feel sick" Sara gulped out heaving

"Just take you're time Sara, deep breaths honey"

"Here Gil, here's some water" said Catherine handing him a cup of water

"Here honey drink this" he said handing her the cup and watching her sip it.

"You ready to get up now?"

"Yeah" she said as Gil grabbed her arms to help her up. Sara went towards the sink to rinse her mouth out

"Morning sickness is never fun Sara but were all going to be here to help you out" Catherine said while getting her another cup of water.

"That's what my mom said to" she replied while leaning over the sink with Gil rubbing her back

"Triplets huh. Man when you guys do something you have to go the extra mile and show us all up" Catherine said with the shock wearing off and chuckling

"Yes Catherine Triplets is exactly what we planned for" Replied a sarcastic Gil

"But we can't change it now so were dealing with it." Sara added

"You're going to be good parents you two. I really am happy for you" Catherine said coming up and giving them a hug. One arm around Sara and one around Gil.

"Thank you Catherine. I think we both need to here that because the prospect of three babies is a little daunting to us" Said Sara

"It should be. One baby is hard enough. I know. But you guys have family all around you. Don't ever be afraid to ask for help ok"

"OK. So you think we should go back in the break room and see if everyone has snapped out of it?" Asked Sara

"Yeah. I want to see there faces" added Gil

Walking back into the break room the smell of coffee was gone and the pot had been poured out.

"You didn't have to get rid of the coffee. I know people around here function off of it" Sara said coming into the break room making everyone look up.

"It's no problem Sara." Said Nick

"Yeah. We talked while you were throwing up in the bathroom and decided that we can make tea instead." Added Greg

"We figured that if someone needs coffee that bad they can go to the diner across the street. But until then we can lower our caffeine intake and drink really strong tea instead" Added Ronnie

With the level of kindness flowing throughout the room directed at her Sara started to get tears in her eyes.

"Hormones guys. This is going to happen a lot more now. It already has at home so be prepared" She laughed out

"Well it's not a problem for any of us right guys" Said Brass looking around the room making sure everyone said it was ok. Everyone else just nodded there agreement

"So three babies huh?" asked Brass

"Yep" Sara replied

"Can you name one after me?"

"We haven't got that far yet Jim. As far as we know there all girls" Gil piped up

"For your sake Grissom I hope you wrong and at least get a boy out of it because I lived in a house full of women growing up and it wasn't fun" Nick said from the back round

"We won't find out for a while yet so it's all moot point right now. It could be three boys to. You never know."

"Sara when are you due" Asked Warrick

"Well by mid Febaury I would be at forty weeks, but I won't get that far. Were hoping to get to 34 to 36 weeks. So sometime in January" Sara replied

For the next twenty minutes Sara and Gil answered as many questions as they could on her pregnancy. She told them that by 5 months she will look like nine and that she's not sure how long she will work for. Working in the lab was discussed as well. Sara was going to be a floater. She was going to help in everyone's lab. Whoever needed the most help Sara would go to first. Today she was with Archie in the AV lab.

"Ok guys time for work." Everyone groaned

"I know dead bodies are never fun but it has to be done. Nick and Warrick you have a DB out by Lake Mead. Greg and Ronnie, you two get a dumpster dive. Divide tasks fairly. Cath, you and me have a body with bugs. That's it guys let's get to work" Gil said as everyone nodded and got up giving Sara one last hug before they left for the night.

"Call me if you need anything ok" Gil said walking towards her

"Ok, have fun with your bugs and be careful"

"I will. See you later"

"You bet"

"Oh and Sara" Gil said coming back up to her

"Yeah"

"I love you" And he kissed her on the lips real quick and was out the door

"Love you to" she said quietly. Smiling on her way to the AV lab.

* * *

Ok everyone chapter 15 is done.

Triplets. I know in real life that probably wouldn't happen but I have been doing some research on pregnancy and triplets.

Twins and triplets are more common in women over the age of 35. And with a background of twins it's not inconceivable

Most triplet pregnancies will reach about 34 to 36 weeks. Any premature babies that come early face the same risks as a single birth pregnancy at the same stage.

I have seen pictures of women and by 5 months most women look like there at a full term pregnancy.

I also read of a woman who worked up until 6 months with triplets.

I am still not sure how the babies will be delivered yet, I haven't made up my mind but what I mentioned above about the different ways of delivery is true. It depends on the mother and the babies.

The internet is such a great source of information.

Next chapter will be the aftermath of Laura and Jim's date. Lots of mother daughter gossip and bonding. We will also have the team go out. Doc still owe's Gil a drink. We will also talk babies in the next chapter too. Get ready for morning sickness, moodiness and all the happenings of pregnancy.

Just so everyone knows I have never been pregnant but I have done my research and seen it enough first hand with my sister in laws. 7 nephews and a niece and another one due any day now. But if anything is incorrect please tell me so I can correct my mistakes.

Also I'm not sure if I will be able to post tomorrow. I will try but my day is somewhat busy tomorrow. I have OHL hockey playoff tickets and I am going to the game no matter what.

Please keep reading and reviewing

Katie


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own anything CSI except the box sets and a couple puzzles

* * *

It had been a week since Sara and Gil announced to the team that they were having triplets and the shock was starting to wear off but excitement around the lab was high. Lab rats were constantly at Sara's side asking if she needed anything or just asking if she was ok. Morning sickness was kicking in full gear. The smell of coffee made her sick with just a whiff. Everyone at the lab now knew that if Sara was in the building coffee was not to be around. Experiments were no longer allowed in the fridge in the break room for witch everyone was grateful for. Sara saw some pig's blood and barely made it to the sink heaving her lunch. Gil had gotten the wrath of Sara's anger at home that morning and he told her that he would keep his experiments in the lab fridge not the community one.

Laura and Jim's date had come and went and they had plans for a second one as soon as they both could work out a date. Now it was a week to the date that they made there announcement and Sara had the night off work and school and Laura also had the day off work so now the two were lounging on the couches in the living room girl talking while Gil had his shower before work.

"Ok I have been easy on you mom for almost a week. I haven't asked questions about your date with Jim but if you don't start spilling the details you're going to get interrogated by me. Trust me you won't last long so start spilling" Sara stated directly to Laura while she was cuddled up on the couch with a glass of milk.

"Well I guess I have to spill or risk being directly questioned for the next hour huh?"

"You bet"

"Ok well you two had to work last Saturday night and had gone out for dinner before hand so Jim came and picked me up when you were gone" Laura started snuggling under her blanket.

"He was a true gentleman. He came to the door with flowers and a smile.

We left shortly after that. He took me to a little Italian restaurant. I think it was called Anthony's."

"Gil took me there for our third date. That's a pretty nice place. Great food"

"The food was wonderful. We both had pasta with chicken. Conversation flowed pretty well between us. Any silences that came were always comfortable

"_Oh my. This food is wonderful Jim. Where did you find this place?" Laura asked taking another bite_

"_Gil told me about it actually. Apparently Sara loved the place when Gil took her so I figured I would see if I could get the same results"_

"_Well I think I can say me and Sara are much alike in the food department. The only difference is that I eat meat."_

"_I don't know how Sara can survive without meat."_

"_I think it's the whole cruelty to animals that keeps her off of it. I don't mind eating differently when Sara is around. Although Sara doesn't mind if me or Gil eat it. She knows were meat eaters and she doesn't force not eating meat on us. It's our choice. But I know for a fact that meat is not cooked a lot in the house."_

"_So Gil is basically a vegetarian now?" he said between bites_

"_Mostly. He respects the fact that Sara doesn't like it and is sensitive about it. Plus I think if he wants to get into her 'bed' he will shy's away from it._

_He laughed at her bluntness _

"Hey" Said Sara laughing.

"Gil is always welcome in bed. I have never once made him sleep on the couch or in the other room" Sara said through chuckles.

"What's so funny you two?" Gil said coming down from upstairs

"Just girl talk honey. Mom's telling me about her date with Jim"

"This is a story I would love to hear but I have to go into work now. You can tell me later"

"You bet."

"I have to go I'll see you in the morning"

"Bye Babe." She said giving him a peck on the lips while he rubbed her tummy

"Bye honey" he said

"Ok what happened next?" Sara said while getting comfortable on the couch again

"We danced"

_Dinner was finished and we were sipping our coffee. Soft music could be heard in the background. _

"_Would you like to dance Laura?" Asked Jim standing and offering his hand_

"_I'd love to"_

'_Sway' by Dean Martin could be heard in the background._

"Jim led me around the dance floor for almost an hour. We danced to the rat pack the whole time" Laura said

"He's a good dancer. Like Gil his mother taught him how to dance."

"Well she taught him well because he knows how to lead when dancing."

"So what happened next?"

"We left for a walk. He took me to the fountain on the strip"

"_What do you say for a walk?" Jim said while paying for the meal_

"_Sounds lovely after that meal" She stood up and grabbing her jacket_

"_Allow me" He said taking her jacket and helping her into it_

"_Thank you Jim"_

_He held his arm out and Laura hooked her arm in his. He opened the door for her and she stepped through. Together they walked along the strip until they stood in front of the giant fountain._

"_It should start soon. They have a show every hour on the hour"_

_As soon as Jim said that a new show started. Blazes of water and lights filled the scenery in front of them_

"_Wow"_

"_That was what I said the first time I saw it too" Jim said while taking off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders_

"_Thank you Jim. Not for just your jacket but for this night. I haven't been out on a date in a very long time. This has been a wonderful night"_

"_It's been my pleasure. _

_When you called me last week and asked me out I was a little shocked"_

"_You don't say." Laura said smiling at him_

"_Just a little bit. But the reason I was so shocked was because I had been planning on calling you sometime that week to ask you out. I had wanted to ask Sara what she thought. So when you asked me you caught me off guard"_

"_I thought it was cute. _

_But I know what you mean. I also asked Sara before I called you what she thought if I asked you to dinner._

_She was pretty happy. I think she secretly wanted us to go out"_

"I did. I was trying to figure out a way to get you to together. I had told Jim a while ago that I would find him someone and when I saw you two together. Well let's just say I was putting a plan in motion"

"I figured as much"

"So what happened after the fountain?"

"He brought me home"

_The car ride was spent in a comfortable silence with lingering looks at each other. Jim pulled in the driveway. He came around to open my door and walked me up to the door._

"_I had a good time Laura"_

"_Me too. You're going to have to show me more of the city"_

"_So if I ask you for another date you're going to say yes"_

"_Most likely"_

"_Well then would you like to go out for another date?"_

"_I would love to Jim. Just call me and we can set up a date that's good for both of us"_

"_I will._

_Have a good night Laura" he said kissing her cheek and walking back down the driveway._

"_You to Jim" I called out to him._

"He waited until I was in the door before he left. We waved goodbye to each other and that was that" Laura said finishing her story.

"It sounds like you had a good time"

"We did. I haven't had that much fun in ages Sara.

I tried dating after I got out of prison but it just never felt right you know. With Jim it feels different. He understands me and he knows about my past and you. That's already a plus. I don't have to explain it all and scare him off"

"I don't think Jim is one to get scared off easily. That's part of the reason Jim has always been a good friend to me and Gil. He knows where were coming from when were angry about a case. He also knows not to butt into other people's business unless he has to. He kept our relationship a secret for a long time because he knew we were not ready for everyone to know yet.

I'm happy for you mom. You sound a lot happier"

"I have a reason to be a lot happier. Not only do I have a friend that may turn into more I have a daughter who has shared her life with me again after all the hell I put her through. I have a wonderful son-in law who doesn't judge me for my past but helps me deal with it. He listens when I talk and doesn't tune me out. And lastly I have three grand babies on the way that I can't wait to meet" Laura finished with tears in her eyes. When Sara saw her tears she started to cry. Within minutes Sara was openly crying and Laura had tissues in her hand.

"Ok enough with the crying let's move on to something else. Let's talk babies Sara" Laura said after handing Sara some tissues to wipe her eyes

"Ok babies. What do you want to know?"

"How have you been feeling this past week?"

"Tired. I only worked three shifts and they were all in the lab and I'm still tired but Dr. Hines said that was normal to feel. I am managing so far right now. Gil has given me full use of his couch in his office when I need to lie down.

Morning sickness is a bitch. I won't lie to you. I hate it. The smell of coffee of all things makes me sick. But everyone at work has been good about it. They have taken the coffee pot away when I come in which is a big thing for them. I know for a fact that to function there sometimes you need coffee. Even Ecklie has been good about my pregnancy.

Me and Gil went into his office after our big announcement and told him what was happening. He actually said and I quote "if you need anything Sara. Time off or a longer break just say the word." I think mine and Gil's jaws dropped at that comment. But he knows I probably won't be working much after five or six months"

"Do you think you can make it that far working wise?"

"Were going to play it by year. If my body can't handle working and it's causing too much stress on the babies I will go on leave. We'll see in a few months"

"Have you started thinking about names yet?"

"We talked the other night about it but were still discussing it. We have thought of a few names so far but were not going to say anything until we know what were having"

"Not even me" Laura said with pleading eyes"

"Sorry mom. No one is going to know the names until there born. Same goes with the sex. Gil and I will know but you guys are going to have to wait"

"Really. You're going to make us wait the whole time"

"Yep. We had decided that if we were having a single baby we were going to wait and be surprised but seeing as we are having triplets we want to know"

"This is going to be the longest wait of my life"

"It will be worth it I promise" Sara said while getting up to get another glass of milk.

"Do you want something to drink mom"

"No thanks Sara"

"So where are you going to put these babies. I know you have two spare rooms so is someone going to share or what?" Laura called from the living room

"Gil and I decided that were going to add on to the house. We have to call a contractor soon"

"Where are you going to add on?"

"Well we have enough room to add by the back of the house so I think were going to expand the office upstairs and make it a bedroom and then just add a small room at the back of the house and turn that into an office.

Redecorating the rooms is another thing. I don't want to inhale the paint fumes and Gil is so busy at work so were going to go talk to the professor at UNLV and see if he wants to volunteer his students for extra marks again. When we redecorated the house before we had them come in and paint and let them decorate as they saw fit so we figured we can get out of painting and let someone else do it. But were going to have some guide lines for the rooms so it will be a little different this time." Sara said as she came back into the living room and sat back on the couch yawning.

"Why don't you go to bed Sara, we have girl talked for a few hours now and I know your tired. We can talk some more another time ok"

"Ok, I think I will head up then"

"OH and before I forget to ask mom do you want to come shopping with me this weekend. My pants are starting to get a little snug and so are my bras. I'm starting to pooch."

"Yes Sara I'll come. Now go to bed before you fall over"

"Ok ok I'm going. Goodnight mom"

"Night Sara"

By nine the next morning the phone was ringing.

"Hello" Sara asked picking up the phone

"Hey honey, did I wake you"

"No I've been awake for a while now. I'm just reading the paper"

"Well the team was talking about breakfast and I invited them over and Doc over. Is that ok"

"Well it's too late for me to say no. But yes it's ok. I know they still haven't seen the whole house. They have bugging me for a while now to come over because they still haven't got the full tour."

"So it's ok"

"Yeah. I'll start making waffles"

"Cravings honey"

"Yep. Oh can you pick up some peaches and blueberries in your way home"

"No problem. I'll see you shortly"

"Bye" She said as she hung up the phone

"So Gil is it ok" asked Brass waiting with the rest of the team and Doc in the break room

"Yes. She's going to start making waffles. But I have to stop and pick up peaches and blueberries on the way home"

"Cravings" Asked Catherine

"Yes. Those three things right now are Sara's favourite thing to eat. Be prepared guys she can eat like you three can now so you better fight for your food"

"This I can't wait to see" Said Nick

"Yeah Sara scarfing down food like us. That's a sight to see" Warrick added while Greg nodded along

"Just remember to never get in the way of a pregnant woman and her food. There will be hell to pay" Doc said to the gang while heading out of the break room.

"Doc's right guys. I would get seriously pissed at Eddie for eating my food when I was pregnant with Lindsay"

"Ok guys why don't you just go over to the house now, I'll be along shortly after" Gil said while getting in his car

"See ya soon Griss" Greg waved

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

"Ok ok I'm coming" Sara yelled while Hank barked by the door. Sara grabbed his collar before opening the door seeing the gang waiting outside and seeing Greg ready to ring the doorbell again.

"Hey guys. Come on in" Sara said while pulling the dog out of the way

"Be good buddy" She told the dog as she let go of his collar

"Smells good in here Sara"

"Yeah mom's watching the waffle maker at the moment. Make yourselves comfortable in the next room breakfast isn't quite ready yet" She said walking into the kitchen

"I have water, milk, orange juice, and tea what do you want to drink"

"I'll take orange juice Sara" Nick said

"Make that two"  
"No three" Added Warrick and Greg

"I'll have a tea Sara" asked Doc

"Me as well Sara" replied Catherine

"Jim, what do you want?" snapping him out of his daze. She caught him looking at Laura

"Oh sorry Sara. I'll have juice."

"Ok I'll be back in a second"

Two minutes later Sara was coming into the living room with a tray full of drinks.

"Here ya go guys"

"Thanks Sara" everyone replied

"So do you guys finally want the Grand Tour?"

"Yes" They all replied in unison

"Jim seeing as you already got the tour why don't you help my mom with breakfast?"

"Sure" He said getting up and going into the kitchen while Sara smirked at him. Jim blushed

"Ok so you have seen the kitchen and we can do the dining room last. Bathroom down here is just around the corner. This one is pretty basic. Toilet shower and sink." Sara started showing them around and then taking them upstairs.

"On the right is spare bedroom number one which is going to be turned into a nursery." She said as she walked into the spacious room. It had a big window in the end of if and it faced the backyard."

"Wow Sara, this bedroom is huge" Greg said amazed at the size. A Big closet and big window with a great view.

"I know Greg. Right now it's pretty basic with just a couple of bookshelves but once it's painted it will look better. Now if you follow me I'll show you the next room" she said as she led them out of one room and into the room Laura was staying in

"Right now mom is in this room but she is moving out in another week once her house is ready." This room also had a big closet and Bay window. Almost identical to the other one, this one just had a bed in it.

"Are you turning this into a nursery as well?" asked Catherine

"Yep. Each baby is eventually going to have there own room. They will probably be all in the same room for awhile but when there older they can have there own room. We have the space for it so why not give them there own room right"

"That's a good thing to have. When my kids were growing up having there own room helped. Makes punishment a lot easier" Said Doc

"Ok next room is ours across the hall" Sara said as she led them in to the master bedroom

"Wow"

"Holy Mother"

"I'm seriously jealous"

"Can I live here too?"

Was heard throughout the room.

"Yeah that was my thought on the room too." Sara said looking around.

"We have our own bathroom in over there." She indicated with her finger while they all stepped further in the room to take a look. A giant king sized bed was in the middle of the far wall. Meanwhile Warrick was checking out the big TV hanging on the wall while Nick and Greg were taking in the view from there big windows that showed the front yard. Meanwhile Catherine and Doc went into the bathroom. Catherine gasped while Doc was jealous. Inside there was a giant Jacuzzi tub with enough room for two people and a shower in the corner. A big mirror and sink graced the other wall as well.

"Sara can I come over and use you're tub sometime. I don't think I have ever sat in a tub that big before" asked Catherine

Sara just laughed out a 'sure Cath, just call first'

"I'm serious Sara, I will call"

"Tell you what, when I need someone to keep me company and Gil's at work I'll call and you can come over ok"

"Did I just hear that right Sara" asked Greg

"Did you just say the Catherine can use your tub when you need company because I can use your tub too?"

"We'll see Greg" Sara said while leaving the bathroom and everyone followed.

"So this is where all the loving goes on. Were the babies made on that bed" Greg said

"Do you really need me to answer that Greg? Yes the babies were conceived there" she said while laughing at there faces

"Come on let's finish this tour I'm getting hungry" Sara said while leading them down the hall to the office where the dog was laying on his bed.

Once Hank saw people come into his domain he perked up

"This is our office. Not for long though. Were going to expand this a little and change it into another room."

"Where are you going to put your office then Sara?" asked Doc

"Were going to add on to the downstairs. Put the office into the back."

"When are you going to so that?" Cath added while looking at all the books they had lined up along the walls.

"Soon. Were calling a contractor later on today so we can get a price range"

"Sara I'm speechless and we haven't even finished the tour yet" Nick said looking around

"Come on time to stun you even more then. Let's show you the back yard" She said as the dog ran in front of everyone to get outside.

"Wow buddy slow down. Hank love's outside so every time he hears yard he's at the door" she said opening the back door.

Outside a pool was there. Still covered but soon ready to be opened.

"We are totally having a pool party over here" Greg said excitedly walking over to it

"We'll see Greg. We have a lot of stuff to do to prepare for the babies."

"I'll plan it you just have to be there"

"Maybe"

"See I'll wear you down eventually" Greg said turning his attention to the big shed at the back yard.

"What's in the shed?"

"Part of it is like a regular shed. The other half is Gil's bugs"

"There not allowed inside Sara" Doc asked amazed at the back yard

"No there not" Gil said coming out of the house and wrapping his arms around Sara, putting his hands on her belly

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" he said

"Breakfast is ready when you guys are" Gil piped up for the team to hear

"And your peaches and blueberries are in the kitchen to. Jim is cutting them up for you. He's having a nice conversation with your mother"

"What are with those two anyways" Cath asked curiously

"Yeah. Jim was totally checking you're mom out before Sara" Greg added

"Guys just leave them be. Right now there friends. They went out on one date and had a good time. There just going with the flow for now. So no teasing. At least not yet ok" Sara said sternly

"Sara if you have that look mastered already, disciplining your kids is going to be easy for you" Doc smiled

"Come on let's eat guys" Gil said as he opened the door for everyone to in

When they went in Jim and Laura were bringing out the food. Fruit, waffles, juice and Syrup were all being put on the table.

"Food. I'm starving" Greg said sitting and grabbing a waffle with Sara doing the same thing. Everyone else just but Gil and Laura sat down and watched as Sara filled her plate. Waffles and fruit filled her plate and she was digging in. The others just watched on amazed until Sara looked up.

"Guys I'm eating for me plus three. So don't look at me like I'm a pig. Eat" She said going back to her food. Everyone else nodded and dug in.

"Gil how did you afford this place. I know what we make and this house is huge" asked Catherine

"We had a lot of work to do when we moved in. This place was a dump and was on the market for two years. We got this house on a steal"

"Well you did well" she replied

The next hour and a half was filled with friendly banter and questions about the house. Everyone amazed at the work that they put in to it and the work that still has to be done.

"Well I think I'm going to head out" Warrick said

"I'm going to follow you" Nick said rubbing his stomach

"Thanks for breakfast Sara" he added

"No problem"

"Well I am going to go too. I need sleep now that my tummy is full" Greg said while putting on his shoes

"I'm out to. I want to see Lindsay when she gets home from school"

"Hey Cath"

"Yeah"

"Mom and I are going clothes shopping on Saturday. Do you want to come? My pants are starting to get a little snug"

"Yeah, you mind if I bring Lindsay"

"Nope. The more the merrier"

"Ok give me a call when you want to leave.

See ya" She said while walking out the door

"Gil, Sara you two have a beautiful home. I can't wait until there's a party to enjoy it in"

Doc said while leaving

"Bye Al" Gil called

"See ya" he called

Meanwhile in the Dining room

"So Thursday night." Jim asked

"Yeah, that sounds good" Laura replied

"I better get going. I'll call you later ok" Jim said coming up to her and giving her a peck in the cheek and leaving out the front door.

"Bye Jim" she called. He just smiled at her

"Ok guys I'm outta here. See you at work tomorrow"

"Bye Jim"

"Bye guys" he said waving out the door

"Well that was fun, but I'm wiped. Care to join me in bed" Gil said turning around to face Sara

"I'm going to help clean up the dishes and then I'll be up ok"

"Ok, I'll keep you're spot warm" he said kissing her on the lips

"MMMM. If you keep kissing me like that you will never get any sleep"

"As much as I would love to continue that I'm wiped."

"Go to bed I'll be up soon"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Gil said as he turned around and walked toward the bedroom but not before Sara slapped his butt

"Hey"

"What"

"I should be offended" he said

"But your not"

"Not in the least" he said smiling at her going up the stairs to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 16 is done.

I surprised myself by writing and posting this chapter today. I actually woke up extra early today after my brother called me early this morning to tell me and my dad that the baby was born last night at 1:00am. It was quite a spectacle. My sister in law's water broke and before they could make it down the stairs the baby was coming. My brother just added midwife to his resume. He delivered his daughter at the top of the Stairs. All is good.

Next chapter we go shopping and to another doctors appointment. Also were going to have a girl's night for Lindsay who is going to be a little heart broken.

Please keep reading and reviewing


	17. Chapter 17

I don Not own CSI

* * *

"Wow" said walking into the large maternity store

"This place is huge" Sara said looking at all the different maternity clothes

"You can say that again. I wish I had this much of a selection when I was pregnant with Lindsay" Catherine said while looking around

"You think you had it bad Catherine. When I was pregnant with Sara and her brother the clothes were terrible. Everything was big. Bell bottom jeans were already big, add pregnancy to the mix it wasn't a pretty sight" Laura said while looking at some of the dresses.

"Sara" called Lindsay

"Yeah"

"This top would look great on you" She said holding out a white blouse with an empire waist. The cut was perfect for Sara.

"Well I'm going to need a whole new wardrobe soon but today I think I'm just going to get a few new pairs of pants and a couple of tops. But when I come back Lindsay you can help me pick out clothes ok"  
"Sounds good Sara. What kind of pants do you want?"

"Ones that fit better then these ones" Sara said holding up her top to reveal the to button barley closed along with the zipper. Lindsay just laughed.

"Miss Can I help you find anything or some sizes?" The sales woman asked Sara

"Umm yeah. I need pants. These ones are getting a little tight. I was a size 6 without the belly. But I'm not sure how maternity clothes work"

"It's no problem. Is this your first baby?"

"Babies. Three to be exact"

"Wow. Well let's see what I can find for you shall we"

"Sounds good"

"Hey Sara what do you think of these" Catherine said while holding out a pair of dressier pants  
"There not bad. I guess I will need a pair of nice pants for court dates that I still have to go to. I think I'll only get one pair of dress pants though. Black goes with anything"

"Ok I'll find you a size"

"What do you think of this shirt Sara? I think it would look lovely on you" Laura said coming up to her and holding up a red top with an empire waist that scrunched up a little at the front.

"Put it with the rest of the clothes in the dressing room. Lindsay has been going around the store with Catherine for the last half hour picking out clothes. I'm sure by now I have half the store in there"

"Well then you should start trying stuff on. That way we can make sure everything fits properly" Laura said while leading Sara towards the change rooms.

"Ok start trying on stuff, but come out so we can see"

"Oh God I've stepped into a movie montage" Sara laughed into the dressing room

A couple minutes later Sara was stepping out in a pair of maternity jeans and a top that fit her perfectly for her expanding stomach.

"Sara that outfit looks great, but I hate to say you need a new bra. It looks like your starting to get the double boob" Catherine said looking Sara over

"The pants feel weird. The stretch is a little big yet"

"It won't take long for you to fill that out Sara. At the rate your going those pants will start to fit pretty good in another week or so. Until then just wear a belt with those. Now I am going to go find you a new bra"

"Ok just throw it over the top after. I'll be in here trying on more clothes" She said as Catherine was leaving.

Five minutes later Catherine was coming back with a bunch of bras in her hand.

"Here Sara. Try these. I had the sales woman help me find you a size. There are also some nursing bras in there too. Trust me when I say that those are great for after the babies come"

"Thank you Cath"

Minutes later Sara came out in another new outfit and a new bra underneath

"Oh man. This bra feels so much better. Like my boobs can breathe again."

Everyone just laughed. For the next hour the girls watched while Sara tried on clothes after clothes. She ended up buying 4 pairs of pants, 5 tops and 3 bras.

"Ok guys I think I am all shopped out. How about some lunch. I'm starving"

"Sounds good. Lindsay are you hungry?" asked Catherine

"I could eat. What are we in the mood for?"

"Now see why does everyone look at me? Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we have to eat what I want too" Sara said a little irritably

"We just want to eat something that's ok for you Sara. Not something that is going to make you feel sick afterwards Honey. Don't get upset" Laura soothed out

"I'm sorry guys. These stupid mood swings are getting the best of me at the moment. I can't help it. I actually got mad at Gil the other day for mixing up the laundry"

"It's ok Sara. Been there done that. My temper was a lot worse though" Catherine said

"So what should we eat?" asked Lindsay

"How about Bourbon Street Grill. They have a good vegetarian menu"

"The grill it is" Said Lindsay already heading towards the restaurant

Ten minutes later they were all sitting down enjoying there food, while Sara enjoyed double what everyone else had

"How's school going Sara?" Asked Catherine taking a sip of her coke

"So far so good. I'm just over half way done the course. I have just about two months left which is good because I don't think I would be able to handle work and school together in a couple months. By then I will already be huge."

"Wow. How did you manage to earn your doctorate so quick" asked Lindsay

"Well I almost had my doctorate a long time ago but I decided I wanted to work instead. But I was only one course shy of graduating with my doctorate. So I just had to go back and earn one more credit and when I came back I thought it was the perfect time" Sara replied in between bites.

"Hey mom when are you moving out" Sara asked a little too bluntly. Everyone at the table's mouth's dropped open at her bluntness

"Oh God mom I didn't mean for it to come out like I wanted you out of the house right away. I was just curious as to when your place is going to be ready and if you needed help moving and stuff. I'm so sorry" Sara said with tears in her eyes

"I swear these damn hormones are going to be the death of me"

"Here honey" Laura said handing her a tissue

"I know what you meant Sara. I actually got the keys yesterday when you and Gil were with the contractor. The house is ready for me to move into. So all I have to do is call the movers and get them to ship them my stuff from the storage unit I have here and get it to the house. I should be out next week sometime.

You and Gil can finally have your house back"

"We don't mind you living with us. Really. You have been a big help and someone to keep me company when I'm bored or procrastinating on school"

"I know Sara but it's time for me to go. I need my own space just as much as you and Gil need yours. I'll still be around though so you don't have to worry ok"

"Ok" Sara said taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes

"I'm ok now. Let's eat" everyone just laughed

Ten minutes later Sara caught Lindsay staring off into the distance. Sara turned her head to see what she was looking at. It was a young boy, probably around 16. He was talking to another girl and leaning down close. Once Catherine and Laura caught Lindsay staring they turned there heads as well. As soon as Catherine saw the boy lean down and kiss the other girl her heart broke for Lindsay

"Honey"

"I'll be right back please just stay here" Linds said while getting up with her drink. The three women watched as she confronted the boy.

"Cath what's up with those two?" Sara asked watching the teenagers

"Lindsay and that boy Derrick have been dating for about six months now. I know Lindsay was falling hard for him. She really liked him. And I believe what we just saw was Derrick kissing another girl"

"Damn. Well that sucks"

"Tell me about it. I'm going to have to deal with and emotional heartbroken teen soon"

The tree watched as Lindsay called Derrick a jerk and poured her soda over his head in front of his friends and proceeded to go into the women's washroom.

"I better go and see if she's alright" Cath Said getting up

"Can I go Cath. The last thing a mad broken hearted girl wants is her mother hovering around her. Plus I have an idea that might just work"

"Ok Sara, but if you're not out in five minutes I'm coming in ok"

"It won't take that long" Sara said getting up and walking towards the bathrooms

When Sara walked into the bathroom she could hear sniffling

"Linds" she called

"Please go away"

"Where stall are you in honey"

"Please just leave Sara"

"I just want to talk real quick and then I'll go ok"

"Fine, I'm at the back"

Sara walked to the back and pushed open the door. What she faced broke her heart. Lindsay had mascara running down her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh Linds" Sara said kneeling in front of her and wiping at her eyes

"I know boys are stupid. That kid doesn't know what he just screwed up by kissing that other girl"

"He's such an ass"

"Did you feel better when you dumped your soda on his head?"

"Yes" she said earning a chuckle out of both of them

"I did that once to back in college to a guy. I did it in a room full of people and everyone there was laughing there butts off when I did it. It's almost cathartic"

"I really liked him Sara. Why did he have to do that?"

"I don't know Linds. I wish I did but I don't" Sara said while tucking Lindsay's hair behind her ear.

"Do you have any plans tonight Lindsay?"

"No. I was thinking of pigging out now though"

"Why don't you come over to my house for the night? We can have a girl's only party. When I was in college and one of my friends or I would split up with someone we would have a girl's only party."

"What do you do?"

"Well we rent the sappiest movies we can find. Then we buy lots of chocolate and junk food and eat that all night. While eating candy we discuss how guys suck and that they don't know what there missing. We can paint our toes and nails if you want to. I also have this huge bath tub that you would love to relax in"

"Really"

"Yep. So what do you say? Girls night at my house?"

"I'm in; do you think mom can come too?"

"I'm sure she could. Gil was suppose to have off tonight but I think I can switch him with your mom if I ask"

"Sara this sounds great" Lindsay said through her first smile

"Just let me make a quick call ok"

"Yeah. I'm just going to clean up a bit"

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom to see Lindsay" said Catherine to Laura

"There's no need, it looks like there coming out and there smiling"

"Hey baby" Said Catherine

"Are you ok"

"I think so. Sara and I had a good talk. Mom can I stay the night at Sara's house?"

"If it's ok with Sara I guess so."

"Actually Catherine I called Gil and he's willing to switch shifts with you tonight if you want to stay the night too. We were going to have a girl's night in which mom you're invited to as well. Sappy movies and junk food plus the discussion on how boys suck. Plus I told Lindsay she can use our master bath"

"Well if Gil is ok to switch I'm in. All we have to do is go home real quick to grab our overnight stuff and drop our bags off."

"Well how about while you go do that I'll get the movies and the junk food?"

"Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourselves Catherine. So why don't we part now and you can come over in a couple of hours. Say around six"

"See you then Sara and Laura" Lindsay said waving

"See you soon" yelled Sara

"Well let's get some groceries" Sara said turning to Laura

A little over an hour later there was a knock on the Grissom's house

"I go get it honey. It's probably Cath and Lindsay. Are you going to be ok?" Gil said handing Sara a glass of water. Her latest bout of morning sickness had hit.

"I'm ok. I'll be down in a minute I just want to brush my teeth first"

DING DONG DING DONG

"I better go get that" Gil said walking down the stairs and to the front door. Opening it he found Catherine ready to ring again with Lindsay beside her.

"Hey Catherine. Hi Lindsay. Come on in" ushering the two in the door and taking there bags

"What took so long Gil? We weren't interrupting anything were we?"

"EWWW mom. No offence uncle Gil but I don't want a mental image of you and Sara having sex" replied the pubescent teen who was clearly in a bad mood

"No offence taken Lindsay. No you were not interrupting anything. Sara caught a whiff of something and made a mad dash for the bathroom. I was in there making sure she was ok"

"We don't have to do this Gil. If Sara's not feeling up to it we can do it another night" Catherine said concerned

"I'm ok Catherine" Sara said coming into the room and standing beside Lindsay.

"Hey kiddo"

"I'm not a kid"

"I know that. But I can still see that seven year old I met. I don't like that you're getting older"

"Are you really ok?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah. Just morning sickness. They really should call it anytime sickness because I throw up more in the afternoons and night then the morning.

Plus I got some great movies and junk food. Although I might let you two pig out on the junk food, I think I might hold back on that"

"That's ok. I would rather have you here eating regular food and not sick then the other way around"

"Ok let's go get some food and get ready" Sara said leading her into the kitchen.

"Thanks Gil for switching shifts with me tonight. After the scene in the mall I knew Lindsay was going to need some females around her so when Sara suggested this and Lindsay jumped at the idea I had to come too"

"It's no problem Cath. I don't mind clearing out for the night so you can have a girl's night. Sara told me about what happened at the mall with the boy"

Catherine laughed at Gil's face when he said 'The Boy'

"What"

"If you end up with daughters Gil you're going to have a lot of fun in the teenage years. Broken hearts go along with dating. And as you can see with Lindsay, she is mending her first broken heart."

"Is she ok Cath?"

"She will be. All in good time. If Sara, Laura and I share past stories about break-up's it should help"  
"Well I hope this night is productive then. But I think I'm going to head out and let you start you're fun"

"But shift doesn't start for like five hours. What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I called Jim and Doc. Were going out to dinner and having a guy's night. I wouldn't be surprised if the guys came too." Gil said looking at his watch

"I got to go Cath or I'm going to be late." He called over his shoulder going into the kitchen smelling pizza in the oven.

"I'm going to go Sara"

"Ok. Be safe tonight" She said coming up and wrapping her arms around his neck

"I will. Have fun tonight and don't get into trouble" Gil said while wrapping his hand around her waist  
"Who me?" she smiled

"Yes you. But I really have to go meet the guys." He said giving her a quick kiss and a quiet 'I love you' and then rubbing her pouching belly and then turning towards the front door

"Bye" she called

"Sara I am so jealous of you right now. Well everything except the pregnancy part said Catherine coming into the kitchen

"You have a great husband and dog a beautiful house and babies on the way. Sara you are living the American dream"

"Wow. You know I never thought of that but I guess I am. And I have to say I like it. If feels good to have everything you have worked for in you're life start to pay off." Sara replied while opening the oven

"Pizza's done. Who's hungry?"

"Smell good Sara. Should we wait for Laura though? Where is she by the way?"

"She was just hopping in the shower when you came in the door so I'm sure she should be almost done. Here grab a slice and we can go eat in the living room. You can have the bean bag if you want Lindsay"

"Cool. Thanks for the pizza Sara"

"You're welcome Linds"

"So what movies did you get Sara?" asked Catherine

"Well I already have a pretty good stash so I figured we could just pick from that. I know mom wanted to watch Steel Magnolia's and I was thinking about Footloose what do you want to see?"

"Well let's take a look" Said Catherine entering the living room with pizza in hand. Going over to her movie shelf she took a double take

"Yeah I know Cath. There's a lot. Chick Flicks are my guilty pleasure. Well that and ice cream for which I bought a lot of for later on tonight"

"Can we watch the Notebook Sara" asked Lindsay

"Sure we can start with that one if you want. I don't think mom has seen it yet"

"Seen what" asked Laura coming into the living room with a slice of pizza

"The Notebook"

"I wanted to see it but I never got a chance. Is it good?"

"Get some tissues ready Laura it's a tear jerker" Catherine said while getting comfy

"Do you guys want to change into you're pyjamas and relax before the movie starts?" asked Sara

"Because I'm going to go put on my sweats"

"Right behind you Sara"

"Me too"

"Well I'm already comfortable in my sweats so I'm good" said Laura digging into her pizza

Ten minutes later everyone was back into the living room and relaxing while the previews started.

"Everyone got there tissues?" asked Sara

A collective 'Yep' was heard throughout the room

"That was so sad" sniffed out Laura

"Sweet but so sad" Catherine mumbled out

"I know" Lindsay agreed

When no words came from Sara they all looked to see her with tears streaming down her eyes.

She managed to mumble out "Between the sappiness of this movie and 3 times the hormones in my body I'm going to be a wreak by the end of the night"

"Oh honey" Laura said coming up to her and wrapping a arm around her

"We don't have to watch another sad one if you don't want to Sara" Lindsay said while wiping her eyes

"No we can watch more. I'm ok I just need a drink and maybe some popcorn. Food always helps. Anyone else want anything?"

"I'll have some popcorn too. Do you want some help?" asked Catherine

"I can microwave popcorn Cath but thanks for the offer. I'll be back in a minute. Why don't we watch Footloose?"

"I'll start it. I love Kevin Bacon" Said Catherine

"I'll second that Catherine. Kevin Bacon is pretty hot stuff" Laura added

"Are we talking about Kevin Bacon in here" Said Sara walking back in with three bowls of popcorn

"Yep"

"I loved Kevin Bacon in the eighties. He was hot"

"You can totally see the age difference in this room" Replied a sarcastic Lindsay

"Let's just start the movie" Sara said getting comfy on the bean bag again

A little over an hour and a half later the girls were all giggling

"The end is the best part. I will give Kevin Bacon credit for being cute in the eighties" Lindsay said

"Cath I think we have turned your daughter" Sara said

"That's ok; I think everyone should love Kevin Bacon at one time or another"

"Well shall we put in the last one?" asked Laura

"After a pee break" Sara said getting up and making her way to the bathroom

After everyone had there pee breaks and got something else to drink they started the third movie. Within the next two hours sniffles could be heard throughout the room. When Julia Robert's character died the girls were all out bawling. Kleenex were thrown around the room and everyone was wiping there eyes. Everyone except Sara who had fallen asleep and breathing deeply.

"I think we tired her out" whispered Catherine

"I think I'm almost glad that she fell asleep. This movie is worse then the Notebook crying wise. I like to not have my daughter in tears" Laura whispered back

"Should we wake her up and send her to bed?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah" Laura said while bending over to wake Sara

"Sara, Sara, time to get you to bed honey" Laura said while slightly shaking her

"MMMM, I don't wanna get up" Sara said while closing her eyes. Catherine and Lindsay just laughed at her

"Come on Sara, I'm not Gil I can't carry you to bed, you have to walk. Come on wake up" Slowly Sara's eye's opened

"Come on Sara, go to bed" Laura cooed while helping her to her feet

"I'm gone guys. Catherine you know where the spare room is. I hope you two don't mind sharing a bed"

"It's not a problem Sara. Now go to bed" Ordered Catherine. Watching while Sara slowly climbed the stairs

"Does Uncle Gil actually carry Sara?"

"Yes. If she falls asleep on the couch and he can't wake her or she won't wake up he will carry her. Although that's not going to last to much longer. You can already tall Sara is pregnant. Plus her doctor wants her to gain about two or three pounds a week. So at the rate she is going Gil won't be able to carry her"

"When is Sara's next appointment" asked Cath

"Next Thursday. They are going to be able to hear the heartbeats I think"

"Oh there going to love that. I remember hearing Lindsay's for the first time. That's what made it real. To really know something is growing inside of you. I did cry on the table while listening to you." Cath said tucking hair behind Lindsay's ear

"Really"

"Yeah. The moment I saw your heart beating o fell a little more in love with you. I knew then and there that I would protect you with all I had and I still will Lindsay, nothing will ever change that"

Lindsay surprised Catherine then by giving her a hug

"Let's go to bed mom. You can tell me more about it in there"

"Sure. Goodnight Laura"

"Goodnight ladies" Laura said with tears in her eyes. Wishing she could turn back time and have some time with Sara like that.

The following Thursday found Sara and Gil at the doctor's office again. By now you could very visibly see that Sara was pregnant. Although her stomach was not that big her pooch was there along with the frequent bathroom breaks.

"Sara" the receptionist called

"Dr Hines can see you now"

Gil and Sara quietly made there way back to the exam room and Sara hopped up on the table. Both quiet excitement that they were going to see there babies again today.

"Hi Sara Hi Gil. How is everyone today?" Dr. Hines said while coming into the exam room

"Hello" Gil replied

"Hi. I think were doing good right Gil."

"Well that's good to hear. How have you been feeling Sara? Is the morning sickness bad?"

"Well I don't like it but I found out that as long as I keep eating the good stuff instead of junk food I will be alright. Apparently junk food doesn't like me. The only thing kinda junk foody that I can eat is popcorn. Chips and pop not so much. And I haven't had a drink of coffee since I found out I was pregnant. Turns out that makes me nauseous as well"

"Well that's a good thing Sara. If you eat more fruits and vegetables instead of junk these babies will turn out healthy and strong. What about tiredness and dizziness"

"I'm still tired a lot. I try and sleep whenever I can. Although this past week was a little crazy. We helped move my mom into her new place. But I have still only had one dizzy spell and you already know about that"

"That's good to hear Sara. Your diet will help you a lot with energy and prevention of dizzy spells. Now why don't you hop up on the scale for me?"

"129 pounds Sara. That's good. Four pound increase from your last visit two weeks ago. Just stay on that track ok. Now why don't you lie back down and we can take a look at your babies."

Gil helped Sara back on the table and lean back.

"First were going to measure you stomach ok" said Dr. Hines measuring the length and width of Sara's stomach. Putting the measuring tape away and getting out the gel for the ultrasound

"Ok Sara this may be a little cold"

"Just a little" She replied

"OK I have a good look at them everything looks good so far for this stage. Now why don't we turn the sound on and we can hear there heart beats"

The second the sound was on thumping noises could be heard in the room at a fast pace.

"You can now see the three sacs a bit clearer now" Dr. Hines indicated to the couple position out the position of the babies.

"There still not forming any bones yet but that will happen soon" She rattled off as Gil and Sara stood still at the hearts beating on the screen. She smiled at them. Seeing the love they already had for these babies shown.

"Ok that's pretty much it Sara. Just take it easy and relax when you can. I will want to see you in another couple weeks. Here's a picture for you guys to have. I'll leave you two to the rest of you day. See you soon" Dr. Hines said walking out of the room

"That was surreal Sara"

"I know. But I don't think I have ever heard a more wonderful sound"

"Me too" Gil said helping her up

"Come on. Let's go celebrate"

Gil got her purse and grabbed her hand and the two walked hand in hand towards there car

* * *

Chapter 17 is finished.

Lindsay had a broken heart. Whenever I or one of my friends breaks up with a guy we always have a sap fest. Rent chick flicks and eat junk

As for Sara's pregnancy I wanted her to embrace the changes that were happening to her rather then fight them. I have read a few fan fics that show her not wanting to buy new clothes and so fourth but I wanted Sara to be the opposite in this one.

I think next chapter we might skip a couple of weeks. Not totally sure yet but I think that's the plan

Keep reviewing

Katie


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own CSI, but I really really want to

* * *

Summer was now in full swing in Las Vegas. It was the beginning of August and Sara was now in her third month of pregnancy and not enjoying the Vegas heat. She looked like she was in her sixth or seventh month even though she was just three. You could now see that she was pregnant and didn't have to guess.

Sara was almost done school. She had two things left to do and that was her presentation and her final exam. After that was finished she would be done school for the rest of her life and for that she was thankful.

"Gil I have to go to UNLV now. My presentation is in a little over an hour and I still have to set up" Sara yelled to the upstairs

"Ok honey." Gil said coming down the stairs with Hank in tow.

"Good luck. I know you'll do well. I already read you're lecture and it's perfect Sara. Now all you have to do is present it. That's the easy part"

"I hope so. I just wish you could come for support. But I get that this bug timeline has to come first"

"I'm sorry honey. I really wanted to be there to see you knock the students socks off" He said while wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on top of her head

"I have to go or I'm going to be late" she said breaking the embrace and grabbing her keys

"Drive safe Sara. Call me when you finish ok"

"I will. Have fun with your bugs" She said stepping out the front door into the morning sun

"I love you" he yelled

"Right back at you"

As soon as the door was closed Grissom was on the phone to Brass

"Brass" he answered

"Hey Jim, she just left. Can you come pick me up now so we can all go surprise her at the auditorium?"

"Yeah, I was on my way over now anyways. I am on my way to pick up Laura first and then you. The team is carpooling over to UNLV. There going to wait until we get there to go in. Hopefully we can all sneak in without her noticing."

"I know the auditorium she's in. There are doors at the back of the classroom so if we manage to go in with a bunch of students we should be alright. All we have to do is stay out of sight until she asks if anyone has any questions"

"Well don't expect me to ask any. I'm just going for support Gil. Physics make my head spin. There's too many equations and numbers to follow" Jim said while closing his car door and making his way up to Laura's front door

"I hear ya Jim. But I'm going to try my best to ask a relevant question and so is the team"

"Ok. Look Gil I'm at Laura's front door. I'm going to go. I'll see you in about ten minutes ok"

"Bye Jim. Oh and Jim"

"Yeah"

"It better be ten minutes. That means no sex got it"

"Funny Gil. Real cute"

"Bye Jim"

"Hi Jim" Laura said opening the front door

"Hi Laura. You ready to go see Sara at what she does best"

"More then ready" she said linking her arm through his. Jim escorted her to the car and opened her door

"Madame your chariot a waits"

"Why thank you sir" Laura said getting in and smiling at Jim

Ten minutes later there was a knock on Gil's front door. Gil opened it and Jim stood there looking at his watch.

"I believe that was ten minutes on the dot Gil"

"Well I guess that means you had no fun then"

"Ha-ha Gil. Are you ready to go see Sara's presentation?"

"More then ready"

"How did you manage to get out of going only to show up and surprise her later on?"

"I told her I had a really important bug timeline that I had to do. She didn't question me to much about it but I could tell she was upset"

"Well this should cheer her up then"

"That's the plan" Gil said getting into Jim's car

"Hi Laura, how are you today"

"Never better Gil. I finally finished the last bit of decorating on the house thanks to Jim and I get to see Sara in the 'zone' as Jim has called it. I can't wait"

"When Sara's in her element she's like a different person. Concentrating on the task at had. It's fun to watch the way her mind thinks"

"Well then I can't wait to see. How has Sara been feeling this week? I know you guys had a doctor's appointment a few days ago"

"She's doing alright. Her belly button popped out which I find kind of funny, Sara doesn't though.

Morning sickness is still there but it's starting to wean off some. That's making Sara feel a whole lot better and not as tired. Her doctor's appointment was really good. We got to see the babies and the doctor performed a test called a Nucal. That's where they measure the fat folds on the babies' neck. All three are healthy and the perfect size.

It was pretty exciting to see the babies moving on the screen. I can't wait to be able to feel it. Sara says she can't really feel anything yet but the doctor says it will happen soon"

"That's good Gil." Laura said turning her head to smile at him

"Just wait until you can see them move Gil. It will remind you of the movie Alien. You're going to have to tape it. I remember watching Ellie kick and that was an amazing moment and that was just one. Watching three has to be even better"

"We can let Sara decide if she want's that videotaped Jim. She's starting to get a little self conscious about her body. She needs everyone to start telling her she looks beautiful and glowing more"

"I'll be sure to remember that. So any plans for you're birthday?" Jim asked turning into UNLV parking lot

"Not sure yet. With all the work going on at the house right now and Sara being exhausted we might just keep it low key. Plus I'm a little old for birthday parties Jim"

"No one's too old for parties Gil." Laura said unbuckling her seatbelt  
"Well I see what Sara wants to do but until then. Hey Guys" Gil said calling them over

"Bout' time you showed up" Catherine said

"Yeah it's getting pretty hot out here and it's not even noon yet" Greg added

"Well let's go in then. And remember to keep a low profile. Make sure she doesn't see you before the question period"

"We got it Griss. You want to surprise her" Warrick said

"I can't wait to see her face when she finally realizes we were there the whole time" Nick said opening the door to the building. Finally getting some relief from the heat.

"It's so nice in here." Cath said while she watched Nick, Warrick and Greg all go over to the water fountain.

"Gil Grissom, it's about time you showed your face here. I told you wife to bring you in a while ago" Professor Thomas Davies Said coming up and slapping Gil on the back

"Hi Thomas, long time. Sara told me you wanted me to come in sometime. Between work and home life's been a little crazy"

"And going to get crazier yet. Congrats on the babies"

"Thank you. Were excited about it. Hey Thomas this is my team. Nick, Greg, Catherine, Warrick and Jim. And this is Sara's mom Laura. Guy's this is Professor Thomas Davies, an old friend of mine and Sara's professor."

Everyone exchanged hi's and slowly made there way to the class.

"Thomas don't let Sara know were here. We want to surprise her ok" Gil asked outside

"No problem Gil. Make sure to ask some good questions. I have arranged that not only students to attend but some physics professors as well. A lot of people will be listening. She may be able to write some papers from what I gathered on her outline"

"That she will. Look, were going to sneak in the back. I'll catch up with you after class ok" Gil said while everyone waited patiently behind

"Bye Gil. You better come say goodbye"

"I will" he said waving over his shoulder. Just as they got to the back door a swarm of students were entering the door. This being the perfect opportunity the team plus Laura made there way in behind them with heads down hats on and quickly sitting in the back corner behind a group of older gentleman. Sara never even noticed the group entering as she was busy setting up her power point. Twenty minutes later the lights flicked meaning the start of the lecture and for everyone to quiet down. Sara came up to the podium and started her presentation

"Hi everyone, my name is Sara Grissom and I am happy to be your lecturer today.

Today I will be discussing a way to elucidate the typical problem involved in strong-coupling approaches. I will concentrate on the Hubbard model and its generalization, since it is the generic model for correlated lattice fermions. I will try to point out and clarify, using different perspectives and methods, why it is precisely the Hubbard interaction which makes the strong-coupling approach so difficult. For pedagogical reasons I will first discuss the problem of a single vacancy in a quantum-mechanical spin background and will then present a discussion of variational wave functions, especially Gutzwiller-type wave function, because they are explicit, conceptually simple and physically intuitive and provide immediate insight into almost all fundamental questions of the strong-coupling problem, without demanding a solid background of rather complicated techniques. These two topics have been addressed already five years ago by Rice ; however, since then considerable new insight has been gained which I wish to present, too. I will then discuss a projection method which employs auxiliary (slave'') particles to enforce the local constraints in the strong-coupling limit. We will find intimate connections between the mean-field results for slave bosons and Gutzwiller-type wave functions. Finally, I will discuss the concept of a mean-field theory for strongly correlated electrons, i.e. a non-perturbative approach, as obtained by an exact solution in the limit of high spatial dimensions (). This will lead us to an effective, dynamical single-site problem of considerable complexity. –

As Sara continued her lecture people in the crowd sat amazed at what they were hearing coming from her mouth. Sara had managed to back up all her theories and smile when someone asked a question trying to debate her. Two hours later Sara finally asked for any questions and the hands went up throughout the room. Sara looked around and chose a student who had listened intently the whole time. The question wasn't that difficult to answer but Sara was in her element now and was having a fun time talking. As she asked for more question hands went up again. This time Sara picked the man in the back corner. She couldn't see his face only his hand. Then she heard his voice

"Is the 'wave' nature of an electron the same as speaking of it's wave-function, in other words does an unmeasured electron exist everywhere in space as a purely mathematical probability? Does an unmeasured electron not have any physical meaning at all then?"

Sara smiled as she saw Gil sit up so she could see him and soon after the whole team and her mother were in her view. Her smile was huge by the time she finished answering the question.

After another forty minutes of answering questions, a few coming from the team the lecture was over and people were making there way out of the auditorium. The team slowly made there way down the stairs and toward Sara. Gil was the first one to reach her. AS soon as her did he gave her a hug and whispered in her ear the 'she did great'

"Thank you"

"Thank all of you. I didn't know you were coming here?"

She said giving everyone a hug and smiling at them

"It was Gil's idea for us all to come so thank him. He wanted to surprise you and thought sneaking in the back would be the perfect way to do it" Cath said while rubbing her bulging belly.

"I thought you had a timeline to do" She asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly teasing

"What can I say, I lied to surprise you" Gil smirked right back

"Just remember surprises can come back to bite you in the ass"

"Noted. Do you want breakfast, we can go out. Even have a team breakfast if you're up for it"

"Gil as much as I would love a team breakfast I want to go home and sleep for a while today, I'm exhausted" Cath said

"Sorry Sara, I would love to celebrate but the heat is starting to wear on me and I'm with Catherine on this one, I need sleep" Nick added

"Well how about a rain check on breakfast guys, you look like you're all about to fall over. That goes for you to Jim/ Go home and sleep. Thank you for coming here today though. It meant a lot even if you didn't understand what I was talking about" Sara said while hugging each of the team again

"Rain check for sure Sara. We still have to have a pool party at your house" Greg added while putting his hat back on

"We'll see Greg"

"See you later Sara"

"Bye Sara"

"Cookie we can do breakfast another time"

"Bye honey, I rode with Jim so he's my ride"

"Bye guys" Sara said waving to the team and then turning around to clean up her stuff.

"Here I can help. Then maybe we can go home and celebrate in our own way?"

"Hmmmm, I like the way you think Mr. Grissom."

"Do you?"

"Oh yes, your brain is very sexy"

"And here I thought you loved my body"

"Oh don't get me wrong I love that too" Sara said seductively

"Gil" called Thomas

"Let me go talk to Thomas for a few minutes and then we'll go ok"

"Sure, don't take to long"

"You're going to kill me using that tone"

"That may be the point. Now go talk to Thomas so we can get out of here"

"I don't have to be told twice"

All he heard was a snort in response.

An hour later they were pulling into there driveway. Hopping out Sara was in the door first.

"Are you hungry Sara?" Gil asked while taking off his shoes while she let Hank run out back to do his business before he came in from the heat minutes later

"I sure am"

"What do you want? Pancakes, eggs, waffles?"

"None of those"

"Are you going to give me a hint or are you going to make me play twenty questions with you"

"I'll give you a hint. It involves licking something like a Popsicle"

At that comment Gil almost spit out the juice he was drinking

"Or really" he said smirking at her

"Yep. The bed is also something that I want as well. And seeing as the contract workers are not here today I say we take advantage of the quiet"

"Well I'm always up to giving out bed a workout"

"Well then you better follow me because I have some extra energy today that I need to burn" She said while walking up the steps, making sure her hips swayed a bit. Gil was almost right behind her. Coming up and wrapping his arms and locking them in her front and kissing her neck while they walked. Sara tilted her head to the side to grant him better access. When they reached the bedroom Sara turned in his arms and kissed Gil hard, leaving them both breathless when they broke.

Foreheads leaning against each others Sara whispered

"Thank you for coming today. Even if I didn't know you were there until the end it made the whole lecture feel a lot better"

I wouldn't have missed it for the world Sara" Gil said while caressing her abdomen and then reaching up to cup a breast. A gasp from Sara had him stop.

"Just go easy on them. There a little tender ok"

Gil answered her by pulling her shirt over her head, undoing her bra and kissing her breast gently. Slowly trailing kisses down to her stomach. His hands came up to undo her pants and slowly slid them down along with her panties. Still trailing kisses further down until Sara grabbed his hair to pull him back up to her face. She kissed him again and undid the buttons on his shirt. Breaking the kiss she reciprocated what he had done to her. Kissing his chest with passion. Hands unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants until he was bare in front of her.

Sara did as she told Gil. Showing him how to eat a Popsicle until she knew he was close. Laying him down on the bed Sara slowly got on top of him until he was positioned at her entrance. She slowly slid down his length until he was fully in her. Gil started the first thrust and Sara moaned a low sound. Grabbing his hands and putting them on her hips she started her pace with Gil following suit. With the heat of Vegas weather it didn't take long for the two to work up a sweat. Gil suddenly sat up and moved his back so he was against the back board, never once breaking contact with Sara. With this new position and new intimacy she smiled and started her pace again. Never once breaking eye contact with Gil until her orgasm started. Her eyes closed and her head fell against Gil's as she rode it out. With her wall clenching him Gil knew he couldn't hold out much longer. With a final grunt and his head plastered in sweat he came inside of her.

Heaving breathing was all that could be heard throughout the room as they tried to catch there breaths. Once her eyes finally opened she looked to see his baby blues already staring at her.

"Well if that's how you eat a Popsicle I'm going to have to keep the house stocked" He said smirking at her

"I wouldn't want you to get jealous of the Popsicle"

"Never happen. You love me too much"

"You have a point there" She said finally slipping off of him and on to her side of the bed

"I think I need a shower, sweaty and sticky is not a fun combination after sex" she said grabbing her robe and heading into the bathroom

"Mind if I join you?"

"If you change the sheets first I'll let you in"

"I'm on it" he said getting up and walking to the hall closet buck naked and grabbing new sheets

Five minutes later Gil was stepping in the shower behind Sara and grabbed for the soap. Lathering up the puff ball he surprised her by rubbing and washing her back.

"MMMMM that feel's so good Gil. So good" She purred out

"That sound strangely like your bedroom voice"

"That because it feel almost just as good as the lovemaking"

"Really"

"Yes, oh right there please" She said indicating a kink in her lower back

"Sara maybe we should get you back to the masseuse again. Help relieve the pressure off your back"

"That sounds like a good idea, but until then you can keep going"

A small laugh was all she heard in response

* * *

Chapter 18. Hoped you liked it

Next chapter is going to be fun I hope. Gil's surprise is going to come back to bite him in the ass when his birthday comes along. Maybe even the pool party will happen.

I know I skipped a month in Sara's pregnancy but this story has to move along a little bit faster. It will slow down a bit for a couple of chapters but then it may speed up a little again.

Please keep reading and reviewing and if you ever have any ideas for the story let me know

Katie


	19. Chapter 19

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ok guys" Sara said coming into the break room and sitting down

"Everything is set. Gil's birthday is set for tomorrow. Your guys are in charge of set up"

"How did we get roped into setting up" whined Greg

"Because we are going to be at my doctor's appointment and Gil doesn't know about this party. You should be happy Greg; you finally get to use our pool that you have been bugging us about for the past couple of months. Plus I can't do it while he's there"

"While whose where" asked Gil coming into the break room ready to hand out assignments

"Oh, I can't have a bath when Greg is around" Sara spit out quickly, lying

"Oookkk, do I even want to know" Gil said

"It was just a stupid joke, what's on the assignment block today Gil" Sara asked changing the subject

"Well Sara you're going to be helping Hodges in trace. It's starting to back-up from dayshift."

"Fun more pregnancy questions from David. If you don't see him in a few hours it's because I've killed him" Sara said walking out of the room while everyone else laughed

"Nick, Warrick and Greg you have double out in Summerland. Catherine, you and me have a B&E on the strip"

"Why are we both doing a B&E while the guys get a double?"

"Because Catherine, Ecklie is on my ass for evaluations and paperwork that we both have gotten behind on"

"I'm not behind on paperwork!"

"Yes you are Catherine. Conrad dumped a pile on my desk and told me to divide it up between the two of us. And by the way I haven't been behind on paperwork in the last couple of months"

"Thanks to Sara. She told me how it works" Catherine smiled knowing Sara gave out sexual favours for the paperwork being done

"Why what does Sara do?" asked Nick

Snickering could be heard all throughout the room while everyone got up to go to there crime scenes

"Guy's tell me what does she do?"

"Nicky" said Catherine coming up behind him

"If you have to ask you're a little more innocent then I thought"

"What. Oh. Oh Ahhhh" The light bulb finally went off in his head

"Man I need to find a woman like that. Keep me on my toes" Nick said picking up his kit and grabbing his vest

"You just need a woman Nick" Catherine said leaving the locker room

"True. So very true"

Meanwhile in the Trace Lab

"Hey Hodges, I'm you're helper today" Sara said coming onto the trace lab.

"Great. Dayshift backlogged me.

I have over two dozen samples that need to be run so it's going to be a busy night and the guys haven't even dropped off any of there evidence yet."

'Thank God. Hopefully the samples will keep us busy all night so he can't ask any more pregnancy questions' She thought

"Sara" Hodges said snapping his fingers in front of her face

"What, sorry David, I got lost in thought there for a minute. What samples do you want me to run first?"

"The paint samples from the Dunaway case"

"OK" Sara said and now thinking that she was out of answering pregnancy questions

"So Sara do your breasts leak yet"

'Damn it I had to think it'

"No David, my breasts are leakage free" She replied sarcastically while crunching the paper in her hand up"

By the shift was halfway through Sara was storming into Gil's office finding both Catherine and Gil doing paperwork

"Well hello to you Sara" Catherine said to the irritated brunette in the door

"Honey"

"Don't honey me. You put me in the lab with Hodges. I am this close to shoving an apple in his mouth and roasting him over a fire like a pig. I can't stand it"

"Sara come in and sit down and tell us what happened with David" Catherine said motioning for her to sit on the couch and calm down. Gil was squatting in front of her as soon as she sat

"I was fine answering some of his questions before but now there just getting irritating. Gil he started commenting about our sex life and asking if sex during pregnancy was better or worse. That's when I told him I was going for a break and would be back later" By now Gil was fuming, ready to yell at Hodges. When Sara had first told him about asking questions he didn't mind so much because they were all fairly innocent. Like asking if she could feel the babies move. But there sex life was a whole other question.

"I think I'm going to have a little talk with David" Gil said getting up

"Gil let me do it. Technically I'm Sara's supervisor and she should be coming to me for these situations" Catherine replied while grabbing Gil's arm and making him sit back down

"I actually came to you're office first Catherine but you were not there. The next best place to check was here. Guess I was lucky and you were here." Sara said lying down on the couch.

"Look I'll go talk to Hodges and inform him of what is an appropriate question and what is not ok. You just stay here and relax for a bit and calm down Ok"

"Thank you Catherine"

"Your welcome, now just relax and I'll be back in a bit" She said while exiting the office and going to ream out Hodges for not only making Sara upset but for asking inappropriate things that are private

"Are you ok Sara?" Gil asked while rubbing her cheek

"I am now. It just got to confining in there with Hodges. I can work with anyone else for long periods of time but Hodges annoys the hell out of me right now"

"When does he not annoy the hell out of anybody?" Gil asked

"True" Sara said closing her eyes

"Sleep Sara, Hodges can hold his own for the rest of the night. Then we can leave after shift, go home and sleep for a bit and then go to our doctor's appointment"

"And celebrate your birthday"

"If you're up for it. I don't need anything special. I have all I ever wished for right here"

"You really want to get lucky don't you?"

"Is it working?"

"A little" She said sleepily

"Just rest, I'll wake you when we have to go"

"MMMMM" was the only response he got

Ten minutes later Catherine came back into Gil's office.

"Shhh Catherine, Sara's asleep"

"Sorry"

"It's ok. How did it go with Hodges?"

"Let's just say he won't be saying anything inappropriate to Sara ever again."

What did you do Cath?"

"I just let him know that Sara is pregnant and hormonal and she could rip his head off in one fail swoop if she wanted to and that he's lucky she hasn't yet. I also added that her husband is his boss and could have his job if he didn't smarten up.

I think once he realized he could loose his job he knew he had to stop asking questions about Sara and the babies or your sex life. He will also becoming into apologize when shift ends"

"Thank you Catherine for handling this. I don't think I could have kept my cool whit him. Our sex life is no one's business but our own. I could see why that would upset her"

"No problem Gil. Supervising is partially my responsibility now too. Now let's get back to this paperwork so we can finish it, we only have what two more stacks?"

"One and a half actually. I managed to finish some reports while you were gone"

Morning finally came and Gil and Catherine had managed to finish all the paperwork and evaluations.

"Thank God" Catherine said signing the final document.

"I agree, let's say we get our stuff and go before Conrad comes in and drops off more paperwork for us"

"Sounds good, but if Conrad drops off more I will be the one doing it because you and Sara have the night off for your birthday today. Happy Birthday Gil"

"Thank you Catherine"

"Any idea as to what you're going to do" She smiled, knowing that the gang would be there when they came home from the doctor's appointment

"Not too much. I told Sara I didn't need a big fan fare" He said while getting up and walking over to the still sleeping Sara

"Well I'm going to head out. Tell Sara I said goodbye and have a happy birthday Gil"

"Bye Catherine"

"Sara honey, shift's over it's time to get up"

"Is shift over all ready?" She asked sleepily

"Yeah, let's go home and go to bed huh?"

"I like the sounds of that. Come help me up" She said sitting up and holding out her hands so he could pull her up.

"Home"

"Home" she said

Until the knocking was heard on the office door and Hodges stepped in

"Sorry to disturb you two. I just wanted to apologize to Sara.

Sara I'm sorry for asking so many questions that were none of my business. I know that there are certain topics not up for discussion and I should know better"

"Yes you should David" Gil said sternly

"And for that I'm sorry. When my natural curiosity takes over I can't help myself but ask what's on my mind. If anything I said offended you I am sorry"

"Gil can you give us a minute, I would like to talk to David by myself for a minute"

"Sure just don't do anything to bad Sara" Gil said walking out the door, watching as Hodges gulped knowing he had the wrath of Sara on his hands.

"Ok David give me one good reason not to kill you right now" She smiled evilly

"The lab needs me" at that comment Sara burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Long story David; you just said something that reminded me of a long time ago.

But getting back on subject here David, you have to know the limits. I don't mind answering simple questions on the babies or how I am feeling but when it comes to my breasts or sex life I draw the line. That's where you start to cross into dangerous territory. Gil and mine's sex life is our business not yours. You do not need to know if it's better or worse. You are not the one experiencing pregnancy and all the hormones coming with it. So now it's time to back off with the questions got it"

"Loud and clear. I'm really sorry Sara. If I ever do that again I give you full privilege to hit me"

"Really? Because I can throw a mean punch"

"Scout's honour"

"Then apology accepted"

"Can I still come to the party this afternoon?"

"Yep. Come around two"

"See you then"

"Bye David" Sara said walking out of the office towards the locker room

"Sara" The receptionist called

"Come on honey" Gil said pulling Sara to her feet

"Let's go see our babies"

"Hi Sara Hi Gil, how are you two doing today"

"Great, its Gil's birthday today"

"Well happy birthday Gil"

"Thank you Dr. Hines"

"Well before you hop up on the bed Sara let's get you on the scale ok"

"Sure"

"144 lbs Sara that's good"

"That's the heaviest I have ever been, and I'm only in my third month"

"But your also have three babies Sara. Don't worry about your weight to much. You are right on track. All the food you eat is going directly to those babies there the one who need the nutrients ok"

"I know it's just the whole getting heavier thing. I can deal with it. I have friends and family who have all said that gaining weight although is good for you it sucks because you just see the scale getting higher and higher"

"A lot of mothers feel that way Sara but think of it this way. You will hopefully have 3 healthy four pound babies at the end. That will take off close to 12 pounds right there. Then there is all the water weight that you will loose as well. And after you have given birth the weight should come off hopefully easily for you. You will be running around after three babies.

Now let's get you up on the bed to we can take a look" Dr. Hines said patting the bed and helping Sara onto it

"Ok Sara you know the drill, top up.

Now this is going to be cold, I'm sure you know that by now"

"You should really find a way to keep that gel warm"

The sound of the babies heart beats made them look towards the screen.

"Everything is looking good you two. Heart beats are strong and you can see them moving on the screen. Have you felt anything yet Sara?"

"Just fluttering movements. Gil hasn't really been able to feel much yet"

"That should change soon. There getting big. You will soon start to feel more distinct movements. Around four and a half five months you will probably start to see it to. That's when dads usually get more excited.

Now let me take a closer look and fill you in at where the babies are in developmental stage. There vocal cords are formed and they can all cry, silently that is but they can cry. There brains are fully formed and they can feel pain at this stage. They all have eyelids but there eyes will remain shut until somewhere around the seventh month. They should all be close or have sleep and awake cycles. You can probably feel when there awake when they move around. They should be able to hear now so the sound of your voice is important. Talk to your babies and let them get to know who you are. You may feel them having the hiccups soon to. That's always a fun experience for the mom's. There fingers can grasp now too. By now Sara the babies are getting all the nourishment from the placentas.

Sara there all doing wonderful. You have been doing a great job making and keeping these babies happy and healthy. Keep doing what you're doing and before you know it we will have three babies"

"Thank you doctor Hines. I am so happy to know and now see that there ok" Gil said helping Sara sit up

"Do you know when we will be able to tell what the sex or sex's are?" asked Sara

"Probably in your next couple of visits if they all co-operate. Sometimes you can tell for sure and sometime they will all turn there butts to the screen."

Snorts of laughter could be heard from the room

"It's true. I don't know how many time's I have went to check weather it's a boy or a girl and they have crossed there legs or actually mooned the camera" She sniggered at the laughing couple.

"Ok Sara back to business. How have you been feeling? Morning sickness, moodiness, dizziness anything, I need to know"

"Well the morning sickness is a lot better now. I have only gotten sick once this week and that was after a really big whiff of coffee, other then that the sickness has been good. No dizzy spells as of late. The last one I had I told you about. Mood swings have been ok. It almost feels like a really bad case of PMS. You know when your mood can go from crying to angry in a matter of seconds"

"I know that feeling well Sara. I have had 3 kids of my own. Anything else"

"I've just been tired. I sleep when I can. Gil let's me use his office at work to sleep in and I sleep a lot at home"

"That may not change much throughout this pregnancy Sara. You have three lives inside of you taking a lot of you're energy. I encourage you to sleep whenever you can. Anything else?"

"I think that's it. Do you have anything to ask honey" Sara asked Gil

"No actually. What I wanted to know about the babies' development she answered. I know what we read but I wanted to make sure the babies were at that stage"

"I can assure you Gil that they are all doing well, you have nothing to worry about.

Well if that's all I will leave you two to your day. Happy Birthday Gil and Sara don't forget to make another appointment"

"Bye Dr. Hines see you in a couple of weeks" Sara called

"Gil can you make the appointment while I go to the bathroom. One of these babies are laying on my bladder"

"No problem Sara, I'll just meet you in the front office when you're done"

"Then we can celebrate your birthday" she said wiggling her eyebrow which made Gil blush.

In the bathroom Sara whipped out her cell to call Catherine

"Hey Sara, how's the doctor's"

"Everything is good. I'll tell you when we get home. Is everything ready? The caterer's got there with the food"

"Yep. It's all being kept warm on double broilers. Everything is set up. I had all the guys blow the balloons and hang streamers and what not. Everyone who was invited is here were just waiting on you two. And you better hurry because it's really hot and Greg is whining to jump in the pool. Are you two on your way?"

"Ya, we should be there in twenty minutes or so"

"Ok I'll hide everyone out back so he won't know everyone is here"

"See you soon Catherine"

"Bye"

"Let's go home bugman" Sara said coming into the office getting some strange looks from the other couples in the room. She just rolled her eyes at them and grabbed Gil's hand to pull him outside.

"We could stop for a bite to eat first" Gil suggested

"I would much rather go home Gil. We can have our own party there" Sara said with a hint of eroticism in her voice

"Home it is. Do I get a birthday present too?"

"If you're good"

"There here!" Catherine yelled

"Everyone in the backyard" The crowd gathered outside the back doors making sure they couldn't be seen from the inside

"So when do I get my birthday present Sara?" Gil said waggling his eyebrows at her

"Which one?"

"You mean there are more then one"

"Uh huh"

"Do any of them involve a bed" He said coming up and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately on the lips. She in return wrapped her hands around his neck. Sara broke the kiss breathing heavily. Neither one of them knowing that the window was open or that the gang could hear every word or non word being said

"Well" Said Hodges to Catherine

"I guess my questions were answered by the sounds of it"

Catherine just snorted in response

"You really want to get laid don't you?"

"I am merely a man trying to celebrate his birthday with his wife"

"Later I promise. But first I want to give you the first part of your present. It's out back"

"When did you have time to put a present out back?" He said following her to the back door

"SURPRISE" was yelled and Gil stood stunned while Sara smiled widely at him. In his backyard stood his team, Brass, Laura, Doc and David, Archie, Bobby, Wendy, Mandy and Henry all holding drinks

"Happy Birthday honey" Sara said to the still stunned Gil

"You did this?"

"With the team's help I did. Had it planned for a couple of weeks now. Why you're not mad are you"

"No, this is wonderful thank you. Thanks guys"

"Your welcome Gil" Said Catherine while giving him a hug which he returned

"Now let's get this party started. Greg you can jump in the pool now" Yelled Sara

"WOO HOO" Called Greg cannon balling into the pool splashing Hank who in return started jumping around the pool. The rest of the guys all followed suit jumping into the pool while Brass, Laura, Catherine, Gil and Sara all talked by the patio table

"Thank you Catherine for coming and doing the set up. I don't know what I would have done other wise"

"It was my pleasure Sara. I got most of the guys to do the work anyways, I just supervised"

"How was the doctor's Sara" Asked Laura

"Really good. All the babies are the perfect size and are all developing right on track"

"They can also hear voices now and get the hiccups" Gil added somewhat excitedly

"That's good to hear you two. Are they moving around a lot yet?" Jim asked curiously

"Just fluttering movements right now, like there rolling in my stomach. It will be a little while before we can see distinct movements" Sara answered

"Well I think I'm going to take a dip in your pool Sara. It's hot and the pool looks like a perfect way to cool down" Said Catherine pulling off her sun dress to reveal a nice bikini. Nothing skimpy about it. It the red bikini fit her well and she could still pull it off.

"I think I'm going to join you Catherine I just have to go chance into my bathing suit" Called Sara and getting a nod in response

"I'm going to go change, are you guys going to swim today" Asked Sara to the group that now included Doc. David was in the pool with the rest of the bunch

"I'm good Sara" said Jim

"I am to for now, maybe later though" Said Doc while Laura nodded along with Doc's answer.

"Gil?"

"Maybe in a bit. I'm enjoying the sunshine at the moment"

"Ok then. I'll be out in a few minutes" Sara said walking into the house to change. Sara got upstairs and into the bedroom to find her swimsuit. I black bikini that she bought last year that she never got a chance to wear. By the time she put it on and looked in the mirror she smiled but rolled her eyes knowing she was going to get everyone's attention in this bathing suit. With her new chest she filled out the top extremely well and the bottoms fit nicely as well. Her tummy was over the bottoms but that was ok. Everything fit and noting was falling out. She grabbed a big fluffy towel from the closet and wrapped it around her chest and made her way back outside. Smirking to herself that this was part of Gil's birthday present as well.

"Hey babe can you hold my towel while I go into the pool" Asked Sara coming out of the door and making her way towards Gil

"Sure"

"Thank you, I don't want it to get all wet over there" She said taking it off and handing it to Gil whose mouth had just dropped open. Looking around to Jim and Doc they had the same expressions on there face while Laura just smiled and took the towel and rubbed her now exposed belly

"Part of his present" she whispered into her daughter's ear"

Sara just smiled and made her way over to the shallow end of the pool so she could go down the steps. As she made her way down the steps all the guys stopped playing with the ball and stare at Sara. The women on the other hand all come close to Sara, not believing what they were seeing. A pregnant Sara in a bikini showing cleavage and a big baby belly. After the initial shock wore off wolf calls could be heard from the guys who made her blush.

"Holy crap Sara, I didn't think you even owned a bikini let alone wear one when you're pregnant" Catherine said amazed at Sara

"Yeah well I didn't go shopping for a new one this summer because I would have just grew out of it so I decided to take my chances on this one from last year that I had hidden away. Even Gil hasn't seen this one yet

"I think we noticed that by the look on his face Sara" Mandy said while looking back over toward the three men on the back porch who all had there eye's on the pool. Sara just laughed

"Part of his present" was all Sara said in return

"Will the other part include a bed" asked Catherine

"Huh?"

"The back window was open Sara, we kind of heard you're conversation inside about Grissom getting laid and birthday presents" replied Wendy

"Oh, well that's kind of embarrassing. But you all know where babies come from and I am pregnant here so…"

"Yeah we get it Sara don't give us visuals. Oh and hey you answered Hodges' questions about sex and being pregnant and if it was still good"

"Why does David want to know about Sara and Grissom's sex life" asked Wendy

"When I get paired with David in trace he starts asking questions about my pregnancy. Natural curiosity I guess, but yesterday he started asking about sex and if it was better pregnant or not and so fourth" Sara said explaining her story to the girls

"He did not" exclaimed Mandy

"I would have killed him Sara, I'm surprised you didn't" Said Catherine

"I almost did. That's why I came to find you before I ripped his head off. Thank you by the way. He delivered a nice and sincere apology. Or at least it sounded sincere to me"

"You forgave him already?" Mandy asked shocked

"Yeah. That's why he's here. I needed an apology before he could even step foot in our home. But I did give him a good lecture in Gil office about inappropriate questions. I made him sweat for a couple of minutes.

Oh feel this you guys" Sara said grabbing a couple of hands to put on her stomach. Tiny fluttering movement could be felt, just like butterfly wings

"That was one feeling I loved about being pregnant" Said Catherine

"What's it feel like to you Sara?" Asked Wendy

"Butterfly wings or even butterfly kisses"

"What's a butterfly kiss" asked Mandy with her hand still on Sara's stomach

"It's a kiss with your eyelashes. My mom taught them to me when I was little. It's like the same feeling as butterfly wings on your skin"

"Well you learn something new everyday" said Mandy

"Holy crap Gil, look at Sara" exclaimed Jim

"I see that Jim" Gil replied looking at Sara

"She looks very pregnant now Gil, I'm surprised that she is wearing that" Doc added

"Me too. I think this is payback for surprising her at her lecture a couple of weeks ago. She actually said payback is a bitch" Gil said. His eyes never leaving Sara until she looked up and winked.

"Yep this is payback"

"If I ever had a woman pay me back like this I think I would be in heaven" Chuckled Brass

"Well you have Laura now Jim. How's that going by the way?" Gil asked curiously with Doc raising an eyebrow wanting to know the answer as well

"Way to change the subject Gil. It's going good. Were just taking things slow and not rushing. We both have been burned in the past and we both know Laura's history too. Right now were just dating and having fun. Not planning too much for the future just the now."

"For now right?" Gil asked

"I hope so. We can cross that bridge when we get there. We still have a lot of things to talk about. But I hope this leads somewhere good in the end"

"Well Jim I hope for your sake and Laura's this turns out to be something good too"

"Thanks Gil"

"Thanks for holding my towel Gil" Sara said coming out of the pool soaking wet but smiling

"No problem. Where did that bathing suit come from?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not in the least, you're gorgeous is in I have just never seen it before"

"That's because I bought it last year and never got to wear it and I didn't want to go out to buy another one so I hoped this one would fit and luckily it did"

"Well you're glowing in it cookie" Jim added

"Thank you Jim. Where's mom?"

"She went inside to help get the food ready"

"Oh, well I'm going to go change and then I'm going to help her"

"Do you want any help Sara?" asked Gil

"What changing or helping with food"

"Either"

"I think I'm good on both. I'll be back in a bit" she smiled at the guys

"Ok everyone cake and then presents" yelled Sara to everyone who was sitting down and finishing there dinner that she had catered in.

Laura came behind her with a cake shaped like a spider with 52 iced on it and two candles reading 52 on it.

"Ok everyone start singing"

The group started singing happy birthday and by the end Gil was blushing profusely and Sara was laughing at him

"Happy birthday Babe" Sara whispered in his ear

"Now blow out your candles"

The candles were blown out and cheers were heard from the gang.

"What did you wish for Grissom?" asked Greg

"If I tell you Greg it won't come true now would it"

"Please"

"Nope that's something for my mind only"

"I'm sure Sara could get it out of you" Stated Catherine

"Yeah but that can't happen until all of you leave. So let's get cake served and Gil can start opening presents" Sara said slicing the cake and handing it out

"Grissom mine first" Greg yelled grabbing his gift and handing it to Grissom

"Thanks Greg" Gil said. Shaking the box and inspecting it first. Tearing off the paper he looked inside the box and pulled out a shirt with a beetle on it that read 'Plays with beetles'

"Thanks Greg" Gil said smiling

"Ours next Grissom" called Nick.

"Me and Warrick went together and bought you this" Nick said passing him the small envelope. Gil opened it and smiled big. Inside was seasons passes for rollercoaster's all around Vegas for anytime he needed to de-stress. Also included was a Pass to get into the butterfly pavilion.

"Thanks guys"

"Ok mine next" said Catherine handing Gil a very colourful wrapped box

"This is from me and Lindsay"

Gil opened the box and found three beautifully mounted "Sara" butterflies.

"Thank you Catherine there stunning. Were going to have to find a place to put them"

"Maybe once the babies rooms are finished we can put one in each of there rooms" Sara said looking at the beautiful butterflies

"Sounds like a good idea honey"

"Gil this one is from me and the Mrs." Al said handing him an envelope

"Thanks Al" Gil said opening the envelope and finding Opera tickets and dinner vouchers for a new swanky restaurant

"These will come in handy Al thanks"

After all the gifts were opened Nick spoke up

"Hey Sara what did you give Griss?"

"Let's see Nick. I'm carrying three of his children in my uterus who keep playing the bongos on my bladder. I threw him this wonderful party here today. What else do I need to give him?" Sara looked on smirking at Nick  
"Well I just thought that you would give him something gift- like like the rest of us. I forgot that you did all of this"

"Nick Sara doesn't need to get me anything. This day is enough" Grissom stated while getting up and giving Sara a peck on the lips

"Thanks honey, this day was fun"  
"You're welcome. But Nick if you must know I did get Gil something else but he won't get it until everyone leaves"

"On that note I think it's time for everyone to go" Gil said wrapping his arm around Sara and laughing

"It's about time we head out anyways guys. Let's help Sara clean up and by the time that's done shift will be close to starting and we can give these two some alone time" Catherine said

"Ahhhh do we have to?" was heard throughout the crowd

"Yes. No let's get to work" Catherine stated back. Making sure that everyone knew there was no room for argument.

Within the hour and everyone's help the house was spotless just like it was before the party started.

"Thanks for all your help guys" Sara said to the leaving bunch walking to there cars that were parked down the street.

'Bye' and 'see you later' was yelled back at them as they closed the door. Once the door was closed Sara found herself pinned against the door and being kissed sensuously with Gil's hands coming up to start undoing her top.

"Hold on honey. Let's go upstairs and you can get comfortable. I have surprise for you"

"More. I just figured sex was the final gift."

"Oh that's part of it too but I have one more thing to give you. Now let's move away from the front door and go upstairs shall we?"

"After you" Gil said escorting her upstairs

"Go strip and wait on the bed" Sara said coming in to there room and going to the adjoining bathroom

"Whatever the lady asks she gets" He said taking off his top and pants and getting comfortable while Sara changed.

Minutes later with the lights dimmed in the room and Gil lying on the bed naked as the day he was born Sara came out of the bathroom in a soft pink silk gown that flowed down to her feet and showed off her rounded baby belly.

"Honey your glowing" Gil sat up amazed at the sight before him

"Happy Birthday Gil" She said coming up to the bed and standing in front of him. Grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach to feel the butterfly movements inside of her. Gil rubbed his hand across her belly and smiled. And slowly leaned down to kiss her stomach in three different places

"Thank you Sara, you have given me more then I have ever dreamed of" he stated while moving so she could get on the bed and he could roll on top of her to kiss.

A kiss turned into caresses and then into a lover's embrace. Sara's new night gown was taken off. Moans of pleasure could be heard throughout the house as the couple made love throughout the night.

* * *

Chapter 19 is done!

I know the last chapter was a little tedious with all the physics stuff but I wanted to throw something in there. I hope everyone got through it ok.

This chapter was fun to write although I wish I could have finished it sooner but I wanted to go see my brand new niece today. She's adorable. New baby smell is the best and this little girl loves to be cuddled up to your chest and hear your heart beat.

Chapter 20 will focus on Labour Day weekend and the annual Day's vs. Grave baseball game.

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Labour Day weekend was in full swing at the Las Vegas Baseball Field. Everyone from the lab was there picnicking in the park and getting ready to watch the annual Grave vs. Days baseball game. Ronnie had stepped up to the plate to take Sara's spot this year as she was almost 4 months pregnant. Sara was in charge of keeping score with another very pregnant woman from dayshift. Because Dayshift was also short a player Conrad Ecklie had to step in to take her place this year. Grave could not be happier, getting another chance to pounce and kill him and dayshift.

"Sara how far along are you now?" Melissa, the pregnant woman from dayshift asked

"Four months in about another week" She said while tying Hanks leash to her chair and watching him flop over in the heat.

"Really? I mean were pretty much the same size and I'm seven months" she said comparing there bulging bellies

"Well having triplets will speed up the expanding abdomen process" she laughed out

"I guess so, I just never thought at four months you would be as big as me" she smiled back

"Well just think you only have a couple more months to go. I have six. Just think how big I will be by the end" Sara replied back and rubbing her belly

"I think I'm glad about that. No offence Sara but my back is already killing me and my feet hurt. I couldn't imagine what you're going to feel or already feeling"

"I'm right there with you actually. Back hurts and my feet are a little swollen. Thank God I can wear flip- flops today. I'm tired and moody and very hot right now but I'm dealing with it just like you are. Although I have to say being pregnant in the Vegas summer heat sucks ass"

"I totally agree with you there Sara. I have had the air- conditioning cranked at my house. My husband complains because it's too cold"

"Gil's smart that way. He hasn't said a word about the temperature of the house. All he does is put on a sweater or go outside. He doesn't like to upset me and face the wrath of my irritation and anger"

"Bill, my husband is the same way most of the time. He's finally figured out what makes me mad and cranky and to avoid doing those things at all costs"

"Hey Sara" Gil said coming up to her and Melissa sitting in the score keeper's box

"Hey, you all ready to kick some ass"

"Yep, the team is pumped. They all want to take Ecklie down just for old time's sake"

"If I was playing I would to, but I can't so I will be cheering from here with Hank by my side" she said patting the dog's head

"Do you two need anything before the game starts?"

"No thank you Grissom I'm good" replied Melissa

"But thank you for asking" she just got a smile and nod in return. Sara got a raised eyebrow from him though.

"I'm good too. I have a couple bottles of water and some sliced peaches that I can eat for a snack."

"Ok I just wanted to make sure before the game started"

"Thanks for asking though, that was sweet of you.

Now go play your game and coach you're team. Kick day's ass" Sara said leaning forward on her chair to give Gil a kiss

"For good luck" was her explanation

"It sure is. Have fun up here ladies. If you need anything just holler and someone will be up ok" he said getting up from his squatting position and walking towards the door

"Ok" Brass said to Gil and Conrad. He was the umpire today

"Who wants to call it?"

"Conrad you go ahead and call. My team doesn't mind either way" Gil said somewhat smugly. Conrad just nodded back a little irritated at Gil smugness

"Here we go Conrad, you call it" Jim said tossing the coin into the air

"Heads" he called

Jim turned his hand up

"Sorry Conrad tails. Gil that means you're team is up to bat first"

"Out in the field" Yelled Conrad to his team

"Ok guys were up to bat first. Archie I want you first, Cath second Nick third and we'll go from there ok" Gil said putting his hand in the middle and the team's hand's following his into the middle

"GO TEAM" was shouted and Archie made his way up to bat.

"Come on Archie; knock it out of the park"

"Let's go Archie"

"Woo Hoo Archie" was all heard from the bench until Gil told everyone to quiet down so he could bat. Conrad was pitching for dayshift and hammering the ball into his mitt waiting for Archie to come up to bat. Archie got ready and took a couple of practice swings. Ready for his pitch he nodded to Conrad. Ball hit wood and Archie hit a line drive. He got to first safely.

Catherine was next. Conrad made a motion for the team to come closer. You could literally see the fumes coming off of Catherine. She may not be the most experienced player but she could play. So it surprised everyone when she managed to hit it far enough so that Archie could get to third and Cath to second.

Nick was next. Everyone knew he could hit so dayshift prepared them selves for a fly ball. No one expected he would bunt and just run to first. Now bases were loaded and grave had no outs.

Gil gave Warrick the ok to bat next. Cheers from the audience and grave players could be heard to hit a homer and bring the guys home. Warrick did just that. A pop fly to center field had the outfielders running only to stop once the ball was out of the park. The game was now up 3-0 and grave still had no outs.

Wendy was up next. Conrad managed to strike her out. Ronnie followed and hit only to be struck out at first.

Gil was next to bat and managed to get to third base with his line drive in center field. You could hear Sara cheering for her husband in the score keeper's box.

Bobby followed Gil and managed to bring him home while he got to second. Hodges was last to bat. He missed the first two and hit the third but was ousted at second base.

Everyone huddled around and Gil told everyone there positions. He was lucky that everyone here could catch. Hitting the ball seemed to affect a few people on the team but Gil knew everyone was able to catch.

"Ok Archie, Cath, and Bobby I want you out in the field. Ronnie your short stop. Nick, Greg, and Warrick I want you on bases in the order your name came in. Hodges you're catching. I'll be pitcher. Wendy you're out this inning but next one you play. Any questions? No good. Let's kick some ass"

It didn't take long for days to be ousted. Gil was a fabulous pitcher and threw a curve ball like no other on the team.

A few were hit and days did manage t get one person home, just barely though. Then Conrad came to bat and Gil had to keep his smirk hidden. And for retribution for Catherine he motioned for the team to come in. The audience roared with laughter, and even the sheriff was in the mix laughing at the antics. Now Conrad knew what it felt like to be embarrassed in front of an audience. Gil threw the ball and Conrad hit a line drive towards Gil's head, but he seemed to be faster then the ball and caught the ball in one fail swoop right before it connected with his head. Held breaths were let go and a collective sigh of relief was heard from everyone.

Sara sat in the score keeper's box stunned.

"Are you ok Sara" asked Melissa breaking her trance

"Yeah, once my heart starts beating regularly again"

Back in the field grace started to make there way back into the dugout

"Man Griss that was a hell of a catch" Said Nick slapping him on the back along with Warrick

"Well it was either catch it or let it come in contact with my face. I chose to catch it" Said Gil sipping his water

"OK guys same batting list as last time. Archie you're up"

"Let's teach Conrad a lesson shall we" Archie said making his way to the field.

By the last inning of the game night shift were up 17-3 one of there all time high scores against days. Last year they had set a record of 21-4, and that was because Sara kept hitting pop flies and line drives thanks to Gil showing her how to hit properly in the batting cages.

Gil was the last one up to bat. Catherine and Ronnie had been struck out and Greg had been taken out at third. With Conrad pitching again Gil decide a little payback was in order. Although he wasn't going to aim for his head, Gil was never stoop to his level; he went far and above it. So when ball connected with wood he hit a grand slam out of the park and casually jogged the bases with his team cheering him on and laughing at Ecklie.

Sara was waiting at home base for him.

"Way to kick ass babe" she called as he came jogging in. Throwing his hands around her waist he kissed her when he touched home base. Walking back with her to the dugout everyone was giving high fives and hugs, cheering that yet again grave managed to kick day's ass.

"Hell of game guys. You did awesome" Gil said congratulating the team

"You didn't do so bad yourself Griss" Said Nick, clapping him on the back

"Yeah, you're going to have to show us how you throw that curve ball. I've never seen anything like it" Exclaimed Warrick

"Sorry guys, I'm keeping that a secret for a while longer. Maybe in a few years"

"Ahhhh, Damn" could be heard from the crowd

"Hey where's Hank" asked Gil

"I dropped him off with mom on my way over here. She has been sitting with Doc and Mrs. Robbins. They have the grill going now, food should be ready, Hungry?"

"Starving, you guys coming" Gil called to his celebrating team

"Yes, I worked up an appetite" Said Greg patting his belly

As soon as Hank saw Grissom he was jumping up wanting attention

"Hey boy" Gil said petting him. Within seconds the dog was on his back wanting his tummy rubbed

"Griss you do is to easy, doesn't even play hard to get before he's on his back" Laughed out Nick which made the other's chuckle along

"He merely a male Nick, doesn't take much" Gil laughed back

"Who hungry?" asked Laura bringing out all the salads that everyone made, while doc BBQed the hamburgers hot dogs and veggie burgers for Sara.

"Who wants the first one?" asked Doc with the first burger

"I think Gil should have the first one, after a stellar catch, grand slam, and being a great coach I think he deserves it" Said Warrick

"Ok then, Gil first burger is your's. Sara you veggie burger is done as well"

"Thanks Doc" said Sara while Gil smiled, nodded and dug into his burger

"So Sara" said Catherine in-between bite's of her potato salad

"When do you two find out what the sex of the babies are?" asked Catherine while the rest of the team looked on curiously

"Hopefully the next appointment in a couple of weeks. I think our next one is the day after my birthday"

"What do you want Gil?" asked Jim

"Healthy babies, doesn't really matter to me but I am hoping one of them is a girl. I think a mini version of Sara running around would be nice" Said a happy looking Gil

"What about you Sara?"

"I don't care either way, as long as everyone is happy and healthy I don't mind if it's 3 boys or 3 girls or a mix of each"

"You guys are going to tell us what you're having right?" said Nick. Gil and Sara just smirked and said no

"Why not, that's no fun" whined Catherine

"We want to keep the suspense up for you guys and see how high the baby pools get. And yes we know about them so don't lie"

"You really are going to keep it to yourselves" Asked Doc

"Yeah. Sara and I had both decided that if we were having one we would not have found out, but three is a different story. We need to know what were getting ourselves into. So sorry guys you get to wait until there born"

"Well that suck, I guess baby bets are going to go up" said Greg

Once the sun set and the bright sky turned dark bells went off to signal the fireworks were going to start.

With everyone hunkered down on blankets and Gil and Sara sharing a couch like beach chair everyone was ready for the fireworks to begin.

Red, yellow, green, blue and purples danced in the night sky. Stars and swirls, thunder like sounds and piercing like sounds filled the air as everyone watched the beautiful display. Hank was sitting by Gil and Sara with Gil holding on to his leash so he didn't dart off somewhere scared. Instead he howled along with the sounds. Twenty minutes later and the fireworks finished with a final bang. Slowly everyone started to get up and say there goodbyes.

"What a day" said Gil walking in the door of the house

"I hear ya babe, I'm exhausted"

"But you didn't play baseball for three hours today. I'm getting old"

"First of all you're not old" Sara said coming to stand in front of him and kissing him on the mouth

"Second of all I'm carrying three babies around all day. That's more then equivalent of playing baseball for a few hours"

"I know, and I'm grateful that you are doing it, I don't think I could ever do the whole pregnancy thing"

"Come on let's go to bed" said Sara pulling away and walking up the stairs

"The contractors are going to be here again in the morning, we should sleep while we can" Sara added

"Are they almost done? I haven't been able to talk to the construction manager in the last couple of weeks" Said Gil pulling off his shirt and pants and sliding into bed

"He told me about another week and they should be done. Then we can get the UNLV students in her to design the looks for the baby rooms and downstairs office" said Sara sleepily snuggling into bed beside him.

"Good. That's good" Gil said with his eyes already closed. No response came from Sara as she was already sleeping soundly.

September 16th rolled around and it was now Sara's 37th birthday. Sara had asked that Gil not throw a big party like she had done for him. Dinner with the guys after work was all she wanted because she had been so tired lately.

"Come on honey, let's start your birthday"

"Are you going to tell me where were going?"

"Nope. But it's something that will help you relax, I promise" Said Gil helping her with her jacket

"It's not far, twenty minutes or so and we should be there, but you have to wear this" Gil said holding up a blindfold.

"Do I have to?"

"Don't you trust me?"  
"Fine put it on just don't let me fall"

"Never" Gil said wrapping it around her head and leading her out towards the car.

A half hour later Gil was walking a blind folded Sara into the Venation Hotel with an overnight bag in hand.

Smiling at the receptionist at the front desk Gil mouthed Grissom to her so that Sara couldn't hear.

Nodding at the nice man and his pregnant wife she gave him his room key and the two headed up in the elevator. Once they reached the top floor they were escorted to there private suit by there butler. Leading the two in the door and setting there bags down Gil dismissed him with a nice tip

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" asked an impatient Sara

"I'm surprised you haven't asked yet" Gil chuckled while taking off her blindfold

"Happy birthday Sara" he whispered in her ear as she stood motionless in the room. Daisies of all colors were everywhere. Sara's favourite flowers graced every mantel and every table available. When she turned around the heads of the daisies were scattered all over the bed.

"Gil this is beautiful. Thank you" She said turning around with tears in her eyes. Gil came up to her and wiped her tears away and whispered that he loved her.

"Come on, we have an appointment to go to"

"Where?"

"Downstairs"

"Funny, really Gil where are we going?" her eyes were pleading and she knew Gil couldn't resist that look

"Nope the look is not going to work this time. Just take my hand and follow me ok"

"Ok, let's go" She said grabbing his hand and getting back into the elevator

"The spa" she asked

"Yeah, I have couples massage appointment booked for us.

"A massage sounds wonderful. My back is staring to hurt" Sara said while they were ushered into there massage suit.

"You two can just get undressed and Mr. Grissom you can lie face down on the bed. Mrs. Grissom if you can get on the bed but lie on your side and put this towel over your breasts. I will be back in a minute with my partner ok" said the cheery masseuse. Gil and Sara just nodded

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door

"Are you two all set?" asked the masseuse

"Were good" Called Sara. Seconds later the masseuses entered the room. While one started the soft tranquil nature music the other was lighting the scented candles and dimming the lights.

"Ok Mr and Mrs. Grissom were going to start now, but before I start Mrs. Grissom is there any place on your back that is hurting more then the other part?" Asked the masseuse

"My lower back. The weight of the babies is starting to pull a bit"

"Babies"

"Yeah. Triplets. I am actually only four months along"

"Well then I am going to do everything I can to help relieve that tension there ok"

"That sounds wonderful"

Ten minutes later Sara was moaning in pleasure.

"Are you liking the massage Sara" Asked Gil turning his head and looking at her

"Oh God yes. Sorry honey but your hands don't compare to this lovely woman's who is finding and getting every knot out of my back" She said making eye contact with Gil and smiling

"That's ok honey; we will just have to make more massage appointments for you more often"

"Sounds wonderful to me. By the end of this pregnancy these kids are going to have me walking with a cane"

"I would never let that happen" Gil said turning his face back down while Sara closed her eyes to continue enjoying the massage.

An hour later the two were emerging from the spa refreshed.

"So what now?" asked Sara

"Shopping"

"But I hate shopping"

"I know you do that's why this woman here" Gil said indicating to the woman coming up to them "Is going to be accompanying you to the stores. She knows what to buy for tonight, and then you can add on whatever else you need as well. Then she will take you to the salon so that you can get your hair and make-up done. By that time I will be waiting for you outside the salon and we can go to dinner.

"You didn't have to do this Gil"

"I know but it's your birthday and I wanted too" He said kissing her and telling her to have fun

"I'll see you in a few hours" she called while he waved

"OK so where are we off to?" Sara asked her shopper

"Please call me Julie, and were off to one of many dress stores in this hotel. Your husband told me to find you a dress for dinner and dancing on the 33rd floor."

"Please call me Sara and thank you for you're help. I am not a shopper and a second opinion always helps" She said while walking into the hotel mall.

By the third shop Sara had finally found a dress. It was a strapless dress that had a ribbon running under her bust. If flowed out from the top of her stomach and showed off her expanding belly. It went down to her knees and had a little frill at the end. And the best thing was is was deep red.

"Sara I think that's the one"

"Me too. Now all I need is shoes to match and I'm all set"

"Luckily we only have to go next door"

"You can say that again. My feet are starting to hurt. I can't wait until the salon and I can get my hair done and relax"

Twenty minutes later Sara had found red one inch heels that matched her dress perfectly.

"Thank you for all you're help Julie. I couldn't have done this all by myself"

"No problem Sara I had a fun time. Any time you need an extra hand shopping give me a call. Now have fun at the salon"

"I will thank you

Bye Julie" she said turning around and walking towards the salon

"Hi there, how can I help you?" asked the perky receptionist

"Hi I'm Sara Grissom, my husband made an appointment for me here today"

"Ok just let me take a look. Ah yes here you are. Let me take you back to Judy. She is going to give you a manicure and a pedicure"

"Someone rubbing my feet for a while, sounds good" Sara said sitting on the pedicure bed and having the bed start massaging her back again.

Gil was waiting for her at seven o'clock outside of the salon. When Sara emerged she took his breath away. She was radiant in her new dress. Her hair was curled just the way he liked it and her fingers and toes were painted red just to match her dress.

"You're stunning Sara" Gil said rubbing her cheek and kissing her while she blushed

"You don't look so bad yourself" She said taking in his appearance. A new black suit with a pinstripe tie was soon becoming her favourite

"Shall we go to dinner" he said holding out his arm which she took. The two made there way to the 33rd floor and were they were seated at a romantic table for two where candles where lit and sparkling cider was already waiting on the table for them. Gil pulled out her chair and scooted her in when she sat down.

Salads were served shortly after they were seated

"I put in a food order this afternoon. I wanted everything to be a surprise for you" Gil said while grabbing her hand across the table

"I think I'm starting to like surprises" She smiled back at him

"Now let's eat, me and the babies are hungry"

After dinner was finished and dessert was eaten Gil got up and asked Sara to dance

"I'd love to" She said grabbing his hand and letting him escort her onto the dance floor.

She held him tight as the swayed on the floor. Her head resting on his shoulder and his hands wrapped around her waist. Bodies pressed up against each other tightly Gil could feel the fluttering movements that the babies were making and it made him smile

"There moving" He whispered

"I think it's the music making them move, that and the feel of there daddy pressed up against them" she whispered back as her moved his hands to the front of her waist to feel the babies better.

"Are you ready for your last surprise honey?"

"I guess so. Where to now?"

"Our suit. Let's go"

They made there way back to there suit and soft music could be heard coming from the room. Gil put the key card in the slot and opened the door. When Sara stepped in she gasped. The lights had been dimmed and candles had been lit to give the room a soft glow. On the table were sliced peaches in a sugary syrup ready to be eaten and sparkling water sat beside.

"When did you do this Gil?"

"I had someone come up here about five minutes ago and do this for me" he said grabbing a slice of peach and holding it out for her to take a bite. When she did she captured a bit of his finger and sucked on it longer then necessary. Gil gulped.

She grabbed the bowl of peaches and gently pushed him back on the bed. Once Gil was settled in the middle Sara put the peaches down on the night table and got on top of him, straddling his waist. Leaning down she kissed him passionately and started to undo his shirt buttons. Once he was free Sara took a peach and dribbled the juice over his chest to which she gladly liked, making her way back to his mouth. His hands had been slowly getting higher under her dress until he lifted it above her head. Once it was off he was shocked to see that she was only wearing panties and no bra.

"Your beautiful" he said leaning up to capture a breast in his mouth. Sara arched back in response. Groaning at the sensations, her breasts were tender and the feel of his mouth on them was sending shivers through her body. Her hands made there way to his pants and she slowly undid the button and zipper. Stroking the flesh she found underneath while his hands made there way down to her core to touch her most intimate area. Sara was arching moaning his name now, so close to the edge, just waiting to be pushed over. One more flick of his thumb and she was coming.

Panting at him she smiled. She slowly moved off of him and got up only to pull down her underwear while he took off his pants. Gil sat at the edge of the bed, his erection standing proud while Sara stood in front of him. He grabbed he waist and pulled her close to him bringing her back down and under him. He brought her legs to each of his sides while he placed a pillow underneath her. This was a much more comfortable position for Sara. He leaned down and kissed her while he positioned himself at her opening. He kissed her again when he entered her and started thrusting, slow at first. But when she urged him on by wrapping her legs around him and pulling him in he complied and started moving faster.

With Sara panting and moaning underneath him Gil knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He moved his hand done to touch her as he trust and with a couple flicks of his fingers she again was coming with him not far behind. Empting himself in her he almost collapsed on her but caught himself. Instead he rolled over and pulled her close both whispering there love for one another while trying to catch there breath.

Morning soon found the couple who were spooning on the bed. Sara awoke first, turning around in his arms to look at him. With her movement Gil opened one eye and then two and smiled at her

"Did you sleep ok?" he asked

"Wonderful. Last night was great Gil thank you"

"Your welcome. What do you say to a shower?"

"I could go for one. I think we both need it after last night" she smiled while caressing his cheek

"Come on let's shower and eat before we have to be at the doctor's office" he said getting out of bed and pulling her up

"I almost forgot, we get to find out what the babies are if they co- operate today."

"I know, I actually can't wait to find out what were having"

"Boys or girls" she asked while stepping under the hot spray

"It doesn't matter, there a part of you and me. Something we made together out of our love and that no one else can duplicate. It really doesn't bother me either way"

"Same goes for me. There ours no matter what and I will be happy with girls, boys or some of each"

"Well we get to find out soon. A few more hours. So let's finish this, eat, change and by then we should be ready to go to the doctor's" he said washing her back

By noon the two were waiting in the doctor's office.

"Sara" the receptionist called

"Come on babe, let's go see what we made" She said standing and heading into the exam room.

"Right behind you"

* * *

WOW 20 chapters. I never thought I would be able to get this far.

I know I left this on a bit of a cliff hanger but I had to keep the suspense up. Keep people reading, lol

Next chapter is breakfast with the team, and then we might skip a couple of weeks. I have an idea but I'm still trying to think it out so the next post might not be tomorrow although I am going to try my hardest.

Please leave reviews, I love reading them

Katie


	21. Chapter 21

I Do Not Own CSI, if I did GSR would have been canon a long time ago

* * *

Walking out of there appointment with the doctor the two were ecstatic. They had found out the sex of all of there babies. They had thankfully all decided to look at the camera and smile to the world and let everyone take a peek between there legs. Sara was as healthy as could be. Her blood pressure was good and her weight was right on track. All three babies' heart beats were good and well in range of what they should be.

Helping Sara in the car Gil couldn't help but smile at Sara and touch her belly, seeing if he could feel a flutter

"Must be sleeping" She said putting her hand on top of his and smiling back. 'I got just what I wanted' Sara thought 'not that I wouldn't have loved these babies either way, but this is perfect'

"Let's go home and relax" She said to him as he was still rubbing her stomach

"Sounds good, I think we should pick up Hank on the way though"

"Yeah, I miss him. I know we have only been gone away for a day but I hate using the sitter's for full days and nights"

"Me too" Gil replied starting the car and making there way towards the sitters

"Thank you Marlene for watching him for the night" Gil said to the sitter as Sara crouched down to give Hank a good rub

"Happy birthday Sara, I hope you guys had a fabulous night"

"Thank you Marlene and we did have a wonderful night, dinner and dancing plus a back massage. I was in heaven"

"Sounds like it. I remember being pregnant with my boys, a massage did me wonder's. Do you know what you're having yet?" She asked

"We actually found out just before we came over" Gil said grabbing Hank's leash

"And?"

"Sorry Marlene you're going to have to wait just like all of our friends and family"

"But who am I going to tell" she said innocently

"I promise you Marlene as soon as the babies are born you will know. I'll make Gil call you personally deal?"

"Deal, but you know the suspense is going to kill me, how am I supposed to know what too buy for them?"

"You don't have to get anything for them, but if you must yellow and green are neutral colors for both sexes so you can play it safe with those" Sara said walking back to the car. Hank was already in the back seat and Gil was waiting at the passenger side door ready to open her door.

"Bye Marlene, thank you for baby sitting Hank" Sara called over her shoulder and getting into the car

"Yes thanks Marlene" Gil said hopping into the driver's side door

"Anytime, and keep me updated you two" She waved back

Ten minutes later they were pulling into the driveway. Gil got out and grabbed there bags from the night before while Sara got Hank's leash and pulled the dog out of the car. Walking inside the house they were met with silence for the first time in a few months.

Sara saw the note on the counter, it read

'The Grissoms,

We finally finished the last touches on your new rooms; all that's left to do is paining and decorating as you wish. Thanks for your kindness while we remodelled part of your house. Sara your kind generosity in bringing us food and drinks throughout the day was wonderful and very thoughtful. You two have been by far one of my best customers in a very long time. Attached to the back is your bill for the remodel. I hope that if you ever need anything else in your lovely home extended or patched up you will call me, I will be happy to help.

Gary

Sara flipped over the note to take a look at the bill and gasped

"Gil come look at this" She said holding out the note and bill. Gil read the note and smiled and flipped the paper over. His mouth dropped open. Gary had given them a very hefty discount. At the bottom of the bill Gary had wrote 'consider it a baby or should I say babies gift'

"We are going to have to call him and thank him for all his hard work Gil. I wasn't expecting a discount like that" Sara said still stunned

"Me either. I think I am going to call him now, and thank him."

"Let's go take a look at the rooms first" Sara called over her shoulder and walking into there new office on the main floor

Opening the door she smiled at what she saw. The office was a lot larger then there last one. The walls were tall enough for high bookshelves and two desks, with lots of room in between.

"What are you thinking" Gil asked coming up behind her to take a look

"That I am going to have some fun designing this room with the art students"

"I called Professor Marks and she said that she and her top eight students could meet with us anytime. School just started and it's her third year art students that are going to be doing the designing. She said that she wants us to treat her students like we were really hiring them to decorate. She wants us to state our wants and opinions and make sure that they hear them. She will also be meeting with us on the side to go over what we really want so that she knows the direction we want to take"

"When does she want to meet?" Sara said making her way upstairs to go look in the new baby room

"Anytime. I guess I could call her today as well and set up a meeting. WOW!" Gil said coming to stand in the room beside her in the room.

The room was spacious just like the other two. It had a big closet and a large window was in the far wall"

"These rooms are going to be great for the babies" he said grabbing her hand

"I can't wait until there finished" she said squeezing back

"Let's go call Gary" he said going and grabbing the portable phone

"Hi this is Gil Grissom, I was wondering if I could talk to Gary"

"Yes the owner Gary" he said to the receptionist

"Gil put it on speaker, please"

"Gary here"

"Hi Gary its Gil and Sara Grissom"

"The Grissom's, how do you like the rooms?"

"There perfect Gary, you did a wonderful job" Sara said aloud

"I'm glad you like it Sara, me and the guys put in our best work"

"And it shows Gary. The rooms look fantastic. But you didn't need to throw on a discount" Gil added

"That was my pleasure Gil. Your wife was wonderful when me and the guys were around. She always brought us drinks and sandwiches when she was around and she didn't mind answering the guy's questions about being a CSI and what you see and what your funniest cases were. Let me tell you Gil, Sara told us a great story about a boxer at a cat house. Had the guys and me laughing for the rest of the day.

And when she told us she was carrying triplets we were all shocked. You have a hell of a woman there Gil."

"I know, she keeps me entertained" he said smirking at Sara

"Thank you Gary, you guys were all gentleman around me and you making sure I was alright after a bought of morning sickness. The drinks and sandwiches were the least I could do for you"

"My wife was pregnant once too Sara and I remember her morning sickness quite well. Checking up on you was just the gentleman coming out in me"

"Well I thank you. As soon as these babies are born we'll invite you over for dinner so you can see the final product of both the rooms and the babies" She said over the phone

"I am going to hold you to that. Anyways I hate to cut this short but I have to take another call about a job. Give me a call when there born. I know the guys had some bets going"

"We will. Thanks again Gary" Said Gil hanging up

"I never knew they checked up on you when you got sick"

"Yeah. The first time it happened Gary knocked on the door with a glass of water and a smile, just to make sure I was ok. When it happened more often a lot of the guys took turns. It was actually very nice of them to do"

"It was. I can see why that thought so highly of you.

Do you want me to call the professor now?"

"Might as well. See if we can set up a meeting sometime soon"

"Ok I'm going to go get her number, I'll be back in a few minutes after I talked to her" Gil replied back while walking into the living room. Meanwhile Sara went to stand by the window in the new baby room, imaging what it's going to look like when it's all finished and the babies all occupy the rooms.

Breaking her train of thought Gil came back into the room

"Professor Marks said she could meet with us today in an hour if you want"

"Really?"

"Yeah. She wants to meet with us first before she tells her students"

"Well before we go do you have any ideas for the rooms?"

"Can we have a bug theme in them? They don't have to be spiders or anything, but bugs would be nice. And I think soft colors so. I don't really want to see anything in here that is going to pop out at me at 4 in the morning"

"I agree with you there. I don't want the walls white but soft colors would be nice. Pale yellows, greens and purples. And I love the idea of bugs. So long as there are no cockroaches. I draw the line at the creepy ones. Centipedes and those ones with creepy legs will not be in here ok"

"Got it. Do you have a color of crib and furniture we should include, so that they know what to expect from us?"  
"I always like cherry wood. That color of wood was always my favourite"

"I can't complain with that. Now should we go? By the time we get to UNLV and done with our meeting it will be dinnertime. We could catch a couple hours of sleep and then to work" Gil said leading her downstairs and back out to the car

"Gil, Sara, how nice to see you again" Professor Marks exclaimed to the couple entering her classroom. The woman who was in her early sixties had a very perky personality. There was never a dull moment when she was around

"You to Professor Marks" Sara said shaking her hand

"How many times have I told you, call me Helen" she replied shaking her hand I return

"Congratulations by the way you two. I am so happy for you; triplets are going to be an experience you will never forget"

"Thank you Helen. Were looking forward to it" Gil said pulling out Sara's chair, always the gentleman

"So you want us to decorate the babies' room?"

"Yes, that and our new office on the main floor. The house has changed somewhat since your students came in the first time. We just expanded the old office upstairs to make another baby room. We also put an addition downstairs to make our new office, we would also like that done as well if you're students are up for it" Gil asked

"I am sure my students will be thrilled to do it. We can do it the same way as last time right, you will pay for the supplies needed and the stuff you want included in your rooms and that's it. My students will not be paid. They are doing this for marks not money. It will look very good on there resumes to have a job of this calibre included."

"That sounds good. I'm not complaining" Sara stated

"I would do it, but because if paint fumes and lifting I can't. And Gil is busy with work a lot so if I left it up to him it would never get done" Sara laughed the last part out

"The sad thing is that's true. I don't have the time at the moment to do all the work and I really don't have an artistic flair for details like Sara does. We want the rooms to look good and comfortable for everyone, that is why were leaving the job in you're capable hands Helen" Gil finished

"Well I'm flattered. So is there anything or any themes you want running in the rooms"

"Well I want soft colors, nothing to bright. And Gil would like a bug theme running throughout the rooms. No ugly bugs though. Friendly ones like grasshoppers, dragon flies you know, ones that won't creep the hell out of you"

"I understand Sara. No creepy crawlies in the room. Do you have any furniture picked out yet?"

"Not yet, although we both like dark cherry wood colors"

"Well I will keep that in mind. Do you mind if we pick out the furniture?"

"I don't mind as long as I get a say in what the furniture looks like"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sara. I know that you wouldn't buy something you don't like, I know I wouldn't. I promise you that even though my students will have control over the decorating, you and I will have the veto power. If something is wrong or you don't like it, it will not happen"

"We trust you Helen. We trusted you to redecorate the home when we couldn't and it turned out beautifully, I'm sure these rooms will be the same." Gil said

"Well that's settled. Oh one more question, do you know what you're having so we can help with the coordination of the babies rooms"

"We do" said Sara

"Well that was fun" stated Sara walking out of the building holding Gil's hand

"It was. Helen is a great teacher and this is a great opportunity for her students."

"I'm hungry" Sara simply stated

"Well what do you want to eat? Do you want to grab something on the way or do we want to make something at home?"

"I really want Chinese. You think we can stop at the place just past the strip. I know it's out of the way but if we go in and eat we can just go to the lab after were done and I can help you with paperwork for a while"

"Wow you really want Chinese. I have never heard you volunteer your help for paperwork" Gil said turning to go to Mai King

"What can I say; pregnancy is making me turn a new leaf"

"OK guys, time to work" Said Grissom coming into the break room  
"Where's Sara?" asked Greg

"She's working with Hodges in trace"

"Is that a smart idea Gil after last time" Catherine asked

"I don't think David is going to make the same mistake again Catherine. If he does he knows Sara has free rein to shove an apple in his mouth and roast him" Gil chuckled out while the guys all laughed

"So what's on the docket tonight Griss? Asked Nick

"Well I am going to finish your evaluations so I will be here. You guys can pick what you want though. I have a dumpster dive, a B&E and a car jacking."

"I call the B&E" said Catherine

"Warrick, want to tag along"

"I'm in let's go"

"I'll take the car jacking" said Nick grabbing the slip

"Damn, that leaves me with the dumpster dive."

"Tough luck Greg. Now go to work. If you finish early I have cold cases for you to do"

Gil said to his leaving team. All he got response was waves over there shoulders

Halfway through shift Gil got a call from Brass

"Hey Jim what do you got?"

"A DB at the dominion"

"What, I thought that place closed down when Heather sold it"

"Well apparently she sold shares of it; she never gave up the control of it. Anyways the victim is a 26 years old female. Looks like strangulation but that's just my opinion I will leave that up to Doc.

Look I know you don't want to come here but everyone else is out on calls and there's no one else available"

"It's ok Jim; just let me talk to Sara first ok"

"Good luck with that Gil, I'll see you soon"

"Bye Jim" Gil replied while taking a deep breath and paging Sara to come into his office

"Hey, what's up?" Sara asked coming into his office

"I got a call out"

"And you're paging me to come into you're office to tell me"

"It's at the dominion" He blurted

"But I thought that place was closed"  
"Me too. Jim told me Heather just sold a bunch of shares in the company she never gave up full control. I'll know more once I get there. Anyways there's a female victim there, Jim said it looks like strangulation"

"Go then. I will be ok here. Just call me ok" she said not liking the idea of Gil going back out there. 'I know he would never cheat, I trust him. It's Heather I don't trust'

"Don't worry Sara" Gil said almost reading her mind

"It's not going to be like last time, I promise. I don't even want this call but there's no one else to do it at the moment. I'll get in and get out. I haven't even talked to Heather since she got visitation with her granddaughter."

"Ok, just be careful ok"

"Always" he said giving her a peck on the lips before opening his office door and going out to the car

'I have a bad feeling about this' she thought

A couple hours later Sara was still working quietly in trace with Hodges for once. No questions and no small talk, just comfortable silence until Sara's phone rang

"Grissom"

"Sara" said Brass on the other end of the line a little panicky

"Jim what's wrong? And don't lie I can hear it in your voice"

"Where are you?"

"In trace working with Hodges; why?"

"I need you to come to the hospital ok"

"Brass what happened?"  
"It's not life threatening but Gil was shot at the dominion"

When Sara heard that she dropped the phone. You could hear Jim shouting for her on the other end of the line. Finally David picked up the phone and talked to Jim

"Brass what's going on? You just put Sara in shock"

"I need you to drive her to the hospital Hodges. Gil was shot at a crime scene about an hour ago. He's still in the ER at the moment and the doctors won't tell me much. Just get Sara here ok"

"We'll be there in no time" Hodges replied while closing the phone

"Sara" David said trying to get her attention and snapping her out of her trance of staring at the wall

"I'm going to drive you to the hospital ok. Come on lets go get your jacket and I will get you there as fast as I can" He said taking her arm and guiding her gently to the locker room.

Sara never said a word the whole way to the hospital. Just staring out of the window and rubbing her stomach. As soon as they were parked she was out of the car and walking as fast as she could into the ER looking for Jim. Hodges was right behind her the whole time

"Jim where is he?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw him.

"He's still in the exam room at the moment but I think there moving him up to surgery"

"Surgery?"

"Gil got shot in the shoulder Sara. It went through but the doc told me it may have done a little damage. Nothing that surgery won't fix"

"Can I see him?" she said pleading into his eyes.

"Let's go see if we can find his doctor. Look that's him, there coming out of the room right now"

"Gil" Sara called coming up towards him and seeing his eyes open a crack

"Mam, I'm going to have to ask you to step away" The nurse said

"Nurse Magee" said Jim looking at her nametag

"This is your patient's wife. His very pregnant wife. I would suggest you move aside so she can see her husband" Brass said coldly

"Let her through Marge" said the doctor

"I want to talk to her as well before we move the patient upstairs"

"Hey baby" Sara said coming up and grabbing his hand which Gil squeezed back softly

"Hi" he said roughly back. Trying to ignore the pain while Sara just ran her hands through his hair and across his forehead

"Mrs. Grissom" said the doctor

"Sara, please call me Sara"

"Ok Sara. Your husband was shot through the shoulder. Were going to take him upstairs to surgery to fix any damage that the bullet may have caused. He will be fine. A little sore for a while but we should be able to give him something for the pain. But what I need to know is if he is on any medications or allergic to anything"

"No he's perfectly healthy. No meds and no allergies" She said with tears in her eyes watching as Gil zoned out and closed his eyes to numb the pain.

"Can you give him anything for the pain now?"

"Were putting him into surgery in a few minutes. He will be out like a light very soon. We don't want to give him anything before he goes into surgery.

Do you have any questions before we take him up?"

"Will he be alright? His arm and shoulder will it have full use after you're done"

"He should. It doesn't look like the bullet caused too much damage. But like I said he is going to be very sore for a while. If that's all I would really like to move him upstairs now" The doctor said motioning for the nurses to come back and take him up.

"I love you Gil" Sara whispered into his ear and kissed him lightly on the lips. He just squeezed her hand back and let go as the nurses came to take him away. Turning around she fixed her gaze on Brass.

"Let's go upstairs and you can tell me why the hell my husband has a bullet hole in his shoulder" She said making her way to the elevator, with Brass and David following behind. Once the three were seated upstairs in the waiting room Brass started his story.

"_Hey Gil" Said Brass coming over to him_

"_Jim. So what do we have?"_

_Walking into the dominion they went upstairs to one of the rooms_

"_Victim was identified by Heather as Monica Steed. Was a submissive tonight to a Warren Jeffs. He's still in the wind right now. We got eyes out all over for this guy" He said crouching down beside the body as Gil took a closer look_

"_I'm going to go outside and see if anyone knows anything yet ok"_

"_Sure"_

"I got this part out of Heather" said Brass

_  
"Grissom" Heather said coming into the room_

"_Heather" he replied_

"_How are you?" he asked_

"_Good" she replied simply_

"_The girl worked for you?"_

"_She did. She was a great dominatrix as well as submissive. I don't know how this happened"_

"_Well it looks like she was strangled but I'll have to leave cause of death up to doc. He will be…" Gil was interrupted as the suspect came out of the closet pointing a gun_

_Gil stood up right away and Heather took a step back._

"_Mr. Jeffs I presume" said Gil_

"_One and only." He said aiming the gun at Heather_

"_You want to put the gun down Mr. Jeffs"_

"_Not really. I really want to kill her right now" He stated simply_

"_That wouldn't be wise Mr. Jeffs. There are a lot of cops outside. As soon as they hear a gunshot they will all be in here and you will be arrested" Gil calmly stated back_

"_I really don't care. That bitch behind you has screwed me financially. She took my shares and left me with nothing. I am a broke man and thanks to her I have no life anymore. The woman on the floor was just collateral damage." He said taking the safety off the gun and getting ready to shoot. _

"The rest happened in a bit of a flurry. I guess Mr. Jeffs decided to shoot at heather and Gil pushed her out of the way and ended up taking the shot in the shoulder. Luckily I was just out in the hallway and heard the shot. I came in and saw Gil on the ground and Mr. Jeffs pointing the gun at Heather. I warned him three times to put it down and just as he was about to shoot I shot him. I believe he is in surgery at the moment as well" Brass said finishing his story. Just then the rest of the team came bursting through the doors all asking if Grissom was ok

"He's going to be ok." Sara said trying to convince herself

"You ok Sara?" Greg asked timidly

"No I am not ok. I am pregnant with triplets and my husband just got shot protecting a woman who has caused more trouble then not." Sara said ranting, standing and turning towards the window.

Just as Sara was claming down with Catherine by her side whispering that everyone is ok, and that Gil would be fine the last person they wanted to see came walking into the waiting room.

"Heather" Sara whispered looking up. Everyone was stunned to see the woman there.

Heather sat down and quietly and asked Jim if Gil was alright. Sara read her lips and straightened up and walked over to her, her anger rising at the woman. Standing directly in front of her she motioned for her to stand. Face to Face, Sara looked her in the eye while placing her left hand on her stomach so that Heather could see her wedding ring Gil had given her

"This is the last time you come into our lives" Sara stated eerily low, trying to keep her anger at the woman at bay

"You have done nothing but cause trouble anytime Gil had tried to help you. You have had how many murders in your dominion, and every time Gil will come and help you because he considers you a friend. The last time he helped you it was to save your life and give you a connection with your grand daughter. He never came home that night. He stayed with you to make sure you wouldn't off yourself. I understood the reason he stayed. How could someone walk away from a person who might commit suicide.

You know I was pissed at him for days until he explained the reason he was with you. Once he told me I felt sorry for you. You had lost your daughter and had lost your grand daughter. But Gil got that back for you.

But now I know what you really are. A user. You have taken advantage of him time and time again. He has got you out of murder wraps only to be scrutinized by the people he works with. They all thought he slept with you, but he never did, he was just being the gentleman his mother taught him to be.

He saved your life in the hospital when you were attacked. And what did you do? You tried to commit suicide again.

He convinced your ex to give you visitation with your grand daughter and what do you do. You jump back into your previous business and screw as many people as you can. Not only financially but probably physically to. Not only do I disagree with your business I despise it. You demote women in a horrible way and encourage men to abuse them. You do nothing but encourage the cycle of violence. There is a difference between having a little fun with your partner and tying the other up or blindfolding them, but when you start hitting and beating someone just to get in the mood. I have a problem with that.

And lastly my husband who has three babies on the way took a bullet in his shoulder that was meant for you. He saved you again. So this is it Heather. I want you out of our lives. He has done nothing but try and help you and all you have done is shove it back in his face. So right now I want you out of this room and our lives. If there is ever another case that involves you, MY" Sara stated clearly  
"Husband or this team for that matter will not be there to bail you out. You are now on your own. So take your sympathy, pity whatever you are giving and leave and never turn back. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"

"Tell Grissom thank you for saving my life. You will not hear from me again" Heather said turning and entering the elevator

"Cookie" Brass said to her. Sara was standing with her head held high.

"I'm ok Jim. That actually felt really good to do"

"Come on, sit down. The doctor should be out soon" He said motioning for Greg to move so she could sit

"Here Sara take my spot" Greg said moving

"Thanks Greg"

"Sara that was totally awesome what you said to Heather" Cath said coming to squat in front of her

"I think I let my temper get the best of me"

"Maybe but she needed to be set straight. You did that Sara. You managed to stare down the big dominatrix. You made her leave. You should feel proud"

"I do, I just don't like loosing my temper like that"

"Everyone has a button that when pressed we all loose our cool Sara" Said Warrick joining in the conversation.

"He's right. We all have our vices Sara. Lady Heather is your's and that's understandable" Nick added in

"I have never seen her bow out of a confrontation like that before" Said Brass, proud of Sara for telling it like it is

"You did good cookie, and hopefully we will never have to see her again" Jim added

"Thank you Jim" Sara yawned out tired

"Mrs. Grissom" The doctor called

"That's me" She said standing up. The doctor made his way over to her

"Please sit. You look like you need to" He said motioning to the chair

"You're husband came out of surgery great. We didn't need to repair much. He is going to be a little sore for the next couple of weeks while he heals but should be as good as new in about 6-8 weeks."

"Is he going to have full function of his arm"

"He will. The nerve damage was minimal and what was damaged we repaired. He is going to be in a bit of pain for a while but we will give him something for it. He can go home tomorrow as long as everything looks good" The doctor said smiling at her

"Thank you doctor. Can I go see him?"

"He was just moved into recovery, he will probably be pretty groggy when he wakes up"

"That's ok, I just need to see him"

"I can take you back, just give me a minute to drop this off at the desk ok"

"Sure" she smiled back for the first time since entering the hospital

Five minutes later she was being led back to groggy Grissom. He was just starting to open his eyes when she walked into the room, she sat down and grabbed his hand

"Hey" She croaked out, trying to hold back tears. But Gil could already hear it in her voice that she was trying not to cry

"Don't cry, I can't wipe away your tears" He said focusing a little better on her face

"Always thinking about me even when you're the one in the hospital bed"

"You're always going to be on my mind Sara"

"Are you ok?" She asked

"I'm a little sore, being shot sucks. But the pain meds should start kicking in soon. The nurse left just before you came in"

"Just rest. We'll talk about taking bullets later ok"

A groan was all she got in response.

Sara was sent home by Gil when he woke up and found her still there. Nick took her home and spent the night just to make sure she was ok. Everyone else trickled home after seeing Sara leave. That is everyone but Brass. He stayed with Gil all night under Sara's orders.

When Gil woke up a few hours later to find Jim reading the newspaper beside him he started a conversation.

"Thanks Jim"

"For what?"  
"For taking care of Sara when she was here, for getting me to the hospital, for staying the night. Do I need to continue?"

"No you don't. And by the way Sara can take care of herself. The team and I witnessed that last night when Heather came by the hospital asking if you were ok"

"What happened?"

"She took Lady H down a couple notches. In the end told her to stay away or else she was going to face the wrath of Sara"

"I wish I could have seen that"

"I wish I had a camera to get it on tape. I have never seen that look on Heather's face before. It was one of shock and sadness. Shock at what Sara was saying to her and sadness at the fact that she was finally being told to stay away for good from all of us"

"Are you talking about me Jim" Sara said coming into the hospital room  
"Guilty. I was just telling Gil about you and lady H in the hall last night"

"Sorry Babe but it had to be said"

"That's ok. Hey how did you get here?"

"Nick. He's out parking the car as we speak" She said coming closer to give him a kiss while he rubbed her belly, feeling a little flutter

"Looks like someone is happy to see you" She said standing and smiling

"Are they moving Sara?" asked Jim

"Just fluttering. It feels kind of funny actually"

"Can I" Jim said reaching out

"If I can trade spots with you" she asked motioning for the chair

"Fair enough" He said moving so that she could sit. As soon as she did she took Jim's hand and placed it to the side of her stomach. Jim smiled as he felt a tiny flutter under his hand

"Hey what's going on in here" asked Nick coming into the room

"Is Jim harassing you Sara, because I can take him out if you need me too"

"No Nick he's just feeling the one of the babies move"

"Oh I want to feel, move out of the way Jim" said Nick putting his hand on her stomach

"This is kind of funny from my point of view. I have two other men touching my wife" Gil said smiling

"Funny Gil" Said Sara smirking back at him

"So do any of you know when I can get out of here?"

"Today most likely. The doctor said that as long as everything checked out you could come home. So I think all you're waiting on is him"

"Good, because if it wasn't for the drugs in my system I would have never slept. These beds are very uncomfortable. I would much rather be in my own bed, preferably with my wife next to me"

"To much info Griss" Nick said while laughing at him

"Nicky how do you think I got pregnant. We do have sex"

"I know that Sara but I don't want to hear about it. I would much rather think of you two not doing anything explicit"

Snorts of laughter could be heard throughout the room for the next half hour. When the doctor came in they were still laughing.

"Well that sound is always good to hear in the recovery room" Said the doctor

"It helps" replied Gil

"So doc when can I get out of here"

"Hopefully in the next hour, but I want to check your wound first. Can you sit up and pull down half your gown."

"Good Gil, everything looks nice and clean and the incision is holding. I want you to wear a sling for the next few weeks and then I want you to go have a check up with your doctor ok." Gil nodded

"Keep the wound dry. I would suggest baths for the next while. You will probably need some help as well"

"I got that covered doc. I fractured my arm in two places a year and a half ago. Gil had to do the same thing for me"

"Just be careful Sara. Don't put to much pressure on you're back or the baby ok"

"Babies doc, three to be exact"

"Well then just be careful ok. Same goes for you to Gil. Take it easy and no work for a least a week. I am going to give you a prescription for anti biotics that I want you to take every day for the next two weeks. I also have a prescription for painkillers. Do not exceed the daily dose and only take them when you have to. Do you have any questions?"

"No I think were good"

"Alright then I'll go get your discharge papers and you can get changed"

"Alright boys out, I have to help get him changed" Ordered Sara to Jim and Nick

"We don't have to be told twice" Nick said leaving the room with Jim right behind him

"Ok I brought you a button up so we can manoeuvre it a bit around your arm ok" She said helping him dress.

"Sara" he said stopping her

"I'm really sorry. I never meant to get shot, I just wanted everyone safe"

"I know you did. Just don't do it again ok. I kind of need you around"

"Yeah"

"Of course I do. Well at least until I'm out of teenage years with these three"

"Thank you Sara"

"For what"

"Loving me, marrying me, having our babies. Just thank you for putting up with everything that comes along with me" He said looking down

"Hey" she said making him look up

"We all have baggage Gil. You know mine and I know yours and that hasn't stopped me from loving you and it never will ok"

"Ok"

"Now let's get you dressed and home so we can go to bed and sleep ok"

"Home, I can't wait"

* * *

Chapter 21 is done, woo hoo

I wanted to have a chapter with a little more drama in it along with Lady H.

Don't hate me lady heather lovers. I actually don't mind the character but I wanted her to be taken down a notch or two. And Sara doing it was the icing on the cake.

Hoped everyone enjoyed

I don't think I will be able to post tommorrow. I have a going away party to go to for a good friend of mine.

Please keep reading and reviewing


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own CSI, but wouldn't it be great if I did

* * *

RING RING RING RING

"MMMMM, I really don't want to get that" Sara said rolling over

"Who would be calling this early anyway it's only, wow it's ten" Gil said focusing on the clock

"I know and I'm still tired" Sara replied back grabbing the still ringing phone

"Hello"

"Hey Sara" said Catherine on the other end

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did I wake you, because it's like ten in the morning, you have never been asleep at this time"

"Not really, Gil and I have just been lying in bed half awake for the last hour.

So are you going to tell me why you're calling?"

"Oh yeah, ummm me and the guys were thinking about popping over in a little bit to see how Gil is doing and to wish you a belated birthday. So what do you say? Do you mind some company in an hour? We can bring breakfast, waffles and peaches"

"Hold on a second just let me ask Gil ok"

"Honey"

"Hmmmmm"

"Do you mind if the gang came over for a bit. They want to see how you're doing"

"I guess not because if I say no Cath will beg until I give in and honestly I don't want to argue with her so yeah they can come"

"Cath?"

"So what's the verdict?"

"We'll see you in an hour"

"Bye Sara, see you soon"

"I want waffles and peaches, don't forget them" She said over the phone before she hung up

"Well what did she say Cath" asked Jim

"She said ok, but we have to bring waffles and peaches"

"Cravings" asked Nick

"Nick I you ever have a kid with someone you will know that I a pregnant woman want's something you give it to her. Plus Sara has been eating really well so far, she's been doing a lot better then I did so if she want's waffles, waffles she gets" replied Cath

"Come on babe we have to get out of bed"

"I know but I really don't want to" Gil said pulling the blanket back up

"Come on Gil, we have to. Plus if we don't get out now we never will and I want to discuss some stuff with you"

"Good stuff or bad stuff"

"Baby stuff" Sara said finally getting up off the bed and pulling the covers back to make Gil shiver

"Hey" he said

"Out, the guys will be here soon and we have to change and look somewhat presentable"

"Ok ok I'm up" He said slowly climbing out of bed, wincing at the slight pain in his shoulder. Sara caught the wince

"Do you want some pain medication?"

"I'll take something with breakfast; I'm not supposed to take it without food"

"Just take it easy ok. Here why don't you wear this" She said holding up a button up

"Thanks" he said while she helped him put it on

"Anytime babe. Just repaying the favour. I remember when my arm was in the cast and the sling. You had to help me with everything. Bras, shirts, pants, hair, showering the list goes on"

"But I was happy to help"

"As am I" she said doing up the buttons of his shirt

"Now all you have to do is brush your hair to get rid of bed head and your all set"

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Everything's ok with you right" Gil asked pouring tea for both of them

"I'm fine and the babies are fine. I wanted to talk about cars"

"Cars?"

"Yes cars. I think we have forgotten that we are going to need three car seats for the next six years or so and our cars don't really fit three car seats. I think we need to fin a new car. We could just get rid of mine and keep yours. That way you can drive your car to and from work and I will have one to ship three kids around"

"That sounds good. What kind of…" Gil was interrupted as the door bell went off and Hank barking at the door

"We can talk after. Hey Guys" Gil said opening the door with Hank trying to jump on everybody

"Hank down" called Sara coming into the door. Immediately the dog obeyed and the gang started to come through the door

"Sorry guys, Hank tends to get a little excited" Said Sara as she got the dog into the other room

"No problem Sara, Hank's a good dog" Greg said coming into the room and sitting on the floor to play with him. Moments later the dog was laying down against Greg's legs enjoying the tummy rub

"You're going to be his new favourite person Greg if you keep doing that" Gil said coming into the living room

"That's ok, he's a great dog. He makes me want to get one of my own but I have no space for one.

Man he is really enjoying the tummy rub. He's drooling all over your floor"

"That's because I always gave him real good rub downs but it's getting harder and harder to do that with my stomach expanding and right now it's hard for Gil to do with his shoulder" Sara yelled from the kitchen. Catherine helping her plate the waffles and peaches in bowls and plates

"How is your shoulder Gil" Asked Jim

"Sore but the pain meds help. I'll be back to work in a couple more days. Sara has a doctor's appointment in a few days and then I'll be back.

How has work been going since I've been gone? I only got a little bit of what's been happening because she's only been in a few times"

"Work is work; I swear sometimes criminals are getting stupider by the day. It's making our job to easy" Warrick said shaking his head

"I hear ya man. Not that I don't mind a simple case but that last one was just ridiculous" Nick piped in

"Breakfast is ready guys, let's eat and you can finish talking about you're case" Sara said coming into the room

"Good I'm starved" Greg said getting up off the floor and going into the dining room

"You're always starving Greg" Catherine stated simply

"Hey I'm a growing boy"

"Hey before we did in I think a toast is in order" Catherine said holding her glass of orange juice up

"Gil thank God you're ok. I think I speak for all of us when I say don't ever do that again ok"

"Yes Catherine" replied Gil

"And to Sara for telling off Lady Heather and staking you're claim on you're man. Don't think I didn't notice when you flashed your wedding rings to her" Sara just smiled sheepishly as Gil raised an eyebrow

"And happy belated birthday Sara, I know were over a week late but here's to you for carting three babies and marrying the bugman"

"Here here" Jim shouted

"Here here" everyone else said in unison

"Can we eat now, I'm a growing person too" Sara said

"Dig in" Greg called already plating waffles

"So Sara how far along are you exactly now?" asked Catherine taking a seat in the living room while Sara sat in the lazy- boy and the men all scattered around finding places to sit

"I will be 18 weeks in a couple days"

"Have you guys got any baby stuff yet?" asked Warrick

"A couple of things but not much" Sara replied

"We are getting the baby's rooms done in soon. The kids from UNLV start on Monday morning. They have put together a layout of all the rooms and Sara and I just approved them so that will soon be done. They are also getting the baby furniture as well" Gil said finding a spot on the couch

"You guys don't get to pick it out?" Nick asked

"Actually we did. We had some stuff bookmarked on the internet so we printed it off and gave it to the students. They get to do the rest"

"How did you manage to get out of decorating baby rooms Gil" Jim asked

"Contacts Jim. It's all in the contacts. I have known Professor Marks a long time. She was actually a student of my mother's in California. I found out she moved here when I taught a class at UNLV years ago. Anyway she told me if I ever needed a hand redecorating she would be happy to help so when Sara and I got this place together I gave her a call and she donated her students. We did the same thing this time but now we are to treat her students like we were really hiring them" he finished

"So let me get this straight all you have to do is tell them what you want and they are going to everything including putting baby furniture together" asked Warrick

"Yep"

"Damn, next time I need my place done can you give me you're contacts Griss cuz' I hate painting" Warrick said

"We'll see, I like to keep those little contacts in my back pocket"

"What are you going to do for cars" asked Greg

"I mean you two really don't have a family car to lug kids around. Hey Sara are you going to become a minivan mom?"

"No way in hell will I be driving a minivan, I hate those things.

Actually we were talking about cars before you guys showed up. I think we kind of forgot that we are going to need something bigger until I had mentioned it" Sara said back to Greg

"What kind of car were you looking for then Sara" asked Jim

"Well I was thinking that we could get something like an SUV. But I don't want a gas guzzler. With gas prices the way they are I do not want to be spending an arm on leg paying gas"

"We could go car hunting this afternoon if you want" Gil asked Sara

"Sounds good, hopefully we can find something today. Car salesmen bug the hell out of me, they think there so sneaky. They try and sell you stuff you don't need" Sara huffed out

"Geez Sara tell us how you really feel" replied Greg. He got an eyebrow raise and a glare back

"Greg word of advice, never piss off a pregnant woman. They can kill you with there bare hands" Jim whispered over while the others just smiled and looked elsewhere

"So Jim how are you and Laura doing?" asked a curious Catherine

"None of you're business Cath, that's how"

"Oh come on, spill just a little. Gil won't say a word"

"That's because I only know what Sara tells me which is more then I already want to know"

"See even Sara is more in the loop then me" Cath sulked a little

"That's because he's dating my mother, who by the way Gil is coming over for dinner tonight"

"Cath all you need to know is that were just having some fun going out and dating like you and the guys all do"

"How far have you gotten Brass man" Greg snickered

"EWWW, Greg that's my mom and Jim you're talking about. No offence Jim but you're like a dad to me and that comment is almost as bad as walking in on your parents having sex"

"Greg do you really want to know about Jim's sex life" asked Nick trying not to laugh

"Why not, he's one of the guys. Grissom on the other hand I don't want to know about because that means picturing him and Sara"

"So you would rather picture Jim and Laura" asked Cath

"What no, I just wanted to... Oh never mind. Guy speak. I just wanted to know if he was getting any"

"Greg are you getting any" asked Jim turning the tables on him

"I haven't had time to get any with all the extra work I have been putting in. If I have had a day off here and there it could be a different story"

"I didn't mean to get shot Greg" Gil simply stated

I know that Grissom. But with you out and Sara only working in the lab and dayshift being dayshift we haven't had a whole lot of time to ourselves you know"

"I'll see if I can talk to Conrad about hiring someone else but don't get your hopes up. Days are short right now to. And we have to stay on the budget according to Conrad" replied a wincing Gil

"You ok?" asked a concerned Nick

"Yeah, I think I just need another dose of pain medication. The wound still hurts"

"I'll get it" Said Sara slowly getting up

"Stay put Sara, where is the medication" Said Nick already getting up

"In the kitchen on top of the fridge. Can you bring back some crackers to please?"

"You're hungry after that big breakfast"

"Not for me, Gil has to take those with food" Called Sara while everyone else just sniggered but stopped once Gil looked up and gave them a glare

"You know between Sara and Grissom and there glares there kids are going to be pretty obedient" remarked Greg

"That's the way it should be Greg. Kids are suppose to listen to there parents and obey what they say" Jim said looking at Greg

"Here ya go Grissom, a couple pain pills, crackers and a glass of juice"

"Thanks Nick" Gil said taking the pills and popping them in his mouth and drinking his glass of juice

"Better" asked Sara

"Much"

"Hate to cut this party short guys but I'm wiped, I need sleep" Said Warrick getting up

"Right behind you" stated Nick

"Me too, I need my beauty sleep" Greg said dramatically

"Beauty sleep, I need beauty sleep" Said Catherine putting on her shoes

"See what you left me to deal with Gil" Brass said clapping him on his good shoulder

"I'll be back in a few more days and all will be well again"

"Bye guys" Sara waved from her spot on the lazy boy

"Bye you two, have fun car shopping" Cath waved from the door

"Well there all gone and it's just past noon, what do you want to do?" Asked Gil taking a seat back on the couch closing his eyes

"We could go back to bed for an hour or so and then go look at cars for a bit"

"That sounds lovely" Gil said cracking an eye

"I'll meet you upstairs then"

Two hours later Sara rolled over to find an empty bed. Feeling the warmth below her hand she knew Gil must have just got up

"Gil Honey, where are you"

"Just washing up a bit" He said coming out of the bathroom

"You ok"

"Yes, I finally feel like I have a little energy now" She said while pushing herself into a sitting position

"Just let me brush my hair and change and then we can go car shopping"

"Sounds like a plan"

An hour later they were pulling into the car dealership. Parking Gil got out and went around the car to open Sara's door.

"Thank you" she said getting out of the car somewhat slowly.

"Where do you want to look first?" he asked grabbing her hand

"Let's look at the SUV's first and move on from there. Hopefully we can avoid the salesmen"

"Let's go look" he said guiding her to the SUV's

"What about this one" Gil said pointing to a red SUV

"It looks kind of gaudy don't you think"

"I guess"

"Is there anything I can help you with" The salesman said coming up to them

"Umm I guess" Gil said looking at Sara and making sure it was ok that he was helping them

"OK well my name is Brian. So what is it that you're looking for?"

"A family car" Sara stated simply

"Ok not a problem there" he said looking at Sara's belly and smiling

"Any type of car or van you are looking for"

"Not a mini van, I won't be a minivan mom"

"Ok, what about style then, anything in particular"

"Something that is going to seat at least five comfortably. I have to fit three car seats in there soon and I want to be able to do it without hassle"

"Three car seats?"

"Were having triplets" Gil said while putting his hand on her belly

"Wow, you're going to have you're hands full. Why don't you come with me inside I have a few cars that might interest you" He said showing them the way inside

Inside the dealership were a lot of brand new SUV's and family cars

"Now the Seam X-9 won family car of the year. It seat's seven comfortably but there baby car seats may be somewhat difficult" Brian said while letting Gil and Sara take a look

"I don't think so Gil. It's going to be to squishy in here with three babies in the back"

"Well you're the one who is going to be driving it more, so if it's a no let's look at something else"

After looking at several more cars the salesman showed them another car that he was hoping would be a winner

"This one here is a Hyundai Santa Fae. It has won the best mid-size SUV it has available third-row seat, front- and all-wheel-drive capability. A very good family car.

The GLS is equipped with a standard 2.7-liter, V6, 185-horsepower engine that achieves 17-mpg in the city and 24-mpg on the highway. A 5-speed manual transmission is standard, and a 4-speed automatic transmission with overdrive is optional." Brian finished hoping he had a sale

"What do you think Sara? It's roomy and will be able to fit the babies comfortably and the dog if we ever needed to. We could fit the groceries and extra gear in the back and still have some room"

"I like it. Gil I think this one is the one"  
"Ok. Brian let's go talk. Sara do you want to come or do you want to keep looking at the car"

"I'll stay here if you don't mind; I want to check out the DVD players and all this extra stuff that comes in it"

"Well then Gil, let's go into the back and talk shall we"

"Lead the way"

Half hour later Gil came out of the Brian's office with a smile on his face.

"What did you do" asked Sara upon seeing his smug smile

"I managed to get him to take a couple grand off and add some extra warranty"

"What else"

"We can take this one here unless you want a different color, then we will have to wait"

"No this one is good, I actually like the silver. So are we paid then, can I take this one home while you drive the car"

"If that's what you want"

"I want. How about we drop your car off and then we can go to the baby depot"

"Well let's get this car out of here and then we can go"

"Drove Safe Mrs. Grissom and have a good day. Mr. Grissom it was a pleasure doing business with you" Brian waved

"You as well Brian." Gil smiled back

"OK drive safe ok honey" Gil said closing her door. Rolling down the window she replied "I always do. I will follow you all the way home ok"

"See you at home"

"So how does it drive?" Gil asked getting into the new car

"Amazingly. It's a really smooth drive and very roomy. I have extra room and I'm huge."

"So when can I have a try?"

"On the way back from the baby depot"

"Wow look at this store" Gil said walking into the store

"That's what I said when I went maternity shopping" Sara laughed out.

"So what should we get first?"

"Well were going to need car seats. The furniture has already been ordered and done. So toys, outfits, blankets, bottles, diapers. Why don't we just walk the aisles and pick out what we like" Sara said grabbing a cart

"Ok, aisle number one here we come"

"Ok, so bottles and blankets first. Catherine told me to have a lot of spit up blankets. Said there a must hen there little so we should throw in a bunch of those."

"Sara I know we haven't talked about this but were you going to breastfeed or bottle-feed?"

"I really want to breast- feed but seeing as I only have two boobs that could be somewhat of a problem. But I was thinking that I could pump into a bottle and bottle feed as well as breast feed"

"So I'm guessing you're going to need one of these" Gil said holding up a breast pump

"That would be a yes, now put it in the cart"

"Hey look at these bibs, they have bugs on them" he said holding a pack of bibs with daddy long leg spiders on it

"Those are actually kind of cute. Might as well add them in. I got the bottles in the cart already"

"I guess were going to need a small grooming kit. Nail clippers, hair brush, tweezers, scissors all that fun stuff. American Red Cross made one, look Gil" Sara said holding the kit up.

"Do babies really need all that stuff?"

"Apparently. I guess they would need there nails cut to. And who knows we could have three babies with lots of hair"

"I hope they have curly hair like your's"

"I don't, it's a pain. But seeing as we both have curly hair I have a feeling at least one of them will wind up with curly hair" She said walking up another aisle

"Baby monitors are a good idea I guess but were going to need more then one." Gil said looking at all the different monitors

"Look at this one babe. We can hook up more monitors to the base. It already comes with two plus the base so all we have to do is buy an extra one"

"Throw it in"

"Do you want a baby carrier" Gil asked holding one up

"Well it's kind of hard for me to use seeing as I will have three but we could get two and both use one when we go out. If I got one though I want the sling. I can put two babies in it that way. You could get a regular carrier if you want one. If you don't then I won't bother"

"I don't know. Could you see me with one of these on?"

"Strangely yes. I think you would look pretty good with that on and a baby inside"

"Then I guess were getting one"

"Pacifiers and diapers are next. I guess we should get a few packs of diapers for now Just to start, I can always send you out for more later" She said throwing diapers and wipes in the half full cart"

"You wanted pacifiers" Gil said holding a three pack with clips to attach to there clothes up

"Yes. Those things are great according to Catherine"

"Well if Catherine says there great"

"Shut it. She's had more experience at this baby thing then we have"

"I'm just teasing, I know Cath has had more experience then us but by the end of this were going to have more then her"

"Scary huh"

"Just a little"

"Come on let's go look at clothes. We need something to bring these babies home in"

"Sara look" Gil said holding up a bunch of different bunch of baby clothes with bugs on it"

"Tell you what, you pick three and I will pick three and then we can go get a couple of sleepers and onesies"

"I want these three" He said holding up the outfits. Sara just laughed and shook her head while she held up the ones she wanted

"I like yours. Can you believe were going to have something this tiny in these"

"No I can't. But I can't wait until we meet these three. As chaotic and sleepless our nights are going to be I can't wait" She said rubbing her belly where the babies we moving

"I think we need to get some teddy bears. All kids need a teddy bear" Sara said walking into the toy aisle

"How about we get a brown, black and white bear" She said holding up three baby soft cuddly teddy bears. Gil grabbed one and knew those were the bears

"I like them, there so soft and we will be able to tell which one is for whom as well"

"In the cart you go. Ok now car seats" Gil said pushing the cart down the aisle

"I like the green one what about you Gil?"

"I like the style but they also sell it in blue and yellow as well. I like the blue one. We could get one of each"

"Well it would make things a little easier."

"Are we done?" Asked Gil

"I think for now. The rest we can buy as we need I guess"

"I wouldn't worry about strollers and that stuff anyways. I have a feeling you are getting a shower from Catherine. Jim has already been asking what kind of a stroller we want. Says that's going to be his gift to us"

"He doesn't have to"

"I know and I told him that but he was adamant that that's what he wanted to give us"

"Well maybe we should take a quick look and at least see if we can find one"

"Last stop, then we need to go; my shoulder is starting to hurt a little so hopefully we can find this quick"

"We don't have to do this today Gil"

"It's ok; let's see if we can at least get an idea"

"Figures triple strollers are at the end"

"Well at least they don't have twenty different strollers to pick form, looks like there is only four or five.

Anything catch you're attention yet Sara?"

"I like this one. What do you think?" She said looking at the stroller. I was a three wheel jogging stroller. All three babies sat beside one another. Sara could easily control this and take the dog out for a walk if she wanted to.

"I like it. And if you feel comfortable with it, I can tell Jim that Triple Baby Jogger stroller in Red is the one you want"  
"Well that's done, let's pay for this and then go home. Mom is coming for dinner tonight. After she leaves we can go to bed, cuz' I don't know about you but I'm tired again"

"Me too. Let's get out of here. I want to drive the new car anyways"

Two days later found Sara and Grissom at her Doctor's office

"Sara" the receptionist called. Sara stood with Gil on her heels and followed the woman back to the exam room.

"Hi Sara, Gil Nice to see you again" Dr. Hines said coming into the room

"Hi"

"Hello"

"So Sara how are you feeling today"

"Good. I haven't had any morning sickness since the last visit which I am grateful for"

"Good to hear. Now how about we get you up on the scale.

153 pounds Sara, that's good. Your gaining weight properly. Now on the bed. Let's see how your babies are doing." Doctor Hines said while squirting gel and using the ultrasound on her belly. The sound of heartbeats filled the room.

"Ok baby one's heartbeat is about 144 beats per minute, baby two looks like 143 and baby three is at 145. Very good." Moving the probe around more she took in measurements and estimated weight.

"Baby one looks to be about 9oz, Baby 2 is 8oz and three looks like an 8 to. Very good size for this stage Sara.

Right now you're babies heads are about the size of a lime. About 4 cm in diameter and 15cm in circumference.

Sara you are doing great. All of the placentas are far from your cervix, which is a very good thing.

Can you feel the movement a little more now Sara?"

"Yes, it's starting to get a little bit more prominent"

"And it will as you're pregnancy continues. I think you are going to make it to 36 weeks Sara. Have you thought about taking your maternity leave from work yet?"

"Actually yes. I think I am going to give it another few weeks and then I'm done. It's getting harder to sit all day"

"Don't push yourself too hard Sara. If you can't do it you can't do it. Right now you are almost the size of a nine month single baby pregnancy"

"I know. I promise that I am ok at work yet. I know my limits and I know when o need to stop"

"Ok Sara. I trust you. I haven't had to put you on bed rest. Yet. But I want you to start slowing down. I also want to check you for gestational diabetes today. I think you're ok but it's routine for everyone."

"Not a problem"  
"Ok Sara your babies all look great. So why don't we sit you up and I can take your blood and we can talk about a birth plan" Dr. Hines said as she wiped the gel from Sara's stomach and helping her sit up with Gil's help.

Taking out a needle she drew some blood from Sara's arm and checked her blood pressure at the same time.

"So have you thought about how you want to do this birth Sara?"

"Yes. If they all co-operate I would like to do it vaginally. I really do not want a c-section."

"Hopefully everyone co-operates for you then. Sara I won't lie to you, three babies is going to be hard work. I will recommend drugs or an epidural though ok. Hopefully we can do it the way you want, but if worse comes to worse Sara I will take you in for a c-section"

"I am not going to put my babies' lives in danger. If you need to do a c-section that's fine. I would just rather do it my way is all?"

"Well we won't be able to tell for a little while yet which way this birth is going to go, but I wanted to note what you had in mind. Other then that Sara you and those babies are in perfect health. Just take it easy and relax when you can ok"

"You bet"

"So a few more weeks and you want to go on leave" Gil asked as they walked n the front door

"Yeah. I want to be able to get the last of the baby stuff together and just relax while I can. Maybe conserve my sleep"

"All I need you to do then is pick a date that you want to leave and inform Catherine so she knows ok"

"Gil" she said coming up to face him

"Yeah"

"I don't think I am going to come back after the babies are born"

"You don't want to work anymore" he said surprised

"It's not that. I just want to be home with them. Look at the shift we work. We could not do that and I don't want to do that. Catherine has no choice but to work nights, but I do have a choice. We can afford for me to stay home. I want to be around for soccer practice and swimming lessons. I don't want to miss that. Maybe in a few years from now that will change but when there babies I want to be home"  
"OK"

"OK" she asked

"Yeah. We can afford it. We are pretty well off with all our savings. And if I teach a little bit at UNLV once in a while and even write that book that's half written in my office we will far from poor. If you want to stay home with the babies I will support your decision"

"Thank you" She said hugging him

"Come on let's go lay down for a while before we have to go to work" He said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs

* * *

Chapter 22 is finished

Sorry for the late post but I had a goodbye party to attend for a good friend last night.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. New Car and baby stuff.

Next chapter fill be Sara's farewell party at the lab and her announcement to the team that she will not b returning after the babies are born

Stay tuned

Katie


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own CSI, but the creators of that show should be awarded for making such an intelligent show

* * *

"Well that was a fun ultrasound" The now sling free Gil said walking through there front door behind Sara

"I know. It's fun to actually see them moving now instead of just feeling it"

"That's the best part now. I can see them move inside you." He said guiding her upstairs to the wall

"Ok you know the drill"

"I know, roll up the shirt so you can take a picture" Sara said rolling her eyes and pulling up her shirt to reveal her large stomach where a baby was making itself known by pushing against her

"Smile" Gil said snapping another picture to add to the collection. He had taken one after every doctor's appointment and put it in a photo album called Sara's pregnancy

"Nice. This album is going to be good when it's finished" He said storing the picture on the digital camera

"When do you think professor Marks and her students will let us see the babies' rooms?"

"She wanted to surprise us with the final product. Most likely in a few days, I think there almost done. We should be happy they let us see the office already"

"I know and they did a beautiful job on it. I just really want to see these rooms" She pouted the last part out

"Stop pouting, it really doesn't suit you very well" Gil said chuckling at her

"Oh stop it. I am going to go relax for a little while before shift starts ok"

"I'll wake you before it's time to go"

"Sara honey, time to wake up" Gil said brushing the hair out of her face

"Really?" She said yawning

"Yes. Just think about it this is your last shift and then you can stay home and sleep and relax all day"

"That's the plus side. The down side is that I won't see the guys as much. I'm going to miss them. I was even getting used to working with Hodges"

When she said that Gil felt her forehead to see if she was running a temperature. She smacked his had away

"What?" she asked

"I never in a million years would think you would miss Hodges. The guys, Doc and David, Archie and the other lab rats yes, but Hodges. Really?"

"It's your fault you know"

"How so?"

"You kept making me work with him. He actually kind of grows on you after a while. He likes to talk a lot but he really is a good guy. He's always asking if I'm ok or if I need something" She called from the bathroom turning on the shower

"I never knew that. I'll have to thank him for looking out for you"

"You should. Now can you wash my back?"

"For you always" he said already taking off his shirt

"I think it's starting to get a little cramped in here" Sara said looking at the space they had.

"That's ok just means I have to get closer to you" He said plastering himself against her back and wrapping his arms around her

"Gil as much as I would love to make love in the shower with you I can't. Making love on the bed now is starting to get awkward enough"

"Does this mean I am not cut off" He said with a small pout

"Maybe, not completely but soon babe. It's just getting to uncomfortable with my stomach in the way" She said turning around and leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss

"Plus we don't have time. We have to be at work in a little over an hour and I still have to dry my hair"

"I know. Come on let's get out of here before the water turns cold"

"Are you ready" He called from the downstairs

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I can only walk so fast you know" She said descending down the stairs slowly and the waddling to the door to get her slip on shoes

"I'm just joking honey" He said while helping her with her jacket

"Ok let's go" She said trying to hold back tears

"Everything will be alright Sara. I promise to send over the guys to keep you company. This won't be the last time you see them" He said while wiping her tears away

"O know it's just this is the last time I will be working with them and it's kind of sad"

"You don't have to stay away forever. If you want to come back in a couple of years or whenever you're ready there will always be a spot on shift available for you ok"

"Promise"

"Promise. Now let's go before were late" He said ushering her out the door

"Sara. Last shift are you excited" Greg asked when he saw her coming into the break room while Gil went to get assignments. The others including Ronnie all looked up to see what she would say

"I am and I'm not. I'm happy that I can stay home and relax and stay off my feet but I'm sad that I won't get to see you guys as much. What am I going to do without you" She said with tears welling up in her eyes again

"Hey Sara, you're still going to see us" Nick said coming up to her and giving her a hug

"Yeah Sara. Grissom has already asked us to stop by the house on our days off to keep you from going stir crazy" Cath added while giving her tummy a rub and feeling a kick

"Someone likes me" She smiled

"That's because you're going to be cool Aunt Catherine." Sara smiled back

"Can I have a feel Sara" Asked Warrick

"Sure. Seems as though one just woke the other two up because there all kicking at the moment so whoever wants a feel better come now" She said putting Warrick's hand on the side of her belly. Greg's hand was on the other side, Nick's was just below Warrick, Cath and Ronnie had there hands in the middle. All feeling the movement within her. When Gil walked in he stood speechless. The whole team had there hands on Sara's abdomen.

"You guys want to tell me why you're feeling up my wife" He tried to say seriously.

"The babies are moving Gil, we just wanted a feel" Cath answered

"It always starts out as a feel" Sara laughed out. The others just laughed along with her

"So Grissom what do we got tonight" Warrick asked

"One case, but it's all hands on deck for this one. We have a double homicide in Summerland. Sara you can work with Hodges until evidence comes in and then you can help us in the layout room. That's it, let's work" Grissom finished. The others all gathered up there things and headed into the locker room to grab there jackets and kits.

"See you soon" Gil said

"Bye"

"So Cath everything is all set for Sara's going away party?" Gil asked grabbing his kit

"Yeah. Everyone is going to meet at the Phil's Grill down the street after shift. I made a reservation for everyone in the lab and told Ecklie that for once we will be giving dayshift our leftover cases"

"Thank you Catherine. I would have done it but between paperwork and baby stuff I have been a little busy"

"I think we have all seen how busy you guys have been. How did you're last doctor's appointment go" Catherine asked curiously

"Here" Gil said hading her a ultrasound picture

"All three babies are over a pound now. All there organs are functioning and they can hear sounds a lot better too" He said like a proud papa

"I can't wait to meet them Gris" Said Greg

"Me too, you two are bound to have made some pretty adorable babies" Nick added

"That's true Griss. I bet if you have a girl in there you will have to fend off boys with a stick if she got Sara's looks" Warrick spoke up

"I know, and if I have to cross that bridge I will"

"You are really keeping the sexes of the babies' top secret" Ronnie finally added

"We want you guys to have a surprise. Now come on let's get to work. Hopefully we can finish most of this case before days takes all the credit for it"

Halfway through shift the guys were finally coming back into the lab with loads of evidence everyone scattering every which way into different labs.

"Hey guys, I got some blue water I need tested. I think it's from a vase but I'm not positive. Sara Grissom wants you in Layout one" Nick said

"He always wants me"

"Sara, what are you trying to do? Haven't we discussed the mental images?"

"Nicky it was just a joke. I'll be in the layout room" she chuckled on her way out of trace

"You wanted me?" Sara said walking into the layout room where Gil was standing over clothing from the victims

"Ya. Can you start going over these clothes for any trace or possible DNA. Catherine will be in to help you soon. I have to go to autopsy"

"Ok, see you soon" She replied already scanning the clothes for trace

"Hey Sara" Cath said coming into layout

"Hey"

"Did you find anything yet?"

"I found a boot print on the crotch of the male victim's jeans and another one on his chest. Looks like a high heel. I also found a wood fragment in his shirt. I haven't got to the female victim's clothes yet"

"Ok I'll start there then"

"So have you two found anything new" Gil said coming into the layout room where the whole team sat going over evidence

"Yeah. DNA from the victim's shirt came back to a Denise Franken. She was in the system for shoplifting when she was a teenager. I also found out that she lives next door to our victim and his girlfriend. I already called Brass he's got an APB out on her" Sara replied back

"Good, anything else?"

"Victim's door was picked. The metal piece I found in the lock was part of a screwdriver" Ronnie put in

"Trace also came back on the blue water. It was water and plant food" Nick chimed in

"I went over the blood spatter patterns again and it's high velocity spatter. One quick swing of something hard killed these people" Cath added

"Well autopsy showed that they both died from blunt force trauma and bled out. Other then that these two were both perfectly healthy."

"Did the next door neighbour have motive?" Asked Warrick

For the next few hours the team discussed possible scenarios to the case until Sara came up with the final scenario

"I think she was obsessed with the victim. Maybe it finally escalated to murder. She got jealous when he started seeing the female victim. She picked the lock and snuck in and waited until he showed. When he finally did there was a confrontation of sorts and she ended up throwing the vase at his head. The vase looks and feels heave enough that it could have caused serious damage. She left him to bleed in his brain and when the girlfriend showed up and saw him she probably freaked, but before she could do anything the suspect grabbed the vase again and hit her with it. Suspect finally realises what she did and takes off and leaves the two to die"

"I think that's our most plausible situation at the moment. All evidence is pointing at her. Her prints were found on the screwdriver and her DNA was on the scene. Great work Sara" complimented Gil while the others nodded along. Soon Sara's phone rang

"Grissom" She said looking up and smiling

"Hey Brass. Suspect is in custody. Great. Ok I'll be there soon. Bye" she said hanging up

"They got Denise trying to get out of town. Brass has got her in PD right now; he want's me to do the interview. I'm going to go"

"I'm following. You are not going to be in the interview room with her alone" Gil said helping her up

"Mind if we watch Sara" Ronnie asked

"Well seeing as this is going to be my last one no I don't"

Five minutes later the team was all watching the interrogation take place. Gil followed Sara inside and sat down beside her.

It didn't take long for Sara to get the suspect to spill. Turns out she had been watching the victim for years and when this new girl came along he started acting different, like he was in love. She knew she had to do something and when she tries to convince him that she should be with her he told her that he wanted to marry this woman. That revelation made Denise snap and she threw the vase at him. Hard. He fell and never got back up. She did the same thing to the girlfriend as well.

"Sara that was awesome. I think that's a new record for the fastest interrogation" Greg said congratulating her

"Thanks Greg. That felt good. I am going to miss that"

"You'll be back before you know it" Warrick spoke up. Sara just looked at Gil who gave her a smile.

"Well shifts over, how about we go get a bite to eat" suggested Gil

"I'm in"

"Me to"

"Food"

"I could eat"

"Well if all you guys are going I'm in to" said Cath

"Why don't we go to the grill down the street?"

"Phil's, I love that place" Sara exclaimed

As the team walked into the lab to grab there bags and grab there stuff Sara noticed that all the lab rats were gone and dayshift had already started. Looking at her watch she realized that dayshift started only twenty minutes ago. 'That's strange' she thought 'usually some of the rats are still around'

"Come on Sara let's go eat" Gil said guiding her out of the locker room.

"Last time here, feels kind of sad"

"Well hopefully not you're last time. I expect visits every once and a while"

Helping her get out of the car Gil smiled as he saw same movement in her belly. Placing his hand on her stomach he smiled as he felt a kick.

"I have to pee really bad at the moment. Someone is playing the bongos on my bladder"

"Then let's go in shall we" he said guiding her into the grill with the team right on there tails.

As soon as she walked in she was surprised. Everyone from the lab was there. The rats, Doc and Super Dave, Jim and a few other detectives, Ecklie of all people and her mom.

But before she could say anything she darted off into the bathroom.

"I'll follow her Gil" said Catherine going after her; Gil just shrugged his shoulders knowing she really had to pee.

"Is she ok Grissom" asked Warrick

"Yeah, the babies were stomping on her bladder in the car. She just had to go"

The guys all chuckled and made there way into the crowd

"Sara, you in here" Cath said entering the bathroom

"Yes"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just had to pee. They think my bladder is a soccer ball"

"Oh how I remember that. I hated that with Lindsay. By the end I felt like I had to pee every ten minutes. But other then that you're ok"

"I'm fine Cath really. The surprise was well a surprise and I love you guys for it I just couldn't hold my bladder much longer"

"Ok I just wanted to make sure you weren't in here crying or anything"

"Nope that's for later" She said drying her hands

"Shall we go join the party then" Sara said

"Yes, I'm starving"

"Me too" Sara agreed

"OK" Jim said standing up

"Toast time.

Sara I hope you don't value sleep to much because for the next months after the babies are born you will get none. But just remember that I am only a phone call away"

"Sara" Ronnie said standing up

"You taught me so much, thank you or that I couldn't have asked for a better teacher"

"I second that" Greg yelled

"I hope you have fun with the new additions in your life"

"Sara the lab is not going to be the same without you for the next while" Warrick said

"We had finally almost evened out nightshift and with you gone it will be back to what it was before Ronnie joined us. I'm going to miss you girl"

"Sara Honey" Nick said standing

"The lab is going to be so quiet without you in it. Your tenacity and determination for cases and victims is going to be missed"

"I think I am the only person around here that knows this" Catherine stated

"But I know Sara is a gossip mongrel like the rest of us. Everyone seems to tell her everything. I have to say I was a bit jealous but now that you're gone I can go back to be the person to come to for information.

But seriously Sara I am going to miss you around the lab. It was nice to have another powerful female voice around"

After a few more toasts from some of the lab rats, Doc and David Sara was left with tears in her eyes. Touched by the sincerity of her team's words

"OK my turn" Sara said getting up with the help of Gil

"I am seriously going to miss all of you guys. But right now I am happy to go. You three boys" She said pointing to Warrick, Nick and Greg

"You are my big brothers. Greg you're sense of humour got me through some tough times. Nick you were and still are a good shoulder to lean on when I needed it. Warrick you always gave it to me straight and never beat around the bush. I thank you for that.

Catherine, you have helped a lot in the last 6 months of me being pregnant. Advice on babies and what to do has helped a lot. I know we fought in the past but I'm glad I can call you one of my best friends now.

Ronnie. As annoying as you were in the beginning you never stopped trying to help. I hope you keep that passion to help and never forget that you make a difference.

Morgue boys, I am almost glad I don't have to see another autopsy. Although it has helped to strengthen my stomach ten fold. I will miss your witty jokes Doc and you're cute flirting Dave.

Lab rats, don't ever forget that the CSI's can't do anything without you. I knew that before but after being lab bound for the past six months I realized how much we depend on you. Just don't get to cocky, and that means you David, that I said that, because as much as they depend on you, you need them to have a job as well.

Now I have one last announcement to make" At that the whole room put there drinks down and looked up and Gil grabbed her hand to offer support

"As of the end of shift today I will not be coming back"

"We know that Sara" was shouted out

"What I mean is I will not be coming back after my maternity leave is up. It was my decision and Gil is supporting it even though I know he doesn't want me to give up being a CSI. We, Gil and I, have the ability for me to afford to stay home and that's what I want. I want to be able to stay home with my babies and be able to drive them to school or soccer practice when there older and not worry about not being able to take them because of work. I really don't want to leave CSI but my family comes first now. Maybe years from now that may change and I might want to come back, but that's then. For now and the next while I will be a stay at home mom" Sara finished sitting down and leaving the room shocked

"Sara if that's what you want I totally support and get you're decision to stay home. If I had the chance I would have done that to when Lindsay was small" Catherine said coming up and giving her a hug.

"Thank you Catherine.

But just so you all know I will still come around the lab once the babies are a little older. Just so they know who there lab family is and know that they have people who care everywhere.

And I don't want you guys to feel afraid to come by the house once there born. Just call first. I know everyone will want to see them and I think it will be easier for you to come to me then vice versa" Sara finished smiling at the group who were now coming over to give her hugs and rub her stomach as the babies kicked

After Sara's fourth trip to the bathroom she decided that it was time to go home.

"Gil I think it's time to go" Sara said coming up to him as he was talking to Jim and Laura

"Hey mom"

"Hi honey. Gil take her home she looks like she is going to drop soon"

"Let me go get you're jacket and you can start saying goodbyes to the people who are still here ok"

"Thank you" she said as he turned to grab her jacket

"Bye Jim. Stop by with mom soon ok, we can have dinner at the house"

"Sounds like a date. Just call and we can do it whenever you want ok"

"Ok, I'm going to go say bye to the rats and the guys. See you soon mom. Jim"

"Hey lab rats" Sara said coming up to the group

"Sara" Hodges said

"What's up?'

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me invade you're space for the last six months and to say bye. I need to sleep soon"

"It was no problem Sara, us rats are going to miss having you around" Hodges said while surprising her with a friendly hug

"Take care of those babies Sara and take lots of pictures so you can give them to Grissom and he can show us" Wendy said rubbing her stomach and feeling movement

"I will. Don't worry there will be lots of pictures. Gil is already camera friendly"

For the next five minutes Sara gave hugs to all the lab rats and said goodbye. Next stop was Doc and David.

"Hey you two"

"Hey Sara, how are you doing?" Doc asked giving her the once over

"Tired Doc, time for me to go home and sleep. I just wanted o come say goodbye and tell you two to both stop bye whenever you want"

"Just call first right" David added

"Please"

"Go home Sara, you look like you won't be awake for much longer" Doc side giving her a hug and David doing the same

"Bye guys" she said making her way towards the team where Gil was waiting with her jacket. He helped her put it on and the she leaned into him tiredly yawning

"Bye guys" Sara said

"You headed out" asked Warrick

"Yeah. I'm really tired. And the babies are playing havoc on my bladder today so I think were going to go"

"Well I'll be over next Tuesday night to keep you company for a bit while Grissom is at work" Greg said giving her a hug.

"I'll be sure to bring the comedies"

"You better Greg"

"See you later Sara" Nick said while Catherine gave her a hug

"Take you're wife home" Warrick told Griss

"That's the plan, so finish you're goodbyes and were gone"

The last of the hugs flowed throughout the gang all telling her that they will be bye to keep her company and to relax while she can.

Gil escorted her to the car and helped her in. Five minutes on the road Sara was fast asleep.

Pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car Gil opened her door and kissed her awake

"Come on lets get you inside and you can go back to bed ok"

"MMM Kay" She replied. Letting Gil help her out of the car and leaning on him until they got upstairs, trying to shoo Hank away at the same time.

Sitting her on the bed he took off her shoes and pulled her shirt up and bra off. Replacing it with his old Yale shirt on her.

"Honey you're going to have to help me with your pants" Gil said pulling them down and slipping them off when she raised her butt. Pulling back the covers her laid her down and then tucked her back it. Kissing her on the forehead and then tree times on her stomach. One for each baby. Getting up he went back downstairs to let Hank out back to relieve himself. Once the dog was back in Gil made his way upstairs with the dog following. Stripping down to his boxers he crawled into bed spooned up against her, with the dog jumping and curling at there feet.

* * *

Ok so this was chapter 23.

Sara's gone from the lab. The next few chapters are going to be fun.

Were going to see her waist expand even more and have each of the guys come in once a week to keep her company.

The babies' rooms will be finished and everybody will really start preparing for the babies. Lamaze classes to come as well as a multiples club for Sara.

Keep reading and reviewing

Katie


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own CSI, but if i did, Jorja would still be there and Gary wouldn't be leaving

* * *

"Sara" the receptionist called

"Help me up babe, please" She asked Gil. He helped pull her six and a half pregnant frame up and into the doctor's office

"Hi Sara, Gil" Said Doctor Hines coming into the exam room

"Hi" they replied in unison

"How are you feeling today Sara?"

"My back hurts and they think it's funny to stomp on my bladder but other then that I'm ok"

"That's good to hear. Now before we get started let's get you onto the scale"

"166 pounds Sara. That's good. Now on the bed" She said while Gil helped her up and rolled her shirt up. Meanwhile the doctor was getting the ultrasound ready.

"Ohhhh, that's cold"

"Sorry Sara, brand new tube. I just got it out of storage"

"That's ok, you would think by now I would be used to it"

"I don't really think you can ever get used to cold gel on your stomach.

Ok heart beats are all looking good and the babies movement seems really good"

"You can say that again. If I lay down I can see the outline of them moving" A smiling Sara told the doctor

"As time goes on those outlines are going to get more prominent. In the next couple of weeks you might see a complete change again.

Ok Sara and Gil baby one looks about to be a little more then three and a half pounds. Baby two is looking to also be three and a half, let's see baby three is. Wow it looks like this one wants to be the bigger one of the bunch I would say it's about four pounds or in that area."

"That's ok right. That baby three is bigger then the rest" asked Gil

"That is completely fine. Some babies just gain more weight faster. There all looking healthy. They are going to start gaining weight rapidly now"

Sara I want to check your cervix today so I am going to leave for a minute so you can change and then I'll be back ok"

"Ok. Gil can you help me please" she said while sitting up. Gil pulled her off the bed and helped her pull her pants down along with her underwear. Putting on the cloth gown she got back up on the bed with Gils help. Minutes later the doctor was coming back into the room.

"Ok Sara, I want you to lie back again and I'll help you put your legs in the stir-ups ok" she said coming to the end of the bed and pulling out the stir-ups.

"Ok Sara" she said starting her exam while Gil moved to stand beside Sara's head

"This is just a quick check up Sara, don't worry. I just want to make sure everything down here is doing ok and maybe give you a few tid bits about helping you stretch your muscles for the birth if we end up doing a vaginal birth ok"

"Ok" she said as she felt the doctor continuing her exam.

"Sara have you ever heard of perineum preparation?"

"I have read about it in my pregnancy book. You want to help stretch the muscles for the birth"

"Yes. This technique is intended for you Gil to help Sara prepare her perineum so that it will be more able to stretch successfully during the birthing of your baby's head. It helps with tearing. Trust me Sara you would want to tear rather then being cut in delivery.

Sara if it's ok with you I would like Gil to come down here by me so I can show him how to do it. Now you don't have to do this but I am recommending it to you because you will be pushing three babies out and the more relaxed your muscles are the easier it will be on you and the babies"

"Well it's nothing Gil hasn't seen before. Gil if you're comfortable with it go ahead and watch"

"Are you sure Honey"

"Yes. Anything that is going to help the birth I'll take it" Sara said as Gil went to stand down by the doctor.

"Ok Gil I am just going to show you today but I would like you two to do this every day until maximum stretch and then just every other day ok"

"OK" he replied as the doctor rubbed coconut oil on her gloved hand

"Now you want to find a comfortable position on the bed before you start but also so that you have access to her perineum.

Then Gil I want you to massage Sara's perineum area with almond oil or coconut oil for a few minutes allowing her time to relax and get comfortable with the sensation.

You ok up there Sara"

"So far"

"Ok then were going to keep going.

Gil I would then want you to insert two fingers along the back of the vaginal wall. You should apply firm, consistent, parallel, pressure on the perineum, keeping your fingers straight.

Sara when you feel a burning sensation ask Gil to stop. Gil you should hold the pressure as Sara breathes deeply and relaxes into the sensation. The burning feeling will subside. Sara let Gil know when this has happened and he will gently stretch a little more before releasing the pressure. Repeat two more times. After that stretch is done, Gil I want you to increase to three fingers and then four. Take your time and don't rush, stretching takes time. Sara this exercise has helped many expectant mothers around the world. I would highly recommend that you two continue doing this everyday. And like I said before, after maximum stretch is there continue every other day. Sara are you ok?" The doctor asked while getting her legs out if the stir-ups so she could sit up, albeit a little slowly "Yeah. That's just a new feeling. It burns a little" "That's normal Sara. Gil when you do this be careful. Make sure your hands are clean and that Sara is comfortable with everything that you are doing ok. Do you think you can do this Gil?" "I think so. As long as Sara is alright with me doing it"  
"I'm ok with it. If this is going to help me in the long run then I have no complaints"

"That's good to hear Sara. Now I think were done here for today, so I will let you get dressed and I will see you again in a couple of weeks ok"  
"Bye Dr. Hines" they said as Sara started to dress again

Walking out of the doctor's office Sara stopped and turned to Gil. Gil still walking didn't notice that Sara had stopped. "Honey, are you ok?"  
"Are you sure you're ok with doing this Gil?"  
"Yes Sara. Don't worry it's nothing I haven't seen before. I can do this"

"Ok I'm not sure if I can do this" Gil said at the end of the bed. Following doctors orders the next day Gil and Sara went upstairs to do the stretching  
"Yes you can Gil. Just follow what the doctor said and did. I'll tell you when to stop ok"  
"Ok let's do this" He said as her bent between her legs

Twenty minutes later Gil had finished the procedure on Sara.  
"You ok honey"  
"Yeah. A little sore but I think that's to be expected." She said sitting up "What time do you have to be at work tonight?"  
"I have to go in a little early. I have a meeting with Ecklie about budget reports. Is your mom coming over tonight?"  
"Yeah. Were going to have a bit of a girl's night in. I'm going to see if I can get any information about her and Jim out of her"  
"Well I hope you two have fun. Now what do you want to do until I go to work?"  
"Hmmm, how about we eat and watch a movie. I need to watch something funny"  
"Ok I'll get the popcorn you get the movie" He said walking into the kitchen to grab the microwave popcorn. Sara meanwhile was browsing there moves section. 'Caddy shack, no, wedding crasher's, no, ah ha got it Space balls  
"So what are we watching?" Gil said coming into the living room to find Sara already putting the movie in the DVD player  
"Space Balls. John Candy, Rick Moranis and Bill Pullman are hilarious in this movie"

An hour and ha half later and a whole bowl of popcorn devoured by Sara the movie ended.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a while. That's why I love this movie. That line that get's me every time is 'Scotty beamed me twice last night. And it was wonderful' Sara said in the voice of the woman in the movie  
"I don't know, I like the 'I'm surrounded by assholes' line. That always makes me smile" He said while standing. Grabbing the empty bowl he went into the kitchen and then made his way upstairs to get ready for work. Ten minutes later he came back down to find Sara still curled up on the couch flipping channels.  
"How long before you're mom gets here?"  
"She should be here any minute"  
"Ok I'm going to go now. I let hank out so he should be ready to come in soon. Bye honey, bye babies" he said kissing her on the lips and three kisses to her stomach while giving it a rub. In response he got three kicks as his hand went around her stomach  
"I think they know you're touch daddy"  
"Well that's a good thing. I think they know my voice too" he said receiving another kick"  
"Well you read to them often enough"  
"Hey they should learn while there young" he smirked up at her. Dropping his hand he got up and grabbed his jacket and heading for the door  
"Bye Sara"  
"Bye babe"

DING DONG DING DONG

"I'm coming" Sara yelled trying to get up from the couch. Three try's later and she was finally on her feet.  
'Man that tired me out' she thought walking towards the door. Looking threw the peep hole she smiled  
"Hey mom"  
"Hey honey. How many tries did it take you this time to get up?" Laura laughed out  
"Three. But hey I got here didn't I" she replied while letting her mother in the door so she wouldn't catch a cold from the December cool chill  
"So what's on the docket tonight Sara"  
"Girl talk. I want the scoop on you and Jim" She said while grabbing a glass of milk and a soda for her mother. Making her way back to the couch she sat back down and threw the blanket back over herself. Laura made her way to the Lazy boy and grabbed the blanket from the back of the chair  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Is this thing between you two becoming serious?"  
"You know we just had this conversation about a month ago"  
"And"  
"We decided that it was something that we both wanted. We are together and it's serious Sara"  
"How serious are we talking. Is it overnight stays serious or are you ready to live together serious?"  
"Sara!" Laura exclaimed  
"What. I don't want the details of you're sex life or anything that's just kind of gross no offence. I just want to know where you are."  
"Well were past the overnight stays but I don't think were at the point of wanting to live with one another yet. Does that help?"  
"Immensely. You know this is just my CSI curiosity rearing its head don't you"  
"I figured that.  
"So Christmas is in a little over a week, what do the two of you have planned" Laura asked  
"Gil was going to ask Jim to get a real tree with him this weekend. I have a box full of decorations in a box upstairs for the tree, just figured we would bring those down when the tree is here. I did want to ask you if you wanted to come over on Christmas Day. Gil was going to invite Jim as well. The team have all asked to drop by that day as well so I think were going to have a big Turkey dinner here for everyone, and tofourkey for me."  
"The whole team is coming over"  
"Yeah. Nick couldn't make it back to Texas until New Years and Greg's parents are going to Norway to see his grandparents. Warrick doesn't have much family around. Catherine's mom is going to see her sister so it's just her and Lindsay. So I decided to have a little party here for everyone. That way we can all trade gifts and see one another"  
"Sounds like fun Sara. Do you want any help Christmas Day?"  
"Nope. Gil has got it covered. Wants to make his mother's turkey and stuffing. He said he would even make the tofu for me. Other then the food there's not much to be done. With me being home all the time now and not being able to drive unless I have to I have all the time in the world to get everything ready. I am even making dessert from scratch"  
"What do you have planned"  
"Apple pie and no bake cherry cheesecake. I found these two recipes a few years ago and let me tell you they are fabulous"  
"Can't wait. Do you have all you're shopping done?"  
"Yes. I finished last week. There all hiding. Thank you for taking me out last week to get Gil's final gift. I think he's going to love the watch"  
"What did you end up inscribing on it?"  
"Merry Christmas Daddy We all Love you. Love your wife and three beautiful bugs"  
"Oh Sara he's going to love that"  
"I know"

A week later Christmas Eve was upon the Grissom residence. Gil and Sara were getting ready to go to midnight mass at St. Theresa's church. Sara was glowing in a red dress that showed off her almost 32week belly and with matching red flats. Gil looked simply edible as well in black dress pants and a white dress shirt and a matching black jacket.

"Are you ready honey" Gil asked walking into the master bathroom and finding Sara putting on her earrings  
"I am now. I guess we better get going before the church get's to filled up"  
"Yeah" He said helping her on with her black dress jacket. Helping her down the stairs he escorted her out the door and into the new car. Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the church parking lot and finding a space reserved for expectant mothers

"Thank God for these spaces Gil. I really would not have liked to walk from the end of the lot"  
"I would have dropped you off up front before I made you walk Sara" he said grabbing her hand and walking towards the front doors  
"Now finding a seat in here might be a little bit more difficult"  
"Why don't we just take a seat closer to the back. We can still see ok and there's a bit more room for me back here" She said already walking towards a pew.  
"This ok?" she asked  
"Ya it's fine. I just keep thinking next year when we come were going to have three babies with us"  
"A little scary huh?"  
"But in a good way. Just think honey were going to be parent's soon"  
"I know. I'm starting to get a little nervous" she whispered  
"You are going to be a great mom Sara. You are the most loving person I have ever met. These babies" he said caressing her stomach "Are just going to make that love more prominent"  
"Thank you for that. And I know you're going to be a good dad too. You have more patience then anyone I know and according to the multiples class we have been attending patience is going to be literally a virtue, that and a strict schedule. But I know these babies love you and you love them and that's all that matters" She finished just as Father Dave came down the aisle with Sister Ann in front of him. Sara sat while Gil stood. That was the one thing about Catholic mass. Standing, sitting, kneeling. Sara couldn't kneel as she was too big and standing took a lot of effort so she just sat and watched everyone else get a work out. As Father Dave made his way to the front of the packed church he signalled for everyone to sit as he started mass.

As mass started to come to an end Father Dave wished everyone a merry Christmas  
"Thank you all for coming to celebrate the birth of Jesus here tonight. It's a special time for everyone including all the little ones I see in the crowd tonight. I bet you are all excited that Santa will be coming soon. Parents don't forget to grab a candy bag on the way out for you're kids.  
This year has been a great one. A lot of families celebrating and keeping peace with one another. That's what this world needs more of. Peace and love.  
Right now I have two people in this crowd that do a lot for the city of Vegas. They help enforce the law and find the bad guys. A little while ago I found out that they are expecting triplets sometime after the New Year. I would like this church to give there thanks to Gil and Sara Grissom for all there hard work they have done for us and to pray that all goes well with the birth of there babies.  
Rounds of applause and handshakes to the couple had them blushing.  
"Now everyone have a wonderful Christmas, may you go in peace" Father Dave said making his way down the aisle to the back of the church to give hugs and handshakes to his audience as they left. Gil and Sara took there time getting ready so they could talk to Father Dave on there way out  
"Gil, Sara, I'm so glad you were able to make it tonight" Father Dave exclaimed as he gave Gil a handshake and a warm hug to Sara. Feeling a kick as he hugged her  
"May I Sara" he asked wanting to feel the babies  
"Of course Father" She said placing his hand on the top of her stomach to feel a strong kick under his hand  
"That's a wonderful feeling Sara. You are carrying three precious lives inside of you. I don't know if I could ever do that. I will readily admit that females are the stronger of the sexes"  
"I don't think I have actually heard many men say that father. Gil has mentioned that he could not do it either but has always said we are equals"  
"Gil's a smart man. He knows not to say men are better isn't that right Gil?"  
"You know it Father. I would never survive the wrath of my wife for saying something as absurd as that" He smiled  
"Sara, Gil" Sister Ann spoke softly as she came up to them  
"Hi Sister Ann" Sara said while she was also warmly embraced by the petite woman who didn't ask to touch her stomach when she felt movement  
"Bless you Sara for carrying three beautiful lives"  
"Thank you Sister Ann"  
"Mass was lovely tonight Father. I loved the candles being lit throughout the crowd. It was beautiful"  
"That's always one of my favourite parts of Christmas Eve mass as well. It signifies peace and Harmony and the start of a new day"  
"Something everyone could always use more of" Gil said while supporting Sara as she leaned into him yawning  
"Go home you two and get some sleep." Father Dave requested  
"Well if you insist Father" Gil said while rubbing his hand down Sara's arm  
"Well if he's not insisting I am. Gil take your wife home to get some sleep before she passes out on us in the parking lot"  
"Yes mam. Come on honey lets go home" He said waving at Father Dave and Sister Ann  
"Oh and Gil" Father Dave called  
"Yes"  
"Call me when the babies are born. Sister Ann and I would love to come by and see them if we could"  
"You will be one of the top people on my list to call when there here Father"

The smell of fresh tea and breakfast wafting into there bedroom roused Sara from her sleep. Looking at the clock she almost jumped out of bed. Almost. Sara got out of bed as fast as her body would let her. After throwing on her robe she made her way to the kitchen downstairs  
"Why didn't you wake me, I would have helped get brunch ready for everyone"  
"I was up and decided to let you sleep so I figured that I would start getting the turkey ready and in the oven, which it is. Potatoes are peeled and waiting in the pot on the stove, Stuffing is fried and just needs gravy to coat and all we have to do is boil the water for the vegetables. After that was done I decided to start breakfast"  
"Wow you were busy. Where did all this energy come from and can I have some?"  
"I think it was getting a good nights rest and knowing that today is Christmas. I am still partially a little kid when it comes to Christmas"  
"I never would have guessed" She came up to him giving a slow lingering good morning kiss  
"Merry Christmas Babe" She whispered into his ear  
"Right back at you Sara. I love you"  
"I love you two. Now is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Nope. I got everything covered. Why don't you go upstairs and have a shower"  
"Are you trying to tell me I smell?"  
"I am no where stupid enough to tell you that. I just thought that you would want to get ready before the team comes over here in a half hour"  
"Oh crap, half hour. I got to go shower. I'll be down soon"  
"Take you're time Sara, no one's going anywhere" He yelled up the stairs at her. Hearing the water start he smiled

Half hour later on the dot the door bell rang as Sara came down the stairs in sweat pants and Gil's Yale sweater. They had told everyone to come in really comfortable clothes, sweats even if they wanted. No one had to worry about dressing to nice because Gil knew everyone would be somewhat tired after they woke that morning. At least no one had to go into work unless something happened. Everyone had been on call for Christmas Eve and Day.

Opening the door Sara found Greg and Nick behind it holding laundry baskets full of gifts  
"Wow guys, what did you do raid all the stores" Sara said while holding the over excited dog back by his collar. Just as she was about to close the door she hears a  
"Hold up, don't close it yet"  
"Hey Rick. Merry Christmas"  
"You to Sara. Where do you wants these" He said holding his box of gifts"  
"Why don't you three all throw you're presents in the living room under the tree"  
As she was about to walk away from the door a knock sounded. Opening it up she found Lindsay and Catherine with arms full of gifts  
"Hey you two, Merry Christmas. The guys are in the living room with there presents, follow them" She said holding the door open as she saw Jim and her mom pull up.  
"Hey mom, hi Jim. Merry Christmas" She said as the duo walked up the steps entering the house, also with a couple of baskets full of gifts

In the living room Gil came out with drinks for everyone. Orange juice with champagne was served for everyone except to Sara and Lindsay who just got orange juice  
"Drinks anyone?" Gil asked coming into the living room to find everyone there  
"Please" Catherine said grabbing a glass  
"Mimosas Gil?"  
"That's mine and Gil's Christmas drink Cath" Sara said taking a sip of her orange juice  
"Really. How did that come about?" asked Nick never have tasted one but kind of liking it  
"The first Christmas we shared I didn't really have any alcohol in my place except for champagne. So I made mimosas for us. Then we did it last two years, so it's only fitting to do it again this year"  
"It's good to have tradition Sara, especially when you start your own" Warrick spoke as he took a sip  
"Hey Grissom is the food almost ready because it smells really good and I could eat now" Greg spoke up as the other just nodded as there stomachs rumbled  
"It is, it's just keeping warm in the oven. If you guys give me a hand and set it out on the table we can eat" Gil said as the boys followed him to help put out the food. Plates of scrambled eggs, Canadian bacon, vegetarian bacon, pancakes and of course waffles and peaches for Sara. And to top it all off real maple syrup and more fresh fruit to eat.  
"God Gil have you been cooking all morning?" asked Catherine sitting down at the large table full of food  
"For the last couple of hours. But I also got the turkey and dinner stuff ready as well" He replied casually sitting down at the head of the table. Sara took the seat off to the side and Laura next to her. Jim sat next to Laura while Warrick took the other end of the table. Greg sat off the side to Warrick and Nick beside Greg.  
"Ok everyone Merry Christmas. Now dig in" Gil said while grabbing the bacon  
"What?" He asked when Sara raised her eyebrow at him  
"Nothing. You just make it seem like I have deprived you of meat" She mumbled out while chewing her waffle  
"Not deprived just been cut back. And now that it's here I am going to enjoy it"  
The friendly banter continued on between the two until dishes were cleared and everyone was making there way to the living room to open gifts.  
"Ok enough bantering about meat you two" Laura said picking through gifts, handing one to her Sara and one to Gil  
"It's present time. Now open"  
"Yes mom" Sara said while trying to get comfortable on the couch  
"Lindsay why don't you play Santa and hand out gifts to everyone" Sara suggested  
"Sure"

A few minutes later everyone had a small pile around them. The biggest pile of all though was for the babies  
The team went around and opened gifts for the next hour. Greg receiving new CD's, movies and a pair of concert tickets from Nick and Warrick. Warrick got a new jacket. His old one had ripped. Jazz tickets and some new CD's. Nick got some gift vouchers for his favourite clothing store. A cowboy hat as a gag gift and some stuff for his new truck. Lindsay got make-up, money, CD's and a gift certificate to the mall. Catherine got an expensive home spa kit, a voucher to for a massage and a gold necklace. Jim received dinner for two tickets at a very upscale restaurant, a new set of handcuffs that were clearly gag, and a framed picture of the whole team smiling. Next was Laura. She also got a voucher for a massage, as well as theatre tickets and some new nick knacks for her home. Sara turned to Gil when he started to open his gifs. First was a shirt that said 'Entomologists really know there frass,' a few new bug books and a new watch from Sara  
"Turn it over, it's inscribed" Turning it over he read  
'Merry Christmas Daddy We love you. Love your wife and three beautiful bugs'

"What's it say Grissom" asked Nick. He just smiled at him and passed him the watch as he gave Sara a kiss, saying he loved it. The watch got passed around the room, everyone agreeing that it was a beautiful gift. Now the attention was on Sara and her gifts.

Opening the envelope she saw a voucher to get a massage from the same place she and Gil went to for her birthday.  
"I guess all the women are going to get massages huh. Guess we could make a day out of it"

Next she held up a shirt with a bee on it with Otch right beside the bee, looking like it said beeotch. Next was the little bob on top. Opening it there was a beautiful antique looking locket inside with more then one compartment for pictures. The back also opened up as well, so she could put all the babies' pictures inside and Gil's as well. Looking on the back she read the inscription "Since I met you" she whispered out with a tear in her eye

"What's that mean" asked Greg  
"Long story Greg, but it basically means I have loved her since I met her" Gil said taking the locket and clasping it around her neck

Last pile was the babies' gifts. And there was a lot.  
"You really didn't have to buy the babies' gifts guys" Sara said grabbing the first one while Gil grabbed another  
"I think it was all of our pleasure to do so Sara. Just because we can't hold them yet doesn't mean there not here" Lindsay spoke up

Sara opened the first gift and found three very small baby tees with a grasshopper on it dressed in a karate suit. In the corner it read 'young grasshopper'  
"Are you guys trying to make a point with the bug shirts?" Sara asked. The gang all smiled and watched as Gil opened the next one. Inside there was three sets of rattles, all shiny and colourful. Sara was next again and inside there were three metal piggy banks. The pigs all had smiles on there faces. Gil was again opening presents and inside he found booties. A green, yellow and blue pair.  
Last but not least was the tree bigger present that were all the same size on the floor. Jim and Greg being the gentleman that they were handed Gil and Sara the gifts. Inside each of the boxes were beautiful white bassinettes that they could keep downstairs or in there bedroom.  
"I don't know what to say guys. This stuff is all beautiful. Thank you" Sara said while wiping her tears away. Gil put his arm around her and pulled her close so she could lean into him  
"I have to agree with Sara on this. You didn't have to this but thank you anyways. These gifts are all wonderful"

The rest of the afternoon went on with games and jokes around the room. Classic geek games were played. Warrick and Jim went head to head at chess while trivial pursuit and scrabble was played. Sara stretched out on the couch for a while with Hank sleeping soundly beside her. Sara even rolled up her shirt later in the day to show the guys the babies' movements as they kicked her. Greg commented that it looked like the alien pouches from the X-Files, everyone laughed.

Dinner was served and everyone again stuffed themselves to the brink. Just leaving enough room for Sara's dessert. Again dishes were cleared and put into the dishwasher and everyone settled down into the living room talking about everything and anything. Soon enough though people trickled home. Wanting to call there families or just because they tired and wanted to sleep of there meals. After Jim and Laura left, they were the last guests, Gil came back into the living room to find candles lit and soft music flowing threw the speakers  
"Dance with me" She asked, knowing that it was going to be a little awkward because of her stomach. But Gil just came up to her and took her in his arms. Holding her as tightly as he could, just swaying to the music.  
"Merry Christmas Sara" he whispered in her ear  
"Merry Christmas Gil"  
He stopped dancing for a minute and leaned down to caress her stomach and whisper to her belly "Merry Christmas Babies"

* * *

Chapter 24. Were getting closer and closer to her due date.

The procedure I mentioned above about muscle stretching is real. I found it from a baby website. I know it looks uncomfortable and it probably is but it's really supposed to help in labour and delivery. So I thought I would throw it in. I hoped everyone enjoyed Christmas with the gang. And Apple pie and Cheesecake are what I always feed my family for dessert on special occasions, seeing as I am literally a chef.

If you haven't seen the movie Space Balls, I totally recommend renting it. It was made in the 80's and it's hilarious.

Please keep Reading and Reviewing  
Katie


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own CSI, but i own the babies in this story

* * *

New Years came and went, For Gil and Sara it was celebrated quietly at home watching the stars on the back deck cuddled up under a blanket on a huge lawn chair that you could lie down on.

With the birth of the babies the next big occasion coming Gil and Sara, mostly Gil, put the last finishing touches on things needed to be ready for the babies. Car seats were installed, bassinettes were waiting in the living room waiting for use, diapers and wipes were all waiting in the change tables in the nurseries.

For Sara as her pregnancy progressed she got a lot more irritable and uncomfortable. She was not put on bed rest by her doctor but if was hard for Sara to move around for long periods of time. She was tired a lot so Gil and her doctor encouraged her to sleep as much as possible. The added weight on her body was starting to drag Sara down. 48 total pounds so far gained. Really not a bad weight for a triplet pregnancy, but for Sara it was the most weight she has ever put on and she was only at 36 weeks in two days.

There last doctors visit was amazing. The babies were all past the four pound mark and there heart rates were fantastic. You could see there kicks and movements through Sara's stomach as they were much more pronounced. And it was looking like Sara was going to be able to have a vaginal birth if all went according to plan. Baby one had managed to turn itself so it was now head first. Baby 2 was almost turned the same way. As for baby three, it was lying on its side on top but the doctor figured that once the other two were born it would flip head down.

Now it was January 22 and Sara had passed the 36th week and was now at 37. It was very quiet at home. At 9:00 at night they were cuddled up on the couch as best they could. Sara was actually lying on her side with her head in Gil's lap sleeping. He had been running his fingers through her hair for the last hour and lulled her to sleep. So now Gil sat and watched a documentary on human anatomy. That was until Sara stirred from her sleep.

"MMMMMMMMM" she said in a low moaning voice waking up

"Honey are you alright?"

"I think I just felt a contraction" she replied while rubbing her abdomen

"Really, are you sure?"

"No, seeing as I have never felt them before, but it didn't feel like anything I have ever felt before" she said while Gil helped her sit up

"Let's just wait and see. If another one comes we can make our way to the hospital ok. Dr Hines said at the first signs of labour to get there" Gil replied, smiling while rubbing her back, excited that he was going to be meeting his children very soon

"Ok, but do you think you can help me up. I have to pee"

"Sure honey. Grab my hands and I'll pull you up."

Sara sat in front of Gil and grabbed both of his hands. He gently pulled her up so that she could make her way to the bathroom on the main floor. Getting into the bathroom and doing her business Sara was about to pull her pants back up when fluid started running down her legs  
'Shit, that's my water breaking, definitely labour' she thought as she called for Gil

"Gil, can you come here please"

"What's the matter honey, do you need help getting off the toilet again' he said walking into the bathroom and standing still

"One of my water's broke. Definitely labour. Can you go get me something else to wear while I clean up" Sara said to the still stunned Gil

"Gil! Gil! Gil"

"Huh yeah, sorry honey I dazed out there for a minute. What do you need me to do?"

"New pants, preferably really stretchy ones"  
"Ok, I'll grab them. I guess grabbing the bag to would be a good idea. Looks like were going to the hospital" he smiled at her, excited again

"Looks like" she smiled right back at him until a wave of pain shot threw her abdomen and she moaned again. In no time Gil was by her side, helping her ride the contraction out.

"That was 10 minutes Gil. I think we better hurry"

"Ok I'll be back in a minute and then we can go" he said already going and getting new pants and there bag. Not even a full minute later was he back in the bathroom with new pants while he ditched the bag at the front door.

"Will these work" He said coming to a stop in front of her slightly out of breath, holding the black stretch pants out to her

"Yes thank you. While I get these on you should let Hank out back. No one will be able to let him out for a while"

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes ok.

HANK" He yelled to the dog that was lying in the new office on his dog bed chewing a pig's ear. As soon as he heard his master's call he ran out.

"Come on boy I have to let you out. Me and mommy have to go to the hospital now" He talked to the dig while opening the back door. Hank ran out fast seeing a squirrel to chase. After the squirrel was gone Hank got the message to do his thing, finishing he puttered around the back yard until Gil called him back in, holing another pig's ear in his hand.  
"Here you go buddy, a treat for you because the next time you see mommy and me were going to have three babies with us."

"Daddy's right big boy. Three more things for you to protect" Sara said coming to give the dog a quick rub

"Are you ok, can we go now?" asked Gil rubbing her stomach and feeling a swift kick to his hand

"Yes, all we need is the keys and the cell phone and we can go"  
"Well I have my phone and the keys are hanging so come on" He said grabbing her hand. Halfway to the door Sara stopped as another contraction ripped through her belly. Immediately Gil was in front of her, holding her as she rode the third contraction out. Looking at the clock to see how much time had passed

"Still ten minutes, but I really think we should go now" He said while rubbing her back

"Yeah"

The two slowly made there way to there new car, Gil helping Sara into the passenger seat and then throwing her bag in the back. Getting into the driver's seat Sara spoke up

"Give me the phone please"

"Why" he said handing it to her

"I want to call mom, Jim and then Catherine. Catherine can spread the news around to the guys and the lab" she said already punching in her mother's phone number as Gil pulled out of the driveway and hastily made his way to the hospital

"Hello" Laura said picking up the phone

"Hey mom"

"Hi Sara, what's with the late call?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be a grandma soon. One of my waters broke; Gil and I are on our way to the hospital"

"Oh honey that's wonderful. Do you mind if I come to the hospital?"

"Not really, I know you wanted to be there. How about I get Gil to call you from the hospital once were settled in our room"

"I'll be waiting for it. Do you want me to do anything, call anyone?"

"No, I am going to call Jim on his cell next and then Catherine. I don't think I need anything at the moment so I will see you soon ok"

"Soon Sara. I'm so happy right now. Bye honey"

"Bye mom" she said hanging up the phone

"She sounds excited, I could hear her from here" Gil said while turning the corner

"She is, she is going to came to the hospital once were settled"

"Whatever you're comfortable with Sara I'll support"

"Good because I am going to need a lot of it.

I think I'm going to wait a minute before I call Jim. I think another contraction should be hitting in another minute"

"I'd give you my hand to squeeze but I need it to drive. But as soon as were there you can squeeze as much as you like ok." He replied as he started to see a grimace come across Sara's face.

"Breath through it Sara, just breath" he said to his wife as she tried to breath deeply and let it out

"Good honey, real good"

Sara breathed deeply as the contraction subsided.

"I don't think I am going to like labour much"

"You will be great Sara. Your tough, you, no we can get through this. I promise you. Now you better call Jim and Catherine before we get to the hospital were almost there"

"Brass"

"Hey Jim"

"Hey cookie, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just thought I'd let you know that you get to play grandpa soon"

"What"

"Were on the way to the hospital right now. My water broke at home about forty minutes ago"

"Sara that's great news. Do you want me to start spreading the word around?"

"Give me ten minutes or so. I want to call Catherine first so she can tell the gang. They should be in the break room right about now with assignments but you can call doc and Davis for me"

"No problem. How's Gil holding up so far?"

"He's doing great so far and he's getting us to the hospital without killing us. I think he'll do alright Jim"

"That's good to hear cookie. Do you mind if I stop by the hospital after shift?"

"Not at all Jim, mom is going to be there soon so you can keep her company"

"Ok then, I'll see you soon ok"

"Bye Jim"

After he hung up he dialled doc's number

"Robbins"

"Hey Doc, its Jim"

"What can I do for you Jim?"

"Nothing actually, I just wanted to let you know that Sara and Gil are on the way to the hospital. Sara's water broke at home"

"That's great news Jim. I'll have to stop by after shift is over, just to check up."

"I'll be there as well. Sara is going to need a lot of support for this"

"You can say that again. Do you want me to start spreading the word?"

"Soon. You can tell David, but Sara wanted to call Cath and the gang first"

"Not a problem, look David just walked in the door. I'll tell him and we can just slowly spread the word from there"

"See ya later doc"

"Bye Jim"

"David I got some good news for you"

"That's always a good thing in the morgue, so what's up"

"Sara's in labour. There will soon be three new babies here"

Meanwhile back in the car

"Willows"

"Hey Catherine"

"Sara! To what do I owe the pleasure of this late night call?" At the mention of Sara's name all the guys plus Ronnie looked up

"Are the guys all with you right now?"

"Yep, I was just about to hand out assignments, why?"

"Can you put it on speaker phone for me?"

"Sure. Hey guys listen up, Sara's on the phone"

Moaning could be heard through the line. Sara clutched the phone as a contraction hit her.

"Umm Sara, what's going on" asked Greg getting mental pictures he didn't want

"Honey give me the phone" asked Gil trying to get the phone out of her hand. She released it and Gil put it on speaker phone in the car

"Hey guys"

"Grissom, what's going on? Is everything ok with Sara" asked a concerned Nick

"Sara's alright that was just a contraction. Were pulling into the hospital at the moment"

"The babies are coming" an excited Catherine yelled out. Loud enough for lab tech to hear and look up

"Yes Cath the babies are coming. Sara's water broke at home after her first contraction. We just thought we would call and tell you"

"Hey Grissom do you think we could stop by after shift?" Warrick asked smiling at hearing the news

"Well Sara's mom and Brass are going to be there, so I don't really mind, do you Sara?" he asked as the contraction subsided

"You ok honey"

"I'm ok. And yes guys, you are welcome to come up after shift is over. Look we have to go; Gil just parked the car in the ER. We will see you soon ok"

"Good luck Sara, were all thinking of you ok" Catherine happily said

"Bye guys, have fun at work" she laughed out, knowing that the impending birth was going to be distracting them all night

"Ok lab techs listen up" Catherine yelled in the middle of the hallway as they all the techs trickled out

"I would like to announce that there will soon be three new babies to add to this dysfunctional lab family. Sara's water broke, she and Gil have just arrived at the hospital, and she is already having contractions" she finished with a smile

Claps and shouts could be heard through the lab. Everyone excited about the babies.

"Ok everyone, time to get your final bets in on the babies." Greg yelled as more people started to grab money from there pockets and come up to Greg and Warrick as Nick grabbed out the big board of bets.

"Are you doing ok so far Sara" Gil asked as he opened her door and helped her out slowly

"If you keep asking me if I'm ok Gil you will be the one who is not ok"  
"Sorry honey, I just don't really know what I'm doing here" as he guided he slowly into the emergency entrance

"I know babe, I really don't know what I'm doing either. Just be here ok. Hold my hand and rub my back and if I say anything mean I apologize now because I really don't mean it" She finished as they made there way to the front desk

"Well hello there" the cherry receptionist said while grabbing a wheelchair from beside the desk so that Sara could sit down

"OK so you are sure that this is real labour, not false" she asked

"My water broke and I have been having contractions every ten minutes on the dot, I should be getting another one very shortly"

"Have you pre- registered or do I need to get the registration papers" She still asked cheerily

"No we pre-registered weeks ago" Sara said as she gripped the wheel chair tight as yet another contraction hit her. Gil squatted down to grab her hand and make her focus on him.

"You're doing good honey, just breath deep"

Sara did as he told her. She soon felt the contraction passing. Once it was completely gone the receptionist grabbed a nurse to transport her upstairs to the maternity floor.

"Hi I'm Larry, I am going to be taking you upstairs now ok" He said as he shook Gil's hand and nodded at Sara. He went behind the wheel chair and started to push her to the elevator as Gil walked beside with the overnight bag in his hand

"So is this your first baby" Larry asked

"First three actually" Sara responded

"I figured it was more then one but you learn on this job that when you're talking to pregnant women always say it's one, because if they look like there carrying more then one and you say that and they really are only carrying one you will end up with a sobbing woman in labour" he said as he pushed the button for the fourth floor and they were all headed upstairs

"Gil we never called Dr. Hines"

"I'll call her as soon as you're settled ok"

"Ok"

"So triplets huh? I bet you're ready to not be pregnant anymore" asked Larry to Sara

"You can say that again. I made it to 37 weeks, a lot further then my doctor expected. But I am ready to be able to get up again by myself" Larry and Gil laughed while Sara had a serious expression on her face.

"Hey until you to have a stomach that has covered sight of your feet since the fourth month you shouldn't be laughing"

"Sorry honey. We didn't mean anything by it"

"I know" She replied as they stopped and Larry made his way over to the nurse's station and then came back with an older nurse

"Hi there, I'm Margret, and you must be Sara and Gil Grissom, the receptionist called from downstairs to tell me you were coming up" The woman who was in her late fifties and a soothing voice said to her.

"That's us" Sara said as another contraction hit. She clutched her stomach and tried to breathe just as Gil told her to.

"Very good Sara" Margret praised her

"Just breathe it through" She kept on talking to her as she moved her into her own room.

"Good luck Mr. Grissom, you're going to have you're hands full soon" Larry said shaking his hand

"Thanks Larry, I think I'm going to need some as well" He said while turning around and making his way to Sara's room

"Larry says good luck" Gil said coming into the room just as Sara was standing, getting ready to undress

"Want some help?" he asked

"Please"

"Ok Sara, can you tell me who you're doctor is and I can give him or her a call for you"

"Dr. Hines" she replied as Gil lifted the shirt above her head. Sara was not wearing a bra so she slightly covered herself

"Oh honey you don't have to be shy around me. I have given birth to four single boys. I know the ins and outs of labour"

"That is good to hear. And I'm not really shy, just feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment"

"Well finish changing and I'll go call your doctor, although I believe she is working tonight and should be in very soon if she's not already"

"Great"

"Ok I'll be back soon with a doctor so she can check you and see how far along you are ok"

Sara just nodded

Ten minutes later Sara was on the bed squeezing Gil's hand as she rode out another contraction, breathing deep

"Sara, Gil are we ready to have some babies" Dr Hines said coming into the room with Nurse Margret behind her heels

With the contraction ending Sara and Gil looked up to see Dr. Hines come in with foetal heart monitors and a contraction monitor as well as an ultrasound machine.

"Well I don't know about Gil but I am ready to not be pregnant anymore" Sara said laying her head back on the pillow

"Me to, I'm ready to meet our babies"

"Well then let's get you set up ok Sara. First I want to do a quick ultrasound to make sure the babies are still turned correctly. Then were going to put the foetal heart monitors around you as well as the contraction monitor. Then I'm going to check and see how far along you are ok"

"Don't really have a choice in the matter now do I" She smiled out while her gown was pulled up and gel was placed on her stomach. Seeing movements as the doctor used the probe to see how the babies looked. She turned the screen so that Gil and Sara could see. "Sara Gil here are your babies. One and two are still head first while three is still lying sideways, but I'm thinking that will change once you have birthed the other two. There heart rates are all very good and it looks like they have gained a little more weight.

I have to say you two I am very excited to be meeting these three soon" She said finishing up with the ultrasound and getting Gil to wipe off the gel on Sara's stomach.

"Ok Sara now I have to put these straps around your abdomen so a little bit of turning is involved here ok. Margret is going to be helping me with this"

The straps were placed on top and tucked under her. Sara then rolled to her side so they could wrap them around and then Velcro them back on top of her stomach. The contraction monitor was hooked up at the same time.

"Now's the fun part Sara, I want to check and see how far along you are ok. So I need you to sit up a little. Gil can you help her" she said while Gil helped pull her up the bed and the doctor pulled up the blanket and Sara bent her legs and spread them apart. The doctor started her exam, but as soon as she did another contraction happened. Doctor Hines pulled away so that it was less discomfort for Sara

"You're doing really good honey. Real good" Gil chanted to her softly in her ear. The contraction slowly passed and Sara opened her eyes again.

"I don't like those very much" She stated. Margret looked at the contraction sheet and she could see why

"Sara your contractions look fairly strong, how much pain are you in?"

"It's actually not a horrible pain but a strong discomfort. Why?"

"Although they are still about ten minutes apart the monitor is showing a strong contraction" Dr. Hines said looking at the sheet

"Is that bad" Gil asked

"No it's not bad, but Sara as soon as the pain worsens I want you to let me know. An epidural is going to be administered for not only you but the babies as well. If worse comes to worse and we have to do an emergency C-section the epidural will be there so you wont feel much pain ok"

"Ok"

"Now I am going to check you again Sara" Dr Hines said as she bent again to check her.

"Sara you are just passing four centimetres. I think your contractions are going to start coming sooner.

Did you have any pain or anything before you made your way to the hospital?"

"My back was aching more then usual but that was nothing new to me at this point. I felt the odd twinge here and there but other then that I felt fine, I just slept. Why?"

"Because I think you passed through most of the first stage of labour without even knowing it. A lot of women do. That's ok, it means less time for you here.

Your water most definitely broke: When your next one breaks I want you to call a nurse or me ok"

"That shouldn't be a problem"

"All I suggest for you two to try and do now is relax. Try walking around a little down the hall or around the room. The walking helps move your labour along. If you don't feel like walking try sleeping. Anything to keep you relaxed. If you do decide to walk you can take off the heart monitors, just call Margret to help, then once you're back she can put them back on before you lay back down. Are we all clear Sara?"

"Crystal, but I think I am going to try and sleep for a while. Gil packed a few book in our bag so hopefully I will be alright for a while"

"Ok then I'll see you in a little while then"

"Is there a phone around here that I could use? Sara's mom wants to be here"

"Mr. Grissom" Margret said

"Gil, call me Gil"

"Ok Gil, I can take you to the nurse's station and you can use the phone there"

"Thank you. I'll be back shortly ok Sara"

"MMM Kay" she said already turning to her side to try and sleep

"Hi Laura" said Gil as she picked up the phone

"Gil, is everything ok, can I come now" She asked excitedly

"Everything is fine, Sara is trying to rest at the moment, and she is just past four centimetres dilated. We are on the fourth floor in room 407. We will be here"

"I'll be there shortly Gil. Do you need anything?"

"Actually could you or someone else go let Hank out throughout the night?"

"I'll call Jim and get him to stop by tonight"

"Thank you Laura, we'll see you soon ok"

"Bye Gil"

Gil made his way back to Sara's room and found her with her eyes closed tight. Coming over quickly he grabbed her hand and breathed with her

"How long in-between was that?" Gil asked as she opened her eyes

"Nine minutes. There slowly coming on faster.

I still can't believe I was in labour for half a day and didn't even know it"

"I think its better that way. This way you didn't have to focus on the fact that they were labour pains" he answered her while running his fingers through her hair as she started to doze slightly again

"Knock knock, is it ok to come in" Laura asked poking her head in the room. Seeing Sara on her side while she clutched Gil's hand as the contraction ended. Gil looked up and smiled

"Come on in Laura"

"Hey honey" Laura said as she came to stand by Gil and run her hand down her arm

"Hi mom"

"How are you doing?"

"Ok so far. Contractions are about 9 minutes apart"

"That's good. Gil says you have been trying to rest while you had the contractions"

"Trying to. Just resting my eyes basically." She said while grimacing slightly  
"Gil I think you better page Dr. Hines or Margret. I think another of my waters just broke" while moving her hands to feel the bed sheets

"Yep, it broke" She said as Gil pressed the call button

A minute later Dr. Hines was coming threw the door

"What's going on Sara?"

"I think my water broke"

"Good, let me just put on some gloves and let me take a look ok"

"Kay" she said turning onto her back with Gil's help

"Yep it broke and the fluid is nice and clear too. That's good Sara. You also moved to a full five centimetres. I am going to go get Margret to come in with a new gown and bed for you ok. So if you want to start getting up now she can move fast so you can lie back down again."

"Ok. Gil you hears the doctor I need up, help please" She said while holding out her arms. Gil helped her sit up and then slowly get to her feet; she balanced herself and held onto his shoulders. As soon as she was standing ok Margret was walking threw the door with a new gown and sheets for the bed. Handing the gown to Gil so he could help Sara dress she went to work on the bed.

"Ok Sara new sheets are on the bed. There is also a mat underneath the sheets so that when your next water breaks it's there to catch the fluid. Is there anything I can do for you while I'm here?"

"Can you take the monitors off for a bit, I need to walk"

"Sure. I'm just going to undo the back of your new gown so I can undo the Velcro.

There, you're good to go. When you're ready to come back just call ok."

"I will. Come on Gil I need your help to walk. Mom are you coming?"  
"Sure Sara, let's go" Laura said while holding the door open for them

Three feet out of the door Sara stopped as yet another contraction hit her

"That was eight and a half minutes Sara. Are you sure you are doing ok?" he asked as the contraction eased

"I'm ok so far, I want to wait a little bit longer before the drugs ok"

"Ok, you want to keep walking?"

"Yes. Mom do you think you could get some ice chips from down the hall so when I get back I can eat those"

"Sure Sara, I'll be back in a few. I am just going to hit the bathroom and get a drink for myself. Gil do you want anything?"

"Ginger Ale or a Sprite would be good" He said over his shoulder as they started walking

"No problem"

Walking down the hall slow Gil supported Sara as she leaned into his side. By the time they got to the nursery Sara had buried her head into the front of Gil's shoulder as a harsh pain ripped through her stomach.

They never saw Nick and Warrick walking towards them as Gil was concentrating on Sara, with his arms wrapped around her, rubbing her back, as she kept her head on his shoulder

"Hey is that them Rick?" asked Nick

"It looks like them, I wonder what there doing out of there room"

"Griss, Sara, are you guys ok" Nick asked concerned as Sara was still clutching the front of Gil's shirt

"Hurts" Sara mumbled out as this contraction lasted longer

"Griss" Rick looked up silently asking if Sara was ok

The grip lessening on his shirt Gil replied simply

"Contraction"

"That one was stronger" she mumbled out while straightening up a little bit from her hunched position

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at work? Shift is only half over" Gil asked

"Yeah we know. Actually we had to come get evidence from a couple of gang beatings. Once we collected the little that was left we decided to come up and say hi and give an update to the lab. But can I ask Sara why are you not resting in bed? Why are you walking around?" Nick asked

"Walking help move labour along. Although I think I want to make our way back now Gil. I don't like having contractions while standing. Makes me feel like my knees are going to give out."

"Walk with us guys" Gil said as he and Sara turned to make there way back.

Rick came up beside Sara and grabbed her other arm for support while she held onto Gil's

"Thanks Rick"  
"Anytime Sara"

They made it back to the room a little faster then what they made it out. But it was still a slow walk. They had just made it to the doorway and Sara stopped.

"Gil. I think my water broke again" She said. Gil looked down and saw clear fluid trickling down her legs.

"Nick or Warrick, can one of you go to the nurse's desk and ask for a Dr. Hines to come to Sara's room please" Gil said while moving Sara to sit on the edge of the bed. As soon as Sara sat she was doubling over as a contraction hit. Gil was in front of her. Her head was resting on his shoulder as he was whispering in her ear that she was doing a fantastic job. Laura sat close by and smiled as she saw Gil helping Sara get through another contraction.

"Sara" Said Dr. Hines coming into the room

"Boys can you stay outside for a minute while I check Sara out and we get her changed. After that's done you can come back in ok" She said speaking to Nick and Warrick, who just nodded and stepped outside the door and closed it

"Sara, I'm guessing these babies want to be born. I figured your third water wouldn't break for a while yet"

"I think they take after me. There impatient" Sara said as the contraction passed

"Ok, well by the looks of thing you are still at 5 centimetres but that's ok. I think you're contractions are going to start coming on faster now so be prepared. Did you time your last few contractions while you walked?"

"The last one was eight, but the one before that was eight and a half" Gil replied while helping her change into yet another new gown

"Sara I am going to call the anaesthesiologist to come down shortly ok. I think it's about time for an epidural, what do you think?"

"I think I'm ready for drugs now. Those last few contractions hurt a lot more then the last" She said while making herself as comfortable on the bed as she could

"I'll be back soon Sara" Dr. Hines said as she opened the door

"You two can go in now, Sara is decent"

"Thank you mam" Nick replied as Warrick tipped his head

"You ok Sara" Rick asked coming into the room

"For now. I get drugs soon, so contractions should be barley noticeable and I can rest"

"So everyone and everything is ok" Nick asked

"Sara and the babies are fine. Tell the lab that everything is moving swiftly and all is good" Gil added

"So what was everyone's reaction when we called" Asked Sara turning onto her side

"Happy, excited, can't wait to know what they are and see pictures. Catherine announced it throughout the hall so everyone could hear" said Nick laughing at the memory of Catherine shouting in the hall

"Then Greg told everyone to place there final bets on what you're having and weights, hair color and all that" Rick added

"What's the pot up to?" Laura asked

"UMMMM" Rick and Nick didn't want to answer

"Guys, how much" Gil said looking at them in the eye

"Almost a thousand dollars" Nick mumbled out

"How much?" exclaimed Sara

"Almost a thousand, probably be more by the end of shift tonight" Warrick spoke up more. Gil and Sara sat there stunned at the amount of money people were betting

"Well someone is going to be getting a nice pay day by the end of the day" Sara chocked out before another contraction hit. Gil was instantly holding her hand and rubbing her head as she tried to breathe through it.

Nick and Warrick stood still, not sure what to do with themselves at the moment as Sara was riding through her contraction.

"I really want the drugs now" Sara spoke up when the contraction passed.

"He'll be here soon honey. Just hold on a little longer ok"

Sara just nodded her head

"I think it's time for you to get back to the lab so that you can leave on time at the end of shift if you want to come back" Gil spoke up looking at Nick and Warrick

"Come on Nick; let's leave these guys alone for awhile. Bye Sara, Griss. See you in about four or five hours" Warrick said leaning down to give Sara a kiss on her head

"Bye honey. Hope the drugs help" Nick said following Warrick's movements and kissing her on the forehead

"Bye guys" They all said in unison

Twenty minutes later the anaesthesiologist came in the room

"And how's the patient." The already annoying doctor came into the room

"In pain" Sara mumbled out as another contraction was passing.

"There getting closer Gil"

"I know. Laura would you mind finding Dr. Hines to check Sara

"No problem. I don't think I really want to watch this part anyways" She said while getting up to go to the nurse's station and finding Dr. Hines

"Ok Ms.Grissom can you lay on your side and curl your back as much as you can. Mr. Grissom I want you at her head. Get her to focus on you for a couple of minutes" he asked of her while he walked to the other side of the bed and opened untied the back of her gown. Sara curved her back as much as she could.

"That's ok Ms. Grissom if you can't go any further, I can give you the epidural with your back at this curve.

Now this is going to hurt, I won't lie, but then you will be pain free ok" All he got in response was a nod of her head

As the doctor placed the needle in her back Sara grabbed Gil's hand and squeezed hard with her eyes closed tightly. Gil just held her hand and rubbed her forehead with his other hand. Seeing the tear pop out of the corner if her eye made his heart break. Gil quickly wiped it away.

"Ok Ms. Grissom, all done. Just lay on your side for a few more minutes. Once you feel the numbing sensation more then you can go back to lying on your back if you want. Good luck you two" He said leaving the room

"Do you feel any different yet?"

"Yes, I don't feel anything and its lovely"

Gil just chuckled as the drugs did there work

Dr. Hines walked into her room. Sara was lying peacefully on the bed in the middle of a contraction and not feeling a thing.

"Feeling better Sara" she asked

"Much"

"Do you mind if I check to see how far along you are?"

"No go ahead" she said while turning onto her back

"Well it looks like you're around seven. That's good, were getting closer. What I want you to do now though is rest. Sleep is the best option. I'll come check back in a bit. And then as soon as you're at 10 we can start pushing a bit."

"Sounds good doc"

"I would like to ask you two a question. You can decline if you like but I would like you to consider it"

"Shoot Dr. Hines" Said Sara

"Well triplet pregnancies don't happen all that often around here, especially vaginal ones like yours. Anyways I have a bunch of med students that would love to watch, again only if you're comfortable. They will not be in the room but watching from observation room up above. This would be a great way for them to learn" She said while reaching for there academic and learning side.

"Honey it's your decision. It's your body that has to do the work" Gil said leaning down to kiss her forehead

"What do you think?"  
"I think it would be a great learning experience for them. We all have to learn somehow right. But Sara it's ok if you want to say no"

"I know. But I don't think I mind. I am now ashamed about my body. Women all know there bodies and the men know just about as much. They need to learn somehow. So Dr. Hines yes its ok as long as there in the observation room"

"Wonderful Sara. And don't worry; the delivery room is going to be full of staff for the babies there will be no more room for med students" she reassured her

"Dr. Hines"

"Yes"

"Could a few other people go in there? I know for a fact my mom wants to watch but she won't ask. And you know I wouldn't mind if any of the team wanted to watch. They helped me get through this pregnancy and the last few months just as much as you have Gil. I don't mind sharing this moment with them. I think we owe it to them. Just as long as they keep there heads above my waist"

"I think I can arrange that Sara. If that is your stipulation of the med students watching I have no problem with it"

"I can't wait to tell mom, she's going to be so excited"

"I'm going to leave you to rest Sara, I'll be back soon. If you feel any different just call ok"

"Ok"

Sara slept with Gil dozing in the chair beside her. Laura trickled in and out, calling Jim to update him and the team.

By the time it was seven in the morning Sara had slept for just about three hours. That was until she felt a change. She could feel more of the contraction this time and more pressure on her back. Sitting up a bit she woke Gil up while Laura also slept on the other side

"Babe, wake up" Sara called softly to Gil. He opened his eyes and moved his neck in circles to crack it

"What's up, are you ok?"

"I'm not sure, can you call Dr. Hines"

"Gil pressed the button for her and within moments she was coming threw the door

"Are you ok Sara" she asked putting on glove all ready preparing to check her out

"I felt more of the last contraction, and there's more pressure on my back. Is that ok?"

Reaching between her legs Dr. Hines measured her

"Sara you are ten centimetres dilated, and baby one has descended quite a bit. I think with a couple of pushes you will see the top of the head"

By now Laura was awake and eagerly awaiting to see her grandbaby

"Really" asked Gil

"Yes. So Sara what I want to do right now is start to push a little bit when you feel a contraction. I am going to go check the observation room and page the students. I also believe that your family and friends are starting to trickle in. The two men who were here last night are here and a man with a cane and another man came in with him are in the waiting room. Now is the time I would go talk to them before everything gets going" She said while looking at her contraction monitor.

"I'm going to go outside and wait with them there ok Sara" Laura said leaving

"Ok"

"Sara you have another contraction coming, I want you to push. I am going to watch this one and the Margret will be here with you again until we move you.

Ok Sara here it comes, now I want you to bear down as much as you can.

The contraction ended and Sara caught her breath

"Very good Sara, Gil if you want take a look you can see the hair of baby one just a little bit" Dr. Hines told Gil as he looked and saw the very top of the baby's head.

"Dark hair Sara, baby one has dark hair" he said looking up to her

"Ok Sara I'll be back shortly" Dr. Hines said leaving

"Dark hair" She said smiling.

Margret walked in the room then to help.

"You ready to finally meet your babies Grissom's"

"Yes"

After another twenty minutes of pushing Sara was getting ready to be moved. Her contractions were right on top of another and she was starting to feel them more. Sara was told to stop pushing for the moment.

Margret pulled up the rails on her bed and removed the brakes getting ready to move her to delivery.

"Sara have you told you're family about the observation room yet" Margret asked her while Gil went to the bathroom and put on s scrub coat

"No haven't really had a chance"

"Well we are going to pass the waiting room on the way there. We do have a little bit of time yet. We could stop for a second and you can tell them. I have someone waiting at the nurse's desk to take them there if they want to go"

"I like that. I really wanted to tell them myself instead of Gil"

"You mention my name" he said coming out of the bathroom

"Just me wanting to tell the team about watching instead of you"

"Are we ready" Margret asked

"Yes, because these contractions are starting to hurt more and more" Sara replied

Halfway down the hall they stopped at the waiting room. Margret gathered the team plus Lindsay, Doc, David, Brass and Laura by her bed in the hall  
"Delivery time?" asked Doc

"Yes, so we have to make this quick because I'm starting to feel more pain" Sara said scrunching her face and relaxing for the next forty seconds

"Gil and I want you all to know how much your love and support has helped throughout this pregnancy by letting you watch the birth if you want. I am going to be in an observation room for med students to watch but if you want to watch too you're welcome to, only thing I need for the boys to do is keep there eyes above my waist"

"Really Sara" asked Laura

"Yes, I know you want to see it. Were ok with it too. I'll leave it at that. We have to go now Margret, I'm really needing to push now" Sara said grimacing as another contraction hit

"Let's roll you too. And for you guys" She said looking at the gang, that male nurse at the desk will take you to observation if you are going" She called over her shoulder to them

Good luck, be strong, you can do it Sara were all shouted in her and Gil's direction as they moved down the hall.

"Well who else is going?" asked Laura

"Me, Lindsay do you want to watch" Asked Catherine

"Yes"

"I want to see" Greg happily jumped while doc and David nodded that they want to see to

"I want to see Gil's reaction down there" Brass said "So count me in"

"Rick you going?"

"Yeah this is going to be something to remember"

"Then I'm in to" Nick said as they made there way to the nurse's station and were led into the second row of the observation room that was reserved for family. The rest of the room was packed with med students and quite a few other doctors who wanted to watch a triplet birth

"OK Sara I'm going to get you to slide over to this bed ok" Dr. Hines instructed her as nurses helped move her. As soon as she was on the new bed she was sitting a little higher and more on an angle so that Gil could help pull her leg up while Margret grabbed the other one.

"Were all set Sara so when you want to push go for it. I'll be here at the end. Gil I want you to grab her foot and pull it up towards her chest"

"I need to push" Sara said as a contraction hit her body. Her legs were being pulled back and Sara was bearing down with all of her might.

"Good Sara good, just a little bit more. Ok breathe and relax ok" Dr. Hines said while Sara slumped back a bit

"Dad if you want to look you can see more of the baby's head. Looks like it has a full head of hair Sara. Sara looked in the mirror at the bottom of the bed and Gil got a chance to see as well before the need to push came again. By this push the head was fully out and Gil had a smile on his face.

"Honey you are doing so good, the baby is beautiful, look" he said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead so she could open her eyes and see the head. Sara got about tem more seconds before she needed to push again  
"Sara I want a really hard push this time, this is the hardest part" Dr. Hines coached her

Gil pulled her leg back a little further when Margret told him so. Two more pushes later Gil watched as the baby was pushed out. Sounds of crying could be heard from the baby as it was placed on Sara's chest and the doctor showed him how to cut the cord

"Our son" Gil said as he leaned down to kiss the top of Sara's head and touch him

"What was it?" asked Greg while all the others looked on amazed. Everyone in the gang had some sort of tear in there eye, but none of them spilling over, yet.

"OK Sara were going to take him now because I think baby two wants to be born very soon, this one has descended into the canal so were going to start pushing again soon

A young nurse came and took him away to weight him and do the Apgar test on him.

"4lbs 10oz and 20 inches at 8:01 am" was called over

"Do you have an intercom for the observation room doctor" asked Gil as she was delivering the placenta and preparing Sara for baby number two

"We do, do you want to tell everyone up there. The button is just on the wall. Sara still has a few more minutes before anything big is going to happen

"Hey guys" Gil started

"You have just witnessed the birth of our son, 4lbs 10 oz and 20 inches long. Get ready for baby number two" He said as he came back to Sara's side and whispered Shakespeare in her ear as tears of joy came out of her eyes as she watched her son

"Sara how are you doing up there, you are still at ten centimetres"  
"Like I want to push a bit again"

"Whenever you're ready, this one should be a bit faster because of the first birth, you're muscles have already stretched"

The next contraction had Sara pushing again until she was red in the face and grunting

"Good Sara good, the head is coming down, looks like another head of dark hair. Look in the mirror Sara" Dr. Hines spoke as she watched what the baby would do

By now Sara was sweating. Hair plastered to her face and slippery hands. Forty seconds were over too soon and Margret and Gil were pulling her legs up again, while she squeezed Gil's hand hard. With this push that total top of the baby's head could be seen

"Great work Sara, you're doing great a few more strong pushes as this one's head will be out"

"Honey you can do this, you did it once already you just have a little bit more to go. Just think we are going to have another baby real soon" Gil soothed her as she relaxed for a few seconds before she was pushing again. Three stronger pushes and the baby's head was out

"Sara look" Gil said as he was watching her expel the baby from her. Sara opened her eyes and got to look for a few seconds with tears coming down her face

"Beautiful" was all she got out before she was moaning in pain and desperately pushing hard. Sara found some extra strength and with one huge push the baby's shoulders were out and the doctor was guiding it out. Gil watched the whole thing with tears in his eyes. A Soft cry was heard as the doctor placed the baby on Sara's chest and let Gil cut the cord again.

"You have a daughter" Dr. Hines smiled as Margret helped clean and suction the baby

"She's gorgeous just like her mother" Gil said as he touched her head for the first time. At his touch the baby stopped crying. Gil smiled at her and told Sara she was doing wonderfully.

"I wonder what this one was, I can't really see to close from up here" doc said

"4lbs 9 oz and 21 inches born at 8:40 am" was called over to the couple as they watched the nurse's flurry around testing and bathing the babies

Again Gil walked over to the intercom with visible tears in his eyes

"I have a beautiful daughter, 4lbs 9oz and 21 inches long" Was all he got out before he wiped his eyes and made his way back over to Sara who was openly crying tears of joy

"A boy and a girl, I wonder what the last one is?" Jim asked

"I don't think I have ever really seen Griss cry" Warrick stated

"Seeing the birth of a child can make anyone tear up, just look at me" Catherine said wiping her eyes and looking around to see everyone else trying to hide tears

"Sara you still haven't shrunk back. I don't think I have ever seen this before" Dr. Hines said while delivering the placenta again and trying to prep Sara for baby number three. Seeing if the baby had turned at all. Thankfully it did. The head came down and was now lying near the birth canal.

"Are you ready for one more Sara?"

"No but I want this over with so let's get this done" Sara said tiredly and feeling exhausted

"Dad I think you are going to have to help a little more on this one, Sara is looking a little tired"

"You can do this honey, after this one you can relax and sleep I promise"

Sara sat up as she felt the stirrings of a contraction. Gil and Margret grabbed her legs and pulled them back as they pulled her forward.

"Push, push, push, push, push Sara, good" Margret coached while Gil whispered how much he loved her in her ear

"That was good Sara; I can see the top of the head if you want to take a look. Looks like lighter hair this time" Gil looked down and saw the very light brown hair while Sara looked in the mirror and smiled. Determined to get the baby out so she could be done with labour and delivery.

Feeling another contraction she bore down and was mumbling curse words that only Gil and Margret could hear.

"Son of a bitch, shit this really God damn hurts, shit, ow, o wow" was all mumbled low from Sara

"Good Sara good, the head is completely out if you want to look. Gil was already watching and Sara looked up and smiled, until a contraction caught her a bit off guard. Once the shock of it coming so soon wore off she pushed and managed to get the shoulders part way out.

"Ok Sara one more deep breath and push and you will be done I promise and then this one can go join it's brother and sister ok" Sara just nodded and took one more final deep breath and pushed until she was red in the face.

Cries could be heard as the doctor sucked out the mucus from the baby and then placed it on Sara's chest

"You have another son, congratulations mom and dad of a job well done." Dr Hines said as she let Gil gut the cord. Both touched the baby and its cries stopped. A minute later a nurse was there taking him from Sara and weighing him

"Five pounds on the dot and 20 inches long born at 9:17 am. Great work mom" the nurse yelled over

"You did wonderful honey, I have never witnessed a more beautiful thing in my life then what I just saw today" He said and then kissed her on the lips softly. They broke apart and Sara lied down to let the doctor finish cleaning her up while Gil went back to the intercom

"It's a boy, five pounds to the tee and 20 inches"

Gil could hear the hoops of laughter and hoorays from where he was.

An hour later Sara was finally resting comfortably resting in her room as Margret showed her how to pump milk so that they could alternate bottle and breast feeding the babies when they were brought in. They were just being rechecked in the nursery by the doctor and as soon as they got the ok they would be brought into Sara's room

"Good job Sara, you produced more then I thought you would, now when the babies are hungry I can show you how to breastfeed while Gil bottle feeds ok, but until then they have been given a little supplement and will be wheeled in momentarily" Margret said while getting the bottle and putting the pump away. Five minutes later Gil and two nurses were bringing the babies in the room all sleeping soundly.

"Give them to me please, I need to hold them" Sara said while reaching her arms out.

"Sara why don't we put this in your lap" said the nurse holding out a horseshoe type pillow to help balance the babies. Gil handed her the first born son, then there daughter and then lastly his youngest son to Sara so she could bond with them for a few minutes.

Sara had tears welling in her eyes from looking at them

"Look what we made Gil, three beautiful babies"

"It's amazing isn't it? I think she looks like you. She has your eyes and cheeks" he said while stroking her cheek and getting the little half smirk

"Well that right there is all you daddy. But look at your sons; they both have dimples in there chin and your eyes."

"So have we come to a decision on names" he asked her

"Yeah, what we finally agreed with"

"Then I think we should let the team in so they can see and then go home and get some sleep" he said making his way to the door and out to get the team

"Hey guys, do you want to come see them for a few minutes" Gil said coming out into the waiting room. He didn't even have to wait for an answer and Laura, Catherine and Lindsay made a beeline for Sara's room.

"You two did good Gil" Jim said clapping him on the back

"Hey my part was easy compared to what Sara did. I don't think I have seen anything that amazing before in my life"

"I know how you feel Gil. I felt the same way when my kids were born" Doc replied

"Do you have name's Grissom" asked Nick

"We do but we'll tell you when you see them ok"

"I can wait"

Entering the room he found the women hovering around Sara and the babies cooing over them.

"So I guess it's time we tell you names then" Sara said as Gil and the boys came in the room

"Baby boy number one is Jack James Grissom. Jack was Gil's father's name and James was my brother's. Here who want to hold him" Laura was the first to grab him and the first thing she did was smell him

"Nothing like baby smell" she said as Jim came over to look

"Next" Gil said taking the baby from Sara

"We have Abigail Elizabeth Grissom. Abigail was my mother's name and Elizabeth is Sara's middle name" he said kissing her on the top of the head and passing her to Catherine

"And lastly out bruiser or the bunch we have Wyatt Aaron Grissom." Sara said handing him off to Nick.

"Wyatt was the one friend I had in foster care that helped me get through the rough times and Aaron in Gil's middle name"

For the next half hour the babies were passed around and a family picture was taken of Gil, Sara and the babies to post in the lab. But soon Gil noticed that Sara was falling asleep.

"Hey guys I don't mean to be rude but I think it's time for you to go, Sara's exhausted and she should be sleeping"

"No problem Gil. We will stop bye later in the week when you're at home ok" Jim said putting Abigail in the bassinette

"Call when you get home Gil and if you need help just asked" Laura said putting Wyatt down and tagging along with Jim

"Get some rest Gil and make sure Sara does the same you are going to need it" Doc said leaving

"Give Sara a kiss for me and congrats Grissom" David said extending his hand

"Thank you David"

"Griss tell Sara we love her and that when she's up for some company we'll be bye" Warrick said clapping him on his back

"We still have a baby shower coming for her, but we'll give it a few weeks" Catherine said while giving him a hug to which he returned

"Hug Sara for me Uncle Gil" Lindsay said hugging him

"And the babies are too cute" she added

"Grissom have fun with this and congrats. Three new people to add to this family we have is wonderful" Nick said giving Grissom a handshake

"Thanks Nicky"

Last was Greg who was holding jack close and slowly putting him down

"Greg do you think you could stop by the house and check on Hank before you go home. I won't be able to get there until tonight" asked Gil

"Not a problem bugman. You two made some pretty adorable babies. Anytime you need a babysitter just call" he said clapping him on the back and then making his way to Sara to kiss her head

"Greg just call if you want to come over ok"

"Will do. See you later Grissom"

As everyone left Gil made his way over to the small cribs the babies were in and just stared as the small lives he helped create

* * *

OK so the babies are born, what did you all think, good, bad, give me your feedback.

I hoped everyone liked the names; I have had those picked out for the last while.

The day they were born was January 23, and that date has special meaning to me as that was the day my mom died. When I started writing this I never actually intended to do that but it just so happened that I could so I did.

I really hope everyone enjoyed and I apologize for not being able to post yesterday. Fair warning though I might not post tomorrow either but I will try.

Next chapter will feature everyone coming home and adjusting to life with three babies in the house.

Please keep reading and reviewing


	26. Chapter 26

I do Not Own CSI but all the characters I have created are mine

* * *

Two days after the birth of the babies they were all being discharged. The babies were all happy and healthy and Sara was healing. Gil had gone out to the car to go get the car seats for the babies while Sara swaddled all of them.

For being a first time mom Sara was picking up changing diapers and clothes well. She even managed to breastfeed all of them. Wyatt, the youngest, was the easiest to feed he latched on to her breast right away. Abigail took a few minutes to latch on for the first time but she did it and Sara smiled as she saw her daughter nurse. Jack, he was a different story, he was the one who needed the coaxing to breastfeed, and he just didn't want to do it. But then his hunger won out and he figured out how to suckle her breast. After that first time struggle with him he fed easily. Sara was even showed how to nurse two babies at once if she wanted to. Margret showed Gil how to bottle feed so if Sara was nursing he could also help instead of making one or two wait until the other was finished eating.

The first time Gil changed Jack's diaper he got sprayed. Sara laughed at him from the bed and Gil vowed to always have his son's covered when changing there diaper. They both also figured out that when you changed Jack he had a habit of spraying as soon as he felt his diaper come off when Sara got sprayed changing his next diaper.

So far all three babies were content. They didn't cry unless they were hungry or needed to be changed. Sara had asked to keep all three in her room at night so she could start trying to schedule them but figuring out that the three generally woke up around the same time, apparently they kept the schedule they had when they were inside if her.

So now Sara sat on the edge of the bed with the small cribs pulled close and she sat in awe of them, smiling at the lives Gil and she made

"You ready Sara?" Gil asked coming into the room with three car seats

"Yeah, let's get them in there and then we can go" She said reaching to pick up Abigail and put her in the car seat that was on the bed while Gil dealt with getting the boys together

"I'm guessing you are ready to leave" Margret said coming into the room with Larry, the nurse who brought Sara up to the maternity floor a couple of nights ago

"Just about" Gil said as he got Jack all strapped in and started working on Wyatt

"Congrats on the beautiful babies Grissom's" Larry spoke up getting a look at them

"Well I just need you to sign this Sara and then Larry and I will help you down to your car" she said handing Sara the discharge papers. Sara looked them over and signed them. She also received the birth certificate, hospital photos, and the bill for the boy's circumcision as there insurance covered the birth but not that.

With the last baby strapped in Gil stood up

"Ok everyone's strapped in tight, do we need to do anything else?"  
"One thing" Margret said stepping back and pulling out a camera

"Gil why don't you stand behind the bed and we can put the other two babies on the bed beside Sara." She said as Larry put Jack beside Abigail and Wyatt on the other side with Gil behind Sara.

"Smile" the camera flashed and Margret looked at the picture on her camera

"Wonderful, now I can put it up on the baby wall and now we can get you five on your way. Gil why don't you help Sara into the wheelchair while Larry grabs a baby.

Gil helped her up slowly. Sara was very sore and tired. It took a few minutes to get her settled in the wheelchair. Once she was situated Gil grabbed the boy's while Larry grabbed Abigail and Margret pushed Sara.

Once the babies were strapped in the back seats and Margret helped Sara into the front the new family were on there way home.

Gil took his time driving home not wanting to startle anyone. A half hour later they were pulling into there driveway and into the garage.

"How do you want to do this Gil" asked Sara

"Well why don't I get you and one baby inside first and on the couch and then I will come back for the other two. The garage is shut and locked so we should be fine" He said coming around to the back door to grab the baby in the far back and set the seat on the ground and open Sara's door and help her out. They slowly made there way inside to see a happy and bouncing Hank waiting for them.

"Hey buddy" Sara said rubbing his head as she made her way to the couch with Gil following behind her with Abigail. He set her on the coffee table and Sara sat forward to start unbuckling her

"I'll be back in a minute with the other two" he said walking back to retrieve the boys who were starting to fuss a bit in the car

"Hey guys no crying, I'm here and mommy is inside. You're home now and you get to meet Hank, he's a big softie and he is going to help protect you when I'm not here" He said soothing his sons with his voice. The stopped whimpering and tried to find out where the sound was coming from as he got them out of the car and inside to find Sara nursing Abigail.

"I think these ones are getting hungry as well" he said setting them down on the floor so Hank could have a sniff and get used to them

"What do you think buddy, because we can't take them back" Gil said to the dog who after getting another good sniff laid beside the seats, already knowing he had more lives to protect.

Sara watched as her daughter finished nursing and handed her to Gil and she grabbed Wyatt who was starting to fuss a bit. Jack was asleep again.

"Hey buddy, it's ok, food is here" She spoke softly to him as he latched on to her other breast

"I don't think I have ever seen a more serene picture then that of a mother nursing her child" Gil spoke as he rubbed and lightly patted Abigail's back and bottom. Hearing a small burp he smiled at his daughter

"That's good baby girl; you got another one in there?"

A moment later he got another small burp.

"I think she is going to be a princess Gil"

"That's ok with me" he said moving to put her in the playpen that was sitting near by and waiting for Wyatt to finish so that Sara could nurse Jack

"Hey big boy, did you get you're fill for now" he cooed to the baby as he was passed to him. Within minutes of patting his back he got a large burp and a fart. Gil laughed along with Sara

"I'm guessing that means he liked his food" Sara said chuckling as Gil continued to pat his back

"Guess so" he smirked

"How's Jack doing" he said putting down Wyatt beside his sister

"Sucking hard but I think he's almost done" she said as she unlatched his grip on her nipple. Handing him to Gil she buttoned her shirt back up.

Luckily Gil had a burp blanket over his shoulder because shortly after he started to pat his back Jack spit up a little bit with a burp

"Here" Sara said handing him a cloth to wipe him off

"I think I'm going to lie down for a bit while there sleeping. Dr. Hines said that when they sleep I should sleep"

"Ok, they will be fine here with me. I'll put Jack down in a minute and then I'll make some phone calls. I still have to call Father Dave, The sitter for Hank, and the contractor to let them know where home and the babies are happy and healthy."

"Have fun" she said yawning and making her way upstairs.

A couple of hours later after all the phone calls were made and congratulations were received Gil decided to start making supper. 'Pasta with veggies' Gil thought as he tried to figure out what to make.

The babies were all still sleeping as was Sara until she smelled the aroma of the food.

"Smells good in here" she said while walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of juice

"Well you deserve a good meal, that hospital food looked horrible"

"It was. I can't wait to eat I'm starving"

"It will be ready soon" Was all she got in reply

"How are the babies" She asked walking into the living room and seeing them all sleeping soundly beside each other in the playpen.

"They have been good. They all fussed for a few minutes but once I changed there diapers they went back to sleep" He said walking into the room behind Sara and looking in the playpen

"I think we need to take a picture of this Gil. There first day home and there all sleeping peacefully cuddled up against one another"

"I'll go grab the camera"

The next two nights were spent quietly at home. On night two they decided to give the babies there first real bath

"How about I run a bath for me and get in and then you can hand me a baby, I can bathe him give him back and we'll just rotate" Sara suggested

"Ok, why don't you get one baby ready and I will run a warm bath"

"Warm water Gil"

"I know." He said going into there master bathroom to run the water

Coming back into the living room he grabbed Abigail and Jack while Sara carried Wyatt

Putting the babies down in the bassinettes Sara started to undress while Gil made sure he had towels and baby soap, diapers and new outfits

"Ok I have everything ready for when there done; do you want some help getting into the tub?"

"Please" she said taking his hand and climbing in the warm water

"Ok bring on the first baby" Gil went in and quickly undressed Abigail because she was slightly awake

"Hey baby girl, time for your first bath" he softly talked to the infant who was struggling to keep her eyes open. Finally getting her jumper and diaper off her carried the now awake infant to the warm bath.

"Here you go Abigail" he soothed as he places her in the water on Sara's chest. Waiting for the screaming to start but not hearing it. Instead the little girl's eyes were open and her fist was in her mouth laying her head near Sara's breast

"I think she like's it" Gil said smoothing his hand over the top of her head

"I think she's hungry" Looking down at her daughter that was searching for her nipple. Taking the child on to her left breast Gil watched a true mother daughter bonding moment.

"I couldn't have asked for a better life"

"Me either" she replied as the little girl sucked on hungrily

Ten minutes later she was finished and Sara had already half washed her while she ate. All she had to do was the top of her head. The little girl only cooed and let some gas bubbles go in the water

"Why don't you get one of the boys ready while I finish with her and then we can trade?"

"I'll be back shortly"

"Ok guys which one of you wants a bath first" he talked to them as they both started to fuss a little. Wyatt won out though when he started to whimper more. Gil quickly put the pacifier back into Jack's awaiting mouth and then went to undress Wyatt.

He carried the naked baby who looked like he was about to scream bloody murder to Sara.

"I think he's hungry" he said placing the baby n her breast as she held him and grabbed a soft baby towel threw it over his shoulder bent down and grabbed his daughter, wrapping her up tight to keep her warm. While Sara nursed and washed Wyatt who was greedily suckling Gil took Abigail into the bedroom and laid her down on the big bed and rubbing her gently to dry her off. But she was cold and she let her feeling known as she started to cry. Gil put on her diaper on as quickly as he could and grabbed the soft warm sleeper and stuck her in it. But she was still unhappy so Gil picked her up, pulled down the blankets on the bed, lied her near the top and pulled the covers up to cover her small body. As soon as he placed a kiss on her head and a pacifier in her mouth she quieted down

"That's my girl, you just wanted to be warm" he smiled at her and rubbed her left cheek and got a half smirk and what looked like a wink only her eyes were closed

"Sleep well Abigail"

Gil went and checked on Jack and the to see how Sara was doing with Wyatt

"Everything ok with Abigail" asked Sara

"Yeah, she just didn't like being cold that's all. How are you doing?"

"Well he's fed, burped and washed; he's ready to come out"

"Ok I'll go get Jack and be right back"

A minute later he brought him in and placed him in Sara's arms. But he didn't seem to like the bath as much, he cried. Gil quickly took Wyatt in the warm bath towel and he also started to cry as he left the water. Now they had two wailing babies. Gil quickly took Wyatt into the other room to change him as fast as he could and stick him under the blankets while Sara tried to get Jack to nurse knowing he was hungry

"Come on baby, you have to latch on" she said to Jack as he tried to latch on

"There you go, that's better huh?" she cooed softly as the baby stopped crying and ate while she washed his small body with her other arm

Meanwhile Gil finally got Wyatt under the covers beside his sister and he quieted down. Hank wanting to know what was going on came into the room and saw Gil putting the baby under the covers, so he jumped up to have a look.

"Bottom of the bed Hank" Gil ordered the dog that curled up at the bottom and quietly slept

"Gil, I'm done in here can you take Jack please?" called Sara from the bathroom

Gil grabbed the last baby blanket and reached down for Jack who also didn't like the cold and pulled his legs up tight to Gil's body. He started to whimper but it never turned in to a wail. Gil took him to change quickly and had a fun time trying to uncurl his legs. He finally got the diaper on and then had to fight with his legs again. He finally got his legs in the jumper now he had his arms. Five minutes later Jack was sleeping alongside his brother and sister with Hank keeping watch

"Keep a look out buddy, I have to go help mommy" Gil spoke to the dog

"Everything ok, that one took a little longer" asked Sara

"He was all curled up. It was hard to uncurl him and get his diaper and suit on" Gil said as he bent down to wash Sara's back.

"That feels so fabulous" She moaned out enjoying the massage he was giving to her

The sound of crying coming from the other room halted the massage. Sara was ready to get out of the tub when Gil held her down

"Stay, wash your hair and relax for a few more minutes, I'll go see what's wrong"

"Thank you" she said sinking back down in the tub

Walking into the room he noticed Abigail was the only one sleeping through the cries.

"Hey guys what's going wrong"

Picking up Jack and putting him on his shoulder and keeping a hand on his tiny back her reached down and scooped up Wyatt with his other. With both babies on his shoulder he bounced a little as he walked, softly cooing them

"Shhhh, it's alright, daddy's here. I know you can't see me yet but I know you know my touch." He said while rubbing his cheek against the side of there heads. The crying continued

"What's wrong guys? Your sister in there has been sleeping through all of this you know. She must take after her mom and sleep through a hurricane."

"I do not" Sara said coming into the hallway where Gil was talking to the crying boys. Taking Jack she put him on her shoulder and patted his back and bottom and his crying started to subside. Gil copied her actions and rubbed Wyatt. A loud burp could be heard from Wyatt while a toot could be heard coming from Jack.

"Well if you're comparing me to Abigail I think these two are totally your boys Gil"  
"Funny"

"Hey just pointing out a fact." She laughed silently.

"I guess it was just gas. There asleep again" Gil said walking back into the bedroom and putting Wyatt down in his bassinette

"Silence, this is nice. What would you like to do, I figure we have a few hours before there awake again" Sara asked while she put Jack down and Gil grabbed Abigail from there bed and put her in her bassinette as well

"How about a movie? We haven't done that in a while?"

"You make the popcorn I'll get the movie"

Smelling the popcorn Sara turned around and smiled seeing the large bowl of popcorn

"You know I'm not pregnant anymore, I don't know if we can finish that"

"Well maybe this time I'll actually get some now"

"Ouch you wound me with your words" Sara said holding her chest like she was wounded while Gil laughed

"So what are we watching?"

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail"

Just as the movie was about to start the phone rang

"I'll get it, start your popcorn" Gil said getting up

"Hello"

"Hey Gil" Catherine said on the other side

"Hey Cath, what's up?"

"Actually not much, shift hasn't started yet. But what I was wondering is that it's been three days since you have been home and the guys and I were wondering if we come over in the morning?"

"I don't have a problem with it but let me ask Sara ok"

"Sure"

"Hey Sara, do mind if the guys come over tomorrow morning?"

"Only if they bring breakfast, I want eggs and toast"

"Catherine, Sara doesn't have a problem with it as long as you bring breakfast. She wants eggs and toast"

"I don't think that will be a problem Gil. The guys all really want to see the babies. Even the techs are starting to get antsy. The picture of all you in the hospital just isn't holding them over"

"Maybe in a few more weeks once there a little older we can have a get together with everyone but not yet, it's too soon"

"Hey I understand that Gil, I was a new parent once too. Look I got to go, I am trying to clear your desk of paperwork and the guys should be in soon, so we'll see you in the morning"

"Bye Cath"

"There bringing breakfast. Now let's get back to our movie" Gil said sitting down and pulling Sara under his arm so she could snuggle into him

The two didn't even make it half way through the movie before they were both sound asleep on the couch. His head falling forward, Gil jerked awake and realized that they fell asleep. Looking down Sara's head was in his lap sound asleep as well. Stroking her cheek her eyes slowly fluttered open

"Come on honey let's go to bed and sleep for a bit before the babies are up" as he stroked her hair

"MMMM, but I'm so comfy here" as she snuggled up more to him

"But we'll be more comfortable in our big bed"

Moaning could be heard from Sara as she didn't want to move. Gil moved out from behind her and stood up then bent down and gracefully picked her up like he did before she was pregnant

"Gil put me down I can walk, I don't weigh what I did 9 months ago"

"It's ok; you're still not that heavy"

"Liar, but I'll let you suffer through it if you insist on carrying me just don't complain when you're knees are hurting"

"I never do" he said as he entered the dark and quiet bedroom and placed Sara on the bed

"Thank you" she said taking snuggling down into the bed, she was already in her sweats.

Stripping down to his boxers Gil lied down beside her and spooned her back up to his chest

"Your welcome, now let's sleep a little before we have three babies wanting to be fed"

Deep breathing was the only response he got from her

The next morning

"Gil what time is it" Sara asked while nursing Abigail. Jack was asleep in the playpen and Wyatt was with Gil who was warming a bottle.

"About quarter past eight, why?"

"The team should be here soon, I just wanted to know how much time we had"

The ringing of the doorbell signalled that there time was up. With Wyatt over his shoulder Gil answered the door to see the Gang plus Brass and Laura.

"Babies" Greg squealed. The baby slightly jumped in Gil's arms at Greg's voice

"Greg" Catherine scolded

"Never do that around newborns" She added as Gil let them inside.

"Where's Hank? He's usually greeting us at the door" Asked Nick, taking off his shoes

"He stays pretty close to Sara and the babies now, doesn't let them out of his sight" Gil called when going to check on the bottle in the kitchen. Finding it at the perfect temperature he grabbed it and walked back into the living room where Sara had placed a nursing blanket over her shoulder and in front of her so the guys couldn't look as Abigail nursed

"Which one is this one Sara" asked Greg peeking into the playpen as Hank watched from her feet

"That one's Jack, and if your going to pick him up you better wash your hands first" When that was said everyone went to the kitchen and bathroom all to wash there hands. Sara and Gil just laughed at all there retreating backs. Within minutes they were all coming back into the living room and grabbing a seat where they could. Brass even pulled a couple dining chairs out. Sara was in the corner of the couch with Abigail still nursing and Gil was feeding Wyatt in the Lazy Boy. Greg had the beanbag, Catherine was beside Sara on the couch and Laura was beside her. Nick, Warrick, and Jim were all in dining room chairs.

"Someone can pick up Jack, although he's next to be fed so you will have to give him up shortly" Sara said as Greg came up to the playpen and picked him up. He whimpered a little but Greg got him to settle down and he settled himself back on the beanbag.

Sensing Abigail was done Sara peeked under the blanket and unlatched her, wiping her mouth a little bit.

"Cath if you want to there's another nursing blanket behind you; you can burp her while I feed Jack"

"I haven't burped a baby since Lindsay was this small" She said taking the baby from Sara and putting her over the shoulder. Rubbing her back the tiny baby got slight hiccups

"She is going to be a princess you know that"

"Yeah we kind of figured that. Even not her burps as so girly compared to these two" Sara said motioning for Greg to hand over Jack. Taking him to her other breast, she winced slightly

"You ok Sara?" Warrick asked

"Yeah, the boys tend to suck a little harder then Abigail"

Snorts of laughter could be heard from everyone in the room at the dirty innuendo. The light bulb going off in her head Sara groaned

"Ok I haven't had as much sleep as you guys have; I didn't mean it that way"

"We know Sara it was just too funny to pass up" Nick laughed

"Ok who wants to hold Wyatt?" Gil asked

"Hand the little man over Gil" Jim asked holding his arms out

"You may want this Jim" Gil said handing over the blanket

"Don't want to ruin your shirt" he said smiling

"Man I haven't held a baby in a long time" he said as he gently rubbed his back

"It doesn't show Jim" Laura said looking him and the baby

"Ok Catherine time to pass my granddaughter over" Laura said holding out her arms. Soon the baby was placed in Laura's arms and grandmother and granddaughter bonded.

"So how has life being parent to three babies been going" Nick spoke up after Jim passed him the baby

"Tiring" was all Sara said

"But well worth it" Gil finished for her

"They actually aren't that bad. They have actually kept the same schedule they did when I was pregnant. They get up around 2 and again at five in the morning to be fed, but other then that they sleep pretty good throughout the night" Sara said as Jack finished up. She got herself back together handed the blanket to Warrick and then passed the baby to him.

"Just so you know he's can let a good burp go" Gil said watching as the babies were passed around. As Warrick patted the baby a loud belch could be heard from the tiny infant.

"How does something this small make that much noise" he asked looking down at the content baby

"Well I wonder who he get's that from" Jim wondered

"Hey why is everyone looking at me" Gil asked shocked

"Because I think we have al heard you burp at one time or another Gil. You're son sounds exactly like you.

Nick was now holding Jack and could smell something funny

"Hey Sara do you have a new diaper for Jack, I think he needs it"

"Yeah, just give him to me and I'll do it"

"I can, it's ok I've done it for all my nieces and nephews. Just tell me where to go"

"You can do it here if you want; the diapers are right behind you against the wall"

"Nick are you sure you don't" Sara never finished her sentence as Nick lied the baby down on the change mat and started to undress and take off his diaper

"Sara, I can do this, I've done it a million times"

"Nick I gotta tell you though"

"Grissom trust me, I know what I'm doing"

Sara and Gil just looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders. Gil was already getting the video camera ready to record it

"Why are you" Nick never got a change to finish that as Jack made a fountain in front of him, spraying Nick

"That would be why Nick. Hey we tried to warn you. Every time he feels his diaper come off he does that. Sara and I figured that out in the hospital" Gil laughed with everyone else in the room as Nick covered the baby stopping the spray

"Haha, laugh it up guys. I should have known better anyways, I have a couple of nephews that did it to my sisters" He said wiping the Jacks bottom and securing the new diaper. Buttoning up his jumper Jack cooed and opened his eyes slightly, trying to focus.

"Well hey there little man, I'm you're Uncle Nick" he said rubbing the baby's belly who just sucked on his pacifier faster while keeping his eyes open. Rubbing the Jack's cheek he gave Nick a half smirk

"This is totally you're kid Grissom, he has the exact same smirk you do" Nick said smiling and picking up the baby

"All three of them do that Nick" replied Sara

"Abigail was the first one I noticed doing it, then I saw Jack do it after he burped, and Wyatt does it in his sleep." She added

"Sara I think I speak for everyone when I say, you two did good, real good. You made three beautiful babies." Warrick spoke up while holding Abigail

"Thank you Rick. And might I just say that she looks pretty content in your arms"

"What can I say I have that affect on women" he said stroking her cheek and also receiving the half smirk

"Man, I think these three are going to be spoiled, I think she already has me wrapped around her fingers"

"Don't worry Warrick, I'm right there with you" said Gil

"All I ask is that you don't spoil them too much" Sara asked of her friends

"How can you ask us that Sara? These three are the most wonderful babies on the face of the earth" Greg spoke up from his position on the floor holding Wyatt

"All I say is go easy on the toys and stuff ok"

"We'll try"

"So Gil when are you coming back to work" asked Catherine

"You miss me already Cath?"

"No, well yes, but I was just curious. There is a mountain of paperwork that I can never seem to get through and we could use an extra hand"

"Me and Sara talked about this, I'll be back to work in another week. We have to get the babies on a little more of a schedule so that when I'm not here and Sara doesn't have an extra hand she will be able to be there for all of them"

"Ok that's all I needed to know, oh and Lindsay wanted me to ask if she could stop by sometime after school or something to help. I think she wants to get into child care or psychology and this would be a great experience"

"I think that would be fine Cath, just tell Lindsay to give me a call and we can arrange for her to come by when she can and when it's ok for me" Sara said

Within the next hour the babies were passed around a little more but when they started to fuss the gang knew it was time to leave and that the babies had enough.

"Well see you guys later" Nick said as he, Warrick and Greg stepped out the door

"Bye guys" she waved form the couch

"Me and Jim are headed out to honey" Laura said leaning over the playpen to give each baby a kiss and then doing the same to Sara. Jim just touched there cheeks and gave Sara a hug

"Bye you two have fun with the babies" Jim said opening the door for Laura to step through.

"Your place or mine" was heard coming from Laura's lips through the still open door

"Oh I did not need to know that" exclaimed Catherine

"You and me both Cath" Sara said with heavy eyes

Giving her a hug she whispered in her ear "Get some rest" and then headed for the door

"Hey Gil" Cath whispered

"Yeah"

"I want to throw Sara a baby shower, invite the lab techs and the gang, and make it a little welcoming into the world party for the triplets. I never got to throw Sara a shower before because she couldn't do a whole lot, but now that there here what do you think"

"I think it's a great idea, where did you want to have it?"

"Actually I was thinking here, that way you don't have to lug three babies out of the house, but I still want it to be a surprise"

"Tell you what, the babies have a doctor's appointment in a few days, and she will have another one in a month. How about we make the party for the one in a month. You could come here and set up and have everyone waiting while were gone"

"Just let me know the date and I'll have everything set ok"

"No problem Cath, see you later"

"Bye Gil"

When Gil came back in he found everyone sleeping. He smiled at the sight of his three children and wife all sleeping and decided he would join them in the short slumber. Covering Sara and checking on the babies Gil stretched out in the Lazy Boy and hoped he would at least get an hour of sleep.

* * *

Chapter 26 is done!!

Sorry for the late post, I ended up going out with a few friends last night.

Thank you for all your kind reviews I have received. Thank you for all of them they are appreciated!! Sorry about the length of the last chapter, looks like i caught a bit of the writing bug and could't stop, lol

Next chapter will have the babies first doctor's appointment and Gil's first night back to work and the adjustment he faces with balancing home and work.

Please keep reading and reviewing

Katie


	27. Chapter 27

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ok do we have everything?" Gil asked clicking in the last car seat and baby.

"I think so; we have pacifiers, blankets, bottles just in case, diapers. I think were good"

"Then I guess were good to go. Let's get rolling before were late for there doctor's appointment"

That morning was rushed. The babies decided to sleep a little longer which in turn let Sara and Gil sleep in. By the time they finally heard the first waking up whimpers Sara looked at the clock and realized that they had to be leaving for the doctor's appointment in three hours and no one had showered and the babies all had to be fed again.

"Gil get up now, it's eight and we have to be at the doctor's at a little after eleven" She said while jumping into the bathroom to relieve her bladder quickly before feeding the babies

"What, there usually up at seven" he grumbled while getting out of bed and grabbing Jack who was getting ready to wail.

"Hey buddy, it's alright food is coming" he said as he rocked the child, but as Jack calmed down Wyatt started to cry. Luckily Sara was coming out of the bathroom.

"I think we are going to have to double feed today, why don't you take Abigail and feed her a bottle while a feed the boys as the same time" She said already taking off her sweat shirt to revel her very naked upper torso and settling in on the bed leaning on the headboard. Gil handed her Jack and Sara placed him on her right breast and he latched on right away

"Looks like someone's hungry" she commented while stroking his head. Gil then came up with Wyatt and stuck a pillow under Sara's arm and placed Wyatt on her other breast.

"I'm going to take Abigail and get her bottle ready" he said as he leaned over he bassinette to find her starting to wake up. He gently picked her up and held her close to him, relishing in the baby smell.

After everyone was fed, burped and changed Gil and Sara put them down in the bassinettes and quickly had a shower together, washing each others backs. They didn't stay in the shower long and they quickly dried off. While Sara blow dried her hair Gil went downstairs to make some toast for them. He brought it back up to her in the bathroom.

"Thank you" she said while she tied her hair back

"Your welcome. I'll get the diaper bag ready while you change ok"

"Great, I'll be ready in five then we can get them in there car seats"

So now as the two finally caught there breathe as they drove to the doctor's office. They spent the car ride talking about how there two weeks old babies slept an extra hour and almost made them late

"Maybe we should set the alarm next time?" Gil suggested

"Not until there out of our bedroom Gil. I never want to wake a sleeping baby unless I have to and right now I would rather let them sleep. Who knows, maybe when you go back to work they will let me sleep for an extra hour"

"Watch what you say in front of them. They might have heard that and now they will be up earlier"

"I hope not. I will be happy with two five and seven. Plus this way I can sleep a little during the day. And mom wants to come over and help too. I'm hoping that she can watch them for me for an hour and I can go running and take Hank with me"

"Are you ready to start running again, I mean you just started waking better five days ago, are you sure you want to try running"

"Running will help me. I phoned Dr. Hines the other day and asked her about it. She said not to push myself to hard and to take my time. But if I feel comfortable enough to run that I can go for it. Plus I want to get my tummy back."

"You're beautiful no matter what size you are Sara"

"Thank you. And I don't mind my size now. A lot of the weight came off when the babies were born but I have a long way to go before I get my body anywhere near where it was pre babies. Gil you have seen me naked and you can't deny that I have a lot of loose skin and stretch marks"

Gil did the smart thing and kept quiet not saying a word

"Anyways I just want to feel half decent about my body again"

"Just don't push yourself Sara. Those stretch marks don't bother me, they remind me that you carried those three beautiful sleeping babies we have in the back" he finished by grabbing her hand and kissing her palm

"Come on were here, let's go get our kids checked up" he said opening the back door as she copied his movements on the other side.

"Did you ever think you would be saying that, getting our kids checked up?"

"Not until we moved in together, when that happened I hoped for possibly just one but I got three out of the deal. I am a blessed man"

"That you are, but I am equally blessed. I have you and three miniature versions of you" she said as she grabbed Abigail and Gil got Wyatt out of the back, set him down and then grabbed Jack. He carried the two boys in with Sara taking Abigail.

When they walked into the doctor's office all eyes were on them as they sat down with three babies. The elderly couple next to them looking at the tiny babies

"They are precious" the older woman commented

"Thank you" Sara replied while Gil nodded his head

"How old are they" The kind looking man asked quietly

"Two weeks yesterday" Gil said looking up and answering

"You two are going to have you're hands full, but I got to tell you it will be well worth it. Me and Barb here, we had five beautiful children, four boys and a daughter at the end, she was a bit of a surprise but never less loved. They will try you're patience and make you angry but then they will do something to make you undeniably proud, like starting there own family and making you a grand parent that you will forget all the dumb stuff they did as a child" he said as Sara fixed Abigail's pacifier

"She looks like she is going to be a heart breaker when she grows up" commented the woman

"We think so to. She is our princess" Gil replied stroking her cheek and making her give the half smirk

"Oh my goodness that is adorable. So precious" the woman replied

"Mr and Mrs. Grissom" called the receptionist

Grabbing the babies they bid there farewell to the nice elderly couple and made there way back to the exam room.

"If you could just undress the babies to there diapers and the doctor will be in shortly"

The two silently went about unstrapping the babies taking them out, taking off there jumpers and placing them back in the car seats with blankets on top of them so they wouldn't get cold.

Hearing the knock on the door the middle aged doctor stepped in the room

"Gil, Sara, nice to see you again, it's been awhile" he said while shaking there hands

"Nick to see you again Mike" Gil said

"And who are these three" bending down to take a look at the babies

"The one on the left is the youngest Wyatt Aaron, the middle one is Abigail Elizabeth, the middle child and the one on the right is our oldest Jack James" Sara said smiling

"Well if I must say so myself Sara you do not look like a woman who has just given birth to triplets two weeks ago"

"A lot of the weight came off quickly after the birth, I carried a lot of baby and I actually didn't gain much more then twenty pounds extra"

"It shows Sara. Now which one is first?"

"Why don't we just go in the order that they were born" She said handing the doctor Jack

"Well hey there buddy, let's take a look at you" He said while laying him down on the table to weigh him. It didn't take long for Jack to start to whimper, not liking the cold.

"I know buddy, it's not very warm don't worry as soon as I finish measuring you I'll take you off the table"

After taking his length he quickly placed him on the scale and read the weight

"4 pounds 13 ounces, very good, he gaining weight"

"They were supposed to lose some weight after birth and then gain it back right" Asked Gil

"That's right, and it looks like this one has gained a few ounces" He said picking the child up and listening to his heart

"Everything sounds good so far"

He pressed on his abdomen to feel for any abnormalities and finding none. Next were the eyes which looked well as did the baby's mouth

"Ok last but not least let's take a look under the diaper"  
"Umm Mike I would be careful if I were you, he tends to spray when his diaper comes off" Mike chuckled as untapped the front on the diaper pulled it down and as soon as he saw the start of the fountain he covered him back up for a moment. After a few seconds he pulled the diaper off and checked the rest of him out and making sure his circumcision was healing. The moving his legs to see his flexibility.

"Ok everything looks good with Jack, so I am going to give him back to you Sara and I'll look Abigail over.

"Hey buddy let's get you dressed again" Sara said softly while placing him on the doctors bed put a new diaper on him and redressed him, calming him down as he was whimpering before. Holding him to her chest she soothed him and he quieted down.

"Well so far Abigail looks very good as well. Her heartbeat is strong and she has gained weight. Those are the big factors to look at. Other then that she is a healthy little girl. All I have to do is check under her diaper and flex her legs" Mike said as he looked the rest of her over and found nothing wrong

"So far so good" he said passing the baby to Gil as he picked up Wyatt

Gil lied her down in the car seat and put a new diaper on her and the her little purple dress and matching socks

"Haven't managed to master Sara's speed yet Gil?" Mike laughed out as he checked his abdomen

"Not quite but I'll get there" He said as he put the last one of her socks on

"Ok Sara and Gil, you two have three healthy babies. I haven't seen any abnormalities or concerns I need to mention. There hearts all sound good and they all seem to be gaining weight." He said as he lied Wyatt on the table and redressed the boy himself

"Now I want to ask you a few questions?"

"Sure" Sara said as Gil just nodded his head agreeing

"First question is an easy one, how are you two dealing with three newborns in the house?"

"I think were doing ok. We have a bit of a system going with the babies that seem to work. When they sleep I try and make Sara sleep as well or at least relax. When its feeding time we alternate who gets breast fed and bottle fed" Gil said while he rubbed Abigail's back

"Are they having any confusion with changing from the bottle to the breast?"

"They seem ok to me, every time I nurse they usually latch on right away and when Gil bottle feeds they don't seem to mind"

"That's good. And how many feeding do they get a day?"

"About every three hours, although this morning they decided to sleep a little longer then usual which made us sleep in and then we were running around the house trying to get everything together"

"Well there feeding time sounds pretty usual. And the sleeping in is probably a good thing, nothing to worry about. You might start to get another hour before they wake. My first child Lucy was a great baby, after a month she was sleeping almost through the night, waking wound six in the morning. Every baby is different.

Do they all wake and feed around the same time?"

"It's usually within a 5 or 10 minutes of each other. Which is nice, I can get a bottle ready if I'm alone and feed three at the same time if I have to"

"Well that's an extraordinary thing to do Sara, not a lot of new mothers could handle doing that"

"Well once Gil goes back to work I really won't have much of a choice if I have three hungry babies. I tried doing the bottle and double breastfeed twice while Gil watched so that I knew I could do it if I have to"

"And how much are they up during the day?"

"After there fed and changed they usually stay of for 10 minutes before they fall back asleep"

"That's good for now but in the next following weeks they should start to become more alert and active." He said bouncing the baby

"Is there anything else that we should expect from them in the coming weeks?" Gil asked

"Head movement, they should be able to in the next six to eight weeks to move there head from side to side and even lift it up, although I doubt it will be long. They should start to hear and see better. You may notice them following your voice as you talk or watching your lips. They should be able to start seeing better soon as well. By the time they are about a month old they should be able to see a lot better like tracking a moving object.

Now Sara how have you been feeling? Are your hormones out of control, are you depressed at all?"

"Not depressed, I have actually been feeling a whole lot better this past week. I am not as sore as I was after I gave birth and I can walk properly again. Tired yes, but I think that's to be expected with any new mom. But Gil is helping a lot and when he goes back to work my mom will be coming around to help a few nights out of the week as well as a friend of our daughter. As for my hormones, I think there ok. My moods aren't as bad as they were when I was pregnant, happy one minute sad the next. Right now I am just feeling happy that I can see my feet again" Everyone laughed at Sara's bluntness

"Hey until you two can't see your feet for six months you shouldn't be laughing"

"Laughter is good for the soul honey" he said wiping his eye

"Well then Gil, Sara I think you two are good to go. These three are in perfect health and there development is right on track. Just keep doing what you're doing and by the next visit we should see three extremely happy babies" He said while putting Wyatt in the car seat and strapping him in.

"All I ask is that you come back in a month when they are 6 weeks old. With multiples we like to keep track a little closer to there development"

"That shouldn't be a problem Mike. It was nice seeing you again" Said Gil as he stood shaking his hand with the one that was baby free.

"Take your time getting everyone together and I'll see you in a month"

"Bye Mike"

Walking out of the doctor's office Sara looked at her watch and realized that the babies were due for a feeding again real soon.

"Gil we better get home before we have screaming babies on our hands, they are going to be hungry when they wake up which should be soon"

"I guess you're right.

Ok I think were set, everyone's strapped in. Let's roll"

Halfway home Abigail woke up and it didn't take long for her cries to be heard. Within moments of her crying Jack and Wyatt all started to voice there opinions as well. By the time they pulled in the driveway all three babies were crying loudly. Gil seemed to be the only one who noticed Jim's car

Grabbing the boys he carried them inside to Jim and Laura who were making coffee while Sara came in right after him

"Hey what's up with these three" Jim asked coming into the doorway to help take a baby

"There all hungry" was all the answer Sara gave as she un-strapped Abigail while Gil and Jim released the boys. Sara sat down on the couch and started undoing her top getting ready to nurse. She could already feel her breast leaking just from hearing the baby's cries.

"Jim can you just hold Wyatt for a minute while I help Sara" Gil asked

"Not a problem Gil I'll just take him to see where Laura is"

While Gil got Jack situated on Sara's breast and her comfortable he went into the kitchen that was now quiet, no sound coming from Wyatt. Seeing Jim with a bottle in his hand feeding Wyatt while Laura looked on made him smile.

"Sorry for overstepping Gil, but when I heard the cries and Sara said they were hungry I figured I would get a bottle ready for the baby"

"No problem Laura" Gil said opening the fridge to get a drink

"Want one" he asked holding out a bottle of water

"No thanks" Jim said as Laura also said no

"Well then why don't you guys come into the living room and sit so we don't leave Sara out of the loop"

"You want to take over Gil" Jim asked sitting down on the couch beside Sara, trying not to look as she nursed

"If you want me to Jim"

"I'm good I just didn't want to overstep by feeding him"

"Jim I think you two overstepped when you came into our house without us being here" Sara said while adjusting the baby

"Yeah about that" Laura started

"I really had to use the washroom. Jim and I came from the coffee shop and we decided to see if you were home which just so happened you weren't, but then I had to go and Jim remembered he had a key so we let ourselves in and decided to wait twenty minutes and see if you came home, if you didn't we were going to leave you a note so that you knew we were here"

"That's ok mom, but I'm guessing Hank is outside?"

"Yeah, when we came in the door he was by the back one wanting to be let out, he's been out there for about 15 minutes now" said Jim as Wyatt finished the last of his bottle

"Guess he was hungry"

"Yeah well out schedule was a little messed up this morning" Gil said as Sara handed him Abigail and she finished with Jack

"Why's that?" Laura asked while getting a nursing blanket and taking Jack from Sara so she could have a break

"They usually wake us up at seven but today they decided to sleep until eight. Me and Gil slept which made everyone a little behind schedule. We just made it out of the door in time to leave for there check-up" Sara said as she snuggled into the couch a bit

"Everything ok" Jim asked while receiving a loud burp over his shoulder

"Kids got a set of lungs" Jim laughed out as he received another burp

"That he does. But the doctor's was fine, there all doing well and right on track"

"That's good Sara" Laura said while receiving a burp just as loud as Jack and laughing

Abigail was they only one who did the princess thing and only gave a slight burp

"So Gil work tomorrow" Jim said

"Yeah"

"You don't sound to enthused about it"

"It's not that I don't want to go back, it's just that I liked being home with Sara and the babies. It's much more fun then paperwork

"Well I'll be around tomorrow night with Sara to give her a hand Gil so she will have another set of helping hands"

"I know, I think I'm just going to miss this"

"It get's easier Gil" Jim said looking at Wyatt

"It's going to suck at first but once you get back into the swing if things time will fly by and before you know it you will be back home getting no sleep and trying to keep these three entertained"

"All I ask for tomorrow night is a slow night. I want Cath to help me clear the paperwork so that when I really start getting back into the wing of things I can go out into the field and not be stuck inside the office"

Just as Jim was about to reply a soft snore could be heard coming from Sara

"Jim I think that's out cue to go" Laura said standing up with the baby

"Where do you want me to put him Gil?"

"Actually why don't you guys follow me upstairs and we can put them down in the bassinettes" He said leading the way

Ten minutes later Jim and Laura left Gil alone with a quiet house. Bending down in front of Sara he called her name

"Sara honey come on and wake up. Let's go have a nap upstairs for awhile" He spoke to her softly as she opened her eyes to focus on him

"I fell asleep on mom and Jim didn't I"

"Yeah, but they left a few minutes ago. The babies are sleeping; let's go sleep for a bit"

The next night Gil was just about ready to leave for work. He was kissing the babies goodnight.

"Here Gil take these" she said handing him an envelope

"Baby pictures for the lab techs to see"

"Ok, if you need anything tonight just call me ok, I'll be home as fast as I can"

"I know you would babe but mom is coming over any time now for the night, we should be fine. Go put some bad guys in jail" She finished with a kiss and gave him a gentle shove towards the door

"Ok I know when I'm not wanted"

"You're always wanted Gil, but if you don't leave you are going to be late"

"I've been early at work for the past 16 years, I think if I'm late once the world will not end"

"You never know. Now go make us some money" she said giving him a final kiss"

"Bye honey"

Knock knock knock was heard coming from the Grissom's front door

"Hey mom" Sara said opening the door

"Hey Sara" she said coming inside the house

"It's nice and quiet in here"

"The babies just went down about twenty minutes ago"

"Oh to bad I was hoping for some grandmother time"

"How about in another two hours"

"It's a date, so what are you up to?"

"Actually I was thinking about going to bed"

"The go, that big comfy couch is good enough for me, plus I think I might watch some TV for awhile"

"Sorry to be a mood kill, but three babies take a lot out of you"

"Don't worry Sara, just go to bed"

"Grissom you're back" Greg yelled when he came into the break room with assignments

"Yes Greg I am, did you miss me?"

"Yes" was unanimously throughout the room

"Hey" Cath said

"Sorry Cath, you were a great supervisor but I think we all missed Grissom being around" Nick tried to explain

"I know Nick I was just pulling your leg, I missed Gil to"

"Well that's nice to know that I was truly missed around here. Oh Sara wanted me to show you these. You can pass them around to the techs tonight when you see them" Gil said pulling out the baby pictures

Warrick was the first one to them and looked

"When was this picture taken Gris?"

"After there first bath, they were crying because they were cold so I put them in our bed to warm them up" he said looking at the picture and seeing three heads poking above the covers

"Ok enough with the pictures for now. I'll leave them in here so you can take a look after. Right now we have work. Nick, Warrick you have a DB out in Summerland, Greg take Ronnie with you to a B&E on the strip. Cath you're lucky, you get to do paperwork with me"

"Hey I have been doing it for the past two weeks straight, why do I have to do more?"

"You wanted the supervisor position, paperwork comes with it. Alright guys get to work"

"So how are you coping with being back at work" Catherine asked as she filled out yet another form

"So far I'm ok although I do miss being home with them."

"I know how that feels Gil. I remember my first night back at work after Lindsay, I was a wreck. And Sara, she ok"

"Yeah, she wants to try running again in the morning. Laura is going to watch the babies for a bit so she can take Hank and go"

"She's ready to run again?"

"She says she is and her doctor said as long as she doesn't overdo it she will be fine"

"Well good for her then.

So did you figure out when the next doctor's appointment is?"

"Yeah March 26th, so make it for that day and I promise I won't say a word"

"Already planning the party"

By 10:30 that morning Gil was driving into his garage and walking into a fairly quiet house. He could hear Sara and Laura talking in the dining room

"Hey babe" Sara said when she saw her husband walking into the room

"Hey, How was you're night?" he said while he kissed her

"Morning Laura"

"Morning Gil"

"Our night was the usual, feedings at 2:30, 6 and, 8 today, a little off but that's ok. How was you're night?"

"Paperwork all night, but me and Cath managed to finish everything that was on my desk.

Where are the babies?"

"Sleeping in the playpen, Hank is keeping watch"

Sara watched him as he went into the living room and kissed each child good morning

"I'm going to go shower and sleep for a bit, call me when you need me ok"

"Night honey"

"Bye Gil.

Well I think I am going to head out to Sara. I'll see you in two nights ok"

"Ok, be careful driving. I'll talk to you later"

"Bye Sara, bye babies"

With Laura gone Sara picked up the babies one at a time and carried them into there room and into the bassinettes. Once they all were settled she crawled into bed and waited for Gil to come out of the shower. She didn't have to wait long, five minutes later Gil was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Come to bed"

"Just let me put some boxers on first" As soon as he got them he into bed and pulled her close

"So everything went alright last night?"

"Yeah mom helped with the 2 am feeding and slept through the other one. But it helped to have an extra set of hands."

"That's good. I missed you and the babies last night"

"Right back at ya. Now go to sleep"

"I don't think that will be a problem, night Sara"

"Sleep well Gil"

* * *

Chapter 27 is done

Hope you all enjoyed it.

Again thank you for all the kind reviews. I love them all

Chapter 28 is going to be the surprise baby shower and we will finally see what the nurseries look like, and no I didn't forget about them.

Please keep reading and reviewing

Katie


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own CSI, but if I could own Grissom or possibly Nick I would be a happy woman

* * *

The phone was ringing and Sara was rushing to pick it up. It was early in the morning and the babies had not woken up yet

"Hello"

"Is this Mrs. Grissom" the person on the other end asked

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Tammy from Dr. Mike Landon's office"  
"Oh, what can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to inform you that your babies appointment for next week will have to pushed back"

"Really, how come"

"There's been a family emergency that he had to attend out of State and he will not be in until next week so your appointment is going to be pushed back until the week after, I hope this is ok"

"Yes that's fine; the babies will be just about two months then. I hope everything is ok with Mike"

"I believe his grandmother is very sick and they don't think she will make it much longer. The woman is apparently 94"

"Well give Mike my sympathies when you talk to him"

"I will Mrs. Grissom. See you on April 10th"

"Bye"

It was now 8:30 a.m. and Sara went up to check on the babies and found two out of the three awake. Abigail was the only one asleep yet while the two boys just looked around the room but as soon as they saw Sara there attention was focused on her. She smiled at them and for the first time they smiled back at her. A real big gummy smile that brightened up there whole faces. There first real smile brought tears to Sara's eyes

"Well good morning to you to" she cooed to them while tickling there tummy's. She got another smile from them both

"I bet you are getting hungry how about we feed you and then when daddy comes home you can show him those beautiful smiles you just gave me" She talked to the boys while she picked them up and carried them downstairs. Getting herself situated on the couch with a large pillow under the babies heads so Sara could nurse without her hands. Shortly after she started nursing Gil walked through the door.

"What are you doing home so early?" Sara asked concerned at her husband's appearance

"Bad case"

"Tell me about it" she said as he sat down beside her to stroke his son's heads while they nursed

"I'd rather not"

"Gil don't bottle it up. You can talk to me; I've seen just as many bad things as the team has; remember. I was a CSI to"  
"Sara it was horrible. That had to been one of the worst cases that have come in, in a very long time. The whole team was on it. Someone called in a child DB. It was a little girl. Long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was only five. There were signs of abuse, physical and probably emotional. When doc performed the autopsy he found signs of sexual abuse as well. There was a lot of trauma to her vaginal area and semen left in here. We tested it and found common allies with a family member, not her father but an uncle. Turns out the single father had to go out of town and left the child with his brother. Had no idea that he was leaving her with a pedophile and killer. When the father came back into town and knocked on his apartment door no one answered so he decided to go home unpack and call him from there. When he couldn't reach them he started to get worried and called the police. An amber alert was put out but it was way too late. Authorities caught the brother trying to leave town and the girl wasn't with him, so they went to his house and found the little girl"

"Oh honey" She said stroking his cheek

"I'm so sorry you had to be put through that what can" Sara never got to finish her sentence as Abigail's cries could be heard from the baby monitor

"I'll go, I need to see my daughter" He said getting up. Going into his bedroom he found Abigail crying. Picking her up he soothed her

"Shhhh, baby girl, daddy's got you" As he talked to the baby she calmed down. Pulling her back so he could look her in the face he smiled at her  
"Hi baby, I guess you just wanted some daddy time huh?"

Gil got the surprise of a lifetime when she opened her eyes and gave him a true smile. One that made you turn to mush just by looking at her. It brought tears to Gil's eyes and he held he close, kissing her on the head

"Come on let's go make you a bottle"

"Is she ok?" asked Sara

"Yeah, I'm just going to make a bottle for her"

"I can nurse her"

"Would you mind if I fed her today"

"Of course not Gil, you can feed any of them whenever you want" She said as he sat down beside her and fed her bottle

"She smiled at me up there. A real smile, not a gas smile or a half smirk, a true smile. It was your smile Sara. She looked just like you"

""These two did that to me just before you came home. Made me cry. There they were just looking around when I came in and as soon as I smiled at then they returned it. I couldn't believe it. I think that made my day, no my week"

"It was a bright side to the night I just had. Seeing her smile made my heart skip a beat just like it did when I saw you" he made Sara blush as she released the latch the boys had on her breasts. Getting herself back together she reached up and turned Gil's head to face her and kissed him soundly while she had a grip on the boy's bodies. Needing air they broke apart.

"Thank you for that" he said resting his forehead on hers

"All you have to do is ask Gil. I will be happy to kiss you anytime"

Turning her attention back to the boys she put each one over her shoulder and rubbed there backs. Moments later after they each had burped loudly which brought chuckles to both of them. Laying the boys on the floor she quickly changed them and just watched as they looked around the room. Hank even came up to lie between them and the boys were fascinated by the dog watching his every movement as he turned his head.

"Oh the doctor's office called this morning, our appointment has been moved back a couple weeks. Mike had a family emergency and had to go back home"

"Well these three are doing ok so I guess it's no big deal" inwardly he cringed. He was going to have to call Catherine and postpone the shower/party for Sara and the babies

"You ok Gil; you seem to be lost in thought there"

"Huh, yeah just thinking about work"

"Gil it's ok to feel for this case. We have all had them"

"I know honey and I will deal with it you're just going to have to give me a little time" He said while watching Abigail finish her bottle. Putting her over his shoulder he patted her until she burped. A loud burp finally emerged from the small girl

"Well that was a change" Sara said looking at the small infant who never burped that loud

"Maybe all three inherited my burping techniques" He laughed out. Putting her down on the floor beside her brother Gil changed her and then just watched as she grabbed her brothers hand

"Sara look" Gil said while she was making faces at Jack. She turned her head and saw Abigail holding Wyatt's hand

"I think that is one of the sweetest things I have seen them do. I need my camera" She said while going to grab the camera off the kitchen counter. It was always on hand so it was always on hand to capture those special moments. This was one of those moments. Coming back in she saw that Hank had moved and Gil moved Jack closer to Wyatt. All three babies were now holding hands and Sara was glad she was getting this moment on picture.

For the next couple hours Gil and Sara played with the babies on the floor. Turning them on there tummies and having tummy time. Making them lift there heads a bit. And then turning them back on there backs and pumping there legs and talking to them, making them all smiles again. Sara finally got a picture of the babies smiling and it made her happy to have it photographed. When she saw Gil yawn she told him to go to bed, she would get the babies down. Gil hesitated for a minutes but a raised eyebrow from Sara made his go to bed.

Walking into work the next night he noticed that his team was still a little shook up from the previous night

"OK guys we got a slow night tonight which is a blessing from last night. Only one case and it's a robbery, who wants it?"

"I can take it" Ronnie said speaking up

"I didn't work last night and I think I can handle a robbery by myself"

"I think you're ready to go solo to so the case is all yours. If you need any help just call"

"Will do" she said filling her travel mug and exiting the break room

"How is everyone doing today?" Gil asked the group who still looked solemn

"After hugging Lindsay with dear life I was much better. We ended up watching a movie and ordering pizza" Catherine replied

"Well us guys went out to the bar after. Got something to eat and just tried to get the case off our minds. When I got home I called this girl I have been seeing made a date to go out next Saturday" Nick said giving a small smile

"Right on Nick. Me on the other hand I went home and crashed" said Warrick who still looked a little tired

"Me to Rick, I have no girlfriend to call or wife and child to go home to" Greg said a little dejectedly

"It will happen Greg, one day" Catherine tried to reassure him

"Thanks Cath. Hey Grissom what did you do?"

"I went home to see my babies. I'm glad I came home when I did to because they smiled for the first time"

"It was probably gas Gil"

"No it wasn't Cath, these ones were real. Here see for yourself" he said handing her a picture of three smiling babies

"I printed that off before work so I could put it on my desk"

"That's a real smile Gil. I bet that made your day" Catherine said handing the picture over to Warrick and Nick

"It made the whole night better. Just seeing them makes me feel better but seeing them smile for the first time just made the night easier"

"Wow Griss, there getting bigger" Nick said looking at the baby picture

"Yeah I know, Oh I forgot I had this one too" He said taking out the other picture of the babies holding hands and handing it to Greg

"There holding hands" Greg said amazed

"Let me see" Catherine said taking the picture from his hands

"Oh my God Gil that is a sweet sight to see" passing the picture to the guys

"She's right Griss that is pretty cute" Nick said still gazing at the picture

"Oh Cath I have to tell you, you're party/ shower is going to have to be postponed until the 10th of April"

"What why?

"Because the doctor's appointment got pushed back a couple of weeks. He had a family emergency and had to go back home to give his final goodbyes to his grandmother. She's 94 and very sick"

"Well I guess we can move it back. Luckily there were still a few days before the party. I'll start telling everyone invited that were moving it back" She said while getting up, ready to spread the news

"Well I'm off to do paperwork, if a case comes in I'll page you but until then why don't you guys try and catch up an your own paperwork"

Groans from the guys could all be heard.

Two weeks later Gil and Sara were waiting inside the doctor's office with the triplets waiting to be called

"Grissom's" the receptionist called

"That's us" Gil said grabbing the two babies while Sara got the other one. Making there way back into the exam room and finding Mike already waiting for them

"Gil, Sara here let me help you" he said taking a baby from Gil

"Thank you" Gil said as Mike took a car seat from him

"No problem Gil, well it feels like there getting heavier" Mike replied putting the car seat on the table and un-strapping him.

"I'm guessing this one is Wyatt"

"Yep, he still has lighter hair then Jack, helps us tell them apart" Sara said while getting Abigail out

"Well then let's start this exam" Mike undressed Wyatt, measures his length and weight

"Six pounds 6 ounces and 22 and a half inches long. He's doing well. How's his eyesight and head strength been?" He asked while he got the baby to follow his fingers and try to lift his head

"They have all been real good. I've noticed in the past month a big change. They try all have more head control and they don't have as many jerky movements. And we having been having tummy time to help strengthen there neck and shoulders. I also get them to follow toys and things making them focus" Sara said as Mike pulled out a needle

"That's good Sara keep it up with all the babies. Now this last part is the hardest part for parents to watch. It's time for there next booster shot. Now I usually get the mother to hold them while I do this so you can keep them still and calm them once it's over. You think you can do that for me Sara?"

"Yeah, here Gil take Abigail for me" The doctor put Wyatt in her arms and she held him close as the doctor administered the shot. It didn't take long for Wyatt to voice his displeasure of the shot and as soon as the doctor finished she was up walking with him, trying to hold back her own tears, she could already feel her breasts leaking and when she looked down she saw the front of her shirt was wet.

"Here Sara take his pacifier" Gil handed it to her as Mike started his exam on Jack

Meanwhile Catherine and Laura were ordering the men around the house trying to get things ready so that when the guests arrived everything would be ready and they all could surprise Sara.

Food was set out, all snack foods and drinks were made available. Nick and Warrick hung a baby shower sign as Greg and Brass got chairs and tables set up. Within the hour they were finished and guests were starting to arrive. They all made sure to park there cars around the block so a good chunk of the guests dropped off there gifts and then went to back and park.

"Ok Sara, Gil were all done here today and you don't have tom come back for two months." He smiled at them as Sara rocked Abigail who wailed after her shot. Watching you're child in pain was really hard on Sara, Gil too, but he tried to focus on the fact that in the long run they were helping them.

Strapping the now quiet Abigail in her car seat she waved goodbye to the doctor and left the room quietly, making the next appointment up front

"Sorry Mike, I don't think she realized how hard watching them get the shots was going to be"

"It's no problem Gil. All new mothers go through that. It's the fact that were intentionally making them in pain that does it. Give Sara my best and tell her to relax"

"I will, thank you Mike." He said grabbing the boys

"Oh and Mike, I was sorry to hear about you're grandmother's death, my condolences to you and your family"

"Thanks Gil, that means a lot. But she lived a good life and I think she was ready to die. She said she wanted to go see my grandfather"

"That's good then. I'm glad it was not in pain and she went out the way she wanted.

I guess I'll see you in a couple of months"

"Bye Gil" he waved to him as he left

"Ready to go?" he asked coming up beside her

"Yeah, there going to be hungry soon and I think I need a new top. Hearing there crying did a number on me" she said glancing down under her light spring jacket

"You did fine honey. Come on let's go home"

"I heard the Garage open there hear" Greg yelled to the large group, getting them all in the living room under the happy baby shower sign. Hank sat by Nick and Warrick waiting for his master's to come in the door

Hearing the door open Gil came in behind Sara with the boys. Sara set down Abigail, took off her shoes and un-strapped her quietly. Gil did the same right behind her.

"I think I'm going to go change Gil" Sara said taking Abigail out of her seat and walking into the living room so she could go upstairs. Walking into the living room Sara wasn't expecting half the lab, Father Dave, Sister Ann, Gary there contractor, Marlene the dog sitter and Professor Marks from UNLV all yelling surprise at her

"Geeze guys give me a heart attack will ya" Sara said very shocked to see everyone in her living room

"Happy baby shower Sara" Laura and Catherine said

"Thank you guys" Sara said smiling

"Here give me her" Said Laura

"Where is Gil?" asked Catherine

"I'm right here" He said holding two babies

"Gimmie" Said Cath holding her arms out to take a baby while Lindsay was right beside her with her arms out as well"

"Have to warn you, there going to be hungry very shortly so they will fuss soon. But if you excuse me I have to change my top" She said walking upstairs

"Why does she have to change Gil, she looked fine to me?" Brass asked curiously

"The babies got there shots today and it kind of did a number on Sara" Brass got the hint and dropped the subject. He also knew how hard it was to see your child in pain

Moments later Sara was back in the living room talking amongst the people as the babies were passed around between everyone there. The babies lasted another half hour before they wanted to be fed and started to cry.

"I think this one want's something from you Sara that I don't have anymore" Professor Marks said handing Jack to her.

"That goes for this one two Sara" Nick said coming up beside her and handing her Wyatt

"Umm what do you do with the third one Sara" Asked Gary the contractor

"Well if Gil is here he feeds them a bottle but if it's just me I nurse and bottle feed at the same time"

"Really?" asked a few shocked people in the room

"If there all demanding to be fed then yes, but if it can wait I do that to. Does anyone mind if I nurse here, because I can do it in the other room if it makes anyone uncomfortable." She asked the room before grabbing her nursing pillow

"I think were all grown adults Sara, I think we can all handle you nursing. It's a very natural thing to do" Doc said from the back while everyone else nodded.

Sara positioned the babies in the football hold to get the babies in position and then unbuttoned her top and her nursing bra. Latching one baby in and then the other and then let the pillow support there heads. The women just watched as Sara nursed two babies like a pro while Gil came back in the room with a warm bottle for Abigail. He took her from Gary and sat on the couch and fed her. The whole lab looked on as the two most unsocial people fed and nursed there babies in front of them

"Uncle Gil, could I try feeding her" Lindsay asked

"Sure Lindsay" He said getting up from the couch so she could sit. Once she was comfortable he placed the baby in her arms and then gave her the bottle.

"I think I need a picture of this" Catherine said grabbing her camera and snapping the first of many pictures

"Hey Sara how do you know when they have had enough?" Asked a curious Hodges who was trying not to look as well as a few other guys around the room

"You just know David. Usually they stop sucking like Wyatt is now" She said un latching him pulling the one side of her nursing bra back up and handing him to Gil who was waiting with a nursing blanket. He gently placed the baby on his should and patted his back and went back to talking with Doc Robbins, Gary and Jim

A loud belch could be heard coming from the small child and that got everyone's attention.

"Wow Grissom that kid has a set of lungs" Archie said while the other laughed

Soon Jack finished and Sara fixed the rest of herself. Nick came over to her with another blanket and took him

"Thanks Nicky"

"My pleasure Sara, I love babies"

"You're going to be a good dad someday, but until then how about being god father to Jack"

This got everyone's attention and Gil came and stood behind Sara. Doc was holding Wyatt.

"Really" asked Nick

"Yes Nick, I know you would do anything to protect any of them, but Jack has seemed to take a liking to you" Sara said as she and Gil waited for his answer

"I would be honoured Sara" He said holding the baby close

"David" Gil called to Hodges

"Ya"

"How would you like to also be godfather to Jack?"

"Really, why me?"

"Because David every time I was in the lab you went out of your way to help me. You got me a drink or snack, even let me go take a break. I appreciated that more then you think. That's why" Sara said as she helped Lindsay adjust Abigail so she could burp her

"Well then I'd love too"

"Ok I guess since were asking now we might as well finish this. Catherine, Warrick what do you say about being Wyatt's god parents" Gil asked

"I'd be honoured Griss"

"I couldn't ask for a better honour you two" she said taking Wyatt from Doc and holding him so that her and Warrick could see there godchild

"And lastly, Greg, how about being Abigail's godfather. She seems to have a hold on you"

"She does and I would love to Sara. Thank you for choosing me, but am I going to have a co godparent?"

"Yeas Greg you will. Lindsay what do you say, you want to be a godmother to Abigail"

"Yes" she screeched which caused Abigail to slightly jump

"Sorry Sara, I mean yes I would love to"

"Well then the godparent issue is out of the way now we can relax" Gil said

"Did you actually think we would say no Gil" Asked Catherine

"No I figured you would all do it but asking is a whole other thing"

"Well have no worries. Now you two since you and the babies are the guests of honour it's time for presents, and there's a lot of them" Catherine said ushering them to the couch so she could hand them gifts

"You didn't have to bring gifts you guys" Sara said amazed at the pile of gifts she just noticed

"Really, were doing ok with what we have"

"Sara stop talking, this is a shower you are supposed to get gifts, now just sit back and open them" She said handing her the first gift and Gil getting a matching one as well

They each opened the three small boxes and smiled at what was inside

"Gary I'm guessing this is from you" Gil said holding up the child's tool belts while Sara held up the small hard hats

"That's form me and the crew, we figured that when there older they can play along with Bob the builder

"Thank you Gary and say thank you to your crew" Sara said smiling

Next gift handed to them was a large bag. Inside Sara pulled out a dozen nursing blankets and a few stuffed toys and outfits. Sara read the card and saw that is was from super Dave

"Thank you David, I was actually running out of the nursing blankets"

"You're welcome Sara"

"Nick, Warrick, help me out with these three will you" Catherine asked pulling the three big boxes towards Gil and Sara. Gil read the card and it was signed by all the lab techs. Opening the boxes they found three baby swings.

"Thank you guys, this will save our hips from constantly rocking all the time" Sara said looking at the features of the boxes.

"Were going to have to set these us and see if they like it" Gil said ready to open the box

"Why don't you three set these up and me and Gil can open the rest of these" Sara sweetly asked Nick, Warrick and Greg. Giving the Sara smile she knew they couldn't resist

"Sure Sara" Nick said already digging in with Warrick and Nick following

"I saw that" Gil whispered in her ear

"You saw nothing" she said already to open the next gift passed her way

They each opened the gifts and found three plush teddy bears and three precious moments' crosses."

"Thank you Father Dave and Sister Ann" Gil said smiling at them as they each had a baby in there hand and professor Marks had the other one

"Your very welcome Gil, I'm glad that you invited us here today to share in you're special moment"

"Not a problem" Gil said as a very large box was placed in front of him and Sara.

She read the card and it was from Jim and Laura

They each tore off the paper and the triple stroller Sara wanted was inside, in red just like she had asked

"Thank you mom and Jim now I can take the babies for walks and get out of the house a bit"

"Anyway to help you get some freedom from the house Sara, I'm surprised you haven't gone stir- crazy yet?"

"I get out for a little bit here and there when Gil is home, but it will be nice to take Hank for a walk now" she said as some of the final gifts were placed in front of them

Reading the card and seeing it was from Professor Marks Gil knew it would be something stimulating and he wasn't disappointed. Inside was a mirror that you placed on the side of the crib that had things you could touch and help the baby focus and play.

"Thank you, we just started putting them in there own cribs so this should come in handy" Sara said as she looked at the boxes and seeing all the colourful things attached to it.

The last three gifts were placed in front of them and like the swings they were all big boxes all from the team and Lindsay

Inside were three high chairs for when the babies were a little older. And each had a seat color, red, green and yellow.

"Thank you guys, really you didn't have to. These are beautiful highchairs. Gil and I saw them when we were out looking at baby stuff"

Sara said wiping the tears from her eyes

"We know Sara. Everyone's been bugging Gil for the last month on what you needed or wanted and stuff you had yet to get that you wanted. So we all just pitched and got you stuff we knew you wanted" Catherine said while Jack was passed to her

"Wait you knew about this?" Sara asked Gil

"Yes, Catherine wanted to make it a surprise and figured the best way to do it was when we were out at the doctor's. Why you're not mad are you"

"No I'm not mad, I'm just surprised. Thank you I needed this"

"Hey Sara can I see the finished nurseries and office now that I'm here asked Gary"

"Yeah, I'll take you up. Anyone else want to see the baby's rooms" Sara asked. It seemed that everyone wanted to see as everyone followed. The first room entered was Jack's.

His walls were painted a very soft sky blue and painted all along the walls were bees in flight, looking for there hive. Plants were painted all along the bottom of the walls where bees could be seen landing on top of. It the middle of the room the beautiful cherry wood crib sat. White sheer drapes hung over the large window and a rocking chair was seated in the corner

"This is beautiful Sara" Catherine said looking around

"She's right. This is wonderful" Doc said looking around as all the other piled in and looked around

"Look at Professor Marks and her students, we had a theme but they expanded on it" Gil said leading them into Abigail's room.

Her room was painted soft lavender and painted all along the wall were butterflies and dragonflies wild flowers graced the bottom of the wall. She also had sheer white curtains and a rocker in the corner. Her crib was in the middle of the room but hanging from the ceiling was a drape that hung over her crib and went all the way around, just for a princess.

"Wow, this is a true little girl's room" Mandy said looking around as the others came into look. Five more minutes were spent in the room before they led everyone into the final nursery

This one was Wyatt's room. His walls were painted a soft green. Painted on the walls were grasshoppers in mid flight bouncing all around. Sheer white curtains and a rocker graced the room and a cherry crib was in the middle just like the others. The only difference this room had was a slanted ceiling at the edge of the room where the roof slanted.

"This is the room you did Gary" Sara said

"I know and the final product is way more then I thought it would be" He said checking out his handiwork

"I like the bug theme guys" Nick said while holding a baby

"That was Gil's idea and I Okayed it as long as there were no creepy bugs like cockroaches and millipedes"

"Smart woman Sara" Cath said looking around

"Come on Gary I'll take you to the office" Gil said motioning for him to follow. Everyone else tagged along

Stepping inside the office Gary gasped. Inside there was wall to wall bookshelves that were almost full. Two dark mahogany desks sat in the corners with a computer on one and a book on the other. Dark colors graced what little wall was showed. It was a very rustic feel, perfect for the couple

"Man next time I need work done on my house I know who to call" Doc exclaimed looking around, even seeing Gil's tarantula on the bookshelf

"We make a pretty good team Professor" Gary said looking around the room

"I have to agree Gary; you did a wonderful job with the walls before we came in. Usually we have some patch work to do, but there was nothing extra to be done"

By five guests started to trickle out. The babies were starting to get a little cranky from being passed around all day and Sara was starting to get a little tired from all the commotion of the day. Cath and Lindsay were the last to leave, each with a large piece of cake in there hands.

"Thank you Catherine you didn't have to throw a shower for me but I do appreciate it" Sara said hugging her

"Every new mother deserves a shower Sara, its tradition. And thank you for naming us godmothers."

"Who else would we ask? You are one of our best friends and Lindsay has been a great help when she has been over. I don't think we could have asked better people. Lindsay if you want to come over next week just give me a call ok"

"I will Aunt Sara. Thank you for making me a godmother"

"You're very welcome" she said hugging the teen

"What a day" Sara said plopping on the couch. They fed the babies and they were in there new swings, enjoying the movement while Sara and Gil cuddled on the couch

"But it was a good day. The techs finally got to see and hold the babies as well as the others that were around as well. We asked the godparents if they wanted they job and we got cake. Life is good" he said pulling a blanket up

"We have a good family Gil" She mumbled out

"I know" he kissed her head as they drifted off on the couch

* * *

Woo Hoo Chapter 28 is done.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and if anyone has any suggestions please speak up. I think this story is going to start coming to and end soon, just a warning.

I hope you liked my idea for godparents. I love the guys and naming Hodges w godfather is just fun. I love his character on the show and the comments he makes

Next chapter will feature there baptism. We might skip ahead a little bit in the babies' development as well

Keep reading and reviewing

Katie


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own CSI but this story is completely mine

* * *

The babies were now three and a half months old and Sara was loving every minute of being home. She and Gil had managed to see all there big milestone so far. The first one to actually giggle was Abigail. It was a Saturday afternoon and Gil and Sara were playing with the three of them at the park. The boys were on there stomachs and Abigail was on her back with Hank circling the babies around the blanket until he lied down beside Abigail at the end. She managed to reach her little hand out and touch Hank and when she felt the prickly fun she cooed and when he gave her a gentle lick she giggled

"Oh my God she's giggling Gil" Sara said amazed at the little girl grasping the dog

"I am so happy I was here to see this" he said stroking her cheek and receiving another bout of giggles which made Gil smile big.

The next one to giggle was Jack a week later. His sister was on the floor in the early morning giggling at a toy and when he reached for her he giggled along with her. Sara walked into the room seconds later to hear two out of her three babies giggling.

'I have to get this on tape' she thought grabbing the handy cam- corder and taping it for Gil.

Lastly was Wyatt, and he did it at there first visit to the lab. One of there cars were in the shop so Jim had picked up Gil and Sara would pick him up in the morning so they could grocery shop.

Grabbing the stroller out of the back of the car she set it up and went to work on getting the triplets out of there seats. Once they were all situated she grabbed the diaper bag threw it in the bottom and made her way inside. She dressed the babies in cuter outfits today just because they were visiting there lab family and she wanted to show off. Jack and Wyatt were in there cubs jerseys that Gil had bought online with matching hats and Abigail was a pretty dress that had butterflies and flowers all over it, she also had a frilly bonnet on her head.

Once she made it into the break room lab techs were slowly making there way in as well.

For the next twenty minutes techs cooed and held the babies taking turns making silly faces at them when they got smiles in return. Gil finally entered talking to Jim and soon the babies' attention was soon focused on 'daddy'. Picking up Wyatt he patted his little hand on his scratchy face and giggled for the first time.

"Well that makes three of them now smiling and giggling" Sara said coming up to kiss her son on the forehead and he giggled again

"That's a good sound to hear little man" Gil said brushing his hair. For another twenty minutes the techs tried to make the babies' giggle and only getting laughs out of Sara and Gil.

The next big milestone for Sara was the babies sleeping through the night. For Sara it was a relief. She finally got to sleep a full eight hours. It also gave her and Gil time to finally have some time together without any interruptions. They had made some previous attempts but cries or feeding always got in the way and the mood was lost. But for the last week all three babies were sleeping through and Gil finally had a night off which they took advantage of. They had asked Laura to baby-sit for a few hours while they went to dinner and a movie for a date night. Jim arrived with Laura stating that he wasn't going to leave three babies against one person. Gil figured that he just wanted to spend some time with Laura under the guise of helping her. He also figured that it would be soon that they would either get married or start living together.

"Ok there bottles are in the fridge although they were just fed an hour ago so they should be good until about 10. Make sure the Jack has his blue blanket, Abigail has her butterfly bear and Wyatt has his fluffy bear" Sara said kissing the babies all on the head.

"Come on Sara, we have reservations that we have to get too" Gil said grabbing her hand

"OK let's go, but don't hesitate to call if you have any trouble mom"

"Bye Sara go have fun and we'll see you when you get home later. Take you're time and have a little fun. They will be fine with us I promise" Laura said waving them out the door with Jim right behind her with a hand around her waist.

The night was fantastic for the both of them. They went out to dinner and ate in a comfortable silence occasionally glancing at one another with smiles on there faces. For a movie Sara picked a romantic comedy that Gil was a little hesitant to see but it turned out that it wasn't horrible. By the time the movie was finished it was 11:30 and they decided to take a short walk down the strip. He held Sara close to him the whole time, even putting his jacket over her shoulders and then wrapping his arm around her waist under the jacket, stroking her back. Gil was surprised at Sara's body. She had pretty much shed most of her baby weight by running again a few times a week, walking the baby's in the stroller in the park and doing crunches that her doctor suggested doing to help bring the muscles in her abdomen back in.

"Let's go home" he whispered in her ear, nipping at her lobe a bit. Sara closed her eyes at the sensation and just nodded her head to him letting him know that's where she wanted to be as well. It had been to long since they had made love, she had cut him off just past her fifth month and now that the babies were almost four months old she was ready to make love to him again. They walked quickly back to there car and as they drove home Gil kept his hand on the inside of her thigh the whole time, slowly inching closer to her middle until she stopped his hand and held it. She looked at him and he knew to get them home faster.

Opening the door for her he waited until she stepped inside the house before he entered.

"Always the gentleman" she whispered to him as she kissed him tenderly.

"Ahem" Jim said as Laura smacked his arm

"Cookie what did I say about staying out after curfew" He mock scolded

"And to bring someone home with you, what have I taught you young lady?"

"Let's see you told me to never kiss a boy on the first date and if we ever did more then just kiss you would hunt the person down and give them a personnel JIM BRASS interrogation. Did I get that right?" Sara asked holding on to Gil's hand as he and Laura watched from the sidelines

"Sums it up nicely actually, so do you want to explain the scene at the door?"

"Sure. Jim while you were babysitting tonight I met this wonderful man and thought I would bring him home for a midnight romp" she replied as she pulled Gil inside and started to make there way upstairs

"Thanks for babysitting guys" Gil yelled from the stairs

"Just let yourselves out and lock the door"

"Gil is going to be a very happy man at work tomorrow" Laura stated while she and Jim made there way out to the car

"Want to make that two happy men" Jim asked hopefully

"I would love to" She said as he closed her car door

Inside

Once Sara heard the front door close she had her lips plastered to Gil's and they weren't even in there room yet, but they blindly stumbled backwards, forwards and sideways until they stumbled into there room and closing the door behind them. Clothes were stripped quickly and Sara soon found herself pinned beneath Gil as he kissed and nipped her most sensitive spots. Grabbing his face and bringing it to face her she kissed Gil with all the pent up sexual frustration she had. He kissed her back with equal force. Sara positioned him at her entrance and Gil slowly pushed entering her slowly and making sure Sara was alright. By the time they were fully consumed in one another they started a slow pace, building themselves up for that inevitable blissful fall. For what seemed like hours was actually only a half a hour Sara and Gil finally reached there brink and both released everything they had

Rolling off of her after catching his breath Gil mumbled

"It has been way to long since we did that" not thinking she heard

"It had, I'm so glad we had tonight Gil" she said snuggling up to his chest. Gil in return pulled her close and kissed the top of her head and told her to 'just sleep'

Walking into work the next day no one could really notice a change in Grissom unless you really looked at him. Catherine was the first one to notice him walking by and she could see a little spring in his step

"Hey guys" She said getting there attention. They all looked at her waiting for her to continue

"Look at Gil, see any changes?"

As the guys all looked they each smiled knowing that Grissom finally got laid for the first time in probably months. They all snickered as they watched him pick up assignment and made his way to the break room. The guys all said nothing about the new spring in his step but all kept there smiles on there faces.

By the end of June it was time for the babies' baptisms. It was a beautiful sunny Sunday and the gang plus Laura, Jim, Hodges and Lindsay were all making there way to St. Theresa's Church. They agreed to all meet there for mass at 11 and the ceremony would happen after. Most of the team hadn't been to church in a very long time and this was the first time Gil and Sara had tried it with three babies. Lot's of toy's and a few spare bottles got them threw mass and they were hoping that there five month old babies could make it for another hour for there baptisms'

Making there way to the front of the church after mass was over with the team following them Gil and Sara sat down with the babies so Father Dave could start

"Welcome all to this wonderful day. Today we are going to bless these children in the eyes of God. So now I ask you Sara and Gil are you ready to help lead your child into this world so that they know and respect God and all his teachings?"

"We do Father" They answered from there seats

"Then I ask you to come up here with your children and godparents. And then hand each child to his respective godparents"

Wyatt was handed to Catherine and Warrick, Jack was handed to Nick and David and Abigail was handed to Lindsay and Greg.

"Now I would like you're first born to come up to the baptismal sink" Father said motioning for Nick and David to come forward

"Do you Nicholas Stokes and David Hodges swear to help guide this child through life. To help in time of crises and happiness"

"I do" was heard coming from the men. Nick who was holding him placed his head above the sink while Father poured water over his head and blessed him. Jack never made a fuss.

"In the Name of the Father Son and Holy Spirit I baptize you Jack James Grissom"

"Hey buddy you baptized me now I got you back" He cooed to the baby and everyone else laughed at the memory on Nick getting sprayed by Jack

"OK I believe Abigail is next" he said motioning for Lindsay and Greg.

"Do you Greg Sanders and Lindsay Willows swear to help guide this child through life. To help in time of crises and happiness"

"We do"

Lindsay held Abigail over the sink as Father Dave baptized her

"In the name of the Father Son and holy Spirit I baptize you Abigail Elizabeth Grissom" Again no fuss came from the baby as water was poured over his her head

Lastly were Catherine and Warrick with Wyatt. Father Dave asked them the same questions and they each agreed to them.

"In the name of the Father Son and Holy Spirit I baptize you Wyatt Aaron Grissom"

The only difference in this one was the fact that Wyatt didn't like his head getting wet and he voiced his opinions. Warrick gently wiped off his head as Catherine held him, rocking him slightly. As soon as his hair was dried he stopped crying and help out his little arms to Gil or Sara, wanting mommy and daddy. Sara took him from Catherine and he immediately had his head down on her shoulder

"Sara that is one of the sweetest sights ever" Catherine said as she brushed Wyatt's cheek

"He get's a little clingy after he get's upset so don't be offended Catherine"

"Oh don't worry I'm not. I had a baby once too; I know when they need some mommy time. Just be sure to hand him back once he's ready to be social again"

For the next half hour Gil and Sara socialized with Father Dave and Sister Ann who stuck her head out.

After they were done at the church they decided to have a picnic at the park near there house, just stopping off so they could change the babies outfits and grab Hank and the food. They met them there as Lindsay, Nick, Greg, David and Warrick were playing a fierce game of tag.

"OK were back" Sara said as she pulled up the stroller and Hank to the picnic table as Gil came up behind with food

Laura and Catherine were already grabbing the babies out while Sara got Jack out and handing him to Jim. Gil spread a blanket out on the ground so that the babies could be put down on.

The three quickly found out that the babies didn't want to be held much longer. At five months old they could sit up by themselves and were rolling over from front to back and back to front. Giggling was turning into full blown laughter when they found there voice and realized the sounds they could make

Sara let Hank go and he was soon chasing Greg who was chasing David trying to tag him. Missing David by an inch Greg turned around and came face to face with an energetic boxer who jumped playfully up and knocked Greg over. Everyone saw the incident and Sara came rushing towards the dog and Greg who was now laughing uncontrollably as Hank licked his face.

"Hank" Sara yelled to the dog that stopped licking Greg and Sat on his haunches

"Greg are you alright?" she asked helping him up

"I'm ok Sara, I turned around t quickly and Hank couldn't stop fast enough and we ran into each other, really Sara I'm ok" Greg said trying to reassure her

"Well come on then we have food for you guys to eat" She called to all the guys and telling Hank to follow which he obediently did

They all sat around the table as Sara Lindsay and Greg sat on the blanket with the babies, eating there own food with one hand and giving the babies a bottle with the other.

"So Sara have you finished with the breast feeding" Catherine asked

"Not quite, I still like to nurse in the morning when they wake up and at night before bed"

"You just want to keep the boobs" she chuckled out

"Not really Cath, I'm ready to leave the double D and go back to my B's"

"What about you Grissom. Do you want the D's gone?" Nick asked

"I love Sara and her body no matter what size Nick"

"Nice save bugman" Sara joked

"But answer the question"

"How about I am only a man and every man loves the female anatomy larger, but love the smaller just the same" Everyone around the table laughed at his answer with the guys agreeing with Gil's assessment of the female body

The babies soon finished there bottles and Greg, Sara and Lindsay each put one over there shoulder to get a couple of burps out of them. One the belches were done they wanted to be put back down to they could watch the tree that was above them, amazed at the blowing leaves.

Jim stood up beside Laura and called for everyone's attention

"Ok I am going to make this quick. Laura and I"

"Oh my God you're getting married" was shouted out from Greg

"No Greg" Laura said motioning for Jim to continue

"Were actually going to move in together" Jim finished

"We both agreed that we don't want to go the marriage route and we don't need a piece of paper to say that we want to be together. So living together is our equal medium" Laura finished

"I'm happy for you too" Gil said clapping Jim on the shoulder and smiling at Laura as Sara came up to her and gave her a big hug and the Jim and equally a big one

"Congratulations mom and Jim"

"Thanks Sara, that means a lot from you" Laura said smiling

"So where are you going to live" Nick asked

"Well my place is real small Nick and Laura's house is a lot newer and has more space then my house so I guess you could say I'm moving in with her" Jim replied, daring anyone to crack a joke

"Then you're going to be closer to us Jim" Gil said

"Honey were going to have babysitters around more often"

"You're right Gil. Next time we want to have a date night all we won't have to wait long for a sitter"

"As long as we don't walk in while you guys are making out in the hall again I think we'll be ok Gil" Jim smiled

"Jim you seen to have a knack for coming at the wrong moments" Sara snorted realizing she what she said could be misconstrued to be very dirty. Everyone else laughed as Jim blushed slightly

"Hey what's going on for Independence day" Warrick asked. Everyone shrugged there shoulders

"I guess we could have a small party in the back yard. We can even light off our own fireworks if we wanted to. Plus our pool is open" Sara suggested waiting for Gil to give a consent, receiving his nod

"What do you think guys?"

"I'm in" Laura and Jim stated

"Us to" Lindsay said

"Greg you're going down in the pool"

"Now way Lindsay you better watch you're back"

"I'm coming, I'll bring some meat for us to grill" Warrick added

"Can I bring my girlfriend along Sara?"

"Sure Nicky, we have yet to meet this mystery woman of your's"

"She's actually been bugging me to meet you. I think you are going to like her. She a teacher, love kids and really wants to meet my family but seeing as my biological family is in Texas she's going to have to settle with you guys"

"Gee thanks Nick" Warrick said sarcastically

"Anytime man"

The rest of the day was spent with friendly banter around the group another game of tag to which Sara and Catherine played while Gil, Jim and Laura watched the babies. I don't think anyone was expecting Sara to be as fate as she was but everyone knew not to doubt Sara.

By late afternoon the babies had fell asleep on the blanket, wearing themselves out from playing on the blanket.

Around five everyone started to make there way back home. Gil and Sara packed up there stuff and got the sleeping babies in the stroller grabbed Hank's leash and started there walk home. Jim and Laura left hand in hand to there car with Jim opening her door. Catherine and Lindsay got there stuff together and left. The boys were the last ones left. Nick, Warrick, Greg and David all sat around for another hour talking about girls, past dates and dirty jokes they had heard.

* * *

Chapter 29 is done and I made it past the 100 reviews mark that makes me extremely happy to see.

Just another fair warning, this story is almost finished, most likely by Sunday or Monday. I have a few ideas left but after that I think I am going to try and end it.

Be sure to stay tuned though I have two other stories I want to start and I'm still deciding on which one I want to write first, so stay tuned for another story.

I hope the Jim and Laura progress was sufficient for the readers. If you want more let me know. We'll also get to meet Nick's girlfriend next chapter so keep reading!!

Katie


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own CSI but if I did Gary would be staying on the show and Jorja's character would still be there

* * *

July fourth weekend was coming fast and Sara was trying to think why she decided to have a long weekend party. Watching three babies a dog and trying to keep the house together was hard enough but add a party to the list well Sara needed help from someone.

"When will you be home from work?" was the first thing Sara said when Gil picked up the phone at work.

"Probably be a while yet why? Are the babies ok are you ok?"

"Were fine, the babies are still sleeping but they should be awake very shortly. But I need you home soon! Were supposed to be having a party in two days and we have no food, snacks, drinks. It's lucky we got the pool open before I suggested the party." Sara said in a rush

"Honey slow down ok. I'll leave early I just have a few more things to sign and I'll bring the rest with me. I can shop if you want after I leave work"

"No that's ok I want to do it, I need to get out of the house for awhile anyways, I'm going a little stir crazy"

"Ok I'll be home soon Sara, but don't worry about the party, if the house is not spotless it's not going to be the end of the world. Everyone is bringing some food as well and Nick and Warrick have the meat covered. Everything will be fine"

"I know it will be I just want everyone to have a good time"

"Stop worrying and I'll be home shortly. I love you"

"I love you to Gil, see you soon" She said hanging up.

Going upstairs to check on the babies in there rooms.

Jack was busy amusing himself with his feet, trying to stick them in his mouth

"Good morning little one" Sara said leaning down and picking him up. She received a smile and gurgle in response. She took him downstairs and put him in his swing

"Hank keep watch" she asked the dog who immediately lied down bedside the swing

"Good boy"

"Well hello Abigail" Sara smiled at her little girl who let go of her teddy bear and held up her tiny arms wanting her mommy to pick her up. Picking her up she made her way back downstairs and stuck the little girl in her swing.

Her last trip back up the stairs was for Wyatt who was happily chewing on his blanket.

"Good morning Wyatt, how about we get that out of your mouth" She cooed to the little boy as she removed the blue blanket from his mouth picked him up and brought him to his swing beside his siblings

"Ok who wants the boobs first" she asked the babies, the only response she got was gurgles and giggles

Picking up Abigail first Sara made herself comfortable and nursed her. Twenty minutes later Abigail finished nursing. Sara put her on her shoulder to burp. Putting her back in her swing on a very low speed as to not make her sick. Sara picked up Jack and repeated the process with him. By the time Sara got to Wyatt her breasts were starting to hurt.

'I think it's time to stop nursing soon' she thought as Wyatt grabbed a hold a little to eagerly. Once all three babies were back in there swings Gil was opening the door.

He set his stuff in the counter and made his way towards the living room where everyone was.

"Good morning" he said as he kissed Sara on the top of her head and did the same to the babies

"Good morning back at you how was work?"

"Good actually. Ronnie is doing really good on solo cases even though there fairly straight forward cases. Warrick, Nick and Greg had a double homicide and Catherine was off tonight, for me I had paperwork"  
"Sounds like a fun night"

"Not really"

"Well you can have some now then. There all fed and burped all they need is a diaper change. I want to go to the store and grab some things"

"Sure leave me with all the dirty diapers"

"You could bathe them too if you want"

"I'll leave that last part for when you come home. Definitely need another set of hands for that"

"We can have a family bath time then"

"It's a date. See you when you get home from the store"

"Bye Gil"

For the next two hours Sara made her way to the store and gracefully made her way through the aisles taking her sweet time. Picking up salads, chips, veggies and dip and other items they needed for the party she made her way to the baby aisle. Gabbing more diapers and wipes. Looking further down the aisle she found baby clothes

'There getting so big' she thought as she found small bathing suits. Sara was just going to take them in the pool naked like her and Gil had before but seeing these suits she couldn't resist buying them. Looking at the time she realized how long she had been gone and quickly made her way to checkout and rushing home.

Grabbing all the grocery bags from the car Sara managed to open the garage door and drop all the bags in the kitchen. The first thing she heard was squeals of laughter coming from the babies. Walking into the living room she found them sitting up with pillows around them watching as Gil played a fierce game of peek-a-boo with the babies. Quietly grabbing her camcorder she taped the interaction from behind until she finally started laughing along with Gil and the babies who hadn't stopped hysterically laughing for five minutes. Gil who had finally realized Sara was in the room explained there laughter

"Decided to play with them a little and they got a kick out of this. Once they started laughing I couldn't stop, there laughter was contagious. It started with one then the other two joined in and it spread to me and apparently you too" he said turning back to the babies and giving them another peek- a- boo. There immediate response was to start laughing again. For the next ten minutes they all sat down and enjoyed a game of peek-a-boo.

Family bath time turned out to be fun as well. The water was nice and warm and Sara got in first with Abigail and Gil handed her Jack as he sat down with Wyatt. Gil took Jack back and they both watched as the babies cooed in the water, amazed that they could splash and make bubbles in it. More giggles and piercing squeals could be heard coming from the babies mouths, and as soon as the babies found there voices the constant babbling never stopped

"Gil" Sara said as she washed Abigail's back

"Yeah"

"I think I'm going to stop nursing."

"Are you ready?"

"More then, if it was just one baby I think I could do it longer but three babies are starting to do havoc on my boobs. There grip is a lot stronger now then when they were newborns"

"Sara if you want to stop it's ok with me. You are the one who has to feed them most of the time so if you want to stop and just go to bottles I'm ok with that"

"I'm thinking once there over six months we can look into baby food. There feedings are already getting longer as it is but the doctor wants us to wait until at least there six months old"

"That will be fun getting covered in food" he said passing her Jack to get washed as he now held Abigail and Wyatt

"It will be an experience"

Two days later found Sara and Gil were putting the final touches on the food and setting it outside on ice so that it would stay cool. Hearing the doorbell Gil opened it up with Abigail in his arms. The gang minus Nick, Laura, Jim and Lindsay stood there waiting to be invited in

"Oh God Gil she is too cute" Catherine exclaimed coming in the door

"Hand her over I want to see this outfit she has on" Cath said holding out her arms.

Taking her in Abigail was adorable. Abigail had on red and white polka dot suit with cherries hanging from the top with a matching bonnet to wear as well so her head was protected

"Where's Sara Griss" asked Greg

"She's just finishing dressing and putting sun tan lotion on the boys, she should be down any second" He answered as the doorbell rang again. This time it was the lab techs Doc and David with there wives

"Come on in guys. I guess all were waiting on now is Nick and his new girlfriend" he said closing the door and hearing a wait from behind it. Opening it up again he found Nick and his mystery woman

"Hey Nick I see you brought you're mystery girlfriend" Gil said welcoming them in so the team could also meet her as well.

"Hey guys, I would like you all to meet Sandy my girlfriend. Sandy this is Gil Grissom my boss, Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Jim Brass, Laura Sidle, Catherine Willows and her daughter Lindsay Catherine is holding baby Abigail. Over in the back there is Doc Robbins and David and over there are the techs which you will meet later" he said quite proudly squeezing her hand

"Hey where's Sara" Nick asked realizing that she wasn't in the room

"I'm here Nicky, just showing off babies" She said making her way to meet Nick's new girlfriend

"Hi I'm Sara and you're" She said with two babies in her arms

"Sandy" she said smiling at her and the babies

"It's nice to meet all of you and these three" she said indicating to the babies

"Well come on everyone out back before hank breaks down the door, he can see all the new people and wants to play" She said making her way outside with two babies on her hips. Everyone followed her outside so they could enjoy the day.

Sara set the babies down in the stroller so she could take her oversized top off to reveal a very slimming black swim suit while a good chunk of the others followed her lead including Gil.

Hoots and hollers could be heard in Sara's direction as the suit fit her like a glove. All here baby weight was gone but she was still a little to self conscious of her stretch marks. Picking the boys back up she took them into the pool where there first sounds were giggles. This was only the second time they had been in the pool and they were loving it. Gil followed her in with Abigail who let out a piercing squeal at the feel of the water. Splashing when she figured out that that it was fun.

"Here Sara let me take one" Nick said coming up to her and snatching Jack

"Sandy this is my godson Jack, Jack this is Sandy" he said turning the baby around to face her. When she smiled at him he gave her a big gummy one in return

"He's a cutie Nicky"

"You want to hold him?"

"As long as it's ok with Sara and Gil" hearing there names Nick silently asked if it was ok for Sandy to hold him. Gil and Sara smiled in return nodding there approval. Placing him in Sandy's arms the baby splashed the water loving the effect he was making.

"Uncle Gil can I hold Abigail" Lindsay asked

"Just be careful in the water with her ok, she tends to wiggle a little bit more"

"I'll keep a good hold on you" she said as the baby was placed in her arms

"Sara you mind if I take Wyatt" Greg asked. She gave up the baby easily to Greg and then going over to her husband who was along the wall talking to Jim and Doc who were in patio chairs near the pool. Coming up behind him she made a gesture to Doc and Jim to not say anything as she came up and jumped on his back and pulled him under. Breaking the surface Sara was laughing at Gil who had a mock serious face that turned mischievous as he started walking towards her and quickly grabbing her picking her up and throwing her into the deep end laughing. By now the two had everyone's attention. Gil and Sara feeling all attention was now on them stopped there game

"What" Sara asked jumping on Gil's back. 'Oomph' was heard coming from Gil and everyone snickered.

By dinnertime everyone was enjoying themselves. Sandy had been introduced to everyone at the party and was now enjoying a friendly conversation with all the women at the party while the men took care of the babies who were sitting in there stroller and enjoying a game of go fetch with Greg. He would hand them a toy and he would pick it up and give it back.

"Try peek-a-boo Greg, I guarantee you will find that much more amusing" Grissom told him. Greg finally got sick of go fetch so tried peek-a-boo with much enthusiasm

"Where's Uncle Greg, Where's Uncle Greg" he said covering his face while all the men looked on trying to hold back there laughter

"Here he is" he said showing his face from the babies who were now smiling. After a few more peek-a-boos he had the babies in full blown laughter as well as ever.

Once the laughter died down Sara made her way over to the boys and grabbed the babies. She had a bottle ready for one and she was going to nurse the other two seeing as she didn't have enough bottles for all of them

"Ok who want's to help or do you want to see me do this by myself?" She said situating herself on the chair with her pillow

"Can I feed one Sara" Sandy shyly asked

"Sure, you get Wyatt though he's a nipple pincher" She said giving her a bottle and grabbing the other two babies and getting them into the football hold. Pulling down her suit she latched one baby on and then the other, put her shades back on and relaxed as the babies nursed

"Can I ask you something Sara" Sandy asked

"Sure"

"Are you not uncomfortable at all nursing in front of all the men here? I mean I don't mind but how do you do it in front of all the men"

"Well firstly Gil doesn't have a problem with me doing it as long as I'm comfortable. Secondly it doesn't bother them. When they all surprised me with a shower after they were born I straight out asked them if it would make anyone uncomfortable if I nursed while they were there and after the initial shock and curiosity of some of the men watching me nurse they just didn't care to watch so I could feed with them in the room, lastly I'm comfortable with my body enough to nurse in front of an audience, it's not like I'm flashing random strangers I'm feeding my children" She finished with a smile as Wyatt sucked hungrily

"I don't know how you manage three babies Sara. I love kids, I'm with them all day but three babies is a challenge for anyone"

"At time's it sucks to be accurate. Especially when there all crying and I'm by myself. But then you get to see them laugh like they did before and suddenly doesn't suck so much, but I wouldn't recommend three babies to anyone, it's hard work, I'm just thankful there sleeping through the night and I can sleep a little bit now" She said pulling Jack off her breast and handing him over to Laura and then un latching Abigail and handing her to Mandy who was ready to burp her.

"Well that's easy I feed you guys burp, where are you during there other times of the day"

By ten o'clock it was dark enough for fireworks. Sara had bought headgear for the babies so they could watch if they were still awake which they were. Hank was inside because fireworks tended to freak the dog out.

With the babies all bundled up in there pyjamas and big blankets Sara gave the ok to Gil to start the fireworks. Jim and Gil had set up the display a few days ago and were quite pleased with it.

Everyone gathered together on the deck the first set went off. Blues, red's and silver's graced the night sky while 'oooh's and ahh's could be heard from the crowd. The babies were amazed with the colors sparkling and were gurgling there appreciation for them. While everyone was busy watching the fireworks Nick was watching Sandy and trying to work up the courage to ask her to marry him.

'Man now I know why it took Griss so long to propose, this is harder then it looks'

"Sandy" he whispered in her ear

"Yeah" she replied looking at him

Grabbing her hand he asked her quietly

"Marry me"

Tears springing in her eyes as she watched him slide the platinum band with a diamond in the middle on her finger she yelled out a yes.

Getting everyone's attention they looked over to find a very loving embrace with Sandy holding her hand up looking at her ring. Catherine and Lindsay who were sitting on either side of Sara holding a baby she whispered over

"Looks like we get to have another wedding" she smiled at the pair

"Looks like, I'm happy for them though, even though we just met her today she's really nice and suits Nick well"

"They do"

Missing the last of the fireworks until the final bang everyone felt a little guilty watching the newly engaged couple instead of the fireworks as Gil and Jim made there way back up from the end of the yard

"Hey what did we miss, one minute everyone was enthralled in the fireworks the next everyone's attention was somewhere else" asked Jim

"Sorry guys that was my fault" Nick said holding Sandy's hand up

"I proposed in the middle of you're show"

"And I kind of screamed yes a little to loudly and took everyone's attention"

"Well I'm glad that it was something good, I was getting a little worried down there.

Congratulations you two" Gil said coming up to stand beside Sara and take a now very sleepy baby from her

"Thanks Grissom. Now I know why you waited so long to propose to Sara, it's nerve wracking"

"Yeah but once they scream yes its well worth it"

"I did not scream I said yes and then once we were out of the bee house I kissed you"

"Grissom you proposed in the bee house?" Greg asked shocked

"It was our way of doing things Greg so leave Gil alone. It was special for us" Sara replied taking a baby from Lindsay as Catherine got up to follow them in the house to put the babies to bed.

"Well congrats Nick, I'm happy for ya man" Warrick said slapping him on the back

"Thanks Rick"

"Welcome to our dysfunctional but loving family Sandy" Greg said giving her a friendly hug

"You don't seem dysfunctional to me"

"You haven't known us that long yet. Just wait and then you'll see what you got yourselves into" He warned

"Greg stop that" Wendy said coming up

"Were not that bad really, just a little odd at times. So don't worry" She said reassuring her

Coming back out Gil, Sara and Catherine all congratulated the couple and watching as Nick whispered in her ear. Not fifteen minutes later were they saying there goodbyes and running to Nick's truck.

Following there lead the party dwindled down until it was just Gil, Jim, Laura and Sara sitting around the picnic table on the deck all drinking a glass of wine. For Sara this was her first taste of alcohol in over a year and she was relishing in the taste of her red wine

"Great day you two. It was nice to have the gang together without work being involved"

"It was" Gil agreed

"Looks like the family is going to be expanding again. I have no doubt that Sandy will be pregnant within the next year"

"Care to make a wager on the Sara" Jim asked

"I'm game, I say a year"

"Put me down for 18 months"

"Well I want in, I give it 7 months" Gil asked looking at Laura to see if she would bet

"Well let's see I say 2 years. I think they will wait a bit after there married"

"Ok so start date is today, well I guess it's tomorrow now, we'll keep track from here on out and no cheating" Sara added

"How can we cheat Sara?"

"Mentioning babies and trying to get them to have sex after doing it. We have to let it happen on its own. Deal"

"Deal" was said from the others

"Well Laura what's say you and I go home"

"Sounds good, see you two later" Laura waved getting her bag and letting Jim lead her to the car

"What I really meant was let's go home and celebrate Independence Day"

"I figured, I was actually hoping you were thinking that because that's what I wanted to do" Laura said leaning over the seat and giving him a lingering kiss that made Jim start the car and race home.

"Well babe were all alone, the babies are asleep and I'm feeling surprisingly warm after that glass of wine, what's say you and I go upstairs and continue our fun in our king size bed" Sara said a little seductively while walking backwards toward the sliding back door

"How about I race you to it" he said coming up to her backing her in the door and chasing her up the stairs before he pinned her to the bed and made fun loving love all night long

* * *

Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone. Ok so I'm thinking one more chapter and an epilogue but we'll see once I finish writing it.

I hope everyone loved Sandy. Her name is a funny story actually. I had no idea what to name her and the movie Grease came on TV and Sandy was born into my story.

Please keep reading and reviewing

Katie


	31. Chapter 31

I Don Not Own CSI, I Do Not Own CSI, maybe if I keep repeating it maybe it will finally sink in

* * *

The summer was going by in a flourish. Houses were sold and couples were merging all over the place.

Jim finally sold his house to a young bachelor. He and Laura finally and completely merged houses just after July fourth long weekend with everyone's help to get rid of his old stuff to Salvation Army. The only thing Jim had to fight for was his big obnoxious lazy boy chair.

"Jim that chair is hideous" Laura said looking at the chair with distain

"I love that chair, it's comfy"

"It's hideous"

"That's my hockey chair. Every game I get a chance to see it's almost always from that chair. Please that's the only thing I really want"

"Can we recover it?"

"As long as it still feels the same I don't care"

"Then it stays"

The rest of the gang just watched form the other rooms, snickering at bickering couple.

"They sound like an old married couple" Catherine whispered to Warrick in the hallway packing up knick knacks

"Man I never thought I would see Brass fighting for a chair" Greg snickered out from the front doorway to Nick

"Why do they sound so familiar" Sara asked Gil

"Because they sounded like us when we were merging housing" he snickered out as he looked down to see the babies still sleeping in there car seats

Gil's birthday arrived quickly and he knew there was going to be a party. Decorations were placed in closets and bakery orders were hung on the fridge

"Are you planning a party" he asked her one morning

"What makes you think that?"

"Decorations, bakery order for a cake and the fact that my birthday is in two days"

"Well Mr. CSI good observation looks like you haven't lost you're touch"

"So there is a party" his eyes lighting up a little bit

"Yep"

"When"

"I'm not telling"

Seeing as Gil's Birthday landed on a Wednesday Sara planned the party for Saturday with a twist thrown in.

Getting home Saturday afternoon from the store after Sara sent him out for more diapers and milk Gil was actually stunned to walk in his living room and find the room transformed into a very decorated room. Balloons and streamers hung on the walls and Birthday signs were everywhere

"Happy Birthday" was yelled as he stepped through the entrance to the living room

"Happy Birthday Grissom" Nick and Greg said coming up and giving him a slap on the shoulder

"Thanks guys. I knew she was planning a party but this is truly a surprise. Thanks honey" He said coming up to her and giving a kiss to let her know he loved it

"Hey no hanky panky until the guests have left the room" Catherine yelled at the kissing couple

"Well I could send you all home" Gil suggested

"Fat chance when there's cake" Greg said salivating, looking at the big cake.

"Then let's eat"

"Hey, we need to sing Happy Birthday first" Sara said as she made him sit down at the head of the large table while the gang gathered round. Jim, Laura and Catherine all had a baby in there hands. After happy birthday was sung Gil sliced the cake to reveal his favourite. Chocolate fudge crackle with fluffy butter cream icing.

The rest of the day was spent outside with the gang taking the now babbling babies in the pool. Constant babble was always flowing from there mouths. Sara told them to just talk back to them, it would help there communication skills. She had been having baby conversations for the past month. The gang laughed until Jim and Doc said they had done the same things with there children as well. By the time dinnertime came Sara ordered Gil upstairs for a shower making sure he asked no questions.

"Thank you guys for watching the babies for the night" Sara said to the gang. They were going to take shifts watching the babies until work started. The Laura was going to stay the night until Sara and Gil arrived the next afternoon.

"Ok I'm showered, what's so important that I needed to leave my own party to shower. I didn't smell did I?"

Grabbing his hand she said "No babe, it's a surprise. Were going out and the gang is babysitting. Bye guys" She said pulling him out the door smiling

"Where are we going?"

"I'll never tell" she said in the creepy movie voice of Brittney Murphy. Pulling out and driving towards the strip where his favourite Italian restaurant was located.

"Mario's, we haven't eaten here" he never finished his sentence

"Since before I was half way through my pregnancy. I know now come on let's eat"

"I am so full" Gil said at the end of his dessert

"Well I have another surprise for you so you better have some energy left"

"I think I could muster up some" He said perking up at the sound of her bedroom voice

"Easy there big boy, I was thinking dancing"

"Oh. I guess we could do that too"

"Gil, save that other energy for later, I promise you will need it" She said grabbing his hand to dance with her.

Five slow songs later Sara was pulling him back out to there car and towards the Venetian.

"I booked us a room. We have the night to ourselves with no babies or work or anything to disturb us"

"How did" again he never got to finish his sentence

"I made sure that Catherine knew not to call you in. You were going to be out of service for the night. And the gang is going to watch the babies and put them to bed and then Mom is going to spend the night. Jim will be over in the early morning to help feed the babies" She said as she grabbed an overnight bag from the back seat making there way into the hotel. Getting there key for there suit Sara opened the door and walked towards the bathroom.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable on the bed, I have one more gift for you birthday boy"

Gil quickly stripped down to his boxers, waiting for his last gift.

The door opening had Gil's breath caught in his throat as Sara stood there in the glowing light from the bathroom in a sinful red bra and panty set complete with stockings and a garter.

"What do you think babe?"

"I think I am the luckiest man on the face of the earth right now"

"Good answer" she said coming up to him and straddling his waist.

The night was spent making love slowly for once. It was not hurried like it had been for the past few months. They didn't have to worry about babies, feeding and diaper changes, or even work calling them in. Moans and groans could be heard from the hallway and they were glad they didn't have neighbours on the other side of there room because a noise complaint was sure to be made

By the time Sara's birthday arrived the babies were seven and a half months old and crawling on everything. Baby gates were put up all around the house and cupboard door openers now had safety latches on them so they couldn't pull out pots and bang the hell out of them. Instead new toys arrived from godparents and grandparents that made just as much noise to give either Sara or Gil a headache. Baby walkers arrived so that the babies could cruise around the house, strengthening there legs and getting them ready to walk.

Constant giggles could be heard from them all the time as well as more baby talk. They were almost saying mama but for now it was just ma.

For Sara's birthday Gil did something a little different. The gang came over for the customary cake and ice cream dinner and Greg and Warrick had volunteered to baby- sit

"How hard can it be Griss?" Warrick replied after Gil had asked if anyone wanted to baby-sit

"Yeah. I think us two full grown men could handle the three munchkins" Greg said. Never wavering on the fact that babysitting the three babies was going to be easy.

Catherine, Nick and Jim just snickered

"Tell you what Gil" Jim added

"If there's any problems with the babies while there babysitting they can call Laura or me. One of us can come over to help"

"That goes for me to. Someone will be able to help if they need it" Catherine chimed in

"Ok then, I'll see you at the house tomorrow night then for dinner"

This was Sara's 38th birthday and Gil wanted to make it special. She had done so much over the past year and a half. Between being pregnant and giving birth to leaving CSI and now running after three 7 1/2 months olds babies she deserved a special night.

Gil cooked dinner and even told Sara that just the gang was coming over to celebrate with them. He could tell she was a little disappointed that there was no big celebration but she tried not to show it. She knew Gil had been real busy at work the past few weeks so to expect something big was out of the question

Pasta was served and Sara's favourite Strawberry shortcake was dessert. Laughs were shared and plates were cleared. Gil looked at his watch and knew they had to leave soon.

Whispering to Greg and Warrick Gil told them that they had to go.

"Have fun Griss" Warrick smiled

"You're still not going to tell us what you're planning for her" Greg asked

"Nope. If you need to call I have my cell but I think you two should be ok on your own. Bottle before bed and make sure they have there bears and blankets"

"We got it Griss now go take your wife out" Warrick said pushing him towards Sara not really listening to the last part

"Get your shoes on, were going out"

"Where"

"Ha. You never told me so I'm not telling you; all I ask is that you grab a sweater"

Five minutes later Gil was thankful they were only a half hour drive from where he wanted to go.

"Gil what are we doing here" Sara asked as she noticed the surroundings of Ice Box Canyon.

"Just trust me" he replied as he grabbed a couple of blankets and sleeping bags from the back. He still had about 10 minutes until sunset. Grabbing her hand they walked to where the red mustang once was and then to the top of the hill where Sara was provided with shelter from the rain and flooding. Laying out the blanket he sat down and motioned for her to sit in between his legs so she could watch the sunset in his arms.

"That night out here, I thought I lost you. I would never image that three years later we would have three wonderful children. This place makes me realize how much I love you and always will. Thank you Sara for becoming my wife, for having my children and for choosing me, marrying me and loving me" He finished while the sun set holding her as close to his chest as possible.

"I love you too Gil" Sara said turning around in his arms so now she had her legs on either side of his waist

"I have always loved you and I always will no matter what. It's always been you. You were the first one to ever make my heart jump just by looking at you or by you smiling at me. No one else has ever made me feel that way. When I look at you I see me in your eyes, never anyone else and that makes me feel cherished. Thank you for loving me. This has been a wonderful birthday" she finished just in time as Gil kissed her long and hard. Showing her just how much passion and love he held for her. Clothes were shed at the top of the hill and more kisses were shared only breaking when the need for air became to strong. Gil laid her down and he was on top of her. They made love that night on top of Ice Box Canyon and later curled up and fell asleep in each others arms. They watched the sunrise and made love again, never realizing that they might just be making something more.

Arriving home in the early morning found Jim and Laura asleep on the couch; Warrick and Greg were passed out on the floor with baby toys all around them. Tip toeing up the stairs they made there way into Jack's room to find the boy still asleep but having a smirk on his face while doing so. Going into Abigail's room she was also asleep on her side clutching her bear for dear life. Wyatt on the other hand was stretched out very comfortably. He had his arms behind his head and his legs spread wide. Sniggering at the baby Gil and Sara went to change and make there way downstairs to let Hank out. He had followed them upstairs.

"I'll start the coffee, you let him out" Sara said quietly making her way into the kitchen

The smell of coffee stirred the occupants of the room. It was early by Greg's standards. 7a.m. was way too early. He knew his schedule was going to be messed up now. Warrick groaned and opened his eyes to see Greg, Jim and Laura all waking up

"I smell coffee" he said sitting upright, getting the kink out of his neck

"I'm guessing Gil and Sara are home" Laura said straightening up. They all made there way into the kitchen to find the two having coffee and sharing a crossword puzzle. Noticing the guys walk into the kitchen Sara said

"There's coffee freshly brewed on the counter help yourself" smirking at there dishevelled looks

"Rough night guys" Gil asked

"Not really Griss" Greg answered

"Yeah we hade it covered" Warrick said confidently

"Then why are my mom and Jim here then"

"Yeah guys if you two had it covered why did you call me at work to get Laura to come and help" Jim said raising an eyebrow

"Ok so bedtime was a little tough" Greg supplemented. A snicker could be heard from Laura

"I waiting here" Sara asked

"Well we got them fed and changed and everything was going alright until we put them in there cribs. One started to cry and then the other two joined in. We tried for an hour to get them to stop before we called Jim and asked for help. How were we supposed to know that all they wanted was there blankets and teddy bears?" Greg asked

"Sara you're like wonder woman. I don't know how you deal with three crying babies" Warrick said still tired

"You tend to block out the crying after a while, isn't that right Gil" Sara asked

"Yep. And hey I tried to tell you that they needed there blankets and bears before bed but you pushed me out of the house. I guess now you got a good feeling of what Sara and I go through with them. Not as easy as it looks huh" Gil laughed at them

"Not so much Griss and thank you Laura for coming to our rescue. I have no doubt that if we couldn't get the babies to stop Griss and Sara would have been our next call" Greg said wiping his eyes

"I can't wait to see you guys as dads. It's going to be fun watching you sleep deprived from midnight feedings and diaper changes" Jim chuckled out as Laura, Gil and Sara laughed along with them.

"Why don't you guys get your stuff together and go home and get a few more hours sleep it looks like you could use it" Gil said after Greg and Warrick yawned for the fourth time in a few minutes

"Just let us clean up the living room and then we'll go"

"We can get it, go get some sleep" Sara added

"That means you too mom and Jim"

"Don't have to tell me twice, I came here around four to check up and find these two goofballs still awake and Laura sleeping on the couch. Come on let's go before were stuck with breakfast feeding time"

Getting up Laura came over to Sara to give her a hug and whisper happy birthday in her ear

"Thanks mom for everything and saving the guys last night."

"No problem. Call me later and we can take the babies out to the park or something later this week ok"

"Bye mom, bye Laura, and bye Jim" was called to them as they left

"What do ya say Greg, you ready to head out?"

"Ya man, lets' go. Happy birthday Sara I hope whatever you guys did last night was fun" He said wiggling his eyebrows

"Bye Greg" she said

"Thanks you two for watching them, we know who to call if we need a baby sitter"

"We'll see Griss, we'll see"

There first Halloween with the babies was a fun one. Gil and Sara dressed them up and made there way to the lab, as the techs were complaining that they hadn't seen them in awhile. So a surprise trip was scheduled for the morning of Halloween.

Walking into the lab with three dressed up babies made all the techs gather into the break room.

"Om my goodness Sara, they are too cute" Mandy said as she picked up Abigail who was dressed as a butterfly with the wings and antenna attached. Hodge grabbed Jack and smiled.

"Well hello there grasshopper" he said to the boy who was dressed as a lime green grasshopper. Henry took Wyatt from Gil giving the kid with eight arms a once over. He was dressed as a spider.

All babies were in jumpsuits that had legs and wings attached to them

"Sara where did you find these" Bobby asked while holding Abigail

"There was a new costume shop that just opened up and I took a look and found those. I couldn't resist so I bought them to surprise Gil with for Halloween tonight"

"Bet you loved that Grissom" Hodges asked

"Sure did. Seeing my kids dressed up for Halloween is always fun to watch, but to see them dressed up as insects is icing on the cake for an entomologist"

Thanksgiving was coming fast. It seemed like one holiday ended and another one was coming, and it made life hectic for everyone. This year everyone decided to keep Thanksgiving low key. Catherine and Lindsay were spending it with her mother. Warrick had a cousin coming in town and they were going to hang out. Nick was spending it with Sandy and her parents where as Greg was going home to California. Jim and Laura were spending it with Gil and Sara though.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Laura said as Sara opened the door with three babies hot on her heels.

"Hey mom, ok you three turn back around, in the living room" She said pointing. The babies seemed to race into the room and then after Hank

"Keeping you on your toes cookie" Jim said giving her a kiss on the cheek and handing her flowers

"They always do Jim" she smiled at him as she went back into the living room to make sure the babies were not getting themselves into trouble. Sitting on couch Laura and Sara watched as the babies chased after the poor dog.

"How are you doing Sara?"

"OK why"

"I don't know you just look a little different that's all"

"Different how"

"I'm not sure, just different"

"Dinner's ready" Called Gil as he and Jim set the turkey and veggies on the table as well as Sara's tofurkey

"Smells good, let's eat" Sara said getting the babies in there chairs and putting some mashed potatoes and mushy vegetables and letting them feed themselves with there fists and smearing it all over there face

Sara ate like a horse, her appetite suddenly spiking up in high hear. Gil dug in as well but paid more attention to the babies getting food everywhere and hoping that some of it made it into there mouths

"Honey" Laura whispered to Jim

"Yeah"

"You notice anything different about Sara."

"Should I?"

"Look at her, she's got the glow again and look at her eating. She is definitely eating more then what she usually does, even when she is starving"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" he smiled, realizing that the Grissom clan was going to start to expand again

"She's pregnant" she whispered

"Who's pregnant" Gil asked, reading Laura's lips

"Oh, uh no one you know Gil, a friend from work" Laura fobbed

"Oh, ok then" he said retuning his attention to the babies

Later once everyone was fed and settled the baby's were playing on there mat after being cleaned up after mashed potatoes ended up in there hair and down there shirts.

"Mama" came out of no where as Wyatt pointed to her, acknowledging her presence

"Did he just say" Sara asked

"Mama, I think he did Sara" Gil said smiling as she picked him up

"I am mama little man. That was your very first word and I'm glad I was here to see it happen" she said hugging the boy close with tears in her eyes

Within the next week of one another all the babies said there first word. For Abigail it was dada when Gil picked her up out of her crib and for Jack it was bug after a bug commercial was on TV. Gil was thankful he was home for each one because he couldn't be happier at there first real words.

Although when he was home he did notice Sara's increasing appetite but he didn't know why. The thought of her being pregnant again crossed his mind but he figured Sara would have noticed by now plus she was on birth control. He decided to leave it for now.

With Christmas around the corner Sara was starting to get a little stressed. She had managed to order most of her stuff online but she had last minute things to get. Looking at her calendar to see what day it was and how many more she had until Christmas which was only two made her eyes go wide. Realizing she hadn't had her period in almost three months.

'Shit shit, shit that would explain my appetite lately and the fact that peaches have become my favourite food again. Ok as soon as Gil comes home I'll finish my shopping and stop at the drug store even though I think I already know the answer'

Grabbing the last thing on her list she headed home. 'Oh god can we handle another kid, what happens if it's more then one it could be three again, oh I think I'm going to hyperventilate' she though opening the door and running to grab a glass of water. Gil hearing the door slam walked into the kitchen to see Sara chugging a glass of water and then trying to catch her breath while refilling her glass

"Honey are you ok"

Shrugging her shoulders she drank again. Grabbing the bag that was clutched in her hand she pulled out the pregnancy test and showed him

"You think you're pregnant again"

She nodded

"Are you going to go take this now?"

She nodded her head yes

"Are you ok"

Again she nodded but it wasn't as enthusiastic

Giving her a hug and a kiss to the forehead he pulled her upstairs to the bathroom. 'Thank God the babies are napping' he thought walking her to the bathroom

'Another baby. Where are we going to put another baby' was going through his head

'Another baby, can we afford another baby, how are we going to handle this' was going through hers as Gil left the bathroom so she could pee in private. He saw her emerge and he set his watch for five minutes

"No matter what Sara it will be ok I promise"

"Gil I'm pregnant, I haven't had a period since just after my birthday"

"You mean we made a baby out at Ice Box Canyon"

"I'm thinking so. It's not like we have had a lot of chances to have sex that month. Work was crazy and the babies were teething. That night was just about prime time for conception"

"Who knew that after so much death there that so much more life could come out of that place? We conceived them after we left there the first time and now we made another one there. I don't think we should go back there anymore Sara. I don't know how many more babies we can handle" he said as he held her close

"Gil what if it's more then one?"

Taking a deep breath he replied as strongly as he could

"Then we will have even more life to go around Sara. This baby or babies will be loved no matter what. That will never change" he finished as his watch beeped

"Ready to find out if you're going to be a daddy again"

"No better time" he said following her into the bathroom

"Happy face that means I'm pregnant" she said with a tear in her eye

"Hey, everything will be ok Sara I promise. Why don't you call the doctor's office and see if you can make an appointment with Dr. Hines"

"Ok, I'll be back in a few"

"Gil"

"Yeah"

"Phone mom and Jim and see if they can watch the babies for a bit. Dr. Hines can get us in at four. There was a last minute cancellation today so we can have that spot"

"OK, go get ready and I'll call. Sara don't worry, everything will be fine I promise, I love you and that baby was made out of that love, don't forget that"

"I won't"

"Hey Jim, hi mom, thanks for babysitting last minute"

"No problem Sara, everything ok"

"Yeah me and Gil have some last minute errands to run that we want to do together that's all"

"No problem honey, we've babysat before. Where are they anyways?"

"Playing with Hank in the living room. We won't be long I promise"

"Take you're time there's no rush"

"Thanks Laura" Gil said helping Sara on with her jacket

"Grissom" the receptionist called

"Come on, let's go meet our baby" he said pulling her up

"Hi Sara, Gil." Dr. Hines said coming into the exam room

"So you took the test and it came back positive huh?"

"Yep, and the crazy thing is, I was on birth control"

"Doesn't always work Sara"

"I know, but you always think it will until it happens to you" she said as Dr. Hines started the sonogram

"Well by the looks of things Sara I would say you're about two and a half months or so"

"Sounds about right, that was my birthday"

"Did you not notice anything before?"

"Not like last time just an increased appetite. I kind of forgot about my period. When you chasing after crawling babies and keeping house my period was the last thing on my mind"

"Understandable" she said still looking at the screen

"Doc you're killing me here, one, two, five? How many" Gil asked nervously

"Well from what I can see Gil it looks like two" she said turning the screen for them to see and then the sound to hear the heartbeat

"At least it's not three Gil" Dr. Hines said to the stunned man

"We can do this Gil" Sara now the confidant one. After hearing the heartbeats her own heart skipped a beat

"We are so never going back to Ice Box Canyon" he said now smiling at the screen

Dr. Hines just looked on confused until Sara told her about when the triplets were conceived and now how these two came to be. After getting through with Dr. Hines and getting her pre natal vitamins Sara and Gil made there way back home to try and figure out how they were going to handle five kids all under the age of three.

Christmas was held two days later at the Grissom residence. The whole gang arrived including Nick and his fiancée Sandy. They were flying out to Texas just before New Years. Greg brought his new girlfriend along as well; apparently it was love at first sight. They met at a bar that Greg loved, were into all the same music and styles and was a jokester herself. She knew some pretty good ones and could get the room laughing.

Warrick also was seeing someone now but she wanted to spend Christmas with her mom and dad so she didn't come, which was ok with Warrick. He knew the importance of family on Christmas; he had his around him all the time. Catherine and Lindsay showed up in the early morning with everyone else like last year, arriving in sweats with baskets full of gifts. Jim and Laura were late again this year and were teased about it just like last year. Breakfast was served and plates were cleared and everyone gathered around the big tree, the babies almost walking by themselves from one person to another, settling there little pyjama clad bottoms in the middle between Gil and Sara. They were given a gift to try and unwrap to keep them busy as Gil and Sara prepared to tell the team that more babies were coming. After the final gift was opened Gil reached into his back pocket and handed everyone there a card. Everyone opened it and were completely surprised when a sonogram picture was inside

"Surprise guys, its twins this time" Sara said as Gil picked up Jack so he didn't pull out Wyatt's hair

* * *

Ok everyone, you get one more chapter and that's the epilogue.

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter; I actually had a lot of fun writing it after a crappy day at work.

Five babies, hehe, I couldn't help it, after all they have seen and done Gil and Sara need to experience the life of five children. I have four older brothers but we were a little bit more spaced out, seeing as me and my oldest brother are 18 years apart. Plus what's more rewarding then raising a beautiful family. I don't care that Gil would be 56 in this story; if Donald Trump can have a kid at like 65 Gil can have another one at 56. Age is all in your head, plus in my imagination Gil is in really good shape, lol. At least that's how I picture him.

I do have another story in mind but I don't think I will post it until at last Thursday, I want a bit of a break plus my 21st b-day is on Wednesday. I'm legal in the States now.

Anyways enough of my ramblings, keep reading and reviewing

Katie


	32. Chapter 32, epliouge

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Epilogue:

Summer was off to a blast. The hot June weather had air conditioners up high and it seemed as though everyone was always at the Grissom residence for a cool dip in there large pool. They were there so much so that Nick and Sandy asked them if they could hold there wedding in there large backyard

"What do you think guys" Nick asked holding Sandy's hand awaiting there answer

"Can you watch those three for a minute, were just going to have a quick chat in the kitchen ok"

"No problem Sara" Sandy smiled nervously

"What do you think Gil?"

"I think that it's nice that they want to have it in our backyard but are we willing to do it"

"It's going to be a lot of people" she said

"And it's near you're due date" he said

"A lot of stuff is going to have to be done, caterers, wedding planners you name it"

"But we can make Nick deal with it" he smiled making up his mind

"As long as I don't have to do anything I'm ok with it."

"Me too, let's go tell them were ok with having the wedding here" he led his eight month pregnant wife into the living room where Nick and Sandy

"Ok Nick we made up our mind" Sara said sitting down

"And"

"And we'll allow it as long as we don't have to do much. Sara is going to be in her last few weeks of pregnancy so she is going to be off her feet as much as possible even though we have three one and a half year olds running around" Gil said as Abigail came up to him

"Dada up"

A raised eyebrow was given

"Dada up peas" he smiled as he picked her up

"Man how did you two manage to instil manners on them already?" Nick asked shocked

"Repetition and just making them understand that they have to say please and thank you even if it sounds like peas and danx ou" Gil said while his daughter climbed all over him

"Give it time Gil there not going to be spitting out Deoxyribonucleic acid any time soon, just be thankful we can manage to make out what there saying most of the time"

"I know and I'm fine with what they can say now it's just those few words I wish we could make out"

"You two should consider yourself lucky that there talking as much as they are. I have seen pre- schoolers and smaller children who barely say two words let alone know parts of there ABC's and numbers like those three do" Sandy said as she watched Jack and Wyatt playing with Hank

"Go Diego Go and Dora the explorer are great shows for them to watch when I need some downtime" Sara said as Abigail made her way over to her to feel the babies move

"That and the fact we read to them a lot helps too. Books on animals, trucks and cars and ABC's are a must for us to read"

"I know who I'm coming to for advice when we get pregnant Sara" Nick said feeling her stomach and receiving a jab in return

"Got a soccer player in there Sara"

"Feels like. I think because there is more room for them to move this time there jabs are felt more. And you can always come to me for advice on babies but I would say to you Sandy ask you're mother and Nick's mom for advice as well. I know I had a ton of questions for my mother. She was the one who prepared us for the fact that chances were there was more then one baby the first time"

"I still don't know how you had three babies and carried them to 37 weeks Sara. I read that that doesn't happen very often" Sandy smiled as Sara placed her hand on her stomach to feel a kick

"It doesn't. Dr. Hines prepared us for the fact that anywhere after 28 or 29 weeks they might want to be born. But I think what helped was what I ate and did. I ate as healthy as I could and took iron supplements and ate all my fruits and veggies even though I was craving other things half the time. Popcorn was the one bad food I allowed myself to have and not gaining more weight then I should helped as well. With those three I only gained over 50 pounds and lost a good chunk after they were born. With these three I am only up to twenty nine pounds and I only have another seven weeks to go"

"Well hopefully I have as much self control as you have Sara" Sandy said

"Do you guys have something to tell us" Asked Gil

"Not yet Grissom but as soon as there is something you will be one of the first ones to know" Nick smiled at the thought of Sandy pregnant

"All I say to you is only try for one. As much fun as three babies are and two more coming it's a lot of very hard work and Sara does majority of it" Gil said as Abigail crawled back to him

"Ok sorry to change the subject Nick but let's talk weddings here for another minute. What do we have to do other then lend our house over?"

"Nothing Sara and I mean it. You don't even have to clean. We have a wedding planner who has set everything up and caterers will bring the food and the cake. The only thing you need to do is answer the door. My mom and Sandy's mom will be coming over with the planner and caterer. We told the planner that if anything had to be moved you would have to ok it. But we want everything to be outside the only thing that people will have to come inside for is the bathroom"

"If you say so Nick" Gil said a little doubtly

Two days before the wedding and the Grissom residence was in high gear. The wedding planner had people coming and going all the time and with three babies and no help Sara was having a hard time controlling the situation, especially since she was only a couple weeks from her due date.

People were decorating there back yard. A wood canopy was set at the far end of the yard and what looked like a lot of chairs were set up along with it. A white sheet was draped along the grass as an aisle for the bride and a tent which held a dance floor and tables

The day before the wedding they had the practice ceremony. Nick's brothers and sisters were all there as well as his nieces and nephews. Sandy only had a brother and her parents in attendance. Other then family the gang was there.

Lindsay was asked to walk down the aisle with the triplets. It was a slow walk but very cute to watch as they came to the front of the audience and Gil scooped them up to sit with Sara and himself.

The minister started the practice

"I am going to skip the introduction today and we'll just start with the readings and then the ring exchange so if you're first reader will come up to the front" he indicated for Warrick the best man to come and say his speech. After Warrick spoke Jenny Sandy's Maid of honour spoke. The last one to speak was Grissom. As he made his way to the front he had three babies yelling out

"Dada, dada, dada"

"Shh you three daddy's talking now" Sara said leaning down to quiet them as the crowd chuckled.

It had been decided before hand that Grissom would help choosing the readings. He of course knew every reading and every quote known to man all Sandy asked was that her maid of honour said her favourite poem. Readings were finished; vows were practiced and there kiss as soon to be husband and wife were displayed for all to see. Hoots and hollers were coming from the crowd from everyone as the two broke apart

"Just think Sandy tomorrow you will be Mrs. Stokes" Nick whispered in her ear

"I can't wait to be you're wife" she whispered back

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. The babies played with Nick's nieces and nephews who kept the babies busy until they were falling asleep on Gil and Sara's lap.

"If you'll excuse us guys were going to put these three down" Gil said as he held Abigail and Wyatt sound asleep on his shoulders.

"Umm can one of you guys help me please because I can't get up with Jack in my arms" Sara said trying to get up and failing

"Here cookie give him to me, you just sit and relax" Jim said as Jack was placed in his arms

"Night buddy" she said giving him a kiss on his head

"Thank you Jim" she said relaxing in her chair and stretching out her arms now that Jack had been removed

"Anytime Sara"

"You two are going to be real busy for the next years to come" Mrs. Stokes said coming and sitting down beside Sara

"You can say that again"

As the two women conversed more of the women in attendance sat down around them

"Sara" Nick's sister asked

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you something, you don't have to answer if you don't want too but me and my sisters have been wondering this all night?"

"Maddie" Mrs. Stokes warned

"Don't worry mama it's just a question.

I don't know how to ask this really but you had triplets and now twins on the way. Did you two do anything like in virtro or fertility treatments of some sort?"

Surprisingly all lot of ears perked up at the question and now all eyes were on Sara who was trying not to laugh. As soon as Gil and Jim came out the door she knew how to answer her question

"Hey Gil" Sara yelled to her husband getting a drink with Brass. He turned his head so she could finish talking to him

"When and where were the triplets conceived?"

"You really want me to answer that" when he said that more ears were listening

"Yes I really do"

"Ok after we left Ice Box Canyon after the one year anniversary of Natalie"

"Thank you, now where were the twins conceived"

At his raised eyebrow she said "Humour me please"

"Ok, on top of Ice Box Canyon on your birthday just after sunset"

"And are we ever going back to Ice Box Canyon again"

"Nope we can't handle any more kids" he finished as Sara looked over to the women who were all laughing at Gil's bluntness of kids and Ice Box Canyon

"That answer you're question Maddie?"

"Is sure does. I hope I didn't offend you in any way Sara. I have a natural curiosity just like Nick does"

"That's ok, really I'm not offended. Me and Gil made these babies and the ones sleeping upstairs the old fashioned way and I managed to give birth to those three the old fashioned way just like I hope to do with these two"

"You mean to tell me you didn't have to have a C-section" Mary Nick's other sister asked surprised

"Man I had Casey and pushing one baby is hard I couldn't imagine three"

"By the time Wyatt was born my epidural had pretty much worn off and all I wanted to do was get him out. Having Gil coaching me and holding my hand helped a lot"

"That's amazing" Mrs. Stokes said

"I had seven kids; I know how hard labour and delivery can be. Sara I think we should all stand down to you because you have carried and birthed triplets and now twins and you are doing a wonderful job so far with those three. I have never heard such polite and gentle children, not even from my own brood"

"Well it helps that I am home. No offence to working moms they have it just as hard as stay at home moms but when I got pregnant my priorities changed. I wanted to be with them and even though they drive me crazy I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

"Can I skip back to your labour and delivery for a minute Sara if you don't mind" Asked Sandy

"Ask away"

"What was it like? Were you in a lot of pain?"

"Actually I slept through the first part of labour. Me and Gil didn't get to the hospital until my first water had actually broken. Sandy you should ask Nick he was there for a good chunk of it"

"He was. He never said anything"

"Warrick and Nick showed up in the middle of the night at the hospital while I was trying to walk. They actually helped Gil get me back into bed when a really strong contraction made my knees go weak. Nick was the one who went and grabbed the doctor when my water broke in the hall."

"He did"

"Yep and once I was ready to go to delivery he and the rest of the gang watched from the observation room"

"Observation room. Man it's been a long time since I had babies" Mrs. Stokes said shocked

"Because I was delivering vaginally and the hospital doesn't get much super twin birth there and they wanted the med students to watch and my only stipulation was that any of my family who wanted to watch would be allowed as well"

"How did Nicky do watching?"

"Nick was amazed" Catherine said butting in

"He had tears in his eyes just like the rest of us"

"Any person had the right to cry, especially when you see you're children being born" Gil said coming up to Sara and giving her a drink

"I'll be a man here and say I shed a few tears watching Ellie's birth and your babies' birth" Jim said joining the women

The night wound down and the men, Nick's brother's Warrick and Greg took a hold of Nick and dragged him over to Warrick's new house for a little late night fun. Gil and Jim were not attending. Jim and Laura had agreed to come over to the house early to help get the babies ready and have enough time for Sara and Gil to get ready as well. The Bride and bridesmaids were going to Sandy and Nick's house for the night, go to the salon and then hole themselves up in Gil and Sara's master bedroom until it was time for the ceremony to begin

Seven o'clock rolled around way to early for Sara. She needed more sleep but her children were calling for her and Gil for 'food'

"Mama Food"

"Dada food"

"Me eat"

Was called from all three bedrooms

"I'll get them out of bed and sat in there chairs, take ten more minutes honey"

"Thank you"

"Hey buddy, ready to get out" Gil said as he entered Wyatt's room

"Up peas" he said holding his little arms out

Getting him out Wyatt walked with Gil to Abigail's room

"Hello princess" Gil said picking her up and setting her down to follow him into Jack's room

"Hey bed bug" he smiled at Jack picking him up and letting him walk to the stairs where they all sat on there bums and took there time coming down. Hank was let out back to his designated area to do his business in.

Ten minutes later Sara walked in to a funny sight. Gil was trying to feed three babies oatmeal and was failing miserably. The babies had got more on Gil and there bodies then in there stomachs

"Want some help"

"I would love some"

Taking the spoon from Abigail Sara made a plane out of the food and told her to open up. Gil getting the hint decided to do the same with the boys.

"How come I never knew about this?"  
"Because every once in a while they want to be fed by the plane. When I saw you having trouble I figured that was the case" Sara finished picking off some oatmeal that was in his hair then kissing him good morning

"Mama Kiss" Jack said puckering his lips which Sara kissed and then moved on to the other two who had there lips puckered as well. Turning her head back to Gil she saw his lips puckered like the babies. Giving him a final kiss she went to put some toast down for herself.

Hearing the doorbell ring Gil opened it up to find Mrs. Stokes, Sandy's mom, the wedding planner and the caterers all ready to start setting up

"Come on in everyone, we just finished feeding the babies so we'll be out of everyone's way" he said ushering everyone in the door and leaving it open for people to come and go as they please. Mrs. Stokes walked in the kitchen to find Sara in a house coat washing down baby faces

"Hello Sara"

"Hi Mrs. Stokes, you're just on time they just finished eating so well plant ourselves upstairs for the next coming hours"

"You don't have to do that, this is your house darling you are free to roam"

"Oh I know that but by the time me and Gil shower and then wash down the babies and get them all dressed up the bride will be arriving"

"Take your time honey and relax" she said as she released Abigail from her seat and put her down so she could explore as Sara did the same with Jack and Wyatt.

"Come on babies upstairs" she ordered pointing to the stairs

"See ya later Mrs. Stokes"

"Have fun"

"Gil come on we have to get a move on" Sara said climbing the stairs behind the babies who were slowly climbing up

"What do you want to do first?"

"I was thinking that I could shower real quick and do my hair while you get there outfits laid out and keep them busy for twenty minutes

"You don't want to put you're hair up"

"I think I'm just going to leave it curly"

"Lovely I think you look incredibly sexy with curly hair"

"Why thank you dear husband. Now when I am half ready you can shower real quick and then I can hand you a baby for shower time with daddy one at a time of course"

"Sounds good to me, now go have a shower"

A half hour later Sara emerged from the bathroom with her hair in nice curls. All she had left to do was throw on her dress and do her make-up.

"Ok Daddy go shower and I'll hand you a kid in five"

"Give me ten please"

"Well since you said please"

Five minutes into Gil's shower Jim and Laura emerged at there bedroom.

"Need us to do anything Sara" Laura asked coming into the room

"Hey, yeah can one of you keep the boys busy while I strip Abigail and throw her in the shower with Gil"  
"Where are the trucks boys" Jim said taking of his suit jacket and sitting down to play trucks with them

"Be right back mom" Sara said picking up a naked Abigail and giving her to Gil. Squeals of laughter could be heard coming from the bathroom and Jim and Laura laughed

"Someone like the water" Jim said as Sara emerged from the bathroom

"She loves the shower, especially with daddy. He plays with them in the shower"

A little over five minutes later Gil called For Sara to come get Abigail and hand him another baby. Jack was the next one stripped as Sara took him to Gil. Opening the shower door Gil set Abigail on the floor shivering as Sara handed him Jack. Grabbing the warm towel she wrapped her daughter up tight and picked her up and snuggled her under the covers of there bed causing her to giggle

"Mom can you grab her dress that's hanging on the door"

"This is precious Sara" Laura said handing her the tiny dress. It was white with a pink ribbon around her waist. Little pink flowers were all over it.

"Sandy picked it out for her I just went along with it"

Another baby was handed out and Wyatt was now showering with Gil as Sara dressed Jack in his little suit and tie.

"Sara Wyatt's ready can you take him so I can dry off please" Gil said coming out of the shower with a baby clinging to him with all his might because he was cold. Sara came in and grabbed a towel wrapped it around Wyatt's back and pulling him into her arms so Gil could dry off and get dressed.

By the time everyone was dressed and hair and make up done it was almost noon. Sara had on a red maternity sundress that matched Gil's red tie. The ceremony started at two so they had just finished getting ready as Sandy and her bridesmaids came knocking on there bedroom door

"Come on in" Gil said as he and Jim played with the boys on the floor while Sara and Laura sat relaxed on the bed while Abigail cuddled up to Sara

"Hi guys" Sandy said entering the room with a big smile on her face

"Hey Sandy, are you ready to become Mrs. Stokes today?" Sara asked as the babies gave a sharp kick

"I am so ready. I can't wait for the wedding to begin. Oh my goodness Sara these three are adorable"

"We think so. Gil we need pictures of them before the wedding starts and they haven't ruined there outfits yet"

"I guess we should take them downstairs and outside for a bit so these women can get ready"

"I feel bad for kicking you out of your room"

"Don't be Sandy we volunteered to do this we'll be outside if you need anything" Sara said while getting up on the third try

"Still want to have a baby Sandy because getting up sucks"

"I think I can handle it. I guess we'll see you guys soon"

"See you soon" Gil said picking up a baby. Laura and Jim also took one so Sara could try and take it easy.

Two o'clock rolled around pretty fast. Nick and Warrick were waiting at the end of the aisle. The babies and Lindsay walked hand in hand down the aisle and everyone awed there arrival until the wedding march started. Everyone rose as Sandy came out wearing a beautiful white princess dress that had a train. Nick never stopped smiling as she came up to stand beside him

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to witness the union on Nicholas Bryan Stokes and Sandy Eileen Shantz in holy matrimony." The minister started.

The first reading was Warrick. Coming up to stand in the front he cleared his throat

"This reading was picked out by Gil Grissom for you two lovebirds. It's called Love's Philosophy and it's by Percy Bysshe Shelley

_The fountains mingle with the river_

_And the rivers to the ocean,_

_The winds of heaven mix for ever_

_With a sweet emotion;_

_Nothing in the world is single,_

_All things in law divine_

_In one another's being mingle-_

_Why not I wish thine?_

_See the mountain kiss high heaven_

_And the waves clasp one another;_

_No sister- flower would be forgiven_

_If it distain'd it's brother:_

_And the sunlight clasps the earth,_

_And the moonbeams kiss the sea-_

_What are all these kissing's worth,_

_If thou kiss not me?_

Warrick finished his reading as Jenny made her way to the front

"This is Sandy's favourite poem so this is for you Sandy

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love with a passion put to use  
in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
with my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! And, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death_

Jenny finished up and lastly Gil tried to make his way to the front but his daughter would not let go of his neck so Gil went with it and brought her up as well

"Nick I said this poem to Sara a long time ago. I hope it brings you as much happiness as it has me. It's called 'Your hands' and it's by Pablo Neruda

_When your hands go out,_

_Love, toward mine,_

_What do they bring me flying?_

_Why did they stop_

_At my mouth, suddenly,_

_Why do I recognize them_

_As if then, before,_

_I had touched them,_

_As if before they had existed_

_They has passed over_

_My forehead, my waist?_

_Their softness came_

_Flying over time,_

_Over the sea, over the smoke_

_Over the spring,_

_And when you placed_

_Your hands on my chest,_

_I recognized those golden_

_Dove wings,_

_I recognized that clay_

_And that color of wheat_

_All the years of my life_

_I walked around looking for them._

_I went up the stairs,_

_I crossed the roads,_

_Trains carried me,_

_Waters brought me_

_And in the skin of the grapes_

_I thought I touched you._

_The wood suddenly_

_Brought me to your touch,_

_The almond announced to me_

_Your secret softness,_

_Until your hands_

_Closed on my chest_

_And there like two wings_

_They ended there journey._

"Dada good read" Abigail said into the microphone as Gil finished. The crowd laughed and Sara wiped her eyes because she knew that as much as the day was about Nick and Sandy that poem would always be meant for her

Rings were exchanged along with vows. I do's were echoed and a kiss between the newly married couple was shared

"May I now pronounce Mr and Mrs Nick Stokes"

The couple smiled big smiles and made there way to the end of the aisle where pictures were being taken.

There were the family shots, the groom and best man shot along with the bride and bridesmaid. The gang managed a couple of shots with the couple too. Lastly was the shot of Nick, Sandy and the babies.

"Griss Sara how do you manage to hold two at once" Nick asked struggling to balance the two babies as Sandy held Abigail

"Here Nick" Gil said coming up to help him adjust Jack on one hip and Wyatt on the other

"Better"

"Much. Thank you"

"Ok guys smile" the photographer said. The babies were being pretty co-operative because they actually turned towards the camera and showed off there teeth with big happy smiles.

After pictures were taken speeches were heard. Warrick made the traditional best man speech

"I have known Nick for just about 14 years. We started at CSI together as level ones. We trained with the best of the best. We have always had each other's back no matter what. Nick helped me through break-up's and make-ups and has always made sure my head was on straight. I like to think I have done the same for him. We have cheered each other up after bad night at work and have cruised the bars looking for the next girlfriend. Thankfully we don't have to do that anymore. Thank you Sandy for finally getting the man to put a ring on you're finger and marrying the man because I don't know how much longer we could have done the bar scene. May you two share all the happiness in the world and have a lot of fun doing it. Now if everyone will raise there glass let's toast the newly wed couple to new beginnings and a bright future together"

"Here here" was heard as everyone raised there glasses in a toast

"Thank you all for coming here today" Nick started

"It has meant so much to us" Sandy finished

"Mom and dad and Bob and Mel, thank you for everything. The caterers and wedding planners, flowers and decorations. You name it we thank you for it.

Sara and Grissom thank you so much for letting us use your beautiful house today, you don't know how much it means to us. This day will always be just a little bit more special because of what you have done. Thank you Grissom for picking out those readings, they were truly beautiful and you are going to have to write down where I can find those so I can always remember them. As for your three bundles of joy thank you for letting them be a part of the wedding they were awesome an awesome flower girl and ring bearers to have and I think they almost stole the show with there cute little outfits." Nick finished

"Thank you everyone for your time and effort to make this day special for us, you will all be remembered for it." Sandy finished up. The tingling of glasses from the crowd made Nick dip her and give her a big kiss smiling into it.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Dinner was served and cake was cut, which the babies enjoyed immensely. There faces were covered in frosting and white cake but they were loving every minute of it.

Dancing followed after and even though it was Las Vegas the Stokes put on a real Texas dance. Couples floated to the floor to line dance and have a hoe down. Even the gang joined in to partake in the fun. That is everyone but Sara and Gil. They were watching as there thee babies bounced off beat to the music in front of them and laughed along with them.

Alan Jackson started playing and Catherine and Lindsay came over to the table

"Go dance you two, at least once" Cath said

"Yeah, we'll watch them, go have fun"

"Come on honey let's have at least one dance tonight"

"I guess, help me up would ya" she said as Gil pulled her up and led her to the dance floor. Couples old and new held each other close as the song played

_I have known it_  
_And I have felt it  
I have known a woman's love  
And I have tasted  
And I have wasted  
A woman's love_

And I know  
I know I'll never understand it  
All the little things that make it grand and  
A woman's love  
And I know  
I know I'll never come face to face  
With anything that takes the place  
Of a woman's love

Well I have kissed it  
Tried to resist it  
I have missed a woman's love  
And I have hated  
Taken for granted  
A woman's love

And I know  
I know I'll never understand it  
All the little things that make it grand and  
A woman's love  
And I know  
I know I'll never come face to face  
With anything that takes the place  
Of a woman's love

Well I have needed  
And I have pleaded  
And I have lost a woman's love  
And I have worshipped  
And I have cursed it  
A woman's love

And I know  
I know I'll never understand it  
All the little things that make it grand  
A woman's love  
And I know  
I know I'll never come to face to face  
With anything that takes the place  
Of a woman's love

And I know  
I know I'll never come face to face...

As the song dwindled down Sara's grip on Gil's shirt got a lot tighter

"Honey you're choking me a little here"

"Oh God not now" she choked out as a very painful contraction rippled though her abdomen

"Honey" he said pulling her face to look up at him

"Contraction Gil and a strong one. Shit" she said feeling her water break

"Can you walk?"

"Do I have a choice?" By now the couple were gaining people's attention as they were not dancing to the new slow song playing. No one noticed the small puddle Sara left as they slowly made there way back to the table with Gil giving her as much support as possible. Sitting down Sara took a breather while Gil talked

"Looks like were going to have to cut the party a little short guys Sara's water broke on the dance floor" Gil said looking over his shoulder to see one of Nick cousin's take a flip in it

"You may want to get someone to clean it up to. Jim and Laura are you ok with watching the babies now" they nodded as Sara's face contorted in pain again

"Sara"

"To fast Gil there coming fast, we have to go"

"Warrick give me a hand, Greg can you go get my car, my keys are hanging on the key rack by the front door, Catherine can you grab Sara's bag it's in our room by the door"

"You got it Griss" they said taking off towards the house

"Can you walk Sara?"

"Yeah let's get a move on please" she said as Warrick and Gil each grabbed a side of her and led her to the house. A lot of the guests were now watching as Gil and Warrick helped Sara in the house

"I'm going to go see what's going on darling I'll be right back"

"No you won't I'm coming with you" Sandy said as her and Nick followed them into the house

"Jim Laura what's going on" Mr. and Mrs. Stokes asked worried

"Labour. Her water broke on the dance floor and her contractions are coming on strong and fast"

"Is she alright?"

"For now yes but I'm sure she will soon be cussing out any and everyone" Laura chuckled as she picked up Abigail and made her way into the house

"Oh God" Sara stopped dead in her tracks as another contraction hit her, they were only a minute apart now

"Greg go get Doc I don't think were going to make it to the hospital. Warrick help me get her upstairs" Gil ordered nervously. The thought of having the babies at home never crossed his mind

"Not here Gil hospital with Dr. Hines" she panted out between each breath

"Honey your contractions are only a minute apart and the hospital is a good half hour without traffic on a Saturday night, were not going to make it there unless you want to have them in the car" he said as she closed her eyes as her second water broke.

"Get me upstairs, my water broke again, this is going to be really fast so we have to move" she ordered as she began to walk.

"Hey guys what's with all the commotion" Nick asked coming into the living room and seeing Warrick and Grissom trying to get Sara upstairs

"Sara's in labour Nick and her contractions are coming on fast and strong, both waters have broke and it looks like they want to meet everyone now" Catherine said while Laura and Jim came in overhearing the last part of the conversation

"Did anyone go get Doc or call and ambulance" Sandy asked

"Doc is here" he said coming in the door.

"Where is she and how is she?"

"She's upstairs and in pain doc. He contractions just jumped up on high gear, there less then a minute apart

"Doc you might want to get up here quick, Sara saing she wants to push" Warrick said coming out of the bedroom. He quickly ordered someone to go get his emergency bag from his car

"Hey Sara, looks like these ones don't want to take there time huh"

"Guess not"

"Ok I am going to have to check you Sara. Gil do you have and scissors and suction bulbs around here."

"Yeah I'll go get them, I'll be right back ok"

"Better make it quick Gil, she fully dilated and I can already see part of the babies head" Doc said as he watched Gil disappear into the hall and down the stairs

"Breath Sara, that's right just breath"

"Doc I swear if you tell me to breath you won't be" She said in between contractions

"Gil what's going on" Laura asked as he searched the kitchen for the suction bulb and the new pair of scissors he had. Finding them he doused them with alcohol to sterilize them

"Gil" Catherine shouted

He looked up and realized he had a house full of people looking at him waiting for an answer.

"She want's to push and she's ready to, she's fully dilated and Doc can see the top of the baby's head, does that answer you're question"

"Yes thank you" A very loud curse word could be heard coming from the bedroom

"Laura and David can you guys come up with me, Doc is going to need another set of hands"

"Lead the way Grissom" super Dave said

"Son of a bitch! Why don't I remember this from last time? Don't answer that Doc" she panted as Gil, Laura and Dave walked through the door. Gil got in behind Sara to help her push and pull her legs up.

"David if you go into the bathroom there are soft towels on the towel rack why don't you get some for the babies"

"I'm on it"

"Ok Sara I see the head now on your next contraction I want you to push ok"

"You can do this honey, you're doing great so far" Gil chanted in her ear as Sara turned red from pushing

"Great Sara, the head is out, full head of hair too. Next contraction I want you to push real hard again ok"

Thirty seconds went by way to fast for Sara's liking. Pushing hard she swore obscenities that no one but Gil had ever heard her say before, and the only reason he heard them was because he was in the deliver room last time

"Little more Sara shoulders are almost out, great Sara you can stop pushing now" Doc said as he pulled the rest of the baby from her.

"It's a girl! born at 8:39 p.m." he said cleaning out the mouth and nose before placing the wailing infant on Sara's chest.

Woops and cheers could be heard from downstairs as the gang must have heard the cries.

"Got a name for her" David asked wiping the crying infant off and the wrapping her up again in a new blanket and placing her in Grissom's arm's where she stopped crying

"Grace Noel Grissom" he whispered as he held her so that Sara could see her closing her eyes.

"Laura come take you're granddaughter" Gil said handing Grace to her

"Ok Sara it looks like baby number two wants to be seen" Doc said as paramedics finally arrived in the room with a stretcher

"Little late guys, but you can watch as I deliver baby number two"

"Sir are you a licensed doctor" the paramedic asked

"I am. I know what I'm doing just check over baby one.

Ok Sara I want you to push for me ok"

"OK let's get this over with" She said as Gil grabbed her legs and pulled them back while she bore down

"Fabulous Sara, just a little more and part of the head will be out. OK breath until the next contraction"

Sara did just as he said for thirty short seconds and then her body was tensing up again. Pushing hard the baby's head was out.

"More dark hair mom and dad, very good Sara you're almost done. A couple more strong pushes and we'll be done"

"Promise"

"I promise, now let's get this baby born" he said

Three strong pushes later and a lot more curse words another set of cries flowed through the room

"Another girl, born at 9:07p.m.Congrats Sara you did a wonderful job" placing the girl on Sara's chest

"Ok boys my work is done, now get these people to the hospital, I'll follow you there" Doc said to the paramedics

"Do you have a name for this one Sara" David asked cleaning the baby off and handing her back to Gil

"Isabelle Ann Grissom" she said watching as father and daughter bonded for the first time

"Sara do you think we can move you on to the stretcher, after that we'll carry you from the upstairs to the ambulance and into the hospital" The young smiling paramedic asked

"I am going to need some help and possibly a change of clothes"

"Come on David let's go wait outside and give Sara some privacy to change"

The paramedic took Isabelle and Gil got up and found a set of clothes for Sara to change into. After he helped her change the paramedics got her onto the stretcher while he went into the bathroom to change as well.

"I'll take my daughters Laura" Gil said motioning for her to place them in his arms.

Giving them a kiss she did as she was asked and followed as the paramedics took Sara downstairs with Gil following behind.

"So what is it" Greg asked bouncing on his heels excited

Gil came into the center of the room and introduced his daughters

"Grace Noel Grissom is on the right and Isabella Ann is on the left, these are our daughters" he said coming to stand in front of Catherine Lindsay and Jim who were holding the triplets

"Baby" Abigail said

"Yeah honey baby, your sister" Gil cooed to his daughters interaction as she touched there hair and smiled. Jack did the same thing, except patted there face gently.

"Sisders" he said in baby talk

"Yeah buddy that's you sisters"

Wyatt looked over curiously, he touched there hair and giggled

"Icky goo" he said holding up his hand and wiping it on Brass's shirt

"That's ok buddy I didn't like the shirt anyway" he laughed out loud

"Mr. Grissom we should really be getting Sara and the babies to the hospital now to be checked over"

"OK. Sorry about stealing the show Nick but please continue with you're reception we won't be home for a couple days"

"You may have stolen the show Griss but I'm happy to share the limelight with these two little girls. Now go get them all checked out, we got the other babies covered for the next couple nights. And be prepared to see me and Sandy before we leave on our honeymoon next week"

"OK Nicky. See everyone later" Gil said as he placed Isabelle with Sara who was laying down with an oxygen mask over her face.

'Were perfect now, three guys and four girls, life is going to be interesting' was Gil's final thought as the stepped into the ambulance and waving goodbye to the gang as they took him and Sara, the love of his life and his two new beautiful daughters to be checked up and cared for.

* * *

Ok I hope everyone enjoyed the epilogue. I enjoyed writing it very much. The family is complete now. Gil, Jack and Wyatt and Sara, Abigail, Grace and Isabelle.

I couldn't leave you all hanging without knowing what the new babies will be, I am not that mean, lol.

The delivery was a salute to my sister in law. Her water broke and she barley had contractions before hand, and then once it did she was giving birth at the top of the stairs in the middle in the night with my brother at her side. Three pushes and my niece was born.

I hope everyone liked the names, I thought they were cute.

Watch for my next story, I am going to start writing it tomorrow or Wednesday, but I want to get a few chapter ahead before I post. It has to deal with GSR of course but the beginning will be sad, not for GSR but for the situation they have to deal with, a death of a loved one. Please check it out once I have posted it and tell me what you think.

It will be called "I will remember you" so stay tuned

I have been asked to do a sequel to this story and for now I am thinking about it. I have a few ideas in my head for a sequel but if I write one it will be awhile before its posted.

Thank you to all my faithful readers who left comments. Your comments made me keep writing into the wee hours of the morning when I should be sleeping. Thank you again and I hope to see more reviews soon

Katie


End file.
